My Own Personal Dealings
by Historia70
Summary: At 15. Tragedy befalls the Pataki household forcing Helga into another household. Haunted by memories of the past and present, she needs to hopefully push past all of that to maintain her own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: They are fifteen when they start out in this story and start off in Middle School. Tragedy befalls Helga's family forcing her to go to another household to be taken care of. I know that I wrote most of this when I was feeling down, but I'll try to give you some happy moments.**

 **Also I'm still co-writing another story with Everclear so updates may be slow. They may not. Depends on how I can snap my mind back to another subject.**

 **Kind reviews get cookies.**

 **Flames receive a visit to the exit door. I don't feel like having any smores, I don't own a fireplace, but I do have a fire extinguisher.**

 **I don't own Hey Arnold.**

* * *

It had been announced that Olga Pataki was dead. A drunken driver hit her as she was walking down the sidewalk. Olga was not only a legend in PS118 but her reputation followed her to middle school where they were now attending. Lila was visibly upset letting others comfort her for losing her Big Sis. Helga didn't attend school and not even Phoebe knew what was happening to her. Arnold and her tried to call their house, but kept receiving the Pataki's answering machine. They tried to go to their house to pay their respects, but it was fully dark.

When Helga finally showed up she waved off any resemblance of a condolence that came her way. Her hair was constantly down now and she had a beanie now on her. Helga didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Phoebe. Walked away from Lila as she started sniffling about Olga. Helga remained quiet.

"Man she is really taking her sister's death hard. I didn't think she could possibly care." Gerald observed as Helga stood leaning against the farthest fence possible.

Arnold almost berated his friend. "Helga is actually a nice person. Of course she would be upset over her sister's passing."

Phoebe approached just desiring not to be alone. "I heard that her parents are divorcing."

"Really?" Gerald looked at his crush. "Who told you this?"

"Rhonda. I wonder who will get custody of Helga?" Phoebe looked over to her friend.

Arnold watched as Lila approached Helga once more just for Helga to walk off. He couldn't take this anymore so he went after Helga in spite of his friend's objections. Dashing off he found Helga walking across the field. "Helga!"

Helga paused, but didn't turn around. He was thankful she did stay. Walking around to face her he saw that there were no dark circles in her eyes. No sign of her having cried. She just looked almost dead herself. "Go to Ms Perfect. That was Olga's sister. Don't think I didn't see you always holding her."

"I was comforting a friend."

She shook that off. "This is the first time you approached me and I can count to thirty in two days in how you ran to her to hold her. You and my family are quite alike." She began to walk past him. "Olga wasn't my sister. She didn't know me. Just like my own parents didn't know me."

"I bet you did to them like you did to me, that's why." He shouldn't of shouted at her, but he did. "You always push people away."

"You ever think why I really did that? You think that since I had a family it meant my life was great. I remember you telling me that. Not all families are families, Arnold. What you have with your grandparents, before your parents re-entered your life, that is a family." Helga didn't speak out of anger. It was like she was too tired anymore to even talk. "Olga took more time to get to know Lila than her actual sister. She assumed I was more like Lila. Once she said that I was lucky not to perform like some wind up doll, but that was one time. My own family wished I was more like Olga and Lila. They ignore me all the damn time except to say something disparaging to my face. Many kids would get hell for leaving the house in the middle of the night to wander around. Mines just look the other way."

"Helga, I didn't know." Arnold felt ashamed.

"Of course not. I did things out of self defense just to cover my emotions, but the times I wanted to talk to you, you ran to Lila the second she called for your attention. Phoebe has been busy with Gerald's attention. You made me feel like how my own family made me feel. Just when I wanted to really open up, you ran to Lila. You always run to her." She glanced away from him. "My parents are divorcing and neither want me. They got into an argument about who didn't want me. Not in who wanted me. It is in who didn't want me."

Arnold couldn't believe they would do that to her. "So what is going to happen?"

Helga spotted Lila approaching in that stupid upset expression on her face. "Your perfect dream girl is approaching. Go to her because at least I won't get to be around when you marry the sap one day." Leaving quickly, Helga paused long enough to speak to Lila. "My family loved you and not me. I don't give a shit right now. Go to your future husband since he never gave a shit about me."

Lila opened up her mouth, but couldn't speak even as Arnold approached where she instantly ran into his arms crying away.

Arnold looked up to Helga who held a disgusted look on her face before walking off. "Lila, she needs me now."

"No Arnold. Don't go. I need you. She never loved Olga like I did." She whined.

Pushing her away gently, Arnold shook his head. "That is a horrible thing to say when even you don't know a thing about her." With that he rushed away to take Helga's hand. "Please Helga. Please come to my house so we can talk."

"Out of guilt? No." Removing her hand from his, Helga move to leave once more just to get him to stop her again. "This doesn't prove anything. You only want to talk to me out of guilt. Go back to the girl of your dreams."

"She isn't." Arnold peered into her emotionless eyes.

Scoffing, Helga moved away just as the bell rang. "Just forget about me."

For the rest of the day all Arnold could think about was Helga. He questioned Phoebe what will happen to Helga and even she had no clue since they haven't been speaking. Opening the door to the boarding house he let the barrage of animals storm past him before entering. Seeing his mom in the living room, Arnold entered just as she put something away in a folder.

"Work?" He questioned as he pointed to the folder.

Stella smiled at her son. "You could say." Seeing how troubled he was, she asked, "What's bothering you?"

"You remember Helga, right?" She nodded. "Her parents are sending her away. I don't know where, but I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay."

"Because you both are friends."

"Right."

Stella heard something more to that answer. "You like her more than just a friend, correct?"

"You could say that, but she is convinced that I still have feelings for Lila. I don't. Well I think I don't." Arnold was confused between the two girls. One was sweet and open. The other had her sweet spot, but was very defensive. "I know that I'll miss Helga very much if she leaves."

In truth, Stella loved Helga compared to Lila. His grandparents were far more open to Helga. "Well honey I do believe that things will work out for the best." She told him gently.

"How do you know?"

Stella always had such a warm smile. "Because a mother knows."

* * *

Her belongings in hand, Helga was surprised to find herself in front of the Sunset Arms. Was this some sort of sick joke being played on her? It was bad enough her own family didn't want her and now here she was where Arnold lived. She glanced over to the court worker who ascended the stoop to knock on the door. Moving to one side, Helga wasn't stupid about the animals. Seeing the door opening up and the woman still standing there, Helga almost smiled at her screaming out at all the animals rushing out.

"That's normal." Helga could only say as she looked at Stella and Miles standing there appearing amused.

"Are you all right?" Stella wondered. "My son's pet pig loves having his animal friends over."

Straightening her outfit, the worker wondered if this was a safe environment for Helga to be in until she piped up.

"Trust me when I say this is far safer than living in the environment I was in before. I never really ate and my mom was passed out on smoothies." Helga blurted out.

Clearing her throat the woman looked to the couple in front of her. "My name is Ms Hannity. We spoke over the phone. This here is Helga Pataki."

"We know. We've known Helga since she was 10." Miles smiled at her. "We are going to be very happy to have her here."

Helga remained quiet as they all entered and, Ms Hannity hammered out more details before she was shown to her room. Feeling at least satisfied there, Helga began to unpack her stuff as they were being informed about some other belongings that were coming by later today. Hearing the old crow finally leave, Helga was still straightening out what she already had.

Stella and Miles watched her as she went about her business. "Arnold is at school. He doesn't know about this yet since we know he would be talking your ear off with all the excitement." Stella told her.

"He'd be more excited if his dream girl was here." Helga informed her. Coming over to them she had to at least be grateful. "You know I hear how so many get lost in the system. How many get abused. At least I know it won't happen to me with you being my foster parents. I do enjoy doing my school work so you have no worries there."

"We already know how bright you are so we know you will continue to make us proud." Miles interjected. Handing her the keys to the place he told her, "Welcome to the family."

She stared at the keys not knowing what exactly what she should say. "I'll pitch in whenever you want me to. I am grateful for this."

Both nodding their heads, Stella and Miles thought it would be best to leave her be to get settled. Leaving her be they had no clue what was really going on in Helga's mind right now.

* * *

He felt like his shirt was tear stained from Lila. She kept constantly coming up to him just to cry on his shoulder. As much as he wanted to comfort his friend, he was finding himself a little tired of it. The one he wanted to speak to was, Helga. It was true he had trouble sorting out his true feelings for her most days, but there were days he couldn't help his attraction towards the blonde spitfire. He enjoyed her unconventional beauty. Enjoyed her take charge attitude most of the time. Loved that surprised gawking look she would offer him if he surprised her. The thing he couldn't take was how standoffish she always ended up being. Didn't she trust him? He would never betray her.

As he thought about her, Arnold lugged himself through the front door to find his parents in the living room together. They were beckoning him to enter so they can talk to him. They seemed both excited and nervous making him hope that they weren't about to go off on another adventure.

Stella was smiling at her son hopefully. "How was your day?"

He sighed as he seemed to have melted into the cushions. "Long. How was yours?"

"Eventful. Both of our days were eventful." Stella clarified as she pointed to also his father.

Arnold felt intrigued, but nervous. "How was it eventful?"

Miles took Stella's hand. "We were both approached to become legal guardians about a couple weeks back." He began to explain. "We were both shocked, but flattered to have the opportunity to become a guardian over a teenager your age. Someone who is highly gifted. Someone that your mother and I adore. We both adored this person since we first were introduced to them in the jungle."

He felt lost a bit. "Someone from San Lorenzo?"

Stella laughed kindly at the question. "No dear. You've known this person since they were three." She really hoped she didn't need to spell it out.

His eyes blinked rapidly. "Helga?" They both nodded. "You mean she'll be living here for now on?" They nodded again. "I know she has an aunt. I thought she would be going to her place."

Miles let out a huge breath he seemed to have been holding in. "Her aunt has children of her own and couldn't take care of her. She has no other relatives to go to. We think that even Helga was surprised to be coming here. She's upstairs currently still in her room organizing the last of her items."

Arnold glanced up towards the second level. Helga is here. She'll be living here. If filled him with relief to know that she won't be disappearing off the face of the planet. "Who came to you anyhow?"

"Her parents." Stella spat out with some distaste. "Said that since she seems to keep coming here that it was best of she stays here. We can have her or she'll be tossed in an orphanage. Her father's words, not mines."

Hearing his mother hooting and hollering upstairs, Miles smiled. "Your grandma has been over the moon about this whole thing."

He didn't want to hate anyone right now, but he hated her parents for abandoning her. Helga was a good person who deserved love too. So what if she wasn't like her sister or even Lila, Helga was her own individual. Arnold had an idea which room she was in. There were two available ones and there was no way his parents would cramp her into one of the tinier rooms.

Stella and Miles noticed how long he had been quiet for. He held no expression on his face. "What do you think, Arnold?" Miles wondered hopefully.

He gave his parents the needed attention back as he smiled a bit. "I'm fine with her being here. I'm glad you guys took her in."

After his chat with his parents, Arnold headed upstairs to his room. Very slowly he trudged down the hallway just to stop in front of the door where Helga was currently occupying. He could hear his grandma inside talking even if he couldn't make out what she was saying. Raising his hand to knock he stopped himself. His pause was lengthy before he decided to go the rest of the way to his room to do his homework. He'll see her at dinner.

He didn't see her at dinner. He was told she was far too depressed to handle company right now. So as he heard Oskar complaining about lack of food while his grandpa kept hitting his hand away from his own, Arnold remained quiet.

In her room, Helga stared at the wall in front of her. She felt like a zombie as she sat there on her bed. She could hear them from downstairs. Glancing a little bit too forlorn at her food, Helga slunk down more on the bed as she just stared at it. A few nibbles here and there, but she couldn't stomach anymore. She did take the proffered drink at least for her burlap sack of a throat right now. She ignored the messages on her phone from Phoebe. Eyes closing she could hear the terrifying scream in her memories. Her eyes snapped open to erase that sound away. It always happened each time she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought to post this second chapter just in case. I don't have much else written at this present moment, but I thank the reviews so far. SexyChief you are more than entitled to your opinion about Lila since even I share it too. :)**

 **Everclear I love you girl but of course I wanted you to just go ahead and find this lol.**

* * *

Phoebe felt as if she was approaching a caged tiger as it laid in wait. Helga's voice was nearly forgotten in her head due to her lack of communication at all. It had been more than a month and the way her eyes went to Phoebe almost frightened her. She examined how her legs seemed to grow taunt as if ready to pounce. She saw how Helga's hand moved to the fence to grip it. It was slow and deliberate. There was no anger written in her face, only caution. Phoebe approached nonetheless. This was her friend.

"Hello Helga. Can I sit here with you?" Phoebe wondered hopefully. Helga didn't loosen up her stance for some time before she just indicated with her hand that she can. "Thank you." Sitting down with her back to the fence, Phoebe had no idea where to begin.

Helga's eyes flitted around the school grounds. Spotted Lila after she approached Arnold where they spoke for a long length of time. His fantasies have come true with her always being by his side.

"I miss you." Phoebe told her. "I understand why you haven't spoken to me."

"I don't know how to talk right now." Her tone was gravelly right now from lack of use. Clearing it she averted her eyes to a safe haven after seeing Arnold take Lila's hand. Her eyes went to Phoebe. "I don't know what to say except that I saw it happen."

Phoebe's eyes widened at the horror that must of caused. "Oh Helga."

"I close my eyes and I hear her screaming. I hear that car smashing against that stoop. Against my sister. I may of not of gotten along with my family, but even she didn't deserve that." Bringing her knees up, Helga rested her chin on her knee cap. "My parents act like I could of stopped it. How could I when I didn't even see that car until it was too late? I'm blamed for her death more than the driver itself."

She wanted to hold her friend, but knew how Helga didn't care for that attention. She wanted to dash away those thoughts in her mind. "I didn't know you saw it happen. That's horrible."

Helga looked to see the pain written in her face prompting her to reach out to take her hand. "There are some things you never want to witness, Pheebs." Glancing over to see Lila kissing Arnold's cheek, she looked down. "Some things you wish to erase from your mind."

Phoebe looked over to Arnold to see Lila leaning against him. They looked like a couple. Putting her arm around her best friend, Phoebe rested her head against her. "You can always come over if you want to escape the boarding house. You know you are always welcomed."

It felt good to actually feel this comfort from her. Helga thanked her not even minding her resting her head on her back. Love looked to be a foreign concept in her mind.

* * *

Heading inside the boarding house, Helga was instantly saluted by Gertie. Smiling just a bit at the eccentric old woman, she approached her.

"Greetings Eleanor! How goes it with the troops?" Her voice almost bellowed out throughout the entire house.

Helga could never keep a stern facial expression around this woman. "They are out of sorts. Same as usual."

Placing herself at ease, Gertie examined the troubled young woman. "And the Colonel? He hasn't bothered to align them?"

"Colonel Mustard is entertaining Miss Scarlet at the moment." Helga answered referring to Arnold and Lila.

Gertie frowned for a millisecond understanding to whom she was referring to. "Well no matter. Would you care to help me bake some goodies?"

Grateful to get her mind off of anything right now, Helga quickly agreed to help her out.

* * *

Lila straightened up her dress as they sat on the bench in the park. Their ice cream eaten, Lila sighed. Her skin was itching, but it wasn't due to environment, it was due to her. She could never speak of what was going on in her brain. What was really going on behind the scenes. She just knew she had to remain quiet and act sweet.

"Oh Arnold, with the way you have been so attentive to me since Olga's death, I have been finding myself like-liking you more." Turning her head towards him she gave him a sparkling gaze. "What about you?"

Arnold had no idea how to feel. His constant conflict inside his head was tiring. Every day he sees Helga at home, and all he wants to do is hold her. When he knows she is in the bathroom showering, his mind wanders to areas he only explored in his mind with her. The thing with her still was her lack of not wishing to talk. It continued to drive him crazy. He wanted to hear her speak. Wanted to hear anything she wished to share just so he can hear her voice.

Now with Lila it felt like he was slowly reverting back to himself when he was nine. His crush for her was becoming alive again. Gerald warned him not to do it. Not to fall for her games like she pulled last time. Now here she was giving him this hopeful expression on her face. He had to answer her.

"I'm unsure how I feel right now. I've been conflicted lately." He answered her honestly.

"Well then I guess I'll have to be ever so assertive for once." Lila leaned over to kiss his lips. She felt his startled body near her before he relaxed.

It wasn't at all as passionate as those kisses Helga blessed him with in the past. It was just a sweet kiss. Mostly innocent. His eyes were still so big not sure in how he felt for her at all. Watching her pull back with a seductive look in her eyes, Arnold thought he was looking at a stranger.

"How was that? Want to see a movie with me this friday?" Lila continued to lean near him. Her skin was still itching. "I'll make you ever so happy, Arnold."

He had to find out how he felt for her. Right? "Sure. Friday sounds good to me too."

Standing up, Lila continued her seductive smile. "Then will you walk me home?"

Nodding his head, Arnold stood up without a word to escort her home. He felt alien right now. He felt like he was watching himself walk along with a stranger, but had no clue why.

* * *

Arnold thought, that as he ate in the noisy room across from a quiet Helga, that she still managed to look pretty without much effort. Helga barely afforded him a glance, which made him quite forlorn himself. His past tormentor, friend, and now under the legal guardianship of his parents. He missed the spitfire within her. Missed those piercing blues that buried themselves constantly into his head.

"So Arnold I saw you out with some red headed little dame." Ernie blurted out while waving his fork around. "She seems like quite a looker."

His eyes went to gage Helga, but she turned her head to say something to his grandma. It left him lonely without her attention. "That's Lila. She's just a friend from school." Arnold informed him as he lifted his potatoes up to take a bite.

Ernie shook his head. "Some friend. You were holding her hand. The way she was looking at you told me she was very interested in you."

Helga chose to tune out the conversation about, Lila. It was bad enough she always had to constantly hear about her at home and at school. Can't she just have a break from this? Pushing her plate away she excused herself to head upstairs. Let them talk all they want about little Ms Perfect all they want when she wasn't there.

Seeing her son appearing dejected had Stella speaking up. "Let's just table this discussion and be done with it." Scanning the room to see everyone quiet down with questioning, Arnold she continued. "This is a really good meal, Gertie."

"Why of course it is. I had Eleanor help me. She is quite a talent." Gertie told her happily. "She even made the cookies."

Hearing that Helga made the cookies, Arnold wanted to grab some to hoard them all. Somehow he imagined her kissing each individual cookie in approval and with that, he will be kissing her by proxy. It was a long shot, but he did enjoy thinking about it.

* * *

Helga practically ran on to the bus to find Phoebe waving at her to come sit with her so they can chat on the way to school. As for Arnold he came aboard the bus to sit by Gerald. Thankfully there was no Lila on the bus. Thankfully he could see Helga diagonally from himself. Her long flowing blonde hair was swept over to one shoulder. Her beanie was a sapphire color that brought out her eyes even more. The thing he hated was how she just grunted to him in greeting. The thing he both loved and hated was seeing her wander back to her bedroom this morning with a robe on. His imagination went wild inside his young mind.

"Earth to Arnold. Come in Arnold."

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Arnold apologized to him. "Sorry Gerald. My mind was off somewheres else."

Seeing where his attention was diverted, Gerald almost hit him. "Yeah I see your mind is on, Pataki. Just give it up since she is not speaking to you."

"She's still unhappy about her sister's death. People have different ways of dealing with it." Fidgeting in his seat, Arnold sighed. "I was with Lila yesterday after school and she asked me out on a date this friday. When Ernie pointed out that he saw me with her, well Helga seemed even more unhappy. Maybe I shouldn't go out on this date."

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm. As much as I want to say that Lila is just toying with you, just go and do it." Gerald threw his hand up in the air as he looked out the window. "You'll do what you want anyhow."

Making a face at his best friend, Arnold then turned his attention to Helga.

As for Helga, she was leaning her head back against the seat. She was listening to Phoebe going on about her fencing practice. Giving off a chuckle at the part where Kyo actually broke a vase, Helga heard her even giggling at her father.

"Can I trade places with you?"

Phoebe frowned. "Still not great where you are?"

Helga opened up her eyes to look at her friend evenly. "I love his family. The boarders are a hoot. It is just him. He was with _Li-la_ , after school spending time. Ernie even witnessed them holding hands and her giving the love look to him." Feeling the bus stop, she groaned. "Oh it is the ever so morning ray of stupid sunshine coming on board."

Phoebe poked her head up to see Lila standing there demurely. There she was wearing a green dress, her hair in pigtails, and her waving at Arnold. "Oh Arnold. Isn't it an ever so lovely day? The sun is out. The birds are chirping, and we are here just.."

Standing up quickly from her seat, Helga interrupted her. Memories of her sister saying the same mantra to her all the time had her practically screaming at, Lila. "Will you just be quiet. Every day is the same damn thing with you. Did you purposefully say that just to drive a nail into the coffin?"

Standing up himself, Arnold had to stop her from yelling at, Lila. "What has Lila done to you? She's just being nice and sweet. What the hell is your problem?"

Releasing a huff of breath, Helga reached over to grab the cord to get the bus to stop. Grabbing her book bag she felt the world closing in on her. She was having a hard time breathing. "Of course you would stand up for, Ms Perfect. You both belong together."

Feeling the bus stop she rushed over to the door to push herself out through the narrow opening. She didn't want to wait for the doors to open fully, she needed out of there now. The moment she hit the sidewalk, Helga ran off in the opposite direction of school.

Standing up herself, Phoebe leveled Arnold with a hateful expression. "You never tried hard enough with Helga to get to her. You have no idea what is happening to her. Here you are being with the girl that you've crushed on for so long, and your friend is dangling by a thread. Don't you have any shame?"

Reaching to grab the rope to pull it, Arnold took his stuff as he was lucky enough they were close to another stop. Running down the aisle he jumped all the way to the sidewalk. He had to find Helga. He just had to.

Unable to run anymore, Helga cleared her vision to find her in some horrible spot. She felt chilled as she examined her surroundings to find her old house standing near. She was frightened to look down. Frightened to see her body here. Forcing her eyes down she whimpered at the candle. Her own candle she placed down herself.

Arnold stopped in front of her old home. Past it was Helga just standing there as if looking at a ghost. Was that where it happened? Bringing his head up he saw her old bedroom window. Helga must of seen it or at least heard it. He felt horrible by how he shouted at her. Approaching her, Arnold reached her to find she was staring at a burnt out candle in a flower glass jar.

"I saw the whole thing. I popped my head out of the window and there she was walking back home. That guy was driving so fast that I didn't see him until it happened. I can't close my eyes without hearing her scream. My parents blamed me for her death. Thought if I seen that driver sooner she would still be here." Her voice sounded so lifeless. "Olga always greeted me the same way. The same exact way that Lila did on the bus. Something she never said before and there she is saying it in front of me." Helga couldn't even look at him. "Intentional or not, I didn't need to hear it."

He had no clue. The article never mentioned anything about Helga witnessing it. No wonder why she was so quiet and so distant. He felt so guilty in not trying any harder. Felt bad for devoting more time with Lila. Bad for how he made her feel in general. "Helga, they are wrong. Completely. I would say they didn't mean it, but now I know what type of people they are by how they gave you up. As for Lila, I will talk to her about what happened on the bus."

She snorted. "Of course you will. Anything to talk to Ms Perfect." Turning to face him, Helga gave him a haunting stare. "At least Olga wasn't fake." She should probably get to school anyhow. Perhaps it will get her mind off things. Walking past him, she didn't bother to address him any further. She just needed to get to her destination.

Arnold had no clue what she meant by her last sentence. Does she mean that Lila is fake?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not making Arnold the bad guy. He's just a young male who is still coming to grips with certain things himself. As for anyone else you can leave that up to your imaginations.**

 **Thanks for the reviews my kind lovelies. I'll make sure that Harold doesn't eat all the cookies.**

* * *

It had been a month since that day Helga left the bus in a hurry. He did speak to Lila about what she said, and of course she apologized for that. Her excuse was never hearing Olga say that to her. Accepting it, Arnold did end up going on a date with her. Several, in fact. She was of course her typical sweet self. He liked the natural ease of it. There was no emotional roller coaster rides he was always prone to get from, Helga. It was just an easy going relationship.

As for Helga, she continued to distance herself even more after he became, Lila's boyfriend. She would openly sneer or scoff whenever, Lila's name was mentioned. Arnold cared for Helga very deeply though, and he always continued to try to speak to her.

One day he heard a clatter in the kitchen followed by, Helga cursing. Rushing in there he found her on the floor grabbing the pans. His eyes dropped down to her backside involuntarily. "Uh, do you need help, Helga?" His voice a bit shaky from scanning her body.

"Nah." Standing up with the pans in her hands, Helga placed them on the counter. "Don't you have a date with your Campfire Lass?" She bit out.

Arnold hated not getting to see her face full on unless on the other side of the table. He knew she was scowling, but he knew it didn't detract from her beauty. "Campfire Lass?" He wondered slowly.

She snorted as she put some stuff away. "The Campfire Lasses wear plaid green. Lila wears plaid green. Campfire Lasses are often found with braids in their hair. Lila always has braids in her hair. Campfire Lasses talk like morons half the time. Lila talks like that all the time."

He wanted to defend, Lila for that cutting remark, but he held no desire for it. "Seriously, let me help you."

Hearing the doorbell had him sighing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! I smell fakery." Helga's voice drawled with sarcasm. "Answer it and leave me be."

He felt punched in the gut. He didn't want to let her in. He wanted to try to get Helga to speak to him. "You know I am trying here with you."

Helga knew he was, but ever since he started seeing Lila, all she could do was avoid them at all costs. At school they are being all lovey dovey. He brings her here, and all she hears is her stupid voice talking. Giggling. At dinner, when she actually stays, she doesn't know how to react to his family, and she has known they were all different since she first arrived in, Hillwood.

Hearing Lila's insipid voice had, Helga wishing to claw her eardrums out. Helga agreed to make dinner tonight because she actually enjoyed it. She just hated making dinner with Lila here. Growling at her giggling, Helga turned on her heel to leave the kitchen to head upstairs. She needed her headphones.

She stormed past the moron and Arnold. Ran upstairs to her room where she quickly grabbed her iPod. Inserting her ear buds in, Helga turned on the music while beginning to sing. She sang a tune by Elle King as she went past the sappy couple. They appeared dumbfounded. They probably didn't have a clue that she could sing.

"I had no clue she could sing ever so good." Commented Lila as she looked after Helga. "Did you?"

"Only since she started living here. She has an amazing voice." Arnold wanted to follow the captivating mystery, but Lila's hand halted him.

Lila was itching for some action and so she dragged him upstairs to his room. She needed fun.

* * *

The next day, Helga was speaking to Gertie about things. She loved speaking to his family. She felt welcomed at all times. Felt like she can open up about many things. Arnold left to be with Gerald for the day and Phoebe was heading over after Fencing practice was done.

"So why haven't you been speaking to Kimba?" Gertie finally inquired.

Helga knew she was safe while speaking to they wily old woman. "Because I notice that he just wants to speak to me only when Lila is about to see him. Never before. Never after. It is like this convenient excuse to make of not wanting to talk any longer."

"So you figure why bother when he isn't bothering." She hummed at that as she stirred her tea. "Well I can see where you are coming from, Eleanor. You have been abandoned by your own family and now you are being abandoned by the boy you love."

She gasped at that. "I-I-I don't love him." She stammered out. Lifting the tea to her mouth, Helga wanted to avoid the subject.

"Deny it all you want dear. I see it for myself."

Helga gazed into the sharp eyes of, Gertie. Of course she saw it. She was great at seeing things. "It doesn't matter anyhow. I know now exactly how he feels for me."

It was time to move along.

* * *

Her brain shut off. No! It quite literally died right now in this stagnant classroom filled with slack jawed idiots. Queen Slack Jaw was at the head of the class reading her story out loud. It was the same drivel. Lila on the farm with her stupid farm stories. One day she hoped that cow actually jumped over the moon to escape her boring nonsense.

Turning her bored brain to where Arnold sat, she noticed him yawning. Was he yawning due to lack of sleep? Yawning because of the story? No he must be yawning to sift some oxygen into that depleted head of his.

Helga shook her head slightly at that thought. She knew he wasn't truly stupid. He was naive about his boring girlfriend. Laying her head on the desk she felt tears drift down slowly from how tired she was becoming. Harold giving a report about how good food was felt more entertaining.

"Why thank you, Ms Sawyer. Please have a seat." Her soft spoken teacher bided.

Curtseying, Lila thanked her teacher back. "Thank you, Ms Bard. I had an ever so lovely time writing it."

Under her breath, Helga couldn't help her own mimicking of, Lila's voice. "Thank you, Ms Bard. I had an ever so lovely time boring the crap out of all of you." Placing her finger down her throat, she attempted to mimic her barfing. "Sheesh. What a simp."

Ms Bard placed her finger on the next students name. "Helga, could you please share with us what you wrote."

Standing up, Helga didn't bother to head to the front. Didn't do any theatrics like, Lila. She glanced to her paper knowing that there were no words of love there. Her heart seemed to still, but has it been like this since she was given up on?

"I call this Mouth Relaxed." They were allowed to write a short story, a poem, or free form writing. Helga didn't bother to look to anyone in the class. They didn't matter to her right now.

 _Been in and out and out and around._

 _Wonder when this roller coaster will ever end?_

 _Lays back, eyes closed, slight tension in the body._

 _My mouth closed..no sign of tension there._

 _Regardless of a negative, it's obvious my entire body isn't registering that yet._

 _It knows something, that my subconscious mind doesn't know yet._

 _Or does it?_

 _It's interesting how the mind works._

 _Just when you think the world is attacking you._

 _You realize your most likely attacking yourself._

 _Yes, you may have a bit of bad luck._

 _Or entire decades worth of it._

 _But to give up and let that bad luck take over your world._

 _You know it's won._

 _Tension in the body._

 _Body working over time._

 _Heart is still beating._

 _Afraid of failure._

 _But you are the one who will let that failure win._

Sitting down in her seat, Helga didn't care to see who was looking, but she knew that Arnold was.

* * *

They were graduating Middle School in a few weeks. Arnold couldn't believe that High School was right around the corner. Couldn't believe how clingy, Lila is. She was always latched onto him, and while he loved having not to guess what was going on with her, he found himself often becoming bored.

His eyes drifted over to where Helga currently sat. She had Phoebe next to her and Iggy on her other side. While Lila was the most prettiest in the school, Rhonda was considered beautiful, and many didn't seem to consider Helga at all. For him, he thought Helga was this unusual beauty. She didn't look like anybody else, and he seemed to enjoy the fact that he realized it.

While he lived in the same place as her, Arnold would always look her over every chance he received. Still he had a hard time still talking to her. He could tell that she resented Lila for some unknown reason. A reason he was unsure of.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Arnold spotted Phoebe leaving Helga's side to be with Gerald. With Helga, she stood up to head off with Iggy. His eyes followed them like a hawk as they disappeared around the corner. Thoughts flared up. This imagination took flight in what they could possibly be doing. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

Could she possibly be interested in Iggy?

* * *

"So Helga, would you like to tell me how this week has been for you." Dr Bliss started off with saying.

A smile swam up on Helga's face as her eyes narrowed in a cocky way. "All those years of education and that is how you wanted to start off this session. Might as well ask me if any aliens have abducted me in the past few days."

Dr Bliss was use to snarky from her. "No I am much more interested in Bigfoot than aliens at this moment. Do you have any interesting Bigfoot stories?"

Screwing her eyes up towards the ceiling in thought, Helga stuck her tongue out. "I could say that Ernie has big feet for the size of the man, but if it is true what they say than I wish to scrub my mind now."

"Good thinking." She scribbled in a few notes. "Everything great at the boarding house?"

"Yeah. I get along with everyone at least. Stella, Miles, Phil, and Gertie make me feel very welcome. So do the boarders and that even includes Oskar." She rolled her eyes at that nimrod.

"And what about, Arnold? Doesn't he make you feel welcomed?" She noticed how Helga sighed before looking down to the ground. "What's going on?"

Helga knew she was in a safe environment with her. Knew she was safe when she spoke to Gertie. "He doesn't really talk to me anymore. I know in the beginning I was still processing my sister's death, but still now I'm not so put off being around people."

Writing that down, Dr Bliss found that interesting. She knew Arnold was one to always want to help others. "Describe your typical time with him. Tell me how he doesn't really talk to you anymore."

"When I hear his voice to say something to me and asks if I wanted to talk, it will always get interrupted by Lila coming over. He does it all the time. Not after she is fully gone and not way before. It is always just a minute before she arrives. I figure that since he truly doesn't want to talk to me, why should I bother speaking?" She spoke in a depressed tone. Her head bowing down to study her short nails. "How would you feel, Doc?"

Seeing how it was affecting her, Dr Bliss could see the pain. It was screaming out. Crying. "Pretty horrible. So is she always there?"

"Yep."

"What does his family say to that?"

Helga smirked. "Phil loves making an excuse to go up there and bust in on them. It's funny when you hear her yelp."

Dr Bliss released a melodious laugh at that. "Oh that will be amusing. Now tell me if you still love Arnold or not?"

"I do, but I hate him too." Was her only answer at the present moment.

After her session, Helga went to the park. She sat by the tree wishing she had a book with her to read. That or her journal. As she sat there she heard the sound of, Bob's voice approaching. Peeked at some of what he was saying, but not wishing for him to see her, Helga ducked behind the tree to see him and her mother holding one another. They looked happy.

Listening to them speak, Helga felt a flashback of that time she was knocked out when she took off during Arnold's magic show. Her parents were happier without her around. Bowing her head, she waited. She needed them to be gone so she can leave. She wasn't strong enough to face them right now. When they finally were far enough away, Helga ran out of there. She ran all the way home. She needed music to blast inside her head. She wanted to scream, but she wanted her thoughts to be drowned out.

Rushing towards the boarding house, she ascended the stoop before bursting in. From there she ran upstairs towards her room nearly running into Arnold. Happy to at least avoid him, Helga was grabbing her keys out of her pocket to shakily try to unlock the door.

"Helga?"

She cursed as the keys fell to the ground. Picking them up she did it all over again. She needed to hide. Feeling a touch on her arm she whirled around. "What?! Can't you see that I'm trying to get into my room."

Arnold was taken aback by her screaming at him. "I know. What's the matter?"

A snort escaped from her. "You only have time to talk to me when your fucking fake ass girlfriend is about to conveniently show up. I don't want to talk to someone who can only fit me in for just a minute before spending five hours with his boring sweetie." Turning her face towards him, Helga hissed. "Don't think I don't know about what you are really doing up there."

His eyes went big. Hearing the doorbell downstairs, Arnold turned his head towards it. "I don't really do that. Do I?" He was unsure.

Finally getting her key in the lock, Helga finally was able to enter her room. "Yep!" Hearing Phil say that Lila was here had her scoffing. "Told ya." With that she went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

In the privacy of her room she put her earbuds in. She selected some hard core music to listen to. Settling down in her bed she zoned out as the music blasted away. All her dark thoughts nestled inside her head were soon replaced by her mouthing out the lyrics. She was use to this when it came to living with, Bob and Miriam. This is how she use to fall asleep at times.

It was nine when she heard a knock at her door. She stopped listening to music a half hour ago in favor of reading. Helga told whomever to come in. Taking a glimpse up as she turned the page she calmly appraised, Arnold's stance as he stood there.

"I didn't realize I was doing that with you." He began almost uneasily. "It is hard to talk to you at times. You always have this wall built up that I have tried to knock it down in the past. I never could. I have wanted to get closer to you."

Closing her book gently, Helga thought to actually listen to him. "Why did you?"

Waving his hand out to silently ask if he could sit down, Helga nodded her head. Sitting down, Arnold thought this was a good sign. "Since I knew you were a good person deep down, that's why. You helped me out before. You had some good advice for me."

"You had some good advice for me." She admitted. "Just don't let that get to your head."

A tiny smile crept on to his face. "I'll try. The thing is now I will admit that I have no idea how to talk to you." He felt heat creeping up his spine. "I don't want to alienate you, but it is obvious that I have. I'm an awful friend."

"Are we really friends?"

Her quick response had his head snapping back as if literally smacked. "We are. I would like to think we are. Don't you think we are friends?"

She turned her head away from him. She stared at a poster Phoebe got her a long time back. "Lately. No. Not since it all happened. You've been much closer to Lila than myself."

"Because she's easier to talk to." He pointed out sharply. His eyes almost narrowed points.

"She's easy all right." Helga countered back in a snappish manner. Her eyes went back to him. The gaze piercing him.

Arnold should of defended Lila, but right now he was here to repair his friendship with Helga. "Please talk to me."

Helga considered it. She considered trying to unclench her jaw from the gnawing tension. She wanted to rip her own skin apart to feel something different from the everyday. Her psyche ached of the everyday. She moved closer to him to find his body tensing. Was he afraid she was about to pounce? Was she this frightening of a person?

"My parents didn't get a divorce. They are more in love since they got rid of their stain. I am their mistake and they gave their mistake to your family. When you acted the way you do with me, you remind me of them. Lila reminds me of them, but only worse. You are better than this, Arnold. I adore your family so I'll do everything to help them. Remember what I confessed to you on the FTi building?" Her voice was so low as she spoke. She waited for him to respond to her. When he nodded, she continued. "Forget all about it. Now I just can't wait to leave Hillwood when I'm old enough." Sliding away from him, Helga resumed her previous pose.

It hurt him mentally and physically that she wanted him to forget that confession. "I can't forget that ever. I don't want you leaving here ever."

"I want to travel, Arnold." She told him in finality. "You'll marry her and I'll be off out there. I'll be free as a bird." Bringing her book back up with every intention of reading it again, Helga added, "I don't want to ever witness that marriage."

Arnold felt depressed hearing that. To lose her would feel so empty, he felt. "There is no guarantee that I'll be marrying her." He cursed himself for saying that. He couldn't imagine himself being married to, Lila.

A half cocky smile formed on her face. "Oh you'll marry someone of equal footing as her. As for myself, I'm destined not to be married." She opened her book back up while she propped her legs up. "I'm glad we had this talk. We should do it more often."

He knew she was dismissing him. Arnold stood up slowly to study how a tendril fell in front of her face. She didn't brush it away while her eyes seemed to be happily dancing along the words. "I'll talk to you. I promise you." She shrugged. "Good night Helga."

"Yeah." She was distracted already in her world. "Night." Her tone lower now as her eyes stuck to the paragraph where both characters were busy plotting away.

Another difference between Lila and her when they read: Lila was never involved in it. She simply sat there with her eyes still the same dull wide eyed way. She always looked like she never understood it at all.

With Helga, she actually latched on to what she was reading. He could see her imagination taking flight. Could see the varying degrees in her eyes. She never read in a stance like, Lila did. Back straight, book held up high in front of you, and drinking something as if she was at some fancy party. Helga always was comfortable whether it was cross legged, laying on her stomach, laying on her back, or side, or sitting with her back against the wall with her knees up. Arnold swore he could read what she was reading simply by, Helga's expressions.

Still as he went into his bedroom to remove his clothes to get dressed for bed, Arnold thought about his conversation with her. Helga was more damaged than he previously thought. She also seemed alone even if she had his family and Phoebe loving her. She was his tormentor before. A tormentor that hid herself due to the pain she endured under her own family. He knew it wasn't right. Knew still of that confession of her on the FTi building. A confession that still burned through his memory as bright as the morning sun.

His foot carried him towards the door with the intention of speaking to her once more, but he found himself blocked. He knew how attracted he is of her, but how deeply did it go? He thought about her more than his own girlfriend. A girlfriend he sometimes imagined was Helga, and he was kissing her. Arnold knew that Helga is a passionate person so he knew those kisses would be even powerful now. Was he using Lila in the meantime till he reached what he truly desired? He had no clue.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Seems like many agree that Helga should leave the boarding house. Well this is drama. I do have many plans and I have written a few more chapters in advance from before my third chapter was posted yesterday. I hope you enjoy what I'm planning on doing here. Rubs my hands together in thought. Oh my what plans.**

 **Also the variety of cookies are on the table on the way out. The next chapter may contain pizza.**

* * *

She was great at putting up a front for others to see. Great at acting like she didn't care, but for as long as she could remember, she knew she wasn't like all the other girls. She could see that as plainly as the image that stood before her in the mirror. She stood in her underwear wondering why she even bothered placing a bra on herself in the first place.

She knew she will never be considered beautiful. Her sister was considered beautiful. Perfect in every way while she herself never stood a chance. Her hands went up to her chest to see how much she could touch herself. Unsurprisingly, she still had plenty of space in her hands. She released herself to look at her gangly body. She was taller than most other girls in class, but very slim. She hardly saw anything to her hips. She just looked straight. Turning to see her rear, she was at least a little blessed there.

Her eyebrows were plucked last year by her sister. It was her way of trying to show, Helga she was attractive. Still it didn't help. Her ears are stupid. Her mouth possibly a bit too wide. Helga didn't dress in any feminine way. The only evidence to her feminity is the stark difference between her and boys.

"Face it old girl, you are just ugly." She sighed as she reached into her closet for a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. Slipping her boots on, Helga stood back in front of the mirror as she fixed her beanie to her head. "It doesn't get any better than this."

With that, she left her room with her book bag in hand. She wandered down the hallway to the stairs. One day she'll be out of this blasted town. She had to keep thinking that as she went into the kitchen to find Arnold already there. He greeted her happily making her grumble back. Morning people were the worse. Sitting down with a bowl she proceeded into pouring her cereal. She hoped he didn't want to make conversation right now. It will be bad enough that the second that Lila gets on the bus, she'll have to throw up.

"I love that blue beanie." Arnold always now wondered why she continued to wear such baggy clothing. He found nothing wrong with her appearance at all. "It really makes your blue eyes stand out ten times more."

Looking behind her shoulder to see who he was complimenting, Helga simply shrugged her shoulders. She continued eating even as he continued to examine her.

He felt peeved that she obviously didn't think he was actually complimenting her. "I think that you are really pretty, Helga." This time he said her name.

"How much money do you want?" She refused to believe that compliment of his.

"I don't want any money. I'm giving you an honest compliment. I think that you are really pretty." He watched her get up. Listening to her wash her bowl up, Helga picked up her book bag to give him a pointed look.

"Just lay off the compliments, Bucko. I know what I am and I know what I look like. Whatever you are selling, I'm not buying. This face." She points all around her face. "Knows the truth and it isn't what you just spouted out."

With that she left the kitchen to head outside prompting Arnold to get up to put the milk away, and place the bowl in the sink. Grabbing his stuff had him running out to face her at the bus stop. Stalking up to her his senses were assaulted by that vanilla smell of hers. Those beautiful piercing eyes.

"Do you really think you're ugly?"

"Duh."

Watching the wind pick up, Arnold watched at how the simple strong breeze brought her baggy t-shirt close to her front. He instantly blushed at the thoughts that filtered through his brain. He wanted to see her in a bikini all of a sudden.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Came Helga's snarky response to him ogling her chest. "I guess you are a closeted perv then."

His tongue was stuck. His brain closed off at that sentence. Arnold berated himself even as he heard the bus pull up. "I'm just giving you an honest compliment, Helga."

Her snort came out almost sounding like deep sarcasm. This was her gift. She knew she could say even a lot in silence. She also wished to remove that part of her brain that still had deep unabiding feelings for him. She just wanted to think of him as just another guy she unfortunately lived with under the same roof.

Stepping onto the bus, Helga thought to move towards the back. Today was obviously a day where Gerald and her rode on the same bench together. She didn't mind. Passing by her best friend, Helga happily touched her friend's outstretched hand in a silent hello. Phoebe knew her well enough to know she wanted to be left alone. That was just another element of why she loved her friend.

Sitting down close to the very back, Helga instantly sat lengthwise on her bench to offer her more room. Across from her was Brainy blushing away. She never could understand that character most of the time. Throwing her earbuds in she put her music on.

For Arnold he sat in front of Gerald and Phoebe. After greeting them he observed the outside world as it passed him by. He wanted to sit with Helga in reality, but saw how she wanted her alone time. As he thought about her, Arnold thought about that old dream of his where he was married to Helga. He reflected on the last part of the dream when he confronted her. He loved that sweet part of her that was showing through. That sweet part he witnessed when he was just a child on his way to pre-school. Helga was so sweet even as mud covered as she was.

As he drifted off in his thoughts he wasn't even aware of Lila until she was next to him. She was giving him a blank expected look in her eyes. She acted so observant at times, but most of the time, he saw this blank expression. He accepted her hand giving her a lame excuse that he is just tired. He was tired of so much.

* * *

At school she hit this at random times. Girls commenting about her appearance in a low tone. She acted like she didn't hear a single word that was said, but she heard it all. They thought she was an embarrassment to females. Everything mocked them. Sure they all dressed in their sweet feminine outfits. Sure they did their hair and put make-up on her. Helga didn't do a thing to herself, but at least she put clothes on her gangly body.

"Hey Helga." Arnold heard it all from all those girls. "Please don't pay attention to them."

Closing her locker she walked away. She wasn't surprised with him walking beside her, she was surprised he was without, Lila. "I don't care what those airheads have to say about me."

"That's good because you shouldn't." He saw she walked with confidence. He smiled even as he checked her appearance over. "Why do you wear clothes too big for you though?" It was supposed to be an innocent question, but he caught his own orotund sounding voice. It made him cringe. Made her pause in her steps mid-stride. "It makes you look like a boy." His eyes went wide. He was trying to correct himself.

Helga could hear the girls laughing at what he said. He did say it loud enough for the whole school to hear. She heard the chorus of, 'I told you so! Even he thinks so.' Her eyes were dull as they remained on him before stalking away. She refused to put on a show for the airheads.

At least she didn't have any more of her classes with him. She had Phoebe in her last two classes for the day, but she did have Brainy. The smily face, hand waving, blushing, and wheezing guy was in her History class. Helga chose to ignore him while she wrote in her journal.

"Helga." Phoebe's sweet chiming voice beckoned to her. "The bell rung."

She was so engrossed in what she was writing that she forgot about everything else. Shutting her journal she placed it in her book bag before she followed her out. "Sit with me on the bus, Pheebs."

"Sitting!" She smiled as she thought about asking, Helga a question all day long. "I do need to speak to you about something."

"Hmm?" Helga thought she didn't need anything from her locker. She usually did her homework during class time anyhow. Opening the door up for her friend, Helga let it go once she was through. "What did you need to ask me?"

Phoebe smiled up to her in hope. "Do you have a passport?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Why do you ask?" Heading out the front gate they both headed towards their bus stop across the street. Up ahead was Gerald, Arnold, and Lila.

"My mom and dad want you to come to Japan with us. It will be for a month and they'll pay for the fare. What do you say? It will be this summer." Stepping onto the sidewalk they stopped short of the bus stop. "I really want you to come. You'll love it there."

Helga felt floored at them wanting her to come with them. She loved her parents and she always felt comfortable there. "I'll have to ask Stella and Miles, but I don't see why not. I could use time away from this place."

Phoebe hugged her friend. "Oh I hope they say yes. You'll have so much fun." Stepping back she couldn't help but grin. "You already know how to speak some Japanese so anything you don't know I'll be happy to teach you."

It felt good to be included in plans. "I bet Stella and Miles are one of those parents who will want to speak to yours."

"That's no problem. They are expecting it." She wanted to hug her friend again, but knew Helga's limit. "I know they won't mind."

Helga smiled just a bit at her friend as they began to board the bus. Phoebe always knew how to break her down even in the most mildest of ways. Smiles were rare for her nowadays if she cared to think about it. She smiled at Arnold's family most of the time and her best friend.

Walking a bit away from the threesome, Helga and Phoebe took to their seat. She spotted Sid, Stinky, and Harold talking away about something that had them arguing. As they neared them, Helga fixed them with a pointed warning glare.

"Uh guys... I don't think we should sit around here." Sid nervously told them as his eyes remained fixated on Helga's.

Stinky instantly stepped a bus rows away from where she currently sat with Phoebe. "Hey these are mighty fine seats here fellas. Let's all sit here."

Stepping back, Sid nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, that's an excellent idea, Stinky." With that he went to where Stinky went to sit down at. "Man she sure can be scary when she wants to be. Why is she so horrible?"

"Ah, Helga's fine, I guess she just wants some privacy to speak girl issues." Stinky figured.

Sitting across from where his two friends were sitting, Harold plopped down on the seat. Crossing his arms and crinkling his forehead, he muttered under his breath. "Madame Fortress Mommy."

Even though she got rid of them, Helga noticed that Brainy still proceeded in sitting near to her. His blushing, grinning face had her looking towards Phoebe for answers. She didn't get any of course as, Phoebe shook her head at what she just did with the other boys. "What?" She hissed out.

"That wasn't very nice, Helga. They are your friends." Phoebe loved her friend very much, but there were times in their friendship where she felt like the good angel on her shoulder trying to steer her away from bad.

Rolling her eyes, Helga crossed her arms. "Yeah I know. I just want to get away from the noise that's all. I get enough of it during school."

"I do, but you should practice more patience. In Japan you will find your peace. Also I really want to show you around to some great areas."

It was best to distract her friend at all times even while trying to help her in other areas. She knew that Helga was still thinking about her sister's death. She knew that she even blamed herself. When Helga told her about her parents being together still, and were happy she was gone, Phoebe's heart went out to her. True, Helga was still rough around the edges, but she loved the heart and mind that laid under it all.

Helga smiled at that thought. "You know what? I would enjoy all of that. Besides that very brief trip to Hungary with my past family, I want to travel more."

"I know! Oh I hope they say yes. I know you'll love it."

She chuckled at Phoebe's own enthusiasm. Her family was offering a temporary out for her. Helga began to imagine things. She wanted to commit her possible future trip on paper. She hoped that, Stella and Miles say yes. If they say yes than she will have even more things to record in her journal. She almost began to hop around. She almost smiled at Brainy. Almost.

With Arnold after he said good bye to Lila at the bus stop, Gerald came to sit right beside him. He released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding the whole time. Arnold was bored with Lila. He had a feeling that Helga couldn't stand him after he spoke the way he did to her in the hallway. He hoped he could have a conversation with her later on after dinner.

"So no dates with Lila this weekend?"

"Nah. I just want a break this weekend. I just have to hope she listens to me this time." Arnold turned his head towards the back where Helga was currently speaking to Phoebe.

Gerald knew exactly where Arnold's attention went. Knew that since the blonde hellion started living at the boarding house, his friend has been acting even more distracted than usual. "Just dump the girl." He blurted out.

Arnold turned his head quickly towards his best friend. "What? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Gerald shook his head. "Because you are bored." He pointed out. "I get it. You can only hear the same old story about her on the farm so many times before you fall the heck asleep."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt her."

Tossing his hands up in the air, Gerald has had this conversation before. A lot longer in fact, but it was always the same deal of him not wanting to hurt her. "Fine then." His eyes drifted to where his stop was. Standing up he pulled the cord. "Just don't come crying to me when she interrupts our time to spend it with you."

Arnold watched as his friend waved his good bye to him before exiting the bus. Lila has done her surprise visits when he was with the guys before. Each time he told her needed to have some guy time with his friends, she said she understood just to end up coming over anyhow. He never sent her away simply because he didn't want to be rude, but he did know he was already being rude to, Gerald and the guys.

* * *

After dinner was done and Helga knew that both his parents were now alone, she approached their door. Raising her hand she knocked on the door, and waited. Seeing the door open she felt nervous suddenly, but as she swallowed her pride she wondered if she can come in.

"Why certainly, Helga. Come on in." Miles bided her as he held the door open wider.

Stepping inside she smiled at them. "Uh well the reason why I'm here is because, Phoebe... You know my friend Phoebe?"

Stella raised her eyebrow up sensing from the shaky quality of her voice that she was nervous. "Of course. We love her. What about her?"

Her eyes flitted this way and that in the room. She was drawn to the need to want to pace, but felt that wouldn't be seen as fantastic. So biting her lip pensively, Helga went ahead and said it. "Her family has invited me to come to Japan for a month. They will pay for the fare there. I already have a passport so that is already covered. I understand that you will want to talk to her parents to get all your questions answered, and might I please add that I really want to go." She knew she rushed all of that out. She felt it didn't feel very organic as it left her mouth, but at least she said it.

Miles looked to his wife before glancing back to her. "Yes we do need to speak to them. You may of known them for as long as you've known Phoebe, but we do need to ask questions."

"We are your legal guardians after all. We already have their number so we'll contact them as soon we can, dear."

Helga always thought that Stella's calm voice was able to lull her into a certain sense of calm. "That's more than fine. I just want to say that I really want to go. I know I said this before, but I thought that since with all that has happened, I just feel lost." Bowing her head down she thought about her family. "I never really belonged in my own family and sometimes I feel like I'm disappointing you."

Reaching out to take Helga's hand, Stella brought her over to sit on the couch between herself, and Miles. "Do you think that we'll do the same thing as your parents did to you?" Seeing her nod her head had her wrapping her arm around her. "We won't. We want you in this family for a long time. We both love you. Phil and Gertie love you too. The boarders all really like you and even our son cares very much about you."

Placing a gentle hand on Helga's arm, Miles smiled at the young girl. "You have nothing to worry about at all with us. We get to keep someone who is very special."

Helga smiled at that. It felt so good to be wanted for once in her worthless life.

After leaving them to head to her room. She needed to take a shower tonight so she can avoid the hassel of the morning time when a line forms in front of the bathroom. Grabbing her stuff she went to the bathroom to use it.

Turning the shower on she stepped in to enjoy the soothing warmth against her tired skin. Her eyes were closed as she thought about her conversation. Thought about how lucky Arnold was to have a family like this in his life when all her family really wanted to do was to get rid of her. A tear dropped from her eyes to blend in with the water as it fell. He was born lucky. She was born a mistake.

Mistake.

The word was constantly fed to her in one way or another. Whether it was calling her by her sister's name, or simply just forgetting her existence, Helga never felt like she belonged on this planet. Her hand went to grab for her shampoo just to help cleanse herself inside and out. So many people long to have a bath or a shower to melt their day away. Some it seemed to help. With her she felt like she was dying still.

Rinsing her hair out she conditioned it. She moaned just a bit at what a simple response a scent can cause you. Her conditioner seemed to entice in a way of thinking about Arnold.

Her eyes shut once more even as she lazily washed her body. She knew he didn't say what he said to her in the hallway out of meanness. Arnold was still a good person even if she was trying to keep him at arms length. Only at arms length. She still wanted him to talk to her without the interruption of, Lila. She just didn't want to go through those crazy emotions she has for him. The obsession. She was living in the same household. She put rules in place to keep him away. She hoped he never had the urge to touch her. If he touched her she would swoon. She would fall deeper into that abyss.

Shutting the shower, Helga grabbed her towel to dry herself off. Stepping out of the stall she went to do her usual routine before grabbing at her many hair ties. She studied her wet hair before separating it into sections to braid it all out. Normally she let her hair do whatever it wished to do. Her hair was often too freaky for its own good. Sometimes it wished to be straight, wavy, or even curly. Sometimes it was all three.

When she was done with her project, Helga thought she looked silly enough to crack a smile at. She wanted a bit of a beach wave to it. Her eyes decided to avert themselves so she can dress up in her pajama's before gathering the remaining items. After she did all that she left to head inside her room.

Arnold was coming downstairs to get something from the kitchen when he saw Helga. They gazed at one another before she started to twist the doorknob to open her door. Taking a few steps down he stopped her. "What I said earlier in the hallway, I didn't meant to embarrass you."

"You didn't, but next time watch the level of your tone." Opening her door, Helga had a hard time looking at him without almost melting. "I knew what you were trying to do, but trust me it wouldn't make a difference."

"Why?"

She went to avoid his gaze as she faced forward. Her head began to swim of how people truly felt about her. "I'm not like other girls and I will never look like them either. I'm fine with being unique, but I'm not fine with how people simply want a girl simply because she dresses only one way. You have always gone for the deeply feminine. So has many others. Even with me dressed up, I'll still be my tomboy self."

He wasn't deterred. "I still find you attractive, Helga."

Her heart dropped. Her knees weakened. She gritted her teeth to avoid herself from falling even more under his spell. "No you don't and that's fine." With that she quickly went into her room to lock the door. Her back pressed against it even as she sunk to the ground. She had to remove her love for him. She just had to.

Descending the last two steps, Arnold put his hand on her door. He sighed. He should knock on her door to demand that she'll listen, but all he could do was wish for something. He wanted her to heal. He wanted to hold her. His feelings weren't for Lila anymore. His feelings were for this continuing mystery called, Helga G. Pataki.

He pressed himself closer to her door and pretended he was whispering into her ear. "You are very attractive."

Still on the other side of the door, Helga quietly gasped. He spoke with more passion this time. She stood up with every intention of opening the door, but found herself stepping away from the object instead. "That's not fair." She whispered so low that she knew he didn't have super hearing to hear that.

Her heart pounded. She had to follow her own rules. She wanted to remain in this family without that added friction if that didn't work out between them. She almost scoffed at that thought even as she worked out on what she'll do to save money in the future. A future that will let herself leave this town.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) I wouldn't mind commenting about someone's previous comment about plot but in hind sight I'm lazy. I will say that Helga will be struggling here and there from years of neglect from her family. Her sister's death, and various little things. That is about the whole nut of the matter.**

 **Kindly reviewers are today treated with pizza. Take whatever slice you wish. As for any trolls who decide to flame, I have a dragon waiting right here to swallow you whole. Becca and I have been a little frustrated with one guest reviewer off another story of hers so our dragon is mighty hungry.**

* * *

All day long, Arnold watched Helga as she seemed so anxious about something. He looked at her whenever he could to get a true clue what was going on with her. In the hallway she appeared normal, but outside with Phoebe, she was talking animatedly. Her hands would fly around sometimes. The expressions in her face changed constantly. He watched as her foot tapped the ground. Looked at her as she paced. Something was happening and he had no clue what it was.

As for Lila, she wanted to make plans for an all day excursion on Saturday, but he had to remind her again that he is spending time with the guys. She sulked at that and tried to change his mind, but he put his foot down.

"I'm sorry Lila, but I've been blowing the guys off long enough. I want to spend time with them. We can do this next weekend. How about that?" He offered.

Lila's eyes focused down to the ground. "Well if that's what you want than sure." Her tone was low.

Arnold sighed knowing that she did this to get her way all the time. "It is what I want. I appreciate your understanding." While he knew she will still do what she wants by interrupting him once more, Arnold had to do this. "You do understand, right Lila?"

Her sigh was far more lonelier sounding. "Yes, Arnold. I ever so do understand." Her eyes lifted up to find Helga's eyes digging into her. Lila jerked mentally at it as she felt the familiar itching happening within her system. "Can we go elsewhere so we can be alone?"

He agreed to it just to appease her. He caught the look that Helga tossed Lila, so he knew that was the main reasons why she wanted to be alone with him.

Helga's eyes followed Arnold as they walked around the other side of the building. She grunted quietly before resuming to pick at her nails. She hoped to hear something positive from Miles and Stella soon about the trip. She really wanted this.

* * *

During dinner, Helga had been mostly quiet during the whole time. Stella and Miles hadn't been home when she got back so she assumed they were at work. Now as she sat there listening to everyone speak, she had been feeling a tension within her body. She hated to wait for the answer. Her feet were twitching from the constant passing of the time. She'd look over to them just to find them paying attention to someone else.

She wanted to scream right now.

She couldn't take the torture.

"Helga, how was school?" Stella finally addressed her.

Helga could see her looking very pleasantly at her. Some of the tension went away, but not by a lot. Her foot twitched still. "It was fine. Just long." Her tone lackluster.

Miles examined the young teenager. "Stella and myself agreed to let you go to Japan, Helga." He smiled at how her whole posture changed. Watched at how her eyes lit up. "We had a long conversation with the Heyerdahl's and agreed to it."

Her mouth opened up slowly in disbelief. She wanted to hit herself. "You mean it?"

"Well we wouldn't say it otherwise." Miles was teasing her. "I hope that makes you happy."

Quickly Helga stood up to rush over to them to hug them both. She felt her smile cracking open her normally stoic face. Felt lightness in her step. "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me."

Arnold's mouth hung open at hearing the jubilant news. "Japan?" He whispered as he watched her hug his parents. "When are you going to Japan?" He intoned in a much more louder voice.

"July." Responded Helga. "It's for a month."

His legs felt weak even as he heard more questions hurled at her from everyone else. He knew she'd be back, but it felt already empty at the prospect of her being gone. He half listened to his parents give her the rules as she listened patiently. His eyes went to her face and she appeared to be so beautiful right now. She was glowing with happiness.

Later on after talking to Phoebe and taking a shower, Helga was making a list when she heard a knock at the door. She allowed them to enter. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Had a feeling you would stop by."

Arnold blushed at instantly studying her long legs. She was wearing shorts tonight with a tank top. Both things not hiding much. Both things he wasn't complaining about even if he knew he should look away. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" He felt hurt by her not wanting to share with him.

Helga continued to write her list out. "Because I was asked yesterday. I know I will be in safe hands with her parents. Phoebe will show me around. I'll be fine." Taking her notepad she placed it away in her nightstand.

His cheeks were burning from how she bent to put the notepad away. He watched at how she extended one leg out gracefully as she did so. He remembered her in a pink tutu a long ago. That picture that was taken of her when she was nine. He could see by such simple fluid movements that she still probably did those exercises still.

"It rains during July. How enjoyable will that trip be?"

She snorted as she sat on her bed. "I don't mind the rain so much anymore. Besides it is more on the tail end of July. Be happy I won't be here. You can bring that boring girlfriend of yours over anytime you like." Pointing her finger at him she thought to add in a more threatening tone. "Just don't think of having her in here whatsoever. Also if that weird cousin of yours ever visits while I'm gone, the same goes for him. The last thing I need is something creepy in here."

Sitting down on her bed, Arnold smiled at her warmly. "I won't. I swear."

Helga was suddenly aware of her minimal clothing she was wearing currently. "So I hear you are having a boys weekend this Saturday. How did little Ms Perfect take it?"

He was tempted into giving her a glowering look for that question, but instead held back as he sighed. "She pouted naturally. I know she'll do what she wants anyhow."

"She must be mighty good in the sack for you to accept defeat. I can hear it in your tone." Helga wanted to smack him for being spineless. "If she does do that than stand up to her. Not unless you are afraid she's going to withhold her goodies."

His eyes went wide as he waved his hands rapidly in front of him. "We never done that. Oh god no. I am not ready for that step at all." He watched as Helga lifted her eyebrow up before she moved closer to him. He gulped at her increasing closeness.

Near enough so she can speak lower without anyone else hearing, Helga said, "Than what is with the rapid moaning up there? What is with this?" To demonstrate, she landed on her back as her hands went to her chest. "Oh Arnold. Ever so, ever so, ever so, oh everrrrrrrr sooooooo." Resuming her previous position she asked in a normal tone. "What is up with that?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Arnold couldn't help but blush. Those are the times he's thinking about Helga. When he gets fully into what he's doing that he imagines Lila as her. "We are just kissing. We never did anything like that."

"Yeah right. Who gets that excited over a kiss?"

Hearing her snort as she laughed, Arnold thought she looked adorable right now. Her cheeks were tinted a nice pinkish color. That large smile on her face. "I seem to recall you getting over excited over a kiss. How you practically tackled me in order to kiss me." He leaned closer to her. His teasing tone making her blush. "I remember how passionate you are." Inching closer, he whispered. "Are you still secretly this way?."

Pushing him away from her, Helga scoffed. "Yeah right! You wish I was."

He blinked at how strong she still was. He sat upright again to notice how far he was to her once more. "I bet you are. I know you are still passionate, Helga." He leaned forward just a bit to whisper. "FTi."

Leaning forward herself, Helga shook her head. "Distant memory. Leave it at that. That is nothing to me anymore. Those feelings I had for you once are completely gone."

Her face was so serious. There was no hesitation at all in that voice. Her eyes remained steady as they stared right at him. Arnold felt deflated by this as he straightened out. It hurt to think about. Just when he was meeting up to her feelings, she didn't like him in the same way. It was disheartening.

Helga studied him throughly to see that he looked let down by that information. It took a lot of strength within her to put up that ruse. She knew she'll crumple the moment he left the room. She always hated hurting him. "You alive?" Her tone not betraying what she was feeling deep inside.

"Yeah." His voice was distracted. "You really are serious about that, aren't you?"

"As sure as I am blonde." She told him proudly. Her chest felt like it was caving in from the lie.

Suddenly he felt cheeky as he leaned forward with unexpected speed. He found himself with his arms on either side of her long legs. His attention was solely on her face. He didn't want her to lose interest in him. Was it mean for him to do this? More than likely, but he loved her attention. Craved it. He desired it every day. He wished he was kissing those lips. He wanted her to be pressed against him in that passionate state he knew she was capable of.

"How do I know you are really blonde?" His voice was husky.

She was shocked by his boldness, but not scared as she pushed him away. "What the hell is your problem? You have the girl of your dreams finally. Go and talk to her. I'm not interested in you like that anymore. Just get out of my room." Helga was irate at him. "Are you a cheater, Arnold?"

"No."

"Than what the hell was that all about?" Standing up she walked past him to her door. "Leave now."

"Helga please." Seeing her open her door, Arnold couldn't call attention to his parents. Sadly he stood up to walk towards her. "We always challenge one another."

"Well this isn't a challenge. Now leave." Helga waited till he was all the way out before closing and locking her door. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. She didn't like Lila, but there was no way she would be the other woman. Angry, she went to retrieve her earbuds just to listen to some music. Some nice mind numbing music.

Arnold crashed head first into his pillow. He took it too far with Helga. She might never speak to him again. All that effort has gone down the tubes. How he really felt for her was still stronger than Lila.

"I should of never asked her to be my girlfriend." Arnold lamented. Still he felt stuck in that relationship. The way that Lila latched on to him made him feel like she was an octopus, and he was the prey caught in her clutches.

* * *

Graduation day.

Everyone was in high spirits. Helga sat in her assigned seat waiting for the time when they get their diplomas. She wished she brought her iPod with her even as she fruitlessly yawned from the third most boring speaker in the class. When it came to hear the moment she was waiting for, Helga knew she had a wait till they made her row get up.

She cheered when Phoebe got her diploma. Cheered privately when she accepted hers. When she spotted Arnold's row get up, Helga scowled at Lila, and privately swooned at Arnold. There he was looking almost similar to that day she confessed her feelings to him. As soon as she felt that swooning, she pulled back hating him. He had the audacity to call attention to that time as if provoking her. Still, she acted outwardly bored at this whole horse and buggy show of a graduation. She had to put on those airs before she swooned. It was always best to stop herself from composing a sonnet.

Hearing his name called, Helga watched as he accepted the diploma before shaking the Principals hand. Watching him walk down the steps was the moment her row was made to stand up. She hoped that after this, they can just leave.

Arnold did watch earlier when she got up to accept her diploma. As Helga stood up to leave to go get her own diploma, Arnold thought the blue dress on her looked so beautiful on her. He loved the bell sleeves on it. The V neck that had his eyes focused on her chest for a moment. Just a moment until someone mentioned about Helga secretly having something under her shirt. Ignoring him, Arnold focused on how small her waist was. It really showed in that dress, and the way it flowed to only stop past the knees, had him focusing on those legs.

When she got her diploma he cheered for her. Their eyes did meet as she walked down those steps, but it was fleeting before she averted them elsewhere. He cursed at her silently wishing she kept her attention more on him.

After the ceremony, Helga and him were made to take a picture together by his family. Standing there next to her beloved was bittersweet as Lila came into the picture to pose next to him. Helga watched as Lila and him acted like the cute twosome. Spotting Phoebe, Helga dashed off to her to give her a surprise hug.

"FRIEND!" Helga needed her sanity. Her rock. Separating from her best friend she was slightly amused at Phoebe giggling away at her display. "So how does it feel?"

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe smiled with fervor. "I must say that I'm most exhilarated. It feels like yesterday we were attending PS118, and now we are heading to high school."

"Pfft. Don't I know it." Glancing behind her to see that at least Arnold was with Gerald now, she smirked.

Reba and Kyo approached with smiles on their faces. Raising her camera up, Reba lilted out. "All right sugars. I want you to smile for the camera."

Standing next to her friend, Helga felt a lot more natural posing next to her at least. They both took normal shots before hamming it up in front of the camera. Laughing away, Helga spotted Stella beckoning them to come over. "Oh we finally get in on the pictures over there."

With Kyo and Reba also in tow, Helga stood next to Phoebe happily. She even took a picture with their family before she spotted a blushing, Brainy. Telling them that she'll be right back, Helga went up to Brainy.

"Where's your family?"

He pointed in the direction of both his parents smiling away at another couple. Looking back to her, Brainy grinned. "Uh." Wheeze. "You look beautiful."

Watching him blush, Helga didn't say a word as she grabbed his hand to drag him towards her surrogate family. She obviously surprised Phoebe for a brief moment till she relaxed into a smile. Brainy continued to smile away as the pictures were taken. Looking at him, Brainy was her height, and as he wheezed she knew she would kick herself later as she went to kiss his cheek.

"I'll catch you on the flip side." She told him easily enough.

Wheezing away, Brainy placed his hand on his cheek where he was kissed. Day after day he wanted to confess how he felt for her, but was too shy to. It was hard for him to speak any more than a few words to anyone due to his condition. Heading over to his parents, he glanced over to Helga as she walked away with her new family.

Sitting in a restaurant with Arnold and his family, Helga seriously wished they didn't make her sit next to him. She begged the gods to come help aid her. To help lend her strength, but as soon as she prayed for it, Helga heard Miles mention something about inviting Lila along for Arnold.

 _'Well if that didn't do it for her, nothing will.'_ Her thoughts, sarcastic. She listened to Arnold saying how nice it would of been, but she was with her dad. _'She'll call you soon enough, Football Head.'_ Lila loved keeping him under lock and key after all.

Stella noticed how quiet Helga was. While she privately nudged Miles in the foot for bringing up, Lila's name, she got nudged herself when she brought up her question. "Isn't Lila a friend of yours too?"

"Pfft. No. She is all Arnold's love muffin." Helga told her even as she turned her head to Arnold. "I noticed that Lila doesn't really want to hang out with the other girls anymore since you've been together. Why's that?" Her tone sarcastic. "I know you hated it when she interrupted your boy's day again, so why wasn't she with Rhonda or Nadine?"

Arnold noticed how everyone had their eyebrows up at that bit of information. In truth, he had no clue why Lila didn't hang out with the other girls when she did before. "Honestly I don't know why, Helga."

Stella was intrigued. "Did you ever think to ask?"

"I did ask her, but she says they were busy at the mall. Thing is when I asked Rhonda how the mall was, she said she didn't go there, but to a fashion show." Arnold scratched his head at that.

Helga wasn't letting it go. "Did you ask Lila about that?"

He had no idea what Helga was trying to accomplish right now. He knew she didn't like Lila at all, but to continue doing this was nuts. "I did and she told me I must not trust her." Hearing Helga scoff once more, Arnold will have to question her privately about this later.

Phil leaned forward towards his grandson. His eyes studied him in detail. "That is an answer worthy of a fake." His eyes caught Helga's amused face at that. "It is like raspberries, Shortman."

"Huh?" Arnold was taken aback again even as he studied the table. "So do you all believe that I'm this dense?"

"Well, Arnold you do tend to look the other way when it comes to her." Miles informed him. "We aren't saying she's bad, but she doesn't let go of your leash she has you on." He mildly cringed at his own words. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Standing up, Arnold studied the whole table. "So this is what you really think of me?" He was irate at them. "I already know what Helga thinks. I know that Lila is a good person and she isn't hiding anything."

Stella felt bad for him. "Sweetie, why don't you sit down so we can talk." She suggested kindly.

Shaking his head, Arnold looked directly at Helga. "You keep telling me how fake she is. What about you? At least someone cares about me in that way. What about you? Who is gonna want to be with someone exactly like you?"

Standing up quietly with her head bowed, Helga quickly left the table. She ran out of the restaurant with his words reverberating in her head. She didn't want to go back to the boarding house. She didn't want to go to Phoebe's. She didn't want to go where anyone will find her.

Arnold felt guilt instantly. Her own parents didn't want her. She dressed more like a boy than a girl, and everyone made fun of her appearance every day. He took it too far with her. He defended a person who had been raising more questions within him if he could truly trust, Lila. He actually trusted Helga, and he kicked her in the worst possible way.

"I-I didn't mean that." He nervously told them as he sat down in his seat. "I was just angry."

Stella and Miles examined their son with mild disappointment in their faces. "We'll talk about this at home." Stella told him sternly. "Right now we have to hope that Helga went home herself."

* * *

She didn't go home. She couldn't. She only called the Sunset Arms to leave a message on the answering machine saying she'll come home when she's ready. No one was there at the present time. Helga found herself crawling into an attic from the other access point. She had no idea why she was there as she stayed huddled where she was currently. They might revoke the Japan trip now after this.

 _'What about you? At least someone cares about me in that way. What about you? Who is gonna want to be with someone exactly like you.'_

Arnold's voice continued to run through her head all night long even as she laid curled up on the dirty floor. She knew he was right. Maybe Stella and Miles will wise up and just send her away. Far away after all this.

She knew her parents were right to never love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Helga left the attic early in the morning before she was discovered. She crossed her arms over her chest as she did a steady pace towards home. Her dress was wrinkled. She was tired and starving. She felt miserable as she continued to walk.

Her tear stained cheeks were coated a little by dust from laying on that floor. Helga knew she never looked good in the first place so she didn't care even as her eyes caught how wrinkle and dirty the fabric was. She sighed unhappily as she continued on feeling more homeless right now.

Inside the Sunset Arms, Arnold sat on the top step listening to his mom pace. He heard her wanting to call the cops to locate her. Last night when they arrived home they heard her message, Helga was crying. Covering his face up from the continuing guilt, Arnold heard his mom gasp.

"Oh thank goodness." Came her relieved tone before her feet rushed through an open door. "Helga. Oh sweetie."

His eyes opened up as he heard Miles usher them both in. There was Helga looking terrible. She looked dirty like she was sleeping in dirt. Her hair was askew even as he listened to her crying. He heard her giving up as she stepped a bit away from his parents. Arnold got up on his feet.

"Maybe you should just give me up. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere." Helga's head went down.

Miles grabbed her in an embrace. "You belong here. We care about you very much. You are family to us."

Stella saw how dirty the young girl was. "We love you, Helga. There is no way we would give you up."

Helga's head lifted up unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry." She choked on her words unsure of what else to say.

Taking her hand, Stella walked towards the staircase. "You need a shower sweetie. After you can eat and than we'll talk."

She nodded her head before averting it down as they slowly went up. Helga knew that Arnold was there. She wished that he wasn't. She felt him staring at her as she walked up and past him. She waited till she reached her room to say something to Stella. "I was at my old place in the attic all night. I don't know why I went there." She paused in thought. "If you don't want me to go to Japan, than I completely understand."

Running her hand through her hair, Stella shook her head. "I'm running a bath for you. Come in as soon as you gather your stuff. I want you to know that we'll always want you." She couldn't help herself for loving this girl. She was so well rounded in her personality. Had such a sharp intellect that she could forgive a few things. "I want you to go in there and relax."

Nodding her head, Helga went to close the door after she left so she can undress. When she was done she stepped into the bathroom and waited till Stella left. Closing the door, Helga stripped her robe off in order to climb into the bathtub. She went to cleaning herself beforehand before she found herself drifting to sleep.

It had been almost an hour with Stella going back to the bathroom. Opening it up with a key, she stepped after receiving no answer from her. There was Helga fast asleep. Sighing, Stella drained the bathtub and tried to wipe her down carefully. Helga was so dead to the world that nothing was waking her up. Telling Miles to come in she had him lift her up to carry her to her room. Still she didn't even wake up.

Placing her under her covers and Miles left them both alone so Stella could put something on her frame. Helga was like a pliable puppet right now even as she eased her down to cover her up. After, she left her room.

"Mom?"

Turning to see her son's concerned face. She noted how he sat on his steps. He was feeling so guilty over Helga. "She's asleep. Please don't disturb her."

"Are you still letting her go to Japan?" His voice sounded so small.

Sighing, she already discussed it with her husband. "Yes. She has been through a lot already so we are hoping this break is what is needed." Seeing his head go down she felt so bad for him. Moving to sit beside him, Stella wrapped her arm around him. "We are sorry if you think that we were pushing you with Lila, but we are just trying to get you to see the much larger picture."

"Why is everyone so against her?" Arnold was confused.

"It isn't that we are against the girl. If we were, we would of told you never to see her again. We just want you to be careful, that's all." Kissing his temple, Stella held him still. "We trust your judgement."

His eyes wandered over to Helga's room. "She's never gonna want to talk to me again."

"Oh Arnold. Give it time. She'll talk to you again." Stella assured him. "Just let her rest. She's had a rough night."

It was his words that drove her away from the restaurant. His words that had her stay somewhere's that was probably not safe to begin with. Guilt overwhelmed him once more even as he stood up to begin walking downstairs to the kitchen. He'll make something for her that she likes possibly.

* * *

Five hours later:

Helga woke up in her bed. She twisted her body to lay on its side even as her stomach wanted to die from lack of food. She wondered who brought her in there. Her eyes focused over to a tray hoping that there was food on it. Sitting up slowly, Helga slipped her leg out so she can reach over to grab the tray. Her stomach gurgled even as she lifted up the lid to reveal a pastrami sandwich. She drooled practically as she opened up the wrapping to slowly take a whiff of it.

She paused in any action the second she heard footsteps being heard. She hoped that no one was coming to see her. She hoped it wasn't Arnold. Shivering at those repeated words in her head, Helga calmed herself just to take a bite of her sandwich. Even if it wasn't that warm, it tasted so good to her.

Slowly she savored each bite. She closed her eyes to enjoy how it comforted her. Taking a chip she ate it loving how her body seemed depleted of any sodium right now. She sipped her soda slowly almost moaning against the taste. She smiled a little glad to find it quiet as she ate for once. She needed the quiet. She needed the rest.

Finishing up her meal, Helga placed the tray aside before taking the soda to place it on her nightstand. She laid down satisfied even as her muscles reminded her what kind of night she had. Hearing footsteps approaching again she heard the door open up slowly to reveal, Stella. "Hi." She said feebly.

Coming in, she closed the door behind her. Stella noted that she ate her meal at least. "How was it?"

"I needed it. You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble for me." The moment she said those words, Helga flipped to the other side of her body to begin crying away. She learned that she wasn't worth any extra trouble from her family. "Thank you."

Going to lay down on her side too, Stella wrapped her arm around her. "No need to. You and Arnold are worth all the trouble in the world." Listening to her cry even harder, Stella placed her face against her hair. "Remember that we love you and we are both so happy to have you come home safe and sound. We searched everywhere."

Lifting her eyes up, Helga remembered she never mentioned her love of pastrami sandwiches. "Who got the sandwich?"

"Arnold. He wanted to get you something that you loved. He feels so bad for what he said to you."

Feeling her lips press against the back of her head, Helga closed her eyes up again. "Once you have been told that you are a curse, and it keeps repeating all the time, you believe it."

"You are our blessing and they are the curse." Stella whispered hoping that will go through her head. "You were the good luck charm that helped our son find us."

Helga wished that was true. She already knew that Arnold could of done the job without her.

 _'No one will ever love me in that other way.'_ She thought to herself. A teardrop fell from her eyes again.

* * *

Since she ran off from the restaurant, Helga avoided him more. She spent more nights at Phoebe's than she did at home. She would go out shopping for her trip which was coming much sooner than expected. When she was at home, she would be busy with someone. Only once she was leaving her bedroom in a hurry when they ran into one another. Falling to the ground, Arnold saw her looking everywhere else but to him.

"Let me help you up." Holding out his hand for her to take, Arnold felt let down when she stood up on her own. "Please let me talk to you."

Shaking her head, Helga lifted her head up to finally meet his eyes. "You are right about your assessment of me." Her voice was quiet as she instantly moved to go into the bathroom to close the door.

Arnold went to the door to press himself against it. Desperation was lacing through him. "I'm not, Helga. I really care about you. I was just frustrated with how people were talking to me so I took it out on you." He waited to hear her voice. "Please talk to me or I'll go in there. I don't care right now. I want you to talk to me. I miss you."

Opening up the door, Helga had the towel wrapped around her. "I guess I can take that than. Go to your dream girl so I can get to my last week of preparations for my trip." With that she closed and locked the door behind her. Removing the towel she heard his voice again.

"She isn't my dream girl." His voice sounded sad as his footsteps marked his departure.

"Well I'm not." Her voice was so sullen.

Her eyes were becoming lost in the tile as she put one foot over the next to step into the tub. Fifteen and she felt like she reached an en-pass in her own life. There were times that she felt that this was it. Her body went down slowly to feel the full weight of the water wash over her. She tried so hard to push past those feelings of inadequacy her parents instilled in her every day of her life. They didn't love her and at times she didn't love them.

She wanted to hate Bob and Miriam with all her heart. Wanted to yell at them for all they have done to wrong her in so many ways. They loved a stranger more than their own daughter. Was her hate of Lila simply because of Arnold, or was it just a reminder that she was nothing in her parents eyes, while Lila was everything?

She bowed her head knowing even if she questioned one of her parents, they wouldn't care to answer her. She was on her own in this. Arnold's parents weren't her parents. They saw good in her when all she still saw was nothing but sludge.

Helga felt good for nothing in the eyes of the higher ups.

She didn't feel evil enough with the primordial eternal flames that licked below your feet, and will torture you forever.

* * *

Arnold watched as she said good bye to everyone at the Heyerdahl's car. She was wearing a large smile on her face. Stepping closer as she told everyone good bye, Arnold called for her attention. He didn't really want her to leave. He felt the second she got on that plane, she'll stay there forever. She'll decide to live in Japan, and he'll never see her again.

"Have a safe trip, Helga. I'm gonna miss you." He hated how she looked at him. It was like she was reliving what he told her in the restaurant. Grabbing her for an instant embrace, Helga had her arms down to her sides as his arms wrapped over them.

Helga was shocked at the sudden display. She wasn't swooning like she did when she was younger, and he did this. She was frozen till she figured she should move at some point. Bringing one hand up, she patted his back softly. "I'm coming back."

"Call me Football Head." He begged softly. He missed that nickname she gave him. Ever since her sister passed away, Helga hadn't even called him that. "Please."

Her eyes went down unsure what to say to that. "No." She whispered. "That, like FTi, will be just a memory. I have to move on." Pulling away, Helga felt her heart cursing at her for doing this. "I'm gonna continue with my plan." Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, Helga knew she had to leave. "Enjoy your summer, Arnold."

He watched as she turned away to get into the backseat. He waved at her even as his heart crumbled apart at her words. She'll do anything in her power to leave Hillwood forever one day.

Seeing the car pull away and everyone shuffled back inside, Arnold decided to take a walk to ease himself. He wished that he could of returned her feelings much earlier on in their lives. Seeing Gerald coming his way, Arnold went up to meet him. He needed his friend to talk to.

* * *

Up in the air, Helga sat next to Phoebe as she read a book, and Helga peered out the window. Her eyes reflected what was happening inside her mind. The swirling vortex of emotions.

"You know that if I do happen to get out of Hillwood, I will always have a place for you in case you want to visit me." Helga informed her best friend.

Closing her book halfway with her finger, Phoebe turned her attention to her friend. "I do, but there is a question I need to ask you: Do you really want to go through with that?"

She nodded. "I do, Phoebe. I love you and I love that family, but I've been dying in that town for some time now. I can't take it anymore." Helga pleaded with her silently for her to understand her. "I can't take the pain."

Hearing her friend's strangled voice, Phoebe put her book aside to allow her to lean her head against her. "I know. Just know that I'll be here for you always."

Tears fell quickly from her eyes. "I do." Grabbing her hand, Helga closed her eyes. Each day her heart felt strangled. She felt clawed out mentally inside her entombed prison of her own life. She just wanted to get past it. She just needed to be gone from the life she grew up in.

* * *

 **A/N: Her Japan chapters won't be too large. I'll give you that, but I'll let you guess what ever will happen there.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them greatly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Staying with her family, Helga and Phoebe were sharing a room with two of her cousins. The place was actually pretty large. Something that Helga wasn't expecting herself. She was expecting the beautiful landscaping on the property finding it a location she enjoyed very much.

It did rain the first couple weeks that she was here, and soon that disappeared to welcome in some hot and humid weather. Helga was shown around by Phoebe and her cousins. Currently two families lived in the same household so she was also joined by her male cousins. One that was a year younger than herself, and the other one who was seventeen. Helga hated to admit this to herself, but Kyoyo was a very good looking guy.

Kyoyo, seventeen, and standing at 5' 11". He could be both cool and than brash. He was very intelligent and was already accepted to train in the medical field. At night, she would be outside writing sonnets in her head, only to be interrupted by him grinning at her in a cheeky way. She knew that this is where his fun part laid. The moment he grinned like that, she was soon having fun.

He loved playing late night games. Loved trying to teach her different methods of defending yourself. He mostly seemed to enjoy speaking to her. Oh Helga felt an attraction to him, but due to him being Phoebe's cousin, she felt it was strictly taboo for her to cross that line.

Kyoyo adjusted his wire rimmed glasses to turn his head towards the blonde. Her hair was curly today and freely roaming with the current of the breeze. He couldn't help his attraction to the fifteen year old as she sat there at the edge of the bridge. Below, he could barely make out the koi at this hour of the night, but he loved her feet.

"Do you have a boyfriend at home?" He wondered a bit too shyly.

Shaking her head, Helga than snorted. "Guys don't like me back home."

Kyoyo found that surprising. Over all this time, he enjoyed spending more time with her than even his own friends. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm rude and I frighten them." She sighed as she studied her wiggling toes. "Plus many people, except for Phoebe, find me ugly to look at."

He looked down to her black pants up to her tank top she had on. "They are blind than. I find you very pretty."

Helga blushed at his words. "I find that you need another eye exam, Kyoyo." She knew that she got some clothes to help her fit a tiny bit better in over here. She did wear skirts a lot more here than back home. While she missed her baggy clothing, Helga just didn't want to be rude to the family by dressing like a bum. "I dress in a lot of baggy clothing at home. I always have a beanie on my head. I don't wear make-up, and I've only kissed one boy in my life and that was forced."

He was taken aback. "Forced?"

She laughed a bit. "I forced it on him because of how I felt. I just really wanted that kiss." She informed him as if it wasn't that big of deal.

Kyoyo was somewhat relieved by that information. No one forced her. "Would you allow me to kiss you?"

She didn't take in how he asked her that question, she was just flummoxed that he wanted to. "Why?" NO! She meant to say that she is his cousin's friend and it probably won't be wise. Helga felt nervous.

He came closer to her. Seeing how she tensed up at how his hand moved her hair from her shoulder, Kyoyo smiled at the Western beauty. "Because I like you very much. I come out here hoping you are out here too."

Feeling his lips on her shoulder, Helga closed her eyes. She only ever imagined Arnold doing this, but she was trying to get rid of her feelings for him. "Phoebe. I don't want her to not approve of this." Helga turned her head towards him. "Besides, I'm not here for too much longer."

His finger traced her jawline. "Than speak to her. See what she will think. I don't want you both uncomfortable." Kyoyo wanted to express his need for her to always remain comfortable. "I just want to kiss you for the remaining time you are here."

Helga's jaw trembled. She hated herself for being this weak, but she needed to talk to her friend about this. She just had to.

* * *

Leaving the bathroom, Lila walked towards Arnold's room only to pause in front of another blonde's room. She stared at the door in deep contemplation. The itching within her continued to pulse while her hand reached out to attempt to move the door knob. Jiggling it a few times, Lila sighed as she pulled her hand back to let it fall by the wayside. Her mind raced with so many thoughts even as she ascended the stairs back to his room.

Inside, she closed the door behind her to approach him on the couch. She was bored with him, but he was also a tether. She knew how wrong it was to continue this way, but at the same time she kept coming here. She wasn't blind to how, Helga couldn't stand her around. Wasn't too blind with how even as his family treated her kindly, they still looked at her in a untrusting way.

Her insides itched as she sat down to bring him to her. She kissed him with as much feelings as she could muster, but it was hard to think this way about him. He was nothing but stability until she either made it home, or to her other home. She wasn't blind to the fact that Arnold harbored some feelings towards, Helga. He already moaned out her name while they were busy on this very same couch. It was obvious he had no clue he spoke her name out loud, and Lila didn't feel the need to correct him.

Hearing a knock, they separated just for Arnold to let whomever enter. Turning her head it was Susie. A nice woman, she guessed, a woman that was friends to Miriam. Lila greeted her from where she sat, while Arnold stood up as the woman walked into the room. In retrospect, Lila was happy for the interruption.

"Arnold, your family isn't home, and since Oskar isn't here at the moment I thought I would give you the rent." Susie informed him as she handed him some cash. Turning her attention to Lila, she greeted her. "Nice to see you, Lila."

Lila greeted her back in kind, but she couldn't take the way the woman was staring directly at her. Why was she inspecting her like that? Uncomfortable, she turned her attention towards his wall instead.

"Well thank you. I'll give this to grandpa as soon as he gets back." Arnold told her as he went to place the money away. Studying the older woman, Arnold wanted to ask her a question. "Mrs Kokoshka. Are you still friends with, Miriam Pataki?"

It seemed that Susie was the only one in the room who noticed how, Lila tensed up. "Not anymore, Arnold. After my last visit there, I will no longer be her friend."

Curious, Arnold cocked his head. "Why is that?"

Susie turned her attention fully to him as she decided to explain herself. "When I was last there, Miriam brought me up to a recently vacated bedroom which was Helga's. Of course she called it differently." Her stomach turned. "She said how she had a rude tenant that use to live there till they kicked her out. Said how she could of prevented her daughter's death instead of just stand there to let it happen." She snorted in derision. "Can you just imagine? Calling your youngest daughter a tenant and than blaming her for Olga's death?"

Horrified, Arnold still wasn't paying attention to how Lila was reacting to all of this. His head was spinning at so many thoughts going through his head. "I can't believe they said all of that. Helga isn't the cause of Olga's death."

Nodding her head, Susie continued on. "Yes they do." Taking a deep breath she let it out so she can continue. "Well as I was up there I looked out the window, and I could plainly see that there was no way that she could of saw that car before it hit her. The trees are so big down that street now, that it obstructed your view." Sighing, she shook her head. "To blame an innocent girl on someone's death."

Straightening her dress out, Lila sat there properly as she turned her attention back towards her. "Olga would ever so be alive still if Helga wasn't so jealous of her."

His head snapped so quickly towards Lila that he wondered if that truly fell out of her mouth. "What did you mean by that?"

"Helga was always jealous of her so she wanted her gone, and now she's gone. How much more simpler should I get?"

Arnold couldn't believe the sarcastic quality of her tone. He was astounded that this came from her lips. "I'm sick of people believing the worst in her. Helga is a good person who wouldn't wish that upon her own family. As neglectful as they were, she never would."

Susie nodded her head at that assessment. "Speaking of family: I noticed when I visited there before that there was all these pictures of you in them, but no Helga. All four of you in the park together. All of you at a restaurant together. Just no Helga at all." Crossing her arms over her chest, she had to ask. "I saw you trying to get into Helga's room before coming in here. Why were you doing that?"

Clasping her hands together, Lila felt some of the itching leave her body. She was satisfying a part of herself now. Things were coming out. "They thought of me as a perfect daughter, so they invited me to a lot of outings. It was just the four of us. As for her room, I ever so don't know what you mean by that." She turned her head away from them both.

Sighing, Arnold looked at Susie. "Thank you for the rent, Mrs Kokoshka. Also thank you for the other bit of information. I'll talk to you later."

"Not a problem, Arnold." Susie told him before she left the room. Being married to Oskar, she can always spot a liar from a mile off now.

Sighing, Arnold crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes just a little to see the fake sitting in front of him. All this time wasted with her. Even though he knew it wasn't gonna last much longer, he didn't think this would be how it ended. "Why were you trying to get into Helga's room?"

"She's lying, Arnold. Who will you believe?" Lila's voice was tight from the emotional edge that was drawing to its very close. She couldn't breath from the tightness in her throat.

"I believe her. Susie has nothing to gain by lying." He told her simply. "So why were you trying to get into, Helga's room." He decided to state this out instead of question her.

Her eyes met his as she stood up. "This isn't working out anymore. I'm breaking up with you." She blurted out. Her hands clenched to her sides. "I'm just ever so bored with you."

"That's fine since I've been ever so bored with you too." Yes he mocked her in a way, but he felt like they were both mocking, Helga with this false relationship.

She gasped at his tone. "Why are you being ever so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you. I've been a loyal girlfriend."

He fought hard to roll his eyes, but he did. "We do everything that you want to do. I'm not even allowed to spend time with my own friends without you interrupting. You tell me I'm rude, when I told you in advance that I'm hanging out with them. You made Helga's feelings to her own sisters death like it was nothing, and she has been suffering all this time."

"She's only suffering because she knows how wrong she is. She let Olga die. She just let her." Lila argued in a raised voice.

"Were you there? Were you there when it happened?" He stepped closer. "Did you see your own sister crushed to death by some drunk driver?" He posed the question in a retrospect type of way.

Lila moved herself towards the door. "You know Arnold, you aren't perfect either." She reminded him. "You didn't go to her except for once. You were always coming to me to help comfort me. What does that say about you?"

This whole thing was ridiculous to himself. "I admit I was wrong, but you continuously pretended that you were the only one in pain. At least I started to talk to her more. I understood why she has been in so much pain since then. Her sister dies in front of her. Her family says she's a mistake and get rid of her. How would you feel if your dad did that to you?"

She stood there struck by his words. "In spite of what you think, I don't hate her." Lila sighed feeling miserable. "She'll be home soon, right?"

Arnold noticed how quickly she departed after those words. He felt confusion lace his fragile mind as he began to think about, Helga. He hoped that she was having fun. He hoped that she'll return home. He missed her very much and all he wanted was to be around her.

* * *

Wandering around a large garden, Helga and Phoebe had been to several places before agreeing to come here. Helga continued to replay last night over and over again wondering how she could bring this up to her long time friend. She didn't want her to be uncomfortable so if Phoebe told her she wouldn't like it, Helga would agree to it. She told herself to never make her best friend ever uncomfortable again, and she meant it.

As for Phoebe, she knew that something had been going through her thoughts. Helga had acted distracted all day today so she thought to finally get to the bottom of it. "Helga, could you please tell me what is going on with you today."

Rubbing her hands together, Helga froze up as her mind started to pump as her eyes became larger. "Wrong? What's wrong? I mean, criminy Phoebe, nothing's wrong. Heh heh."

Crossing her arms over her, Phoebe leveled her with a firm look. "Helga." Her tone warning her not to lie to her. To tell her the truth.

Calming herself, Helga groaned. "Fine." She had a troubled look to her face. "At night, I've been speaking to Kyoyo. Your cousin is very interesting and fun to be around. He showed me some more defensive moves to use."

"And you like him." Phoebe's stern expression was replaced with something a bit more amused. "Do you like him as a friend or more than that?"

Resting her hand on her arm, Helga hunched a little. "More than that." She blushed at her confession. "Last night he asked if he could kiss me and I told him that I needed to speak to you before I do anything more."

"Well I respect that very much, Helga, but what about ice cream?"

Helga smiled at her still wanting to whisper their nickname for him. "Pheebs! You can say his name normally. It isn't like he's just around the corner waiting to pounce on us." She chided almost playfully.

Giggling at that, Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "Well I do suppose you are accurate there, but what about him?"

"What about him?" She asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I'm sick of waiting for him. Arnold prefers the company of, _Li-la_ anyhow. Also living under the same roof as him would make things awkward if we did manage to get together, and it didn't work out. I have to finally learn to think logically about this whole thing."

"True. I didn't think about that. Are you sure about my cousin? You do know that this is just a vacation only." Phoebe was worried about her mindset. Was she so desperate to get away from her feelings for Arnold to be with her cousin?

Helga nodded. "I understand all of this, but right now all I can say is that I really like him. He makes me feel good about myself. I'll only do anything if you are comfortable with it. My friendship with you means more than a relationship." She didn't realize her hands were clasped together tightly until she loosened them.

She thought about it knowing that at least it was good that Helga wanted to explore her options. Kyoyo is a very thoughtful person so she knew he wouldn't do any harm to her. "You have my permission, Helga."

"Uh, did I just hear that correctly?"

Phoebe giggled at her dumbfounded expression on her face. "You did. I trust you." Smiling she hugged her best friend.

As confused as she was by getting this hug, Helga put her arms around her petite friend happily. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"Sure thing." Pulling back, Phoebe glanced at the time. "We should return back so we all can eat."

Agreeing to it, Helga and her returned to her families home.

* * *

After everyone went to bed except a certain blonde, Helga ventured outside to soak up the nighttime air. She wandered around till she went into the dojo to find, Kyoyo doing his personal training. She watched him as he gracefully moved around. Listened to him breath. She smiled at the scene before allowing him to finish up.

Back outside, Helga wandered over towards the small bridge they had. Reaching the middle she sat down to place her legs over the side. She could hear the fin of one of the koi break the surface just to produce a splashing effect. Her head than tilted up to enjoy the sparkling night sky. Laying back, she propped her head on her crossed arms. It truly was beautiful out here.

Feeling the wood shift slightly under her, Helga saw that it was him approaching. She smiled at him finding him very handsome. "Hi."

Kyoyo sat down next to her. His eyes remained focus on her face. "May I kiss you now?"

Her stomach dropped at how deep his voice got. "Yes."

Watching him bring his face down closer to hers, Helga never thought she'd kiss another in her life. Her lips have always been on, Arnold's. Here she was about to take a step with another person as her hand reached up to touch his face, she closed her eyes. The gentle feeling of his lips on hers had her hearing both their excited breathing. His tongue brushing slowly across her lips to ask for her permission to deepen it, Helga did so as she gasped a bit at the feeling of another tongue in her mouth. She never did that with Arnold, and here she was doing it with him.

Feeling him part ways from her, Helga felt disappointment as her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his happy face. "I won't be here for that much longer."

He grinned at her as he reached out to memorize that face with his finger as he brushed against her features. "Than we'll have to make it count." Kissing her again, Kyoyo added. "I would be honored if you let me take you out on a date."

Her first real date without tricking someone? Yes please. "I would enjoy that." Moving to sit up, Helga found herself being kissed again. She snickered at how excited she was with this latest development. Maybe her wish to forget her love for Arnold will actually vanish.

* * *

 **A/N: Buh bye Lila.**

 **I know you guys didn't want her to have a romance in Japan due to how her mind is and while her mind is a little fragile from that she is thinking logically about her romance with Kyoyo. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it through all the way.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm an Arnold and Helga shipper all the way and you guys didn't want a romance happening while she was in Japan. I did pre-write my chapters out before anyone mentioned that so I wasn't about to change my plans. I will insure you all that my OC Kyoyo is not someone who will hurt Helga. Allow her to have this before I think of the right time for her to get with Arnold.**

 **Also what she told Phoebe about pursuing anything with Arnold now doesn't seem right. She's afraid of them going out and them breaking up while they are still living under the same roof. She doesn't want anything awkward or something to destroy anything more between them. Sometimes you need to go through your trials before receiving your rewards.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Her remaining time in Japan was a sad one. Helga enjoyed spending time here. Enjoyed her extended family very much. Enjoyed the time she spent with Kyoyo the most. She sighed as she sat on a bench beside Phoebe. She felt at peace here.

"I feel like myself here." She mentioned out loud. Her eyes went every which way around the perfectly manicured yard. "I don't want to go back."

Phoebe smiled just a little. "My dad wondered if we wanted to stay and extra week. He came up to me before we left outside. Would you want that?"

Helga could of stayed here forever though. Her eyes found Kyoyo as he spoke to his own father in the distance. Both seemed to be having a good talk given by their relaxed expressions on their faces. "Yes." Seeing his eyes catching her staring, she glanced away shyly. "I'm gonna miss him when we do leave."

Phoebe gave a slight nod to her cousin. "How do you feel about him now?"

"I've been having thoughts about that. I've loved Arnold since we were three. I still love him and that irritates me." Hearing her giggle, Helga narrowed her eyes some. "I found myself falling for Kyoyo also. I wish I didn't since that is the part that will make me miss him the most."

"Sounds like you are already in love with him." Countered Phoebe gently. "Would that be so wrong?"

She felt crushed at the answer. "Yes. Long distance. How could that work when he isn't in another state, he's in a different country." She stated instead of questioned.

She didn't want to let the cat out of the bag, but Phoebe did. "He's planning to visit the states when he has plenty of time off."

That saddened her more. "You shouldn't of told me that, Pheebs."

"Why?"

"Because if he doesn't come to visit." Her eyes went to Kyoyo's handsome face. "I'll be more crushed."

Resting her head against Helga's arm, Phoebe had no idea what to say right now. She felt bad now in telling her that bit of information.

* * *

"SHE'S STAYING AN EXTRA WEEK?! Why?" Arnold was astounded at the news his mother laid on him. He had been looking forward to seeing her face again.

Stella's eyebrows went up at his loud voice. Her son always had such a soft spoken voice most of the time. He was always calm so that display just surprised her. "It's just an extra week. She sounded really happy and I wasn't gonna deny her the extra week. She'll be back in time to register for her classes and stuff." Hoping to turn her back on her son so she can continue to cook, Stella heard him sighing. "What is it?"

Arnold had no idea how to tell her this without giving too much away. It was bad enough that Gerald figured it out. How he felt for Helga exactly. "I'm just afraid she'll stay there forever. I, uh heard about how good their schools are there. How challenging. What if they stay just for that reason?"

Stella suppressed her laughter. Her son fell for Helga. She already knew he liked her a lot, but didn't know to what extent. "She won't stay there forever. I'm certain one day she'll leave this nest to pursue her own life. She'll most likely want to travel like she has dreamed of, and one day she'll meet someone and get married." She heard the guttural groan from him. She just tortured him saying all of that. Most days he reminded her of Miles with his behavior.

He felt like he just had his first heart attack at that thought. "Did she meet anyone in Japan?"

This will really torture him. "She mentioned that she has been seeing Phoebe's cousin. He lives in the same household and if he is as nice as Phoebe and her family, than I know that he's a nice boy."

He felt sick. "I'm gonna go upstairs right now to clean up my room. "I'll be down as soon as possible."

"All right dear. Dinner is at its regular time." Waiting for him to leave, Stella turned around to lean against the counter. "Exactly like his father." She added in a whisper.

Upstairs, Arnold paused in front of Helga's door to place his hand on it. He missed her terribly. He felt more depressed the more time she had been gone. He didn't care about his break up with Lila. All he cared about was Helga. He wanted her.

* * *

Helga melted in his embrace as they kissed. She felt at peace with him. She felt lonesome as he pulled away slightly to look down at her. She hated it when he separated from her. That thought brought her eyes down in thought.

Kyoyo looked to the girl he referred to privately as his girlfriend. They never put labels on the other, but that's how he felt for her. "We can email. We can video chat. I know I'll need to talk to you when you have to go back. I will miss you."

Her eyes lifted back up as she saw the sincerity in his face. "I will miss you. You'll be busy at your new school."

"I'll still make time to talk to you. I look forward to our private time." He moved her hair behind her ear. "One day I'm going to the states to visit. I know I won't make it long without another kiss."

"With school and family, how?" Did she sound desperate?

His eyes gazed deeply into hers. "Because all of us love you. My parents always wanted me to find a good girl to be with and they are happy that I found you. They approve of you, Helga."

She was shocked. Are his parents nuts? Her own family didn't like her. Well Olga did in her own annoying way. "They do?" She sounded insecure.

"They love my girlfriend." He leaned his head closer to hers. "I love my girlfriend."

Her breath caught as his lips found hers again. A tear escaped at hearing those words. What if they can't make this work? "I love you."

Kyoyo smiled against their next kiss. This is the girl he always wanted to have. Beautiful and bright. Just amazing. He wanted to keep her for a long time to the point that he would wait for her.

* * *

Playing catch with Gerald, Arnold's mind was still buzzing about the news on Helga. Something that didn't escape the attention of Gerald as he rolled his eyes at his friends lazy attempt of each throw. As it was, Gerald was amazed he was catching anything in that daydreaming brain of his.

"Arnold!" Gerald called out. Reaching no reaction besides the caught ball, he tried again. "Hey Arnold." Still nothing. Waiting for Arnold to throw the ball back, he caught it only to throw it back faster than before causing him to glare at Gerald. "You awake now?"

Hearing the attitude, Arnold sighed. "Sorry, Gerald. My mind is elsewhere."

Placing a hand on his hip, Gerald could only shake his head. "Does it have to do with a certain blonde with an attitude?"

Narrowing his eyes, Arnold sighed. "You could say that." Turning his attention to the ball in his glove, he picked it up with his hand to keep hitting it inside the glove. "She's staying in Japan for an extra week."

"So Phoebe is staying an extra week?" Was all Gerald heard in his head. "Man, I was gonna make my move as soon as she got back."

Chuckling, Arnold was glad for that distraction. "Yeah right! You keep saying that and nothing happens except you flirt, and than nothing happens."

Jabbing a finger at his own chest, Gerald countered him quickly enough. "Well at least I'm making my move. You haven't done anything with Pataki at all. You know man, I honestly don't see what you see in her anyway. What's the appeal?"

Didn't he cover this with him the last time they spoke? "I guess you weren't listening the last time." Arnold lazily tossed the ball back to him. He was unhappy as it was that Helga somehow got involved with someone overseas, and now his best friend just didn't care to listen.

Catching the ball, Gerald tossed it back. "Hey I heard you. It doesn't mean that I got it. I mean, haven't you actually taken a look at her?"

Narrowing his eyes, Arnold sighed as he turned his back on his friend. "She's not ugly."

"She's not pretty either." Gerald argued back lightly. Seeing how his friend shot him a hateful look right now, he sighed himself before approaching. "I know that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or some junk, but seriously! She's not that fantastic."

Looking up towards the sky, Arnold smiled just a little towards the sky. "She's unique. To me, that's enough."

Rolling his eyes, Gerald couldn't believe that he fell for his ex-tormentor. "Whatever you say."

* * *

The week flew by too quickly. Both Phoebe and Helga finished up packing. They enjoyed their night out with all the family joining them. Feeling Kyoyo's hand on hers, Helga turned her head to smile at her now long distance boyfriend. She didn't want to go home at all.

That night they both ensconced themselves on another part of the property. It was private as they both talked and made out. Pulling away to place her head against him, Helga found sadness envelop her once more. He actually made her feel so good. Accomplished in a small way.

Feeling his hand rub against her back, Helga lifted her head to kiss him again. She needed as much physical contact with him as possible.

"I'll miss you, Helga." Kyoyo already felt empty knowing that when he left the house to do his nightly ritual, she won't be there.

"I'll miss you too." Is there a way possible for him to stow away with them? She wanted him always around. "You'll kick ass in that school."

Chuckling at her colorful words, Kyoyo placed her face between his hands. "I'll need video dates with my girlfriend."

"In that case, I'll dress in my fanciest baggiest clothing around." She quipped with a wink. "You'll love it."

"You'll make it still look wonderful." Lifting her up, Kyoyo knew she wasn't fond of that, but he couldn't help himself. "You will always be very beautiful to me."

It felt so odd to be called that by him. Helga will never think of herself as beautiful. She knew exactly what others thought of her. No girl will ever be envious of her looks because there was still nothing there. As she thought about it in spite of her knocking herself down, it felt nice to be called attractive by someone as handsome as him. "You still need another eye exam." She wasn't going to give up her sarcasm for anyone. It was a part of her.

"My vision is perfect." Placing her back on the ground he kissed her a bit more passionately. He didn't want to let her go.

X

The flight heading home had Helga staring out the window while Phoebe slept. She couldn't rest as thoughts drifted through her head. She already missed Kyoyo, and here she was heading home to see her first love. She didn't want to be back in Hillwood. She wanted to remain far from that place as possible.

Sadness enveloped her as slowly drifted off to sleep herself. She felt so at peace in Japan. So at home. As she fell into a deep sleep she had a dream of her kissing Kyoyo only for him to turn into Arnold.

 _"You can never let me go." Spoke dream Arnold. His half lidded gaze. That tiny smile playing on his face as he brought her against him. "We belong together."_

When she woke they were landing. Helga glanced over to Phoebe who was already awake. She wished she didn't have that dream.

* * *

Arnold and the boarders greeted Helga at the curb as she got out of the car. He watched as his parents and grandparents pulled her into a hug. Her smile was there, but he spotted her being strangled at the same time. Walking over to take her bags, Arnold wandered up the stoop unnoticed by her.

As Helga stepped away and heard Miles wonder where the luggage was, she heard Kyo inform them that Arnold took it already. She scanned her mini crowd to see that he wasn't there. Why did he just leave?

Turning to the Heyerdahl's vehicle she told them good bye and thanked them for everything. After she was escorted up the stoop where she told them that she really wanted to freshen up. Being let go with some grumbled words, Helga went upstairs to find Arnold sitting at the steps leading to his room. Helga saw her luggage there as she quietly approached.

"How's tricks?" She questioned as she opened up her door. Reaching for her bags she saw she was beaten by him. "I could of brought that in, but I guess I won't complain." Stepping in she just told him to put it down.

Arnold didn't know what to say to her right now as thoughts of her with another continued to fill his mind. "I'm sure you want to rest or freshen up after a long flight."

"Yeah, but I should clean all my clothes up." It felt awkward in front of him. "So how was it around here?"

"Quiet. Missed you around here." Arnold replied in a low voice. "I actually thought you weren't coming back home."

She looked down at her feet. "I was tempted. I won't lie."

He wanted to say more, but it felt so bitter in his mind that he knew it would pour out of his mouth like acid. He wanted to hug her, but knew her feelings of that too. He also wanted to kiss her to make her forget all about that guy. Instead he just said, "I'll leave you be." With that he left her room to head downstairs to help his mom cook.

Helga just stood there for some time wondering what was up with his behavior. Sighing she brought out her phone to message Kyoyo that she's home and misses him. Taking her charger out of her luggage, she charged up the phone, and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

After dinner and Helga passing out some little gifts to all the boarders, Arnold had to drown out her talking about her boyfriend. Boyfriend! He scoffed as he sat on his sofa. How will she maintain such a long distance relationship? Boyfriend! A guy who was freely allowed to get close to her.

He hated this guy without ever meeting him. He was jealous that he was able to get close to someone he had been striving to get close for years. Arnold grunted at that guys luck.

Hearing someone knocking at his door he let them in. Stepping in there was Helga in her baggy shirt and shorts. Her hair hanging limply down. She approached him with a box that was wrapped. Taking it from her he unwrapped it to reveal a statue where the male had a football shaped head. "I have a feeling why you got this." He was mildly amused that even there she managed to find something that resembled him.

She sat down on the other side of the sofa. "I paid a bit more for that than the others, but I couldn't help it." She smiled at the intricate carvings that were also included on there. "Supposedly this statue represents good will. I had to question Phoebe's relatives, but they told me that's what it meant. Not only does his head has your shape, but it has your attitude. You always like to extend good will out to others."

Arnold was touched by the gift. Happy she got it for him. "I appreciate this very much, Helga. Thank you."

"Yeah well." She let her words fall elsewhere. "How has it been around here?"

"Lila broke up with me." He shrugged. "Not that I care of course seeing that it was a long time coming."

Privately she was thrilled by it, but outwardly she tried to be nicer about it. "Well I guess no, 'Ever so,' orgasms will be happening here for a long time." Well she did try.

His eyes narrowed at her as he gave her his best chiding tone. "Helga."

Not bugged in the least by that, Helga waved him off. "Eh. She was nothing but stale cracker. You'll find another dummy in high school. Don't worry your oblong head about it."

He sat there in thought unmoving as he listened to her. It had been so long since she got on him like this prompting him to laugh. He needed this. "Oh God I missed you."

"Well I'm great, but I'm not God." Helga pointed out smugly as she stood up. "Still I want to drift off to sleep so I can return to this time zone."

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" He hoped that they could spend time together.

It will be nearly impossible for her to avoid him around here as she stood there contemplating the answer. "Can I think about it? I'm beat."

She was avoiding him. He wasn't blind nor stupid, but here she was trying to avoid him. "Sure, Helga. Have a good night." He tried to sound chipper, but it sounded more fake to his own ears.

She heard the falsetto of his voice finding it almost comical. "Night, Arnold." Waving him off simply, Helga left his room to go to hers. Going inside she immediately went under the covers after putting the light off. Staring up at the ceiling she had to find a way to start forgetting about him romantically. It was the only way to fight her insanity.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Eh I made that thing up with the statue. I didn't feel like doing any research on types of statues. I normally love to, but call me lazy at times.**

 **Also Fanfiction it would be great to get these reviews restored. Expect a message soon enough if that doesn't happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I respect your opinion Guest, but the thing is Helga is dealing with a lot. She didn't fall for Kyoyo's sweet words. She just happened to click with him. She doesn't even believe him at all since she doesn't even believe she is remotely beautiful. As for Arnold he mostly was just dodging her. He went to her once after her sister's death. After he used Lila as a convenient way of avoiding the situation with Helga. Of course he didn't realize it until Helga pointed it out to him. Of course Lila did run to him all the time in the beginning and during their relationship. Kyoyo just happened to be someone she needed right now. She can talk to him as easily as she talks to Phoebe. No I'm not saying she harbors feelings for Phoebe, I'm just pointing out how easy she found herself talking to him. If I'm not explaining myself clearly than I apologize for that.**

 **To everyone else thank you for understanding why I wrote the way I wrote this out as.**

* * *

The rest of Summer vacation vanished in a blur. Arnold managed to get Helga to play baseball with them again a couple of times before she made up excuses to do something else. At night he heard her talking in her room to someone he assumed was, Kyoyo. She was her usual snarky self to the person on the other side of her conversation, while they kept up with her sarcasm with his own. He hated him for getting all of her attention still even from across the ocean.

Still as the first day of school was here, Arnold was blessed with a different sight of her as she entered the kitchen. There she was wearing jeans that actually fit her perfectly. She wore a pink polo shirt that wasn't at all baggy on her. When she breezed in to grab a bowl from the cabinet, Arnold kept his spoon propped up near his mouth as he observed her back side. While she was slim at 5' 8", she had sweet little curves on her that held his interest. Taking in her hair, he spotted that she cut it to hit shoulder length.

Turning around quickly, Helga felt his eyes on her finding it a bit of a violation. She felt naked under his scrutiny prompting her to turn as quickly as she did to find his face becoming enflamed. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but it just felt strange of him to do.

"Arnold." She said his name curtly as she sat down across from him.

Her blue eyes seemed more clearer than before. More vibrant in his opinion. The cerulean was bold as it pierced him like a couple of lasers. Those lips seemed more poutier than the last time he saw her. She appeared more radiant to him. "Good morning, Helga. You excited?"

Clasping both her hands together she brought it up to her cheek as she faked a sunshiny type attitude. "Oh why yes, Arnold. The sun is beaming. The early bird is catching the worm, and we are two seconds away from singing, 'You are my sunshine,' on this tip tap happy joyous morning." Placing her hands down, Helga picked up her spoon to begin eating once more.

Rolling his eyes at her display, Arnold sighed at her attitude. "Seriously, Helga."

Cutting him off from giving her any needless speech, Helga pointed her spoon at him. "What? I'm not a morning person. I'm worse in the morning than I am in the afternoon or evening. Take your pick of when you can approach me in this super happy way." Putting her spoon back in her cereal she just stared at the textures inside the bowl. She growled lightly as she silently berated herself for that. "Sorry. I guess you didn't deserve it, but the truth is that I've never been a morning person."

"Thanks for that." He appreciated her genuine apology. "Can I say that I really love how you look this morning?"

She merely grunted in return while she busily ate. She ate fast resulting in her standing up to wash her dish so she can leave. Quickly she dashed upstairs to brush her teeth before heading back down to grab her bag to leave the house. Hearing an extra pair of footsteps, she assumed it was Arnold. When they stopped to wait for their bus to arrive, Helga looked over at him. She had no words for him even as the bus pulled up. Stepping inside, she went to a seat next to Phoebe just to find Brainy waving at her.

"Oh hey Brainy." There was that blush forming on his face. The same grin on his face. "Pity you can't talk normally."

Brainy examined her as another blush formed on his face. He wished he could talk normally too, but he had a feeling that around her, his words would still fail. "Uh... Yeah."

She smiled in good humor. "Hey Pheebs."

"Morning Helga. I know you aren't excited, but I am. I can't wait for our first day." Phoebe chirped happily. "I wonder what's in store for us."

Helga realized early on about Phoebe's joy of school. In the beginning she simply berated her on that excitement before letting it die out naturally. It was better to let her friend get excited than to beat her down. "Arnold will develop another crush on a brain dead girl. Gerald may get taller hair." Phoebe giggled at that. "Brainy there will still be stalking me." For effect she caught him moving to sit behind her. "Sid will be afraid of something new or old. Stinky will have his love of lemon pudding. Harold will yell out for his mommy." She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Rhonda will try to get popular as usual. You'll be head of the class, and I know I'm leaving a bunch off the list, but oh well."

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment. "Still, this is the last three years here before we end up in college. I can't wait. What about you?"

Helga smiled at her friend. "Go to college and get the hell out of dodge. No way I want to keep living here."

"What about ice cream?" She whispered as her eyes darted over towards Arnold.

Helga scoffed. "Aren't you forgetting who I'm with? I'm pretty happy there."

Phoebe appreciated those words, but had to say something. "As glad as I am with you making my cousin happy, I must say that feelings as intense as you've had with ice cream just don't go away."

Helga knew that, but she had to keep trying even as she spotted Lila stepping onto the bus to take the first seat nearest to the door. It really was over between her and Arnold. Didn't mean that Arnold won't stop trying to be her friend. "I do understand that. I just want to try."

Phoebe had to respect her for still wanting to move on. She knew it will be tough to maintain a long distance relationship so she hoped for her friend's sake she isn't just using it for an excuse. Phoebe paused in her thoughts as she hated herself for thinking less of her. This is a girl who was actually old fashioned when it came to the thought of relationships. She has been devoted to Arnold all these years only to have it waver now due to her current circumstances. She could understand her not wanting to pursue anything knowing if they broke up, it would be strained in that household.

X

Arriving at their high school, Arnold and Gerald scanned the area for any other faces they might of known. As Arnold looked around he spotted her: Ruth MacDougal. Still very attractive even with her hair in a layered shag cut. Well that's what he assumed was the name of that style. Her head turned towards him as a smile formed on her face. Smiling back at her, Arnold threw in a wave just to be really nice.

"Here we go again." Gerald murmured under his breath.

Still grinning, Arnold turned his head towards Gerald. "What did you say?"

Gerald assumed a natural bored expression after many years of his friend's need to have another crush. "You'll crush on her again before realizing once more that she has nothing to offer you. She is all about her looks and nothing more."

Taking offense to that, Arnold opened his mouth up to speak. "You never know. She might of become more cultured after she graduated Middle School. Besides! Who says that I'll develop a crush on her again?"

Spotting Lila walking past them to stop short at the doors, Gerald pointed his finger towards his ex. "As much as you'll either become friends with her again or crush on her once more. You just never learn." Than as Helga and Phoebe stopped to speak to Sheena, he almost swooned just where his eye line went. Phoebe was as cute as ever. Her hair was cut short once more and her love of blue was still in effect. "At least I'll admit that you having feelings for Helga is a bit of an improvement. At least she has a brain. Still can't say much about the rest of her."

Arnold personally enjoyed taking her in. There were so many things about her that constantly drew him to her. She is witty, pensive, shy, brave, full of contempt, full of morose, full of mystery still, when she did something for others she never liked anyone to know, and a ton of other stuff he was still discovering about her. Her unpredictable nature was both infuriating and delicious to be around. She didn't look like anyone else and that brought him joy. He saw the beauty in her when so many have dismissed her.

"I think Helga is very beautiful." Arnold began to daydream about them together. He sighed till he was interrupted by an annoying presence.

"HA! Beautiful? Pataki is a dog, Football Face." Responded Wolfgang with a smack on the back of Arnold. "Man you need glasses."

"Ha. Wolfgang that's pretty funny." Edmund agreed in his dry humorless type of way.

Gerald decided to test the waters while Arnold steamed in their presence. Pointing casually over in Helga's direction, Gerald said dryly. "There's Helga right now talking to Phoebe." His eyes were half lidded knowing that even their bullies will agree with him.

"Yeah?" Curious, Wolfgang looked over in the direction where he was pointed to. Spotting Helga standing there talking and joking around with her friends had him put on a wolfish grin. "Dog no more." Pushing between them he made his way over to the small group.

Turning a glaring eye at his friend, Arnold followed Wolfgang and Edmund to, Helga. Left standing there, Gerald's mouth dropped. "What do they see that I don't?" He whispered to himself before heading towards them too.

Presenting himself in front of Helga, Wolfgang bent down to get a closer look at her. "My, my look what we have here. When did you become better looking, Pataki?"

"When I stopped getting a constant look at your ugly mug." Helga bit back as she kept her eyes level on him.

"Hmm. Be happy I don't hit girls anymore." Straightening up, Wolfgang continued to look her up and down. "A big improvement indeed. Say do you want me to show you around school personally? I'll make it the best tour you've ever had."

Watching him wiggle his eyebrows at her, Helga cocked her head. "If you aren't on it than it will be the best tour." She received some chuckles out of that one. "Now get lost before I loose my breakfast."

Stepping closer he sniffed the air she was in. "I'll be seeing you around, Pataki." His voice in a low cunning voice before resuming its natural state. "Come on Edmund."

"Heh heh. Alright, Wolfgang." Edmund quickly followed his friend complimenting him as they went into the building.

Stepping closer to her, Arnold was concerned. "You should watch yourself around Wolfgang, Helga. You know he just might do something to you."

Rolling her eyes, Helga leaned forward. "Wolfgang is nothing. Get it? Nothing. He's just hot air with a mullet. He has been threatening to pummel you for years, and hasn't."

Undeterred, Arnold continued. "Still you should watch your back. He was looking at you like you were..."

"His next meal." Gerald continued for him. "Look I know you can handle yourself, but Wolfgang is a jerk."

Not bothered in the least by Wolfgang, Helga rolled her eyes. "I can handle him. Don't you worry about me." Turning on her heel, she didn't need anymore of a talking to about that creep. She can handle anyone that came along.

* * *

Helga always took the first day of school in stride. Locate locker, followed by classes, separate the people you might be fine talking to with those you wish to avoid in the future, till finally you reach your final class of the day.

Algebra II

She wasn't surprised to have Arnold in this class also. He was currently in three other classes of hers, while that boring Lila was in at least one class. Nothing like sharing the same room with little Ms Perfect. Boring as usual, but she seemed to decide to avoid looking at her. Not that she didn't mind seeing how Helga enjoyed that. After so long with hearing her in the boarding house it was a pleasant change of pace.

In her last class of the day, Arnold decided to sit directly in front of her. Her heart dropped at him so near her. She hated her continued weakness still even as she tried to force herself to think of her boyfriend.

"Hey Helga. How has the day been so far for you?" Arnold wondered in his usual hopeful cheer after he turned around.

It didn't take much to feign interest in the subject. She isn't Phoebe so her life's joy is waiting to get up to attend school every day. She isn't Eugene with the eternal optimism. She is herself. "Can't wait to get my butt home. What's it to you, Arnoldo?" Yes that was far more biting than she wished to take it, but her nerves were getting to her.

Arnold sighed trying to prepare himself in speaking to her again. "Because I care, that's why. Wanna give me a biting comment about that too?"

Helga almost gave him credit for smacking something back at her. Almost. Instead she scanned the classroom to find that there was still plenty of empty seats left. "So why did you park it here when there is plenty of seats elsewhere? You enjoy my company that much?"

He thought it was cute how she made the thing of fluttering ones own eyelashes into a sarcastic form. "Like you wouldn't believe." His eyes opted to become half lidded while he lowered his tone more.

"Well I know you aren't flirting with me. I'm not your type." She leaned forward more. "What's your game?"

His nose was practically touching hers as he leaned closer. His voice became huskier. "Maybe I'm planning on stealing you away from your boyfriend." He enjoyed how her eyebrow lifted up. He saw the confusion marked in her eyes before she pulled away.

Crossing her arms, Helga bellowed out a quick, "HA!" Undoing her arms she shot her hand forward to flick him gently on the tip of his nose. "Go run off to _Ruth_. I saw you both checking the other out during the day. She's just your type."

"Sure she's attractive, but she doesn't have anything that I'm looking for." He informed her. "We did talk a little during lunch, but she is still the same as she was in grade school. I'm just not interested anymore."

Leaning forward to rest her chin in the palm of her hand, Helga held a smirk on her face. "You just are this perv lusting after your old crushes body. You may not have a crush on her, but you certainly want her."

"Fine she is nice to look at, but I want someone else." Defended Arnold as he tried to remain unruffled by her, but it was so hard with her attention fully on him like this.

"Who?"

He turned away just then. Arnold couldn't give himself away that it was her that he wanted. "No one. Just forget about it."

Spotting the teacher finally making an appearance, Helga leaned forward. "I bet she already has a boyfriend or you'll just waste your time till you finally make up your mind to say something. Typical Arnold."

Arnold's eyes went wide at her words. He took too much time to tell her how he felt for her and now she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend he doubted would survive given the fact they are separated a long distance. Still since this was Helga, he had a feeling she could make it survive if she wanted to. "It is a lot of both. I took my time and now it feels like it is completely gone."

Hearing how down he sounded, Helga placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If it helps, I do understand how you feel."

"Thanks Helga." Arnold wished that she didn't remove her hand from his shoulder.

Hearing the teacher call roll just to make his stupid seating chart, Helga almost completely tuned out till he called a name that had her slightly trembling. Her stupid blowhard dad calling her by this name followed by the sounds of screaming in her head. She almost started to break out in a sweat. She almost hoped that was someone else's name in the classroom. She had to steal herself from striking out in any way possible.

"Olga?" The teacher adjusted his glasses as he repeated the name again. His eyes scanned the classroom for a girl matching this name. "I guess she's absent."

Arnold looked behind him to catch the look of distress in her eyes. His hand lashed out to take hers currently gripping the side of her desk to calm her. "Mr Carson? Do you mean Helga?"

Mr Carson adjusted his glasses before issuing out an apology. "Oh there is a smudge on my glasses. Helga?"

"Here." Helga finally answered in such a strained voice. Her eyes lifted up to look directly into Arnold's green eyes. She needed to focus her attention on a saving grace. She brought her hand back towards her to cross her arms over her body in a self-hug. The screams were still strong inside of her head.

Arnold wanted to hold her in his arms. She appeared so fragile. So unlike her. Was she thinking about the accident? His head began to hurt at that thought. He prayed it wasn't that, but he knew the truth was she was.

After class, Helga and him were the last in the class as it emptied out. She was still so frozen. "So much blood." Her voice was so haunting. "I want to walk home today. I can't be on that bus full of people."

He nodded his head. "I'm coming with you. You can't stop me."

"Wasn't planning to." She didn't want to be alone. Not now as she mechanically stood up to leave. "Just us."

"Anything you want."

Grabbing her stuff too, Arnold and her made it out of the room. He brought her to her locker to see if she needed anything else. She just dumped most of her books in there before they left. He told Gerald and Phoebe to head home without them. He knew that Phoebe wanted to be with her friend, but Arnold told her what she said. He loved that Phoebe loved Helga like a sister. It showed greatly even more throughout the years.

All the way home, Helga continued to hold herself in as they walked. Her eyes were mostly glazed over. "I wonder when it will truly all be over in my head. The fresh memories." She stated plainly. "I just had to go outside to see the mess. To see what she was reduced to. It was horrible. All I could smell was her blood in the air. I actually had this hope to see that she jumped out of the way and would be standing there completely terrified, but all I had to see was that."

He tried not to shudder at the thought of witnessing something to that level, but he involuntarily did. "Have you told Dr Bliss this?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make it go away." She sighed in thought. "It seems to make it grow more." She rubbed between her eyebrows in thought. "I hate my family for believing that I could of prevented it. I didn't see the car. How could I from where the tree was? It was impossible."

Stopping, Arnold took her hand. "They are so wrong in blaming you for that. I wish I can get rid of those memories for you, but I can't. I will say that I'll be there when you want to talk to me about anything. I always want to be there for you."

Helga appreciated the words even as she sought out a distraction immediately from him holding her hand. "Why did you guys really break up?" She directly questioned.

Arnold contemplated telling her. He knew she was trying to distract herself by questioning him now. "I was bored with her a long time ago. Nothing more happened between us besides really heavy kissing. I think she mostly wanted me around her because of Olga being gone." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Susie is a friend of your moms. Was a friend. She stopped being friends with her for how they treated you. How they blamed you. Even she looked out your old bedroom window to see that you couldn't see that car coming."

She nodded. "There's more to this."

"Yeah. Lila was there when she came up to my bedroom to give me the rent. Susie talked about it and Lila sided with your parents." Feeling Helga trying to remove her hand, Arnold brought her closer. "We stood up for you. Lila broke up with me after when Susie spotted her trying to get into your room."

"I'm surprised you are telling me all this. You normally always want to protect her." Helga felt mild shock at him being so candid to her. "Aren't you afraid I'll pummel her pretty freckled face?"

His smile confirmed that he wasn't worried about that. "You wouldn't do that. Why would you waste your time?"

She turned her head away from him slightly in thought. The booger knew she wouldn't even bother. "True. As it is I just want this school year to rush along pretty quickly. I want to turn sixteen so I can get a job just to start saving money."

"You really want to leave here that badly. Is it because of the memories here or is it me?" Arnold bluntly asked as he forced her attention back to him. Those vibrant cerulean eyes constantly capturing him always in a never ending dance of intrigue.

Should she answer him or just completely deny everything? She chose to remove her hand from his finally. His touch still lingering into a dance of nerves left tingling in its wake. She loved Kyoyo, but never felt the same tingle. "We should head home." She moved to leave quickly. She needed to wash the day away.

That left him frustrated. She was being so vocal to him just to end up shutting up again. Arnold wished to grab her to tell her how he truly felt, but continued to hear her words dismissing how she felt for him now. She wanted to forget all about it. "So it is me that you want to leave." It was so depressing to utter out loud.

"Your family and Phoebe will always know where I am. In essence, you as well." Her voice was almost lyrical as they strolled down the sidewalk.

Somehow that didn't make him feel any better about it. Maybe in time she'll change her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"So since it has been officially two months. Will you now tell me how school is going so far for you?"

Helga smirked at her boyfriend's image on the screen. His hair was slightly askew from whatever he was doing before getting online. That smirk of his own just had her missing him even more since she knew it counted before him wanting an adventure. "School blows. Can't wait till I'm sixteen so I can get myself a job and save up some money."

He nodded in understanding of that. "Bound and determined to leave that place forever aren't you? Who knows? I might end up whisking you away back to here since I miss you badly. I miss my late night talks with you."

Snorting, Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm certain there is a asian beauty flirting with you as we speak. Someone whom I probably can't blame for stealing you away."

Kyoyo cocked his head in annoyance at her. "Yes there are girls here on this campus, but none hold a candle to you. You are this unique beauty that I have the pleasure of kissing many times over."

"Yeah, yeah." Looking down, Helga wished to hide her blush that formed on her cheeks.

"I can see how you are trying to hide that redness there. Don't hide yourself from me. I love looking at you." As Kyoyo peered closely at the image of his girlfriend, he wished he could hold her. "When we see one another again."

She interrupted. "If we ever see one another again."

"We will." He firmly told her. "I found the girl that I want to be with. I found my perfect blossom."

It was so hard for her to come up with something sarcastic after that. Kyoyo found a way to silence her in the best way possible. It was never insulting. Just filled with love.

* * *

It was easy to challenge the Sophomores into playing baseball. Always challenge them and they'll take you up on that challenge. Wolfgang always had ulterior motives whenever he did anything, and as he scanned the players on the opposing team he knew he had to time it just right.

Arnold might be one to be level headed so it often took a while for him to anger. Gerald was a bit more cooler about things. Not to say he didn't anger at all, he just kept it well under pressure. The girl that always wore red seemed worthy enough to remember her name to, but seeing how he couldn't stand listening to her spouting off about fashion, Wolfgang ignored her. Yes she is beautiful, just annoying. The other girls were there and Phoebe was a cute little thing, but even Wolfgang had his limits. He felt like he would be breaking a doll. Only one girl was missing from the mix and that was the little red head. Someone boring.

Than there was Helga Pataki. The blonde spitfire.

Wolfgang thought that she certainly improved her looks over the summer. Now seeing her with a models body bode well especially seeing how tough this girl is. She wasn't delicate by any means and she had this smart mouth that he felt confused with in the past. While he respected her spunk, he still wanted to best her, and dominate over her.

During the whole game he tossed his insults their way while enjoying how his team would often best them. This wasn't to say that the Sophomore team were lazy. It was a very close game with Helga on second base and Arnold coming up to bat. Wolfgang needed to do this perfect. He had to or else he would force another game in its place. His whole goal in mind was the blonde currently on the base behind him.

As he slowly made his movements to pitch the ball, Wolfgang did his usual flair of making fun of Arnold. Seeing the slight annoyance on his face, Wolfgang pitched the ball resulting in a strike. Catching the ball from his friend, Wolfgang did it again letting this one also strike. Third time he threw the ball with Arnold hitting it. With the crack of the bat the ball went over his head. Spotting Helga on the run, Wolfgang threw up his hand in the air to signal to throw it to him. Seeing Helga rounding third base, Wolfgang caught the ball that Edmund threw just to run after Helga on purpose.

Arnold spotted the problem seeing how Wolfgang was coming in fast on Helga. He shouted to Helga to watch out. It was too late as he saw her fly down with Wolfgang on top of her. He saw the way he grabbed at Helga prompting him to leave his current position to stop him from touching her.

Helga was pushing with all her strength. Feeling his hands all over her, Helga began to yell. "Get off of me you big ape." She hit. She pushed. She hit again. She saw her friends rushing over to grab him off her. When she was finally free of his large form, Helga stood up. "Just what in the heck is your game?"

Wolfgang laughed at the prize of touching the blonde. She felt right to him. "You certainly did grow right, Pataki. Better than that flouncy sister of yours."

"Don't you ever touch me again." Helga growled at him before punching him straight in the eye. Taking momentary pleasure of that, she hit him again only to kick him right in the groin. "Yuck." Turning on her heel, Helga ran back to the boarding house.

Arnold dashed after her to see if she was all right. He entered the house to hear her running feet on the top floor. Going after her, Arnold heard her door slam. "Helga!" Knocking on her door he was worried about her.

Inside her room she whipped her clothes off quickly. Glancing down at her gangly body she spotted the bruises already forming on her hips, her breasts, and even her behind. She cursed as she grabbed her robe and toiletries. Opening the door, Helga sighed seeing Arnold's concerned face. "Bastard."

He wondered if she was calling him that, but forgave her knowing who she was truly calling that. "Did he hurt you bad?"

"Bruises go away, but if you want to know I have them on my chest, hips, and my ass. Now let me wash this dirt off." Pushing past him, Helga went into the bathroom where she slammed the door to take a quick shower.

Thinking of what was good for bruises, Arnold went to his parents room to get the lavender so she can place on it. Writing a quick note, he went back to her room where he deposited it on her bed before leaving the boarding house. Good thing too since there was a match between his friends and Wolfgang.

Heading across the street, Arnold pushed Wolfgang. Anger evident on his face he was ready for a fight. To witness Helga hurt and groped like that infuriated him to no end to the point he even punched him in the face. He heard the gasps from his friends behind him at his uncharacteristic moment. Spotting Wolfgang coming back after him, Arnold punched him again.

"Females are not meant to be treated as your personal abuse. They are supposed to be treated with respect." Arnold readied himself as Wolfgang neared him again.

"Oh?" Wolfgang felt the pain in his eye from the repeated punches. Still felt the pain in his groin from where Helga kicked him. "Tell Helga I say hi then."

His laugh was insulting bringing Gerald forward to grab Arnold to move him away from the cretin. Never in his life had he felt his best friend struggle so much to be pulled away. Gerald knew him to be so level headed. Bringing him far away from everyone, Gerald had to hold him against the wall. "He isn't worth it. He'll just do it again." Feeling his friend's renewed strength, Gerald pushed him back harder against the wall making him sound out in slight pain. "Sorry man, but I have to."

"He hurt her. He bruised her. Helga looks humiliated." At the sight of her face, Arnold tried to wiggle past his friend once more. "No, Gerald! I have to do this. Wolfgang has to be taught."

"He does, but this isn't the way. Phoebe went to see how she is so I know she'll be fine. Helga is a strong person. She may get knocked down, but she'll get back up again. You have to have faith." Gerald spoke to him calmly as he moved him away from Gerald Field. It was best to have a breather. "I may not be her number one fan, but I do know what it is like to be proud. This is something we have in common. If she wants to be saved, she'll let you know."

Arnold thought about her. Thought about wanting to hold her in his arms all night long. Day in and day out with her so close by had him always placing his hand at her door with thoughts of being with her in so many important ways. He was in love with her and he hadn't really verbalized it yet even to his best friend. "Your right. It is just I feel protective over her."

Gerald considered that as he stopped himself from his usual sarcasm about the girl. While she had good points about her, he was still weighed down by the past. He knew it was fair of him, but there were times where it was tough to grow up. "I know you do. I have to respect the girl for wanting to handle things on her own. She isn't like most girls that expect you to do all the work for them." Like Lila always expected Arnold to do.

Sighing, Arnold smiled at her as he looked over to his home. He hoped that Phoebe was doing her usual good job with Helga. Most likely he will hear Helga have a conversation with her boyfriend. His stomach ached at that thought wishing he was the one she would talk to like that.

* * *

On the roof, Helga sat there with Phoebe. The scent of lavender circulated around her from what she placed on her body. She breathed in the scent as well as taking in the scenery with her friend. They had been silent since they got up there. They spoke about what happened down on the field. Well they mostly tried to talk about it, but Helga wasn't ready to just yet.

"Not the way I imagined my first groping session. Actually I never imagined it." Helga extended her leg out in front of her to enjoy the stretch.

"Not even if it was Arnold a long time back?" Phoebe wondered curiously.

Helga shook her wet hair a little. "Yeah, but now it is different."

"Kyoyo." Phoebe smiled. "I won't ask about if you both did that."

"We haven't. Your cousin is very thoughtful to my feelings. Must be a family trait."

Looking to her side to see how Helga smiled warmly at her, Phoebe returned it. "You can say that. I do know that they are crazy about you."

Helga had to bite down on her comment there. How could they be crazy about her when most of the time she wasn't crazy about herself? "Arnold really punched him."

"Indeed. It was quite shocking to see Arnold display such a brutish behavior. I can say he was quite upset at having you in that position." Phoebe had to be curious if Arnold harbored feelings finally for Helga. It would be nice if he did seeing how long Helga had loved him.

"He shouldn't be. I can handle myself."

"I know Helga, but it is good when someone else also cares for you too." Phoebe reminded her.

She sighed knowing she was correct there. Helga leaned back on the table top they were sitting on. The sounds of the cars on the overpass were clearly heard signaling how many people were getting off of work right now. "I've been mostly used to me being the one to count on for so many things that I'm not use to it. I know I have you all the time and that's great." She glanced towards the large skylight. "Now that I'm here it is still something I'm getting use to."

"True, but at least you aren't facing things alone." Phoebe sounded chipper saying that.

It was a strange and nice new dynamic now. She was a little happier here. She still succumbed to those memories of her past that often bogged her down. Helga knew she still hadn't any closer with her own family in how they constantly dealt with her. She also knew in a way how her sister wouldn't like what happened to her after she passed away.

The sudden sound of screaming filled her head. Bringing her knees up to practically curl herself up in, Helga wished she could erase that.

* * *

On Monday, Helga was impressed by the major black eye that Wolfgang was sporting. Hearing her friends chuckle at his misfortune had her observing him smugly as he casted a look her way.

"Let's hope you kicked him hard enough so he never reproduces." Rhonda whispered behind her.

"Man his eye was getting bad after you hit him, but it looks worse now after Arnold kept hitting him." Gerald informed her. "Don't ever let me get on your bad side."

Arnold saw how it appeared like Wolfgang couldn't open up that eye. Guilt struck him knowing he went too far in his anger. "Guys, maybe I shouldn't of kept doing it though."

Helga naturally scoffed at that. "Naturally your goodie two shoe nature will say that." She turned to him. "Need I remind you how many bruises I have on me because of him?"

His eyes went wide at the thought. "I do. I just shouldn't of gone overboard."

Understanding what he meant, Helga didn't bother to say another word even when Lila stopped to say hello to the group. In particular, she kept her eye contact strictly on Arnold. Is she planning on worming her way back into his heart?

"Hello Arnold. How are you doing?" Lila asked him with that blank expression on her face. "I've missed you."

Arnold could only look at her with only a blank expression of his own. "I'm fine."

The silence registered to something uncomfortable in the group as most decided to make an excuse to leave. Helga rolled her eyes as she scoffed at the way Lila tried to chew at her lip in a sensual way. Tried.

"Oh please." Helga bellowed out before grabbing Gerald with Phoebe tagging along. Telling Phoebe that she'll be right in, Helga waited till they were alone before she spoke. "Hit him upside the head if he decides to get back with that fake ass. This is my number one thing that I need to say." She let that sink in wondering if Gerald would actually talk from her rough manhandling of him. "Second of all: Why aren't you asking my friend out on a date? It is obvious you like you. I can't take this song and dance from you both anymore. Go and make my friend happy."

Stepping back with his hands raised, Gerald couldn't believe her gall most of the time. "I doubt that Arnold will get back together with her. IF he does than I will hit him." Calming himself down to talk about the next subject, Gerald appeared almost confused. "You actually want me to ask her out? I thought you didn't like me."

Turning her head away as if her answer was obvious enough, Helga knew she had to say it out loud. "I'm perfectly fine with you. I know you don't like me at all, but that's fine. I'm not here on this planet like _Li-la_. Where I need people to love me and fawn over me. I'm here hoping at least to have some people to care about me and it is nice that I finally do." Taking a deep breath, Helga softened her voice. "You both like one another. Stop this dance or else you might lose her to someone not willing to waste their time. Phoebe is a catch. I just warn you never to hurt her."

Gerald was astounded at her. He is getting approval from _the_ , Helga G. Pataki? He was almost knocked over with a feather even as she took her leave. He stewed in her words even as Arnold stepped over to see if he was all right. ""Helga told me to ask out Phoebe." He was dumbfounded still.

Arnold smiled at him. "You should. Take her advice."

Snapping out of it quickly, Gerald grabbed him hard in the arm. "Tell me you aren't falling for Lila."

Taking his hand off of him, Arnold felt the pain in his arm. "Are you kidding me? I told her a flat out no. She said that breaking up was a mistake and I told her simply that I'm glad we did. Why fool ourselves?"

Hearing the slight sarcasm in his friend's voice had Gerald do a double take. Arnold hardly used sarcasm. "Because you are a sucker, that's why."

Ascending the steps to the front door, Arnold sighed. "Not that much since I said no." Going through the doors he nodded his head towards Ruth who gave him a slight wave. "I think she is doing that just to get back into the group."

Gerald could only grunt at that as they neared their lockers. "A little pathetic as I see it. Do you have any clue why the other girls aren't so friendly to her anymore?"

"No."

Getting to their lockers he started to unlock it. "Ever thought to ask? Rhonda use to love Lila and had her always around, but now she is no wheres to be seen. This goes with everyone else except for, Helga and Phoebe."

Arnold opened his locker midway in thought. "Honestly I never thought to ask." Seeing Rhonda at her locker doing her make-up he went over to her to ask her. "Hey Rhonda. May I ask you a question?"

Flipping her hair while she peered at her image, Rhonda smiled without turning around. "Why certainly, Arnold. Anything for you."

Smiling at that, Arnold hoped she would answer him. "I need to know why none of you hang out with Lila. I'm the one who would like to know."

Turning around, Rhonda's eyes flitted around for Lila before falling back on him. "Because darling it was all a sham. That purity. That thing about her mother."

He was confused. "Meaning? Her mom died."

Shaking her head, Rhonda pursed her lips. "Not really darling. That is just a story she chose to tell to gain sympathy from us all. Oh I can ignore so much if it was just that. Her mother divorced her father to marry another man. Sure it is bad that she wants nothing to do with Lila, but this isn't why we stopped speaking to her."

"Than why?"

Rhonda thought he deserved to know finally. "She took money from me. I know it was her seeing as she was the only one who spent the night. Helga did come to me to drop off a book that I needed earlier that day so when I confronted Lila about it, she said that Helga took it. The thing is Helga never was in my room at all that day. Also Helga can be so many things at the worst of times, but she isn't a thief. Even if that Helga was on dire straits, she would still find a way of raising money on her own."

His eyebrows knotted in confusion. "She could of needed that money herself."

"Lila could of asked me and I would of lent her some." Rhonda told him honestly. "Nadine also had some money taken from her own purse. All when we were with Lila. That isn't a coincidence, Arnold."

Arnold wished they would of told him. There he was thinking that Lila was this pure thing without a dishonest bone to her body, but with it being revealed how she even also blamed Helga for, Olga's death had him almost stepping away. "Why else does she not like Helga?"

"That's something you should find out yourself." Shutting her locker, Rhonda gave him a sympathetic look before she headed to her first class.

Arnold glanced over to Helga as she was wandering away with Phoebe. He wished he never went out with Lila. Wished he never brought her over to the boarding house since Helga was in deep emotional pain. He had to apologize to her.

* * *

Entering her room after Helga gave permission to, Arnold sat down at the foot of her bed. He was always struck at how someone like her could make herself even more beautiful just by the gentle tilt of her head. He also loved how her attention stayed on him. Sure he was in a room alone with her, but even when they were with their friends she always had a way of just making you feel alone with her.

"I've been a horrible person to you." He started off with saying. Helga's eyebrow lifted up slightly. "I was insensitive because I was constantly bringing someone by here. Someone who was always so disrespectful of you." He wrung his hands out in nervousness. "I just want to apologize for how I made you feel."

Helga almost didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to end up with her natural defense mechanism, but just sat there almost stoic. "Well you gave me a bit of why you broke up with her. Now tell me about the rest of this." She urged gently.

"I spoke to Rhonda before first period and she informed me how Lila's mom is still alive." His throat felt dry. "Told me how she took money from not only her, but Nadine."

"Ah. Lila also stole from Olga and said that she saw me taking it." She leaned back to chuckle. "I can count so many times that Bob scoured my room to find missing items."

Arnold was astounded that she never told him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Rhonda or Nadine?"

Helga narrowed one eye at him. This boy was really gullible at times. "Because you wouldn't of believed us over, Lila. You have to admit that." She countered easily. "I remember when I have tried in the past and you told me I was just jealous. I know I've made up tall tales to sell a newspaper, but I wouldn't of done that to you."

"I'm sorry for that." Seeing her shrug, Arnold almost questioned her. "I'm sorry for not helping you when I should have."

She considered that even as a yawn escaped her mouth. "No repeats and I'll be fine with it."

"Deal." Sticking out his hand, Arnold caught how she looked at it like was a foreign substance. Placing it down, he just will have to accept it. "Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"Is it truly important now?"

He was determined to understand. "Yes. I need to know."

Helga considered him for a long time before she decided to answer. "I caught her kissing another while she was with you." She hated the shocked look in his face before it settled on to another expression she couldn't quite discern. "I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Arnold felt chilled. Did he have a right to be angry at Lila when he was emotionally cheating on, Lila? "Who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

Coming forward he was so close to her now that their legs were touching. "Yes. I need to know."

Helga hated hurting him. "Iggy. I spoke to him wondering why he did it. He couldn't give me an answer." Placing her hand on his, she needed to ease his mind. "He didn't tell me why he did, but he did admit that nothing happened farther than that kiss. I believe him. I told him he should be ashamed of doing that to you."

He felt like his spinal cord was being pulled. He always thought of Lila as such a pure thing. Yes she said the occasional questionable thing, but he dismissed it too easily. "Why does she dislike you so much? I didn't tell you but I spoke with Nadine and she said that Lila told her you did it."

"Arnold I pranked her in the very beginning. She didn't know that Rhonda and I were responsible for her father getting a job. She didn't get over it." Screams were heard in her head. Tears started up quickly at the thought of that. "She was jealous that Olga was my sister and I had a full family. Even she was blind to the fact that they neglected me. She wanted Olga all to herself at any cost."

Reaching out he cupped her face. "Focus on my face. You are safe."

She snickered lightly at that. "Oh please don't tell me I'm becoming more readable to you. I couldn't stand that." Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead, Helga feigned an old starlets pose from classic movies. "Oh what will I become if I stop being a mystery. Oh what a world." Falling back dramatically on her bed she heard him chuckling.

Arnold smiled at her theatrics. Loved how cute she appeared right now. "I can just see the pain from what happened to your sister. I swear that I can hear your thoughts when it happens."

Placing her hand down, Helga heard a familiar chime on her computer signaling she was getting a video message. "I'll be fine. It will take some time, but I'm stronger than I appear." Easily grabbing her computer she placed it on the bed. "I have a feeling that is Kyoyo."

Watching her lift up the cover, Arnold didn't want to stop talking to her. "I guess I'll leave you be."

"Just wait. If it is him do you want to say hi?" Helga offered.

He nodded feeling privilege to be allowed into her world. Looking at her answering it and to see her face light up when her boyfriend's voice filtered through, Arnold felt sick personally. Thoughts of wanting to slam that laptop down felt more permanent than being nice right now.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" Helga inquired. She could see a slight smudge on his lens of his glasses. Saw the amusing superhero t-shirt he had on.

Kyoyo smiled at her. Suddenly all the crazy studying he was doing melted down the second he looked at her face. "I needed a most welcomed distraction in my life. I wish you can walk in the gardens with me once more."

Arnold scanned her room hoping to rid of thoughts of her kissing another male. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head and telling him to yell at the interloper. His eyes went back to Helga to spot how much she was glowing right now.

Helga wanted to talk more like this in private so she glanced over to Arnold trying his best not to listen. "Kyoyo, I have a friend here with me. I told you about Arnold. Would you like to meet him?"

"Certainly." Kyoyo affirmed happily.

Turning the laptop around towards Arnold, Helga smiled at him. "Arnold this is Kyoyo. Kyoyo, Arnold."

 _'Oh fuck.'_ Arnold's thoughts were killing him. He was expecting someone average. He was hoping for someone that didn't look like some type of model, but there he was. Arnold had to push thoughts away that would betray how he was feeling about their whole relationship. He couldn't reveal his own jealousy to Helga. "Hi, Kyoyo. She tells us so much about you." Actually not since he is looking at an obviously good looking man who was studying to become a doctor.

Kyoyo smiled kindly towards the male in his screen. While his head was of an interesting shape, he saw that he was a nice looking guy. This is the one that his cousin informed him about. The one who held Helga's heart for a long time. "Hello Arnold. Pleasure to see you finally." He spoke honestly even if he felt some jealousy over the fact that Arnold was able to see her far more than himself. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How about you? I hear that you want to be a doctor."

Nodding his head, Kyoyo looked proud. "I do. I have to think of something though. I want to also study medicine there too in case I decide to move to the States one day. It is all up in the air."

His stomach flipped at the thought of him here. "High achievement goals to carry out with. I can admire that."

"Thank you. What about you? What do you wish to do?"

Arnold had been tossing two career choices in the air. "I was thinking of following my father's footsteps to become an Archeologist. I also have a desire to be a Vet. I love animals."

Helga snorted. "That's for sure. This boarding house had a lot of them running around. Is Abner responsible for all of that?"

He chuckled at that. "Abner is my pig in case she didn't tell you." He told Kyoyo before addressing Helga. "Abner and my grandma are in it fifty/fifty." He told Helga. "I've had Abner since I was a baby."

"That's excellent to hear. I never had a pet. So many mouths in the family that we simply paid attention to the Koi. As for your career choices they are both fine paths to take. To look at history and to uncover more items is exciting. Than with being a veterinarian, you help others fur babies." Kyoyo told him honestly.

While Arnold enjoyed talking to Kyoyo he had a feeling that Helga would like some alone time. Making an excuse to leave, Arnold left the room unhappily. Hearing her laughing had him wishing she was more like that with him. One day he hoped to make her his.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't originally intending for all that with Lila. I was about to plan something else for her, but thought it was just too wah wah wah.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. My boyfriend adopted this lovable Amazon parrot by the name of Frankie and we have been having loads of fun with my oldest feather baby and this latest edition. Seeing that I'm unable to have children of my own and I'm unable to adopt due to my health this was our most natural course. I haven't smiled this much in ages.**

 **My boyfriend is a Psychiatrist and will help out from time to time during portions of the stories that I write. For me I have a lot of health conditions with Depression being my most oldest mental health condition. I'm grateful for the friends and family I do have, and for the longest time I did suffer from neglect so I do understand where Helga is coming from. Now after I post this I will keep playing with my oldest bird, Baby while my boyfriend is busy with Frankie. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"So Helga, have you seen any aliens lately?" Dr Bliss inquired almost playfully with as much of a heavy undertone she could muster.

One side of Helga's mouth twitched up into a smile. If she was even adopted by Dr Bliss, Helga would of enjoyed being around her still. She made her feel too much at ease. "No, but I did witness Bigfoot using the belt sander. It was quite impressive." She responded seriously.

Chuckling at that, Dr Bliss would often have a hard time remaining serious with the impressive young lady. "That is quite a feat. I dare say he is the once heavy butcher in the grocery store."

"Oh Earl. Yeah I remember him. I often feared that there were bits of his hair in all the meat he cut. It is much better to go to, Mr Green." Helga told her as she stuck out her tongue.

"I agree." Scanning the paper in front of her, Bliss was curious. "How has everything been?"

Helga scoffed. "Ohhhhh loaded question there, Doc. Still as it is, Arnold apologized to me yesterday night about his insensitive way of always bringing Lila around. I told him never to make that mistake again and we'll be fine."

"That's pretty grown up."

"Yeah. He wanted to know about Lila. What I did know and I told him. I hate breaking his heart or mind with that, but he wanted to know." Helga informed her. "Plus Kyoyo called while he was there and they spoke for a while."

Bliss spotted something in her expression. Was it her being forlorn? Dismissive? "Is there something about that?"

Helga lifted her eyes up to the woman in front of her. "Arnold appeared slightly jealous, but that has to be me."

"Do you want him to be jealous?"

"I use to want him to be, but now with us living under the same roof, I just don't want the drama." Helga said as she almost started to pick at her sleeves. "I know it was my imagination."

Nodding her head, Dr Bliss assessed her silently for a little while. "You said there was something else you wanted to speak about." It was best to sometimes deter her onto another subject before she drives herself crazy with, Arnold.

Helga smiled. "My Aunt actually called me. She apologized profusely to me that she couldn't take me in. I understand. Now that her husband stepped out on her and she has five kids under her belt, she needs to concentrate on them. She told me that I am not to blame for my sister's death." It felt good to say it out loud. "It's nice to hear that from a family member. She also hoped that I can come and visit her some time."

That pleased Dr Bliss. "Besides the horrible part of her husband leaving her, the rest sounds good. I'm glad someone in your family believes that to be true. Also do you want to visit her?"

"Eventually. Right now with so many young mouths to feed and her saying she needs another job, I don't want to be a burden." Helga told her. "One day I will go and see her. When I'm a bit more stable in my mind."

"Still I think it is wonderful news. Arnold apologized to you. You seem to have a very healthy relationship with your boyfriend, and your Aunt loves you." Seeing the time, Bliss almost sighed at having to let her go. "That is still great progress."

"I guess we'll see what more is up with me next week then." Helga stood up. "I know it is the end of my session."

Frowning, Bliss often hated seeing this one leave. When she got attached to the young girl, she knew she would hate to hear the news of her never coming back. She knew it wasn't professional to get this way, but she couldn't help it. Dr Bliss absolutely loved Helga. "Indeed it is, but we'll see one another next week at the same time."

"You got that straight." Waving at the mature woman, Helga left her office to head out into the reception area.

Going outside it always felt like this weight always being lifted off her shoulders. Unload the crap, and feel like you have a whole new lease on life. Seeing Brainy ducking back into the alley, Helga rolled her eyes to follow him in. Watching how he wandered away she caught up to him. Grabbing him by his arm she spun him around landing him with his back against the wall. His wheezing the only thing she could hear currently in the area.

Helga saw how he blushed as he did a teeny wave at her. "Why do you insist on following me around, Brainy?" She scoured his face to find any other trace of a hint that will help betray him. "Do you like me or something?" It was obvious he did with that fake ring he tried to give her when she was nine. "Can't you at least talk to me."

Brainy trembled a bit under her piercing gaze. "Uh.. Yeah."

Her expression almost fell at just that tiny little tidbit. "Is your condition this bad in order not to speak fully?"

He adjusted his glasses as they fell down some. "You can say that."

Helga stepped away from him to make it easier for him. "Yes or no. Do you like me more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

Brainy saw her face full of some confusion and disbelief. It took some time for him to form a sentence. "Your heart is beautiful. Always thought so." He blushed again.

She knew this wasn't a prank. Brainy was hardly capable of it, but her mind began to wander as something horrid came into mind. "You saw it." Helga had to take a deep breath. She knew he followed her around. There were more than a few times she caught him near her house. "You saw my sister when-" She drifted off unable to fully form the sentence. She stepped back to feel her back meet up with the opposing wall.

He stepped closer to her as he boldly took her hand to bring her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, Brainy ignored his deep feelings for Helga in order to comfort a friend. "Yes."

"I had no clue." She weakly spoke in his ear. Bringing her arms up, Helga held him. He had to witness the same horror as her. "I'm sorry."

Brainy felt wetness on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

Helga let him hold her for a little bit longer before she decided to take a walk with him. They didn't say much as they wandered around. She wanted to ask him if he heard the screaming in his head, but thought against it. If he didn't hear it, Helga didn't want to introduce that into his sleep.

"Helga?"

She turned her head slightly to regard him warmly. "Yes?"

"It'll be okay." He told her with some confidence. It was often hard for him to say much more without feeling like he'll lose more air in his lungs. There was still so much that he wanted to say to her, but for now this what he could manage.

Helga smiled at him now hoping he wouldn't say much more. She didn't need him suffering on her right now. "You are one cool weird guy, Brainy."

Blushing at her compliment, Brainy wished she could grant him a kiss on the cheek again. That would of been extra nice right now. Still to be in her company alone was enough for him.

* * *

The next day they both stepped off the bus after a nice long day at school. Helga couldn't fight the yawning that overcame her body. Normally they would play baseball or something, but today they were both just exhausted. Hearing Arnold now yawn, Helga thought he appeared cute when he at least did that. Whenever she did anything it looked like a monster about to chow down on some villagers. Horrible to hear and even more worse to look at.

"Today just wouldn't end. "Helga said as they continued to look towards the building. It was clear that they were too tired to drag their feet up that stoop.

Hearing her yawn again, Arnold thought she sounded cute when a tiny squeak was released at the end of it. "I know. I thought that today was a prank where someone stopped all the clocks in this world."

"Ugh. Conspiracy. Glad I wasn't the only one."

They started to shuffle their feet towards the stoop. Both with the same thought of wishing not to walk another step. Both wishing they were in bed asleep. They didn't care about dinner. All they wanted was rest. They were synchronized with their thoughts even as they brought a foot up to slowly ascend the steps. This almost felt like torture as they lifted their heavy limbs up. Hearing the door open and close they spotted a very harried Phil standing there.

"Oh you kids are back home. FINALLY!" Phil came down to take them both by their hands. "He's here." He added in a whisper.

Arnold was too tired to play the guessing game right now. "Who's here, Grandpa?" His tone lulled out more. Thoughts of his head hitting the pillow was very welcoming.

Phil's eyes were large. "That weirdo cousin of yours is here."

"WHAT?!" Helga bellowed out. That woke her up. "Uh maybe Phoebe won't mind taking me in. How long is the weirdo staying here?" She whispered in a rush.

"Oh no you don't. If you are going you be sure to take me with you. I will not be in there with that weirdo afoot." Phil turned his head in a jumpy fashion believing he heard the door open up. "Please take me with you." He begged her.

Arnold looked between Helga and his grandpa. "Guys! Seriously even I have to put up with him, and he's family." He scolded them.

Helga took a step down. "Oh no, no, no. He's going to be in my business, Arnold. Last time he was here he still claimed he loved me. The last thing I need is him bothering me when he finds out how Olga passed away."

Frowning at that, Arnold could see what was troubling her. "Grandpa, is he staying in my room?"

"Of course." Phil replied as he still focused a wary eye towards the door. "He's in the kitchen reading ingredients."

Swiftly nodding his head, Arnold wanted him to go back in there so he can speak to Helga. "Could you keep him occupied a little bit longer please. I don't want him to see Helga coming in."

Taking a gander at the young girl, Phil understood her distraught behavior. "We'll make him understand not to bother you too much, Helga."

Helga could only smile in acceptance. Her thoughts were buzzing as she heard him go inside to distract that creep. Feeling Arnold's hand gently go around hers, she felt herself guided in. She knew he wanted to ease her mind as they snuck in to head upstairs. Taking her keys out, Helga quickly unlocked her door to let them both in. "I'll kill him. You know I will. He doesn't have a filter for some things."

Placing his hands gently on her arms, Arnold smiled at her. They didn't get an answer on how long Arnie was staying here. "We'll have to face him some time."

"Can I choose no to this one?" Helga hated his cousin. He constantly gave her the creeps with how he constantly stared at her the last time. The way he spoke about how females get around their time of the months. The graphic detail of that conversation haunted her, and she is a girl. "The last time he was here he spoke about our periods and how we get. It was the worst horror movie you could imagine. It was so graphic, Arnold we almost threw up."

"Sheesh." Arnold had no clue about that. "How many girls did he say that to?"

"Try our whole group. The only one who wasn't icked out was your ex. She told him it was oh so fascinating and some junk." Helga sighed. "If he does this when it comes to my sister I will need to be locked up for life for killing him myself."

Arnold felt bad for that. "Talk to my parents to see what they'll say. They might let you stay with Phoebe for the time being if you tell them why in a more stabilized way."

Placing her hand on her hips, Helga narrowed her eyes. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed to keep his patience up. "It means that you are going crazy right now. I want you to talk to them in a more calmer way. Perhaps they'll understand and allow you to stay at Phoebe's."

She nodded her head as she sat down on her bed. "I just can't deal with him."

"I understand. Let me go and check on him. I will direct my parents into your room so you can speak to them." Arnold almost suggested she contact Kyoyo, but he didn't need that for his own selfish reason. It felt nice she was relying on him right now.

"Fine Arnoldo. I hope you understand what this is already putting me through." She grumbled out unhappily.

"I know and I'm sorry." He expressed sincerely. "My parents will most likely say the same thing as me. You need to face this instead of running away from it."

Her eyes met his. "I do understand this, but I want to hear this if this happened to you. You know how easy it is to say this to someone else."

Arnold placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I do so wait for what my parents will say. They are the ones you have to ask permission to anyhow."

She flopped back on her bed. "Ugh! Fine. I'll wait."

He looked at her position on the bed. The way she laid on her back was so appealing to him. So appealing to the point that he berated himself for thinking this way now. "Thanks. Now let me talk to Arnie to see how long he is here for and if he knows anything."

Helga heard him leave her room. She wanted to contact Kyoyo, but knew he wasn't available right now. Picking up her phone she dialed Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs, guess what?" Listening to her friend trying to guess, Helga thought to just say it. "Arnie is here and I don't want to be. You know he'll bring up Olga in some way."

On her end, Phoebe turned herself towards her living room to speak. "How do you know?"

"This is Arnie. Hello?!" Helga groaned as she stomped her foot heavily on her floor. "Remember him speaking about periods."

Phoebe turned her lip up in disgust. "Point taken." Squeezing her eyes shut to rid that memory, she continued. "If Stella and Miles will allow it, you can come here to stay. My parents wouldn't mind."

A smile crept up on her face. "They aren't home right now, but I will ask." Hearing Arnold walking by with Arnie, Helga paused to listen to him talk to his cousin. "How is that guy related to Arnold anyhow? I just don't get it."

"Well Helga things like this do happen. Be fortunate you fell for Arnold and not Arnie when you were three." Phoebe pointed out. Hearing the sound of gagging had her giggling. That was a bit priceless to say.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. You hear me?" Helga told her as she pointed to her phone.

"Hearing!" She chirped out in reply. "Still in case they do say no to you staying over, just try to avoid him."

She couldn't help scoff at Phoebe's advice. "I am under the same roof with this dweeb. Oskar is far more better company than him and that's saying a lot." She sighed as she heard footsteps in the hall. She a door close making her believe it was one of the boarders. "I wish Kyoyo was here."

Phoebe grinned at that as she went to sit down on the couch. "Speaking of him, my dad informed me that he is planning to come down here during his break. He just got that news today."

Helga sat up in excitement. "Really? Oh gosh I missed him. I love talking to him, but I miss his touch." She shouldn't be getting her hopes up at this knowing fully well how some things loved to be dashed away. "I can't wait."

She knew that would get her excited. "I'm glad I gave you some pleasant news to think about."

"You serious? This isn't just pleasant. Oh fuck me I'm happy." Helga got off her bed to dance around her room. Hearing someone knocking on her door she went over to open it to find Arnie standing there. "And good feeling gone."

Hearing the dry sounding voice, Phoebe asked her what was happening till she heard Arnie's voice. "Keep calm, Helga." She urged.

Arnie's dull unresponsive eyes gave way to something as he scanned her. She blossomed more since he had been away. Snorting a phlegmy based concoction back into his system, Arnold opened his mouth. "Hi Helga. I heard about your sister. I wanted to offer my condolences to you."

Helga stood there as he blinked oddly. "Uh thanks." She hoped that was it.

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know that her death came fast." Arnie continued on just to keep her in front of him for a little bit longer.

She was suspicious. "Excuse me?" She asked cautiously.

Placing his hand in his pocket, Arnie continued. "Well when you get crushed like that-"

Phoebe covered her mouth in shock at that before Helga cut him off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Shut up you weirdo." Helga pushed him away from her. Seeing Arnold dashing down from his room she pointed right at Arnie. "Get him away from me now!"

Spotting a teardrop going down her cheek, Arnold pointed to his room. "Go up there now, Arnie."

Arnie considered Helga before slowly making his way upstairs. Shouldn't she be over her sister's death by now?

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, Arnold spoke gently to her. "Go to Phoebe's. I'll talk to my parents for you."

Nodding her head, Helga went back into her room to gather what she needed just in case. Coming out, Helga smiled at him silently in thanks before she left the place. "Obviously I'm coming over."

"All right, Helga. I'll see you when you get here." Phoebe told her over the line before they hung up.

Arnold narrowed his eyes as he turned to head back up to his room. Going in he crossed his arms over his chest. His body burned with white hot anger towards his cousin. He knew he should do this a little more calmer, but he already told him not to say anything graphic to Helga. "What did I tell you?"

Arnie couldn't understand his anger. "She should be over her death by now. Even Lila said so."

Arnold blinked. Lila has something to do with this? She said she didn't dislike Helga, but she certainly is acting like it. Still it was hard to put someone in the criminal role for him. "Well Lila isn't over it. Are you going to speak to her in detail about Olga's death?" He needed him to really understand. "Also when did you speak to Lila?"

"A week before I got here. I wanted to come here mostly to comfort Helga." He told him simply. "I love her."

There were times that Arnold thought his cousin acted like a zombie. The blank stare, the odd sounds, and that shuffling noise he made with his feet. It was terrible for him to think of this about family, but he often wondered what happened to him early on. "That wasn't comforting her. That was you making it worse. Don't you understand at all?" He prayed that he understood. He explained himself clearly before.

Arnie blinked one eye followed by the second one. "So I shouldn't talk to her about that at all?"

"No. If she wants to talk about it she'll say something. It is always best to leave it up to her." Has his cousin finally put it through his head. "It would be greatly appreciated if you don't make her more unhappy than she already is."

"I could do that for her." Arnie wanted to try harder to gain her love. She changed so much since the last time he was here.

"Thank you, Arnie. I really appreciate it." Oh he hoped he got the message. Arnold than thought about what he said about Lila. "How often do you talk to Lila?"

Arnie sat down a bit dully on the couch. "Too much. She always is calling to talk to me. Talks a lot about herself and how great I am. Keeps wondering when I'll be here to visit." His eyes went to his cousin who was standing there patiently. "I don't ask about her and I don't much care."

It was very blase' of him to say that. "Do you ask her about Helga?"

"Yes. I do it all the time. Lila told me that she killed Olga. I don't believe that." He squinted his eyes. "Helga isn't a murderer. I do believe she is just jealous of her."

Arnold sat down on his chair. "I'm getting that picture too." He'll have to tell Arnie the truth. "Helga has a boyfriend. It is a serious relationship with him attending medical school."

A smile ghosted on his face. "She would attract someone like that."

"Meaning?" Arnold simply wanted to hear if he had any thoughts about this.

"Helga is someone who could attract someone as smart as her. He's probably passionate like her too." Came his thoughtful reply before saying something more. "It doesn't mean she's married yet so I will still try to court her."

"Don't, Arnie. Please respect her and don't do that." He pleaded. "Could you not do that."

Arnie considered his cousin as he let out a huff of a laugh. "Just because you wasted your time by not saying anything to her that is why it was taken away from you." Sometimes he enjoyed seeing how dimwitted people made him out to be. "You can't deny it. You love her too."

He couldn't even if he wanted to. Arnold could only stare at him even as he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs to his room. It was obviously his parents. Seeing the door open it was confirmed when his mom and dad stepped in. Now he'll need to talk about Helga.

* * *

Phoebe sat there to observe Helga quietly doing her school work. She had been granted into staying the night by her parents along with Arnold's parents. It always took her some time to calm down Helga whenever she felt a bout of hysteria. Her over passionate nature that came with the dramatics was par for the course. Something Phoebe was use to.

Oh she wasn't making light of Helga's feelings when it was to the contrary. When Helga hadn't been able to talk to anyone at all when she was living at home, it was like a powder keg waiting to explode. Helga desired to speak to someone she trusted. She never trusted her own family with how they swept her feelings under the rug automatically. So when Helga finally needed to speak to someone she came to her. Helga trusted her. Something that Phoebe enjoyed and never took for granted.

While still so many never understood how come they were friends, Phoebe would either correct them on their assumptions, or ignore it. Sure Helga was more selfish when she was younger, but she grew up more. This came with Phoebe now standing up to tell her how she made her feel at times. It was something Helga respected. Something she didn't mind hearing. Helga truthfully wanted her to speak up. She wanted her to be far more bolder instead of so meek with people. It was a give and take in their relationship.

Helga was there for Phoebe. Phoebe was there for Helga. She thought it was great when she spotted open admiration in her friend's eyes. Phoebe felt proud she managed to do that. Helga admired strength. Phoebe had to admit that without her, she would still be everyones doormat.

Seeing her door open up to reveal her mother, Phoebe and Helga heard that dinner was ready. Telling her that they'll be right down, both of them stood up so they can eat. As Phoebe watched her friend walk ahead of her, she could only hope she wasn't welcomed by nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What is in italics in the last part of this chapter is Helga recollecting stuff from her own memory.**

* * *

"Um like hello Arnold."

Arnold was surprised to find the senior coming up to him before first period. He turned his attention towards her to see her wearing a very short skirt, and a tight long sleeve shirt. It left nothing to his imagination, and by the rolling of Helga's eyes he witnessed past Ruth's shoulder, he had a feeling what she was thinking.

"Morning Ruth. How are you?" He greeted her kindly. Even though he had been over his crush on her for many years, Arnold still felt the need to be nice.

Ruth took a step towards him. Her fragrance was slightly overpowering as she placed her hand against his neck. She licked her lips slowly as her hand went up to dance against his earlobe with her finger. "Want to go out? I normally wouldn't dare be seen with a person below my grade, but you gotten handsome."

Arnold was torn. He wanted to reject her seeing how he didn't feel that way for her. She was still vacant for the most part. Her life was all about herself and fashion. Still as he saw how Helga's eyebrow went up in a way of disbelief, Arnold wanted to say yes. Why he wanted to say yes was because he needed a distraction from his ever increasing feelings for Helga.

Bringing her head closer, Ruth giggled in a sort of false way. "Let me convince you."

His eyes went large at the feeling of her lips against his neck. Arnold wanted to push her away even as Helga slammed her locker closed. Was she jealous? He actually hoped she was, but he didn't want to play that game. "Ruth, please don't." His voice was so strangled right now. "I'm not interested."

She pulled away undeterred. "You act like it, but you will be."

Arnold heard a snort before he heard his cousin's voice. "You dress like one of those walkers."

Ruth turned her head around to scan the new person in the group. She could see he was related to Arnold, but was homely in respect to him. "A model? That is what I will be." She posed by using Arnold as an equivalent of a male model.

Arnie continued to stare at her dully. "A street walker." He corrected quietly.

Pushing away from Arnold, Ruth flipped her hair back. "I'll have you know that I'm not one of those you, Ug." Turning her attention back to Arnold she blew him a kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

Grabbing his books, Arnold looked at Arnie in a questioning away before he dissolved it away. "I'm glad you came when you did."

Arnie shrugged. "Helga is far better than what I've seen so far here."

Smiling at his cousin, Arnold agreed with that statement. She is. "Come on so I can get you to class." Seeing as he didn't share every class with his cousin, Arnold thought he would help guide him.

"Lila tried to give me muffins this morning. Strawberry." He snorted. He didn't need to avoid people going in the opposite direction like Arnold had to. While he was walking it looked like no one wanted to get near him. For Arnold, he got hit in the arm a few times. "I declined of course so she's going to hand it to everyone in her first period class."

Arnold's eyes went wide knowing that Helga shared the same class as her. "Did she say everyone?"

"Yes."

Pointing to Arnie's first period class, Arnold told him he'll see him after before he dashed off to Helga's class. Running through the hallway he went into Helga's classroom where she was about to bite into the muffin. "NO!"

The ones who already had some muffin in their mouth, while some put their wrapper aside, looked at him like he was an alien. Helga's eyes went wide as he came up to her to grab it out of her hand. "Did she tell you what flavor this is?" Arnold inquired. Seeing Helga shake her head, he looked over at Lila appearing sheepish. "Lila, did you tell anyone what flavor this muffin is?"

She gave him a blank innocent expression on her face. "Why Arnold, I ever so did tell everyone what flavor the muffin is. Don't you believe me?"

Arnold scanned the students in the classroom. "Did she tell you guys the flavor?" Everyone shook their heads prompting him to walk over to her with the offending piece of food. "I know you know that she is allergic to strawberries. Even Olga would never feed her strawberries. Helga told me that once you were at dinner with them, and while Helga was given a chocolate chip cookie, Olga gave the rest of you chocolate dipped strawberries making sure to say that Helga was allergic to them."

Lila took a glimpse over to Helga who had her arms crossed. "Oh Arnold, I must of forgotten. After the death of my big sis, and us breaking up, I haven't been myself lately." Placing her hands over her eyes she started to sob quietly. "Will you ever so forgive me, Arnold?"

"Oh please."

Arnold turned his head towards Helga's mumbled words. He wasn't about to scold Helga for that. Why should he when he had heard so many disturbing things about Lila as of late? "I also know that you know very well that Arnie is here to stay here for three weeks. During that time especially, I want you to remain away from the boarding house."

Putting her hands down, Arnold saw that Lila was free of tears. She looked stricken. "Arnie is the love of my life. He said so himself."

Arnold couldn't entertain her any longer when he had his own class to go to. Ignoring her, Arnold went to leave. He had no clue what will happen before that teacher go to Helga's classroom, but he had a feeling that Helga will do or say something.

Helga just had her eyes narrowed at the little red head. Guess her sole purpose in life was to try to ruin Helga. It was pathetic really making her wonder something. "What exactly is your damage?" It was a thoughtful enough question a little past eight in the morning.

Lila didn't seem to want to respond to that question. She just felt that all so familiar itching to her system that soon had her wondering when it all went wrong.

* * *

"Yuck. The smell of raw meat is absolutely disgusting." Helga's tongue protruded out of her mouth while she looked at the offending piece of meat. "Sometimes I regret helping out."

"Need help?"

Helga's eyebrow went up at Arnie's voice. Would it be possible to make him do it? She honestly didn't want to touch the chicken. Why couldn't they have gotten Mr Green to chop it up for them just to avoid it herself? "Why aren't you with Arnold and Gerald?" She questioned while her fingers tingled. It seemed like her hands didn't want to touch the meat either.

Arnie approached the blonde. "I don't play basketball. Also Lila was following me around so I'd rather be here."

She turned her head towards him. "Safe from her since Arnold banned her from ever coming in here."

"She fed you a strawberry muffin this morning." He studied the chicken in front of her. "I didn't know you were in the same class as her." Washing his hands, Arnie than told her to stand aside. "I guess you need this cut up to be able to feed everyone."

"Yeah." Helga watched as he went to work cutting up the chicken. Of course the weirdo knew how to do this.

Finished, Arnie took the pieces that weren't needed to throw away. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Uh no."

Cleaning his hands up, Arnie turned to her. "I still love you."

She turned her head slightly just to look at him through one eye. "I don't feel the same way. Also I have a boyfriend."

A small smile ghosted on his face. "I know, but you should still know how someone feels." Snorting, he than turned to leave the kitchen.

She knew it was thoughtful enough to say, but she wished that Arnold felt that way so long ago. Pausing in her actions as she went to bring the pan over, Helga had to rethink what she just said to herself. She shook her head knowing why she thought that. She wasn't cheating on Kyoyo emotionally. She was thinking in the terms of her life. She is honestly in love with her boyfriend.

Still she knew she was still in love with Arnold.

 _'Face it old girl, you are one messed up cookie.'_ Helga thought as she began to season the meat. She mumbled out something incoherent than knowing that no one will make sense of what she just said.

No one.

* * *

Arnold couldn't sleep. So around one in the morning he slipped quietly out the hatch of his skylight. The chill in the air felt welcoming in its own way as he wrapped his robe around him tighter. His thoughts always continued to surround him in such a way that he visualized everything. He still daydreamed. He still thought of one day even piloting a plane just to live out one fantasy of his.

"Can't sleep either?" Helga's voice carried across to his ears that had him almost smiling.

Arnold saw her sitting at the table that was set up on the roof. Striding over there he sat down next to her. "Yes."

Helga continued to look up while preparing another story in her head. One of hope and loss. One of romance that seemed more angst right now. She spoke to Kyoyo tonight, and all she could do was hate the distance between them. "Hmm." It was a thoughtful almost absent response to his answer.

"Who taught you how to cook?" He didn't want to ask her exactly what was bothering her. He just wanted to try to distract them both. "Can't be grandma. I love her, but you need an iron stomach to handle her cooking."

She snickered at that. "I observed Olga cooking plenty of times growing up. Plus she would enlist me to help her." Placing her chin in the palm of her hand had her giving a lopsided smile. "Also when there is nothing on I watched a lot of cooking channel. A lot. Far more than helping Olga out."

Tough Helga viewing the cooking channel. That was something he didn't think he would hear. "I watch it too on occasion. I get too hungry when I watch it so I turn the channel."

"I continue to watch it. When she wasn't around or anyone else for that matter, I cooked for myself." A small smile was placed on her face. "It is nice to come to a place that has people actually happy to see me. Of course I also view it strange since I'm not even use to it. I don't think it is me they are addressing."

"It truly was that bad at your old home." Arnold felt guilt well up once more at how many times he told her how lucky she was to have a family. He never could understand why she was so mean most of the time. Now the picture was clear.

She wrapped her arms around her torso. "Yes." It was so sad to hear the depressing tone to her voice.

He wanted to wrap his arm around her. Tell her that everything will be alright. "Nightmares tonight?"

Helga was silent for some time. Her head tilted forward. Her hair fell forward almost completely covering the side of her face except for the view of her pouty lips. As much as he didn't like her covering her face, he had to be pleased that those lips remained in his view. Lips that he wished were on his neck instead of Ruth's. He knew he would be reduced to a puddle with her kissing him. Arnold remembered her passionate kisses all too well.

"I hate the distance between us." She finally said. "While I'm still adjusting to everything, I just hate this distance between Kyoyo and myself." Her voice was tremulous. "He is supposed to come here in the summer time."

"You don't sound pleased by that. Why?" Arnold hated the thought of her boyfriend here. It will make things ten times realer for him to see Kyoyo in person.

"Because I know my luck. I know something will come up." Bringing her head back up she glanced back at the sky.

He wondered if she recited poetry towards the heavens. He needed to think of something different other than her boyfriend. "Doubt it. If I was your boyfriend I would do everything to be with you."

Helga received chills through her body. "You have Ruth." She thought to distract herself. Turning her head to him she smirked at him. "I saw the way she was hitting on you in the hallway."

Leaning closer, Arnold smirked back at her. "Jealous?"

She was actually, but there was no way she would show it. "Not at all. She wants you and you want her. You should go for it." Helga mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to say that to him?

"She isn't who I want." He kept his eyes directly on hers. It was bold of him.

"Hmm." She resumed her natural position again. She needed to head off to bed so she faked a yawn. "I should head down to sleep. Don't want to be dragging my ass into school tomorrow." Getting up, Helga bid him good night before heading down the stairs. Locking it behind her had her sighing. "Don't make me think that way, Arnold." She whispered sadly.

Arnold continued to stare at the door she just went through. Was it possible that she still held feelings for him? She was obviously avoiding the obvious. He stood up slowly while he continued to stare still at that door. He hoped that she would come back, but he knew it wasn't possible. Helga won't come back if there was a chance for further discussion.

Sad for that outcome, Arnold decided to go back to bed. He hoped that he would get a chance with her one day.

* * *

There she was in front of her mirror looking herself over. She knew she shouldn't be torturing herself this way, but it couldn't be helped. Each morning she would do this and each morning she felt her mind just faltering.

 _"Olga you are a regular talent. I mean if you keep this up they'll be erecting statues in your honor. What do you think Miriam?" Bob's voice echoed in her head._

 _"Oh I agree. She's so beautiful too. Just imagine people worshipping our baby." Miriam boasted proudly._

 _"Yeah. That girl though is a lost cause. No talent. No beauty. No smarts." Bob groaned. "We shouldn't of had her. Once we figured out she was a girl we should of gotten rid of her."_

 _"Well Bob we can give it time. Uh maybe she is a really late bloomer. Yes that has to be it." Miriam figured out after some time._

 _"Well she is a mistake. An ugly mistake. No boy will want to be with her." Bob sounded disgusted. "Olga has suitors lined up since she was very young. There is no one lining up for the girl."_

Sitting down heavily on her bed, Helga's head went down. Kyoyo was here temporarily until he found someone beautiful and fantastic. While she believed the sincerity of him in how he felt about her, Helga knew that it will end just as soon as he realizes the mistake he made with her.

 _Helga looked up in the mirror of the bathroom to have Olga standing there. There was her sister with the perfect attributes while Helga felt like pounded up play-doh. She was posing behind her as if Helga wasn't standing there. Was her sister really this blind to what was happening around here? Can't she see how Helga is treated compared to her? Can't she see that there are really no pictures of her around? It pained her to think of Olga as some type of salvation for brief periods of time. Those periods were always short lived._

 _"You know baby sister, you will find a boy if you had more of my attitude." Olga informed her as she pushed her away from the mirror. "Even Lila's."_

 _Helga sneered at her. It never did any good to do this when Olga couldn't pay attention to her pain. "My attitude is because I'm reminded how much of a mistake I am. Don't you see?"_

 _Olga waved her hand away while she made a phishing sound with her mouth. "Oh no one thinks that. I wish you would stop lying about that."_

 _It hurt. Helga felt stabbed in the heart. "You don't love me at all. You love Lila more than your own sister. You pay attention to everything she says and not me." Olga turned towards her. A soft expression lining her features. Will she pay attention to her now? "I'm strong. I'm opinionated. I'm very independent. I'm a tomboy and I'm fine with that. I love. You may not see it, but I do. I'm also hurting inside since I was a small child. Why can't you open your eyes as wide as you open your eyes for Lila? Why does she warrant your ears, when all I warrant is your back? Am I that horrible of a person? I just want you to finally see and hear me." She knew she was pleading. Helga needed her sister to be her last hope in this family._

 _Olga stood there with a blank expression on her face. "I'm going for a walk. Lila will be here later on. When she is here we'll teach you to be more of a lady." Taking Helga's hair she gave her a queer look. "Boys don't like this. They want someone feminine and not boyish. That is why Lila and myself have plenty of suitors."_

 _Helga felt her heart break. Why did she have to do this? Hearing her say she was going for a walk, Helga stared into the mirror finding someone truly ugly. "They're right. No one will want to be with this." Figuring she would do her homework, she made her way into her bedroom to finish off the last of her math homework._

That was the last day she spoke to her sister. That was the day she had to witness her death. Helga stood up like a robot to place her clothes on. She had to keep going with her schooling. One day she'll be out of here.

Stuffing her beanie on her head, Helga left her room to go downstairs. She only decided on a piece of bread while the cousins ate cereal. She ignored them as she quietly made her way out of there. She didn't want any chit chat. Still she soon felt Arnold standing next to her. Her body felt heavy today from all she just thought about.

"Helga?" Arnold's voice was full of concern as he looked at his friend. He saw her appearing like she was giving up on herself.

Her eyes were sad as she looked at him. She opened her mouth wishing to say something, but closed it. She didn't think she can talk about this to Phoebe. Feeling his hand lace together with hers, Helga looked down at their joined hands. She marveled at how perfectly well they fit together. Her eyes went back up to his. "Maybe later we can talk."

"Sure. We'll do it on your terms." He assured her. Arnold didn't want to crowd her. He just wanted to let her know that he'll be there for her. He wanted her always to be comfortable.

As for Arnie, he examined their exchange. He knew he never stood a chance with her. She was the one that will be so unique that he knew there wasn't going to be another like her. Arnie wanted someone like her though so he can court them. Helga is very special. The only reason he rejected Lila was her constant neediness, and the inability to give him any space. According to Arnold that didn't change. He wanted someone who was independent. Someone who didn't care too much about what others thought of them. He wanted what Helga embodied. That was his dream girl.

"You are your own list of ingredients that won't be copied." Remarked Arnie out loud. It drew the attention of both, Helga and Arnold. They were curious on who he was talking about. "I'm referring to you Helga."

Helga recognized the compliment in its odd form. She had no clue what to say to that since she was still swimming in thoughts of what her parents and what so many others have said about her. His lazy eyes met hers where she smiled just a bit. She didn't want to encourage him, but she did want to acknowledge him in some way. Thing is that it will take a long time for her to believe the compliments compared to the insults.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this chapter. Thanks for the views and the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

There were so many times she just ached to be alone. She wanted no chitter chatter whatsoever that could drive her bonkers. She relished peace as much as possible. She fell in love with it compared to the ruckus she would hear from someone like her dad. It killed her head to think about it.

It also killed her head when she spotted Wolfgang sitting across from her. She studied the mischief in his eyes. Observed how he hunched towards her as if readying himself to pin her down. Of course she was at a private table in the school yard with the table top between them, it will be pretty hard if he did try that with her.

"I don't believe you have a boyfriend. I believe you made that up just to make others believe you aren't pathetic." Wolfgang told her slowly. "Thing is you are pathetic. No one wanted you so you had to make him up." His eyes scanned her as much as he could. "You may of improved your looks, but you can be pretty darn homely, Pataki."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She cursed him in her head. She reached for her plastic knife for something to hold. She needed something tangible for now.

"Fugly. That is what you are." He practically snarled that at her. "I was doing you a favor at the baseball game. One more chance or else."

Helga wasn't taking the bait as her hand lifted up quickly to slam the knife close to his hand prompting him to jump. "You really shouldn't be tossing stones idiot." Her eyes narrowed. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Mr Flowbee?"

Wolfgang snarled at her as he stood up ready to attack her. "You really want to chance this, Pataki?" His eyes shifted as he held a large question mark on his face. "And what the hell is a Flowbee?!"

"An electrically powered vacuum cleaner attachment made for cutting hair." She answered in a bored voice as she went to stand up. "Your hair looks like it was cut with one."

His fists clenched. "Why I outta pound you, but I don't hit girls anymore."

"No you just tackle them on the ground to feel them up." Helga's voice was as dry sounding as her bored attitude. "When will you ever get tired of pulling these bullshit stunts?"

"Hey Wolfgang! I got the pizza!" Edmund's voice yelled out from across the tarmac.

Turning around to glance over to his friend, Wolfgang turned his head back to her. "Bye Fugly."

While her eyes remained narrowed as she watched him disappear, Helga sat down on the bench knowing how right he was. She hoped that she can continue her peace at lunch for a little longer.

Of course she was soon interrupted once more by someone she wasn't expecting. Still she wondered if she was here to stab her in the gut mentally. Helga looked upon her with distrust in her eyes. The freesia perfume she was wearing was annoying her senses. It was always so powerful.

"I see no strawberry in your possession." Helga had to scan her once more to make sure. "So why are you here?"

Lila maintained her innocence as she sat before the imposing blonde. Her senses itched almost to a fevered pitch. She knew she had to do this in order to gain what she needed. "I'm ever so sorry I almost poisoned you with those strawberries. I did forget temporarily about your allergies."

"Trying to mollify me here?" Her head cocked to the right. "Or is it one of the cousins you are trying to satisfy here?"

"What's mollify?" Lila blinked at her in confusion.

Helga shook her head unable to believe her cornfed brain. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She knew it would be asked, but Lila felt punched by the bluntness of the question. "I-I-I don't."

"Convincing." Helga snorted at her while she began to stand up. "I have such incontestable facts to the contrary." She leaned forward. "As much as my sister irritated me for not listening to me. For not seeing what was happening to me in that family. For preferring you over me." She narrowed her eyes at Lila to a fine point. "I loved her regardless of the fact." That scream sounded off in her head again. "I never wanted her dead."

Lila spotted the pain she only dismissed as being inconceivable thus far. She stood up as Helga was taking her leave from the table. "I wanted to be in that family so badly that I wanted them to get rid of you!" Her eyes widened before she slammed her hands to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. She wanted to talk to her in hopes of gaining Arnie's heart.

She felt chilled by those words. She knew it, but to hear it from her lips stabbed at her. "I know you did." Her heart felt renewed in its own desolation. "Is that why you tried to frame me?"

"Partially." Lila should of negated from her answer as she looked down. "You had what I wanted. My mom isn't dead."

"I know about your mom." Rhonda informed her of that news. "You wanted my family when my family isn't perfect. Even you didn't pay attention to how they treated me. You were just like Olga there, but still she wasn't fake."

Lila acted like she was struck. "I'm not though."

"Olga wouldn't lie, cheat, or steal. You did all those things." Helga turned finally to face her. "My mom is an alcoholic. My dad is a blow hard, an asshole, and all around mentally abusive person. Olga was exactly how you saw her, but with one problem; She never wanted to listen or see her sister. I tried multiple times to have her see me, but she never did." She stepped closer. "You want my family than go and have them. They finally got rid of their stain. Their mistake. That's what I was called since I was a baby anyhow."

She had to leave Lila. Her peace was ruined. Her heart was aching to the point that when she found herself safely away, Helga collapsed on the ground. She was tired.

* * *

Entering into her room, Arnold thought that her flannel bottoms were cute. They had all these cute little cartoon owls on it. Of course her tank top had the words, 'Approach at your own risk,' written clearly on it. He chuckled lightly thinking that it was exactly like her. Both sweet and spicy.

"She admitted she wanted to get rid of me." Helga immediately spoke up the second he sat down.

"Who? Lila?"

Her eyebrows knotted for half a second. "No the space monster. Yes, Lila. Sheesh."

Raising his hands up in the air, Arnold tried to diffuse the energy in the room. "I'm sorry." He caught the barest hint of her cleavage when she leaned forward to scratch her ankle. "When did she admit this?"

"At lunch today. I know she is just trying to talk to me just to appease you mostly. I'm certain she just wants to hook her claws back into you again while catching your cousin's heart." Helga informed him as she stretched her legs out. "I had what she wanted so yeah she did the things she did to get rid of me. Was it because of her mom being alive and not in her life? Who knows except the devil right now."

Arnold came closer to her. "I don't trust her especially after the stunt she pulled almost harming you."

Helga smiled a bit fondly at him. "Well just like I've been screwed up from my own family situation, perhaps she is too. Still I wouldn't go as far as do what she did."

"It sounds like you are defending her." Arnold was almost proud of this information.

She discerned him carefully. "Oh sheesh. Now don't you dare be running after your damned crush again. If you do I will definitely run the hell away." She almost dared to kick him. "Also I'm not defending her. I'm just saying."

"I don't know, Helga." He paused for dramatic effect. "It sounds like you are. Are you getting soft on me now?"

Grabbing her pillow, Helga hit him with it. "Shut it, Bucko. Helga G. Pataki isn't getting soft you hear me?" Moving to poke him in the chest, she was aware that their noses practically touched.

Arnold thrilled mentally at her nearness. Her vanilla scent wafting around him. The incredible deeper blues in her eyes that met with that vibrant cerulean of them. "Oh I got it." He didn't want her to stop touching him. "Also I know I won't be with her again." That lopsided smirk of hers appeared so adorable on her face instead of annoying. Arnold wanted to kiss those lips. "There is someone else I hold deeper feelings for."

"Yeah, Ruth." She pushed away to create some distance between them. She was already starting to feel insane as it was. She didn't need his nearness. "I saw her hit on you again."

Running his hand through his hair, Arnold sighed. "Not even her. She's still the same from PS118. There is nothing she is offering but a cheap thrill."

"Most guys want that."

"Not me." He countered in slight frustration. "I want to be with someone that I love in that capacity. What is the use of me just doing it just to do it?"

Helga almost made a crack at him, but held her tongue. "Than you want it for love." She figured.

"Yes." He felt like a ton of bricks fell off his shoulders at that. "Guys will tease you for thinking that way, but I don't care. I want to be with someone for love. I want it to mean something."

She had a feeling that he would think that. "What about peer pressure? You know how often you get invited to parties."

Arnold had no idea why he always did. His nature wouldn't be considered cool. It would be considered nerdy. "I don't know why I do though. I mean I'm sure you get invited."

"Pfft! Yeah right. I'm considered an abomination. Always have been. I know Phoebe gets invited along with Gerald." She thought about her daily routine in the mirror. Thought of what her family thought of her.

"You are not an abomination, Helga."

She looked at him caustically for such a lame argument. "Seriously?" Throwing her hands out wide, Helga couldn't quite believe him. "They think I'm ugly, Arnold. To them I'm not even a girl. I am this loud obnoxious person who doesn't deserve any respect. Hell your flipping ex gets invited to everything just because she's perfect and pretty."

He shook his head at that. "They are idiots then. I find you very attractive, Helga."

She glanced away. "No you don't. You are just being yourself in saying that."

Standing up, Arnold took her hand to stand her up also. Opening up her closet door he stood behind her where the mirror is. "You can't honestly believe that even you are unattractive." Right now he was happy he was being allowed this liberty with her. "You have beautiful blonde hair that is perfect. While others need tons of product to make it just right, yours falls perfectly."

Helga felt herself slowly losing the ability to breath with his scrutiny. The way he examined her made her feel naked.

"Perfect peach skin free of any make-up. While so many need to cover up, your skin is just flawless. The sweet little nose of yours and cute ears." Hearing her snort, Arnold continued as if she hadn't made a sound. "The most brilliant blue eyes that no one has ever seen before." He wondered if he should say it. "Your body, while slim, has these sweet little curves that many will find appealing."

Her eyes grew large in surprise at that. Helga swore she heard him purring that last statement.

"Kissable looking lips. Pouty. Inviting." He continued till she turned around to face him.

Turning around really quickly, Helga had to stop this. "Okay buddy boy, I know what you are trying to do and it won't work."

Arnold could see how red her face was. "What isn't? I'm telling you the truth, Helga."

"It's me, Arnoldo. I'm none of those things you just said. None!" She started to push him away from her. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, but it won't work."

He was honestly confused right now. "What do you think I'm trying to accomplish right now, Helga? Tell me."

Helga gave up knowing he would never want to be intimate with her. "Just go." She told him quietly as she was about to sit down.

"I'm certain that Kyoyo feels the same way."

That hit her in the gut as she stood back up. "He needs his eyes checked."

"He loves you for who you are and you are telling him he's blind?" He felt amazed that how brilliant he knew she is, she was still so blind.

Helga could read his mind. It was as if words were flashing in neon above his head as it brought an ire to her as she came incredibly close to him. She decided to ignore how close they were in favor of her getting to her point. "My own sister thought of me as unsuitable."

"I don't believe that." He knew that hurt her when he said that. Arnold saw it plainly in her eyes. "Wait! Did she say that to you?"

"She said it plenty of times to me, but the last time she said she was going for a walk. She told me that Lila will be here later and they'll teach me to be more of a lady. She grabbed my hair and said that boys don't like this. They want someone feminine and not boyish. That is why they have suitors and I don't." Helga pushed him away when he tried to get near her. "So stay away from me with your lies, Arnold. I've known the truth since I was a small child."

Grabbing her arms, Arnold brought her closer to him. "I'm not lying, Helga. I know they hurt you and I know they are at fault for making you feel the way you do now." He jerked her even closer again to the point he almost lost himself when her front met with his. To feel her softness against him. To enjoy how well she molded against him. "You're incredible and they aren't. I think they have something to learn from you."

She pushed away from him needing to get away from him. "Hard to believe." Her voice was so low.

Arnold knew what she meant. "Than you know we'll keep telling you every day how worthy you are. You know how we are very good at that." He swore to her in earnest.

She smiled softly if not weakly. "I guess so. I know how all of you are."

Not many words passed after that before they parted after saying good night. Arnold retired to his bed that night thinking of the one girl that stole his thoughts one day. He knew he was very young when it happened. Knew that her life would be much more larger than all of his friends combined.

As for Helga, she laid on her side just staring blankly ahead of her. "I don't hate you Olga. I just wanted you more there for me than our parents. I counted on you."

She only held jealousy over her sister. She always spouted off how much she hated her, but found out it was an unnecessary evil. Helga knew the truth even in her youth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It will be some time ever before Arnold ever confesses to Helga how he feels. I thought I would inform all of you about this.**

 **Anyone want cookies? They are on the table. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the beginning of December with Arnold working for Mrs Vitello doing deliveries, and sometimes arrangements. He enjoyed having money going into his wallet to help afford him some things. He also enjoyed the tips from the deliveries that he made. One day there was a snobby male that entered the shop requiring only the best roses to send to a girl. Being told to deliver them right away, Arnold took her delivery van to make his rounds.

Double checking the last address where the roses were being delivered, Arnold found himself in front of a brown stone. Taking the bouquet he headed up to the front door where he rang the doorbell. Hearing the door open, Arnold found himself looking directly at Ruth.

"Good Afternoon, Ruth. I have a delivery for you from an admirer." Arnold handed her the bouquet where she signed for it immediately.

Batting her eyes while she sniffed the bouquet, Ruth placed it gingerly aside just to bring her hand out to take him by the collar. "Well thank you for the flowers. You are quite the romantic." She cooed.

Politely taking her hand away from his collar, Arnold shook his head. "No those aren't from me. I work at Mrs Vitello's. A rich guy came in to have the flowers sent to this address."

Forcing him to come closer to her, Ruth kissed him on the side of his mouth. "Let me pretend they are from you." She purred. "Would you like to come in?"

Once more he pulled himself away from her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Also I must get back to work." Taking a step down down on the stoop, Arnold wished her a good day. Rushing towards the van he had to wonder when the hell did she become so interested in him.

After work he brought a few flowers home. Flowers that Mrs Vitello allowed him to take. When he got home, he gave one to his grandma, another to his mother, Susie, and last but not least Helga. She will be receiving a small bouquet of daises.

Heading to her room, Arnold was pleased that she left it open. Poking his head in there she was sitting on her bed hunched over writing in her journal. Not wishing to startle her, Arnold knocked on her door. He loved the surprised look in her eyes as he held out the bouquet for her inspection.

"Are those for me?" Accepting the flowers, Helga brought it closer to her face. "Why?"

"Because you love looking at a little sunshine popping up from the ground." Arnold noticed how she shut her journal for his increasing inspection. "I also got mom, grandma, and Susie some flowers. Different than yours."

Getting up she figured she should get a vase for these at least. "I guess I need to put this in water."

He felt stupid. He should of done that for her already. "Oh let me. I wasn't thinking." Grabbing for the flowers, Helga brought them closer to her. "What?"

"You smell like a flower factory. Not that it is a bad thing, but I'm sure you want to clean up before heading back downstairs for dinner. I can do this." Helga paused as she looked at him gently. Bringing her face forward she kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it."

Arnold loved that kiss far more than the one he received from Ruth. Watching her leave her room to head downstairs, Arnold watched her backside before rushing into the bathroom to wash up a little. Thank goodness for the weekend.

X

After dinner Helga was helping clean up after dinner. She declined to go out to the movies. While Arnold and her received some type of allowance for helping out around here, it still wasn't enough. She still had Christmas to think about. The one person in the boarding house to buy for.

"Helga, why didn't you go out with Arnold and your friends to the movies?" Stella wondered as she strolled into the kitchen.

"I need to keep my money to buy a present for Christmas. I don't have the luxury of going out right now." She peered out the window momentarily. "I wish I was sixteen so I can get a job."

Sitting down, Stella considered her words while she weighed her own options. "How fast can you type?"

"At least 75 word per minute. Why?" Setting the dried plates aside, Helga went to work with the pans.

"I know how much school work is important to you. Also you seem to have an excellent ear." Stella knew she was responsible. "I would love some help in transcribing some files of mines."

Helga turned around to face Stella. "Don't you need to be trained in this?"

Half of her mouth quirked up. "Oh I have tons of faith in you that you can learn all this in no time." Standing up, Stella went over to help put some dishes away. "Wouldn't you like to get started on some of your financial future after all?"

Of course she would. Helga smiled at the opportunity to do this. "I appreciate this, Stella."

"No problem. Now after this wouldn't you like to see a movie with me in the living room?"

"Sure thing." With that Helga continued her chores. She'll be able to afford a present for Phoebe and Arnold now.

X

Ordering one of Helga's favorite concoctions from Slausons, Phoebe sat down at the counter to wait for their order. She didn't end up at the movies with the others feeling a bit guilty if she did go. Also while the other girls were there from the group, Phoebe felt like she lost her limb whenever Helga wasn't around. She found it interesting at times with how someone can affect you to the point that when they weren't around, you felt lost.

"Hello Phoebe."

She was surprised to be addressed. The surprise being that the person addressing her was none other than a notorious honor student from a previous neighboring school. When she went to PS118, he was at PS119. In Middle school she was in MS202 and he was in MS203. His reputation was not only that he was highly intelligent, but had this bad boy reputation that spread like wild fire. His pranks were so well known that she knew that everyone was wary of him. None more than Phoebe as she looked at, Baxter Evans.

Baxter Evans who stood 5' 10" tall. Dark brown hair with gray eyes. He had broad shoulders and obviously a build that even had her blushing on the inside. He was handsome in her opinion and therefore also dangerous too at the same time. While Gerald was taller than him and handsome, he never struck her as dangerous. Baxter did.

"Hello Baxter. How are you this evening?" She spoke to him pleasantly. She wondered why it was taking so long to get her order. It was mostly ice cream.

"A little boring. How is your evening?" Baxter scanned the petite little waif finding her very cute. He knew how intelligent she is along with her best friend. Knew how innocent this girl is by her clean record.

Phoebe wished they hurried the order to her. "Well I'm bringing some ice cream over to my friends. Hopefully we can watch movies and stuff."

He cocked his head listening to her. "That's sweet of you." His eyes went half lidded. "Would you like to go out on a date this coming friday?" His voice lowered huskily.

Seeing her order being placed in front of her, Phoebe got off the stool. "May I think about it? I would like to head to my friends before this melts."

"You can do that."

Smiling at him politely, Phoebe issued out a quick good night before leaving Slausons. She couldn't believe that he asked her out when he goes out with the more popular girls. Rushing over to Helga's she had to tell her what occurred just now.

During a lull in the movie where Stella left to grab something upstairs, Phoebe told her who just asked her out. "So what do you think?"

Taking a spoonful of her ice cream in her spoon, Helga pursed her lips tightly in thought. She'll kill Gerald for not stepping up. "The guy with the nerdy name and has a habit of leaving girls in the dust? You really want to ask my opinion here when you already know it." She bit out as she eyed her friend while scooping her ice cream in her mouth.

Glancing down, Phoebe knew that was part of the bad boy reputation of his. "What if he changed?"

"And Bob isn't a blow hard but a sweet man who never gives away his daughter." Helga pointed out in a dry tone before resuming her natural one. "Just think about it Pheebs. Baxter is still a womanizer. Last week he went out with two girls at the same time. Think about it."

"Oh I guess your right." She lamented softly to herself. "Gerald will never ask me out. As it is I don't believe he likes me anyhow."

Helga was almost bored with this conversation that has droned on for a few years now. As she finished up her ice cream, she set it aside to continue speaking. "Why don't you tell him you like him. Haven't you even tried that?" Seeing a non-verbal response had her shaking her head. "Tell him."

"You told Arnold how you felt when you were nine and look what happened." Phoebe was desperate for understanding.

She kept her voice calm as she spoke. "That is different for the fact that his bully whom he thought hated him was now professing her undying love to him. It is a lot to take in. I realized that a long time back. I knew I shouldn't of been mad at him when I was temporarily after the whole heat of the moment excuse. I woke up one day knowing that he didn't know how to take it." Smiling a little at Stella coming in with some drinks for them, Helga accepted hers. "This is different between you and him. I know he likes you too. That boy doesn't blush with any other girl around him that shows him interest. He's soft on you."

Phoebe looked down at the now sludge of her desert in thought. "Maybe I can hang out with Baxter and see how it goes."

Helga groaned as she stood up. "While you are making a poor decision, I need to use the bathroom. Be back."

Grabbing her stuff, Helga went to deposit it before making a beeline upstairs. Grabbing her cell she sent a quick text message to Arnold to get Gerald to ask Phoebe out.

 **Get tall hair boy to ask Pheebs out or I'll fillet him. - H**

 **Been trying. Why the rush? - A**

 **Baxter Evans just asked her out. - H**

 **He's a playboy. He'll use her. - H**

Sending a bunch of things that she didn't quite understand, Helga growled as she flushed the toilet. Looking down at the text from Arnold her eyebrow raised up at him using symbols back at her. They were both cursing in their texts like they were in a cartoon.

 **Well # &$ to you too - H**

 **You know I don't like to curse. - A**

 **I know. Now # &%!(# get his # into gear. - H**

 **Aye aye. - A**

"Yeah you better get working on that, bucko." She whispered before she left the bathroom. It was time for that Geraldo to grow a set of balls on him.

X

Setting his phone aside, Arnold studied his friend in a carefree state of eating his hamburger. Thinking of Helga's text, Arnold wondered if subtle will work in this case. "Hey Gerald, what do you think of Baxter Evans?" There that seemed casual.

Lifting his eye up to his friend, Gerald looked at him queerly. "Swearing off women now?"

His eyes went big. "No! Why would you ask that?"

"The way you asked it sounded like how a girl would question that choice." Gerald pointed out as he brought his soda up to take a swig out of it. "Anyhow, why do you ask?"

Arnold might as well blurt it out. "He asked Phoebe out tonight."

Swallowing his soda wrong, Gerald started to choke on it. Coughing and clearing his throat up had him slamming his hands on the table. "He's a douche! Each week he goes through different girls and now he wants Phoebe?!" Coughing again, Gerald took another sip to clear his throat. "Did she say yes?"

"I don't know. Helga texted me to tell you to ask Phoebe out or she'll fillet you. Her words." Arnold defended her. "Why are you wasting your time not asking her out?"

Leaning back he took a fry to just push it around his plate. Gerald had the ability to be both charismatic while being shy at times. "How do I even know she's even interested in me?"

Grabbing a fry off his plate, Arnold tossed it in his face. "Because you say something. Also even I can see that she likes you. Even Helga has told you twice to ask her out. What the hell does that say to you?"

Gerald considered the amount of times Phoebe always blushed around him. How cute her giggles were after a slip of the tongue. "Well what if Baxter asks out Pataki?"

Arnold laughed hard at that. "Because she would rather have her brain drained with a Q-tip than be with him."

"Also he wouldn't dare to ask her out anyhow since he wants one specific type of girl around him." Gerald counted down to when he would ask him what that girl would be.

"And what kind of girl is that?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously towards his friend.

Gerald was not one to be afraid that easily. "Beautiful." Seeing how heavily slitted Arnold's eyes were, he shrugged. "I'm sorry but not everyone shares your opinion of how she looks. Perhaps her boyfriend, but everyone else think she isn't much to sneeze at."

"Well who wants to be sneezed at?" People were so blind. People were so wrapped up into something so stereotypical that they couldn't notice true beauty if it hit them in the face.

He could tell he took it too far with that. "Maybe you see something since you see her more than us. All I know is I don't and most of the student body."

"I don't care about their opinions when I know exactly who I talk to every day. Helga is amazing. She's wonderful. At least there is a guy who saw her worth and asked her to be his." As his ire was raised it lowered. She was taken. "She's taken because I took too long in saying anything." His voice lowered. He was supposed to convince Gerald in asking Phoebe out, but what he managed to do was depress himself.

Gerald spotted that look that he will get the second that Phoebe ended up with another guy. Arnold lost the girl that he wanted so badly because he didn't act quick enough. Will this happen to himself?

X

Arnold came upstairs. He passed the borders rooms before he paused in front of Helga's door. He clearly heard her having a conversation in there with Kyoyo. He was lucky to have the girl he desired simply with how slow he was.

Grunting, he went up to his room where he immediately undressed for bed. He had work tomorrow where he hoped he got to see Helga before he left. There was always something about seeing her before school or work that made him happy. He loved his spitfire.

* * *

"Man! She has a lady hard-on for you." Helga quipped after waiting for Arnold to sit down in Algebra II.

Turning quickly around, Arnold gave her a scolding look. "Did you seriously have to say that? Can't you be more ladylike?"

Helga wasn't even affected by that. "I ever so could, Arnold. Would you care for some tea and finger sandwiches with that? Oh how I ever so enjoy my fake behavior."

Almost laughing at Helga's perfect impression of Lila, Arnold could only shake his head. "Be serious."

"In all the time you've known me, should you be surprised still by what I say?" Whispered Helga before placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh I dare say you are. By jove! Time to wanker off that tallywacker." She added in a very fake British voice.

Deciding to ignore that, Arnold decided to talk about Ruth. "She just won't stop. I keep telling her I'm not interested."

"Telling her no and allowing her to kiss you are two different things. While you are saying no, your actions in letting her do that stuff tell her yes." Leaning back she looked at him smugly. "Of course since you are hard to get, Ruth finds that a challenge."

"Well she invited me to a party so she told me I can invite whomever I please." He grinned. "And it would please me if you joined me."

Helga sighed. "No thanks. Also Rhonda is having a New Years party so she told me that I better come or else." A snort escaped her. "I told her she hasn't invited me in a long ass time so why the change. She told me I grew more tolerable."

His grin dissipated. "Why didn't she invite me?"

She thought he looked cute pouting. "She will. She didn't just yet because you had Ruth all over you."

He accepted that answer. "Can I ask you about Phoebe than?" The moment that question was fully out of his mouth he spotted the shift in the air. "She didn't say yes, did she?"

"No! I just look constipated because I truly am." She bit out. "Ugh! Sorry but yes she did because tall hair boy doesn't have the cojones to ask her himself." She leans in closer to him. "She told me that he must of changed. Doubtful when he has almost every girl in this school, and this includes your precious Ruth."

Arnold ignored that. "I don't even know his deal is anyway. So today is tuesday. When is their date?"

"Friday." Helga responded in a bored tone. "If he doesn't do shit, I'm going to follow them around on their date because if he harms her I'll kill him."

Sighing, Arnold reached out to take her hand. He wanted to comfort her, but in a way he just wanted to hold her mostly. "I'll talk to him after school."

"I'm shaving his head after this if she gets hurt by that slime ball."

Nodding his head, Arnold assured her he'll still talk to him.

X

Gerald avoided Arnold having a feeling he wanted to talk to him about Phoebe. He heard her plainly tell Baxter yes. He knew that Helga and him would be plenty angry at him. He didn't step up, and now he was more afraid of Helga's ire than his own best friend's.

As he walked home in a different route, Gerald saw Rhonda in a store with Nadine. An idea sprung to mind bringing him inside the store to head directly over to Rhonda. "Hello Rhonda. May I talk to you?"

"Well certainly, Gerald. What would you like to say?" Rhonda wondered as she looked between two scarves in her hand.

Gerald knew he could do this. "Will you go out with me this friday?" It came out in a rushed way.

Rhonda answered him immediately. "No. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't hold those feelings for me unlike a certain brainy girl that we know. Also since I know she is going out with that Playboy Baxter, you are feeling desperate." Rhonda placed the scarves back to face her friend. "Is this some type of revenge on her for going out with him?"

Gerald's head jerked back. "No! I just need to go out with you because I like you and stuff. Heh heh." Scratching the back of his neck, he could only give her a cheesy smile.

Tilting her head at him, Rhonda couldn't believe him. "Seriously Gerald you must ask her out instead. Tell her how you feel. That girl is much too shy to do it on her own." Beside her Nadine was nodding her head in agreement.

"How do you know she'll say yes to me?"

Rhonda fought the urge to roll her eyes, something that Nadine did instead in her place. "Uch. I can't believe you would ask me this when I can see it. Nadine sees it, Arnold sees it, and even Helga sees it. That girl will say yes to you." Lowering her voice some she indicated for him to get closer. "Baxter was planning on asking Phoebe out in hopes of one day of snagging a much larger fish. You see he has dated most of the girls in our class." Her fingers danced in front of her. "The more run of the mill types that are taken in by just a pretty face."

Gerald looked at both of them. "Has he asked either one of you out?"

That is when a bit of humiliation surfaced up on Rhonda's face. "He used me in eight grade. Just one night and it was a nightmare. I don't want Phoebe to end up like that."

Gerald looked over to Nadine. "No he never asked me out. He thinks I'm creepy." She answered. "So I had a cockroach on my hand at the time when he approached me."

Rhonda smiled at her friend. "That bug saved your life from humiliation." Looking at Gerald she added. "We did speak to Phoebe about this and she believes he has changed. We just hope that he training kicks him in the behind."

He didn't even want to question her about it, but he needed to know. "Did he force you to have sex with him?"

"No. Just some second base type of action. It didn't stop him from making up lies about me." Rhonda replied sadly.

He hated guys like that. "I'm sorry." She shrugged it off. "Do you know who this larger fish he wants to snag?"

Nadine answered for her. "Helga."

"Helga? As in Helga G. Pataki? Why her when there are far more better looking girls out there?" Gerald couldn't see the appeal of the former bully.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow up. "While Helga does need some better wrapping on her, I do find her attractive myself. She is what you call exotic." She almost chuckled at Gerald's astonished face. "If all you see in her is that fourth grade bully than you aren't seeing the larger picture. Even I had to admit that she is pretty."

"I thought you both didn't get along."

She laughed politely at that one. "Oh darling. We both have such strong personalities. We butt heads from time to time, but I do respect her spunk. She is brave." She shared a look with Nadine. "While I'd rather avoid violence as much as possible, I wouldn't mind seeing her even punch that creep out."

Gerald had to wonder now if he had been judging Helga too harshly given some of what Rhonda said. Still there was Phoebe going out with the guy. He shouldn't of let it happen.

* * *

For a change, Helga headed up to Arnold's room to chat with him. Entering in after he let her, Arnold appeared surprised, and very happy. Looking down she had to wonder why he seemed so happy.

"Am I naked or something?"

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts at that question. Soon all previous thoughts of her in that shower were brought forth. "No! Why would you ask that?"

Sitting down on his couch, Helga made herself comfortable. "With how you were staring at me right now."

He wished she was. Mentally slapping himself at thinking such lurid thoughts, Arnold tried to regain himself till he made himself more flustered. _'I bet she looks even more perfect without clothes.'_ He shook his head. _'What is wrong with me? She's going to think I'm crazy.'_ His thoughts were in hyperdrive right now.

Helga considered him for some time as his expressions continued to shift. "Mmmkay." Leaning forward she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Arnold. Wake up or I'll give you a spit ball for old times sake." Seeing his expression turned to something more scolding had her raising her eyebrow up. "Phoebe is a bit peeved at me for lecturing her so after my talk with Kyoyo, he'll try to straighten out his cousin."

Arnold nodded his head. "Hope it helps."

"Yeah or she won't talk to me if it doesn't work." Sighing, Helga looked at the skylight. "You manage to talk to your friend."

"Yes and he told me what Rhonda told me." Arnold didn't even know himself. "Baxter used her."

"Yup. Even I know that Princess wouldn't do that. That girl wants to wait on the perfect guy for her. That is her equating that to love." When she brought her head down she saw that Arnold was staring at her chest. Crossing her arms over her she decided to continue. "Anything else?"

Arnold knew she caught him staring. Helga was much too observant not to. "Baxter's real prize is you."

"HA!" Cackling at the absurdity of that, Helga continued to laugh. "Oh god that's a good one."

"I'm serious, Helga. Please take this serious." He said firmly. "Will you please listen to me."

Settling down some, Helga wiped some tears away from her eyes. "He wants the dog of Hillwood? Let him try and get it because I'll put him down with Ol' Betsey."

He sighed heavily. His limbs felt weighed down suddenly. "You aren't a dog, Helga. Will you stop saying that."

She eyed him evenly as a calmness took hold. "Oh yeah you don't. Of course the way I caught you staring at my chest it is a wonder why I still have clothes on." She stood up. "Arnold I can handle myself. I know this will be the next thing you'll be saying to me. As for Phoebe I hope she listens to her cousin. If not than she won't be talking to me for a while."

Arnold thought she sounded sad there. Standing up he took her by the hand. "Yeah I find you beautiful." She scoffed. "I'm sorry I was staring at you, but I can't help myself at times." Seeing how wary she appeared, Arnold continued. "She might be hurt by the invasion, but she'll know that your heart is in the right place."

Helga appreciated that last part. "Well I can't help the way I feel about her." Removing her arm from his grip she felt the tingling sensation of where his hand just was. She kept hoping her feelings for him would disappear, but they weren't just yet. "Look I better head off to bed. I thought I would tell you about Kyoyo."

"Thanks for that." He hated to see her leave. "Night."

"Night." She smiled just a bit before departing his room. Her thoughts felt like they were in a fog right now. Filled with thoughts of protecting her friend with thoughts of Arnold. She just wanted to remove those feelings of him once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I don't know what else to say right now. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Seriously Pheebs just talk to me." Helga felt like a dog chasing after their master. A very tiny master.

Turning to face her best friend, Phoebe glared at her. "You had to involve Kyoyo in this. Don't you even trust my judgement? Baxter isn't going to do anything bad at all to me."

Sighing, she knew she couldn't get angry as much as her mind called for it. "I only did it because you aren't listening to any of us. I did it because I care about you."

Clenching her fists, Phoebe gritted her teeth. "That may be your story, but it is the fact that you don't trust me."

"I do. I don't trust him." Helga wished she would just listen. "That bastard told everyone that Rhonda slept with him when she didn't do anything of the sort. The guy uses girls. If you won't believe me than believe her."

Growling, Phoebe stomped her foot. "That was a long time ago. I'm going out with him and that is final. Don't you dare try to change my mind about it either. Also just stay out of my business."

Helga opened up her mouth to speak, but Phoebe already stormed away. Feeling punched and stabbed she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. Smelling the familiar scent of Ode de Football Head, Helga could only glance down. "She's mad at me. What if she stops speaking to me."

"It won't happen. Phoebe cares about you very much." Arnold squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Just give her time."

"I love her like a sister." She spoke softly to the point of almost straining their ears. Unbeknownst to her, Gerald was also there behind her. She wasn't paying attention much else but to Phoebe right now.

Gerald listened to both of them speaking. It was strange to witness Helga acting so vulnerable right now. The more he listened to them both speaking, Gerald saw it. He was focused primarily on her old self. The purely mean one. This version felt real to him. More honest. She was actually not so bad looking. Still she wasn't Phoebe.

Moving past them, Gerald headed inside where he had it in mind to speak to Phoebe, but was met up with, Baxter right next to her. Him touching her face, and Phoebe seeming to soak it up.

"You really should just go and speak to her." Rhonda said as she stopped beside him. "Steal the girl away from him."

Watching Baxter bend down to kiss her cheek, Gerald put his head down. "She seems so happy."

"So was I until I was hurt in the end." Rhonda turned her head around to see how truly sad Helga appeared. The look of hurt in her face had her knowing it was all because of, Phoebe.

It was hard to verbalize much when he saw Phoebe walking down the hall with Baxter's arm around her waist. What if Phoebe wanted this relationship? Maybe the guy won't be a creep to her. Seeing Helga go past him, Gerald felt his heart go out to the girl. He knew he hated it when Arnold and himself weren't speaking for a while. He missed him.

* * *

Arnold even tried to fix things between, Phoebe and Helga, but she turned him away multiple times during the rest of the week. To see Helga try herself just to get more depressed had him taking Helga's hand to lead her towards the Packard that friday. He made sure to bring things in case they needed any sustenance, and seeing Helga already dressed in all black, Arnold knew she was about to go out herself.

"I'm doing this with you." Arnold informed her as he opened the door up for her.

Helga scanned the entire car before looking at him. "You know I dig this car, but right now it sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Well my parents are using their own car, and since I don't have my own, we have to use this." He stared at her hoping she wouldn't argue anymore about this, but she slid into the passenger seat without a word. Rushing over to the drivers side, Arnold started the vehicle up before pulling out.

Helga smiled just a bit at him also wearing dark clothing. "He's picking her up at her place at 6:30."

Nodding his head, Arnold drove in the direction of Phoebe's home. "How were you planning on following her since you can't drive yet?"

"Well I managed to follow my sister and Lila into the country when I was nine." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm a fast peddler."

Helga never ceased to impress him at times. "That I would love to have seen."

"You've seen me peddle before. You do remember the race don't you?"

Somehow she sounded so coy to him. He did remember the bicycle race. Helga was always fearless. "Yeah I do."

She smirked for a bit until she spotted Phoebe exiting her house with Baxter beside her. She didn't have to say a word to Arnold as he parked against the sidewalk. If that bastard hurts her, Helga will kill him.

Arnold waited for him to pull his car away. He waited for a bit till he pulled out into the street to follow them. He had to remember to keep his distance so she wouldn't spot them. After some moments passed, Baxter got on the freeway. "Where the hell is he taking her?"

"I'd tell you if she was on speaking terms with me this week." Helga ground out through clenched teeth.

"She will speak to you again. You both have a strong bond." He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to comfort her. Arnold really wanted to tell her how he really felt.

Helga appreciated the words greatly. She'll talk more maybe once they are stopped, but for right now she kept an eye on, Baxter's car.

X

After getting to the restaurant, Phoebe and Baxter spoke about their studies and hobbies. Phoebe had no idea why everyone was so upset over him when he was coming off as genuine. She thought of him as charming, and while he was no Gerald, she could possibly see another date with him.

"I really love a girl in glasses." Baxter stated evenly. "You pull them off quite well."

Adjusting her frame, Phoebe blushed. "Why thank you. May I say that I'm having such a good time tonight?"

He leaned forward just a bit. His eyes becoming half lidded. "You may."

"Well I'm having a great time. I'm glad I came." Phoebe felt that a second date was a huge possibility.

Baxter smiled at her as he enjoyed the compliment. "I'm happy you said yes. It has been a long time since I spoke to anyone who is my intellectual equal. What about you?"

Phoebe didn't have to think hard here. "My best friend, Helga. She has such a sharp mind and wit. I think it helps that she is not only book smart, but street smart. I have to say that I admire her courage for the most part." She felt a twinge of sadness. She missed her, but she felt so betrayed by what she did. Phoebe knew she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart, but to receive a chat from Kyoyo about her decision, felt like a betrayal. She knew she'll speak to her again it was just that she needed her space.

"Ah yes. The tall blonde." There was a strange gleam in his eye. "She is quite interesting."

"She is. I've known her since she was three. I consider her to be my sister." Phoebe told him with pride. She didn't find it necessary to tell him things that were private. How Helga's past attitude almost threatened to tear it all apart.

Placing his napkin on the table, Baxter took her hand to kiss it. "That is sweet to hear. No one can find friends they can click with and stay the test of time." He paused to watch a slight redness on her cheeks. "My dear I need to use the facilities. I'll be right back."

Nodding her head at that, Phoebe waited there as he left the table. It was a really good evening.

X

"Do you still have trouble sleeping?" He watched as she kept yawning since after they started following Phoebe.

Helga noticed how Arnold cringed after asking that question. Was he afraid she would yell at him or punch him for that? "Yes. There are rare times I'm allowed at least a few hours before I'm woken by her screams." She looked towards the restaurant. "I wish it would go away."

Arnold twiddled his fingers anxiously. "Do you think it is because you witnessed it or something else?"

Her voice lowered more. "Because I saw the whole thing happen. I keep thinking about how I could of prevented it."

"By what? Being down there just to warn her? You know it could of taken out your life instead." Arnold guessed he chose to save Helga's life rather than Olga's. It was like someone gave him a non-verbal question of; Who would you chose to die instead?

"My life isn't worth a damn. Everyone has made damn sure of telling me this." Her eyes glistened at the thought of losing Phoebe fully. "I'm scared of losing Phoebe." She whimpered out. "I'm scared of losing your family." A tear slid down her cheek. "You. You guys are my family too."

Arnold slid towards her to wrap his arms around her. "Hear me now. You aren't losing any of us."

"There is death." She reminded him.

"Even if that happens, I guarantee you that we all will be there for you. Remember that." His eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry to ask the question."

"Don't." Helga sniffled. "I'm fine with talking about it right now. I wanted to talk about it." She wiped the tears under her eyes in all futility. "You know that I haven't even fully cried about it yet."

"Why not?"

Helga had to let him see her face when she said it. "Because I'm still hoping it is all just a bad nightmare."

Arnold understood fully. "After this, do you wanna get a bus to jump off an overpass?"

She guffawed at that one. Helga needed the chuckle. "Sure. I'll even let Phoebe steer the bus."

"Sure since she did kill us all with that go-kart you guys had."

"I have to enjoy when she gets like that. She becomes so take charge with this, take no prisoners, attitude. I can't help but love her." As she thought about that she seemed to relax a bit. "I know she can handle this guy. I do. I just want him to know that he can't treat females like this anymore."

Arnold could of sworn he heard a light hissing sound along with the car seeming to get lower. Glancing towards the restaurant he spotted both, Phoebe and Baxter leaving. "They're heading to the car."

Helga stared at the car as it pulled away, but paused in giving Arnold an order to leave. "Why is the car getting lower?" Rolling down the window she than stuck her head out the window. "The back tire is getting flatter."

"Grandpa keeps a spare in the trunk." Leaving the drivers side, Arnold went to open up the trunk. Mouth dropping open in disbelief had him hitting his head against the trunk lid. "Grandma." He groused.

Walking to the back to help him out, Helga stopped when she saw a bunch of dehydrated raspberries in the trunk. "That explains that smell."

Removing some from the back, Arnold set to work at getting the spare only to find it gone. "Great." Removing his phone from his pocket he called home. "Hey dad. The Packard has a flat and when I went to go for the spare I found that it is missing."

Examining the tire that was flat, Helga noticed that it wasn't a typical puncture mark. "Arnold, have a look at this."

Telling his dad where they are at, Arnold went to look down at the tire to find that this was obviously done on purpose. "Yeah well we have no place else to go so we'll see you soon." Hanging up, Arnold crouched down to look at it closely. "Do you think he snuck out here to do this when we were distracted?"

"Doi! If it was a thief than we would of been mugged by now." Helga cursed. "I have no idea where they are going now."

He watched her lean against the car in her own self-defeat. Standing in front of her, Arnold placed a gentle hand on top of her crossed arms. "She can take care of herself. You know this."

Helga felt a heightened sense of wanting to self-destruct right now. Her friend is in the hands of some ass who treats women like hell, and here they are stranded. She then felt dread creep up along her spine as she stepped forward just to lean her head against him for support. She didn't hug him, she just leaned as her arms remained crossed. Feeling his hands against her back, Helga almost swooned till she just enjoyed the simple act of him just caring about her.

This year alone marked the most he had ever seen Helga so vulnerable. It was like she was finally letting some of her guard down to him finally. He loved the act of holding her in his arms. Loved that even when she wasn't so pliable against him, Helga still molded perfectly against his body.

* * *

Phoebe tried not to protest too much, but when she noticed they were headed to Hawk Mountain she had to keep speaking up. Baxter kept assuring her that all he wanted to do was look at the stars with her, than after he'll bring her home. She tried to remain faithful that he won't try anything on her so as they sat there with the radio going, Phoebe felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"It really is a beautiful night." Baxter stated almost dreamily. "Winter seems to make the night sky so much more perfect." He took a breath in for contentment.

She did have to agree, but was throughly nervous about his arm around her. "I must agree there." Phoebe laughed nervously. She felt tension increase in his arm as she felt her small body being guided towards him. "What are you doing?"

Baxter quickly claimed her lips. His other arm went to encircle her as he positioned her in a way he knew she will have a hard time protesting about. He felt her trying to push him away, but he didn't stop as he forced his tongue down her mouth.

Phoebe managed to pull away. "No I want to go home." She demanded just to feel his lips on her again. She felt how her body was being brought down in a way of submission. The girls were right, and she was ashamed to tell them they weren't. Pushing away from him, Phoebe hit him. "NO!"

He tried to deflect her hits even as he leaned forward to open the car door. "Stop it. I'm just trying to make you feel good."

"Just like you tried with Rhonda? No." She pushed him away again just to slap him once more.

Cursing her, Baxter sneered at her. "She wanted that."

"Rhonda would never do that with the likes of you." Feeling grabbed again, Phoebe hit him again to the point she landed on the ground. Getting up quickly just to have her purse tossed at her face had her looking at him in disbelief. "What are you planning on doing?"

Starting up his car, Baxter locked the car doors. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving you here to find yourself your own ride. Bye Phoebe."

She couldn't believe his gall to just leave someone stranded like this alone. It was cold out here and obviously dangerous. Phoebe gritted her teeth as she thought about calling up her parents for a ride. That was shot down as she went to call the one person she can always count on. "Hi. I'm on Hawk Mountain alone. Can you pick me up?" She glanced around. "It is very cold." Listening to her speak, Phoebe nodded her head. "I will do that while I'm waiting. Thank you."

X

Hanging up, Helga looked to Arnold just after Miles and him finished changing the tire. Walking over to Arnold she put her hand on his shoulder. "The bastard left her on top of Hawk Mountain."

Her voice foretold to him the horrors in which she will unleash upon, Baxter. Her eyes seemed more red than blue right now. Nodding his head, Arnold hugged his dad thanking him for coming so quickly. He didn't say anything as he started the car up to leave. He could of sworn he heard Helga grinding her teeth down.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." Helga ground out her words very slowly. "Don't you dare try to stop me."

Her fierce protective streak was in full effect. "I can imagine when you have children of your own." He almost smiled at that thought hoping to be the father of those children. The only reason why he smiled is simply because she was in the area of her anger where you had to thread lightly.

She almost corrected him there by telling him she won't have a child, but being in love with Kyoyo while still holding feelings for Arnold had her thinking those thoughts. Still as she did, she knew she wasn't ready to ever to be like that when she feared she would turn out like her own parents.

It took some time for them to finally arrive to Hawk Mountain where Helga lifted her phone up to dial Phoebe up to tell her that they finally made it. Both of them kept an eye out even as he finally stopped towards the top. Helga left the vehicle to call out her name when finally a petite blur came dashing towards her. Arnold watched as the girl threw herself against Helga to wrap her arms around her torso. Helga held her close.

"Your cold. Get in the car Pheebs." Helga moved towards the backseat where Arnold opened it up for them. She brought her inside wondering why Arnold was taking his time in closing the door until a blanket was placed on top of them. Her look to him showed of gratefulness before she concentrated on her friend.

Arnold closed the door gently before heading to the drivers side. Getting inside he cranked the heat up before he left. All he could hear was Phoebe sniffling away while describing what happened. It seemed he got handsy and he didn't appreciate her hitting him several times before pushing her out of the car. Arnold gripped his steering wheel at what she had to endure.

"I'm so glad you came, Helga. I'm so sorry. I should of listened." Phoebe felt humiliated.

Helga shook her head. "Don't. I probably wouldn't of listened myself. The thing is that you stood up for yourself and I'm proud of you." Her eyes went to the front seat. "While I trusted you, I didn't trust him." She paused. "We followed you to the restaurant till someone flattened our tire. We believe it was Bastard." She had been screwing his name up all week long by calling him that instead of his given name. "I'm sorry if you hate me there."

Phoebe still felt a chill in her bones from being up on that hill. "I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad at myself."

"Will you seriously stop that. Just stop. Be mad at him."

Arnold was proud of the way Helga was talking to Phoebe. He felt like he was granted access to a secret show that unveiled that side of her that no one else got to ever witness.

"Wanna come spend the night at the boarding house tonight?" Helga offered gently as she moved Phoebe's bangs out of the way.

Phoebe relaxed more against the heat. She didn't want to let her parents see her like this. "If it isn't a problem."

Arnold answered for them both. "My parents wouldn't mind having you over, Phoebe."

Helga smiled at him. "Want us to drive by your place to get your stuff?"

Phoebe thought about it. "Sure if you come in with me."

"No problem." Helga knew that Arnold would handle his parents for them both.

With that, Arnold drove to her place where he waited outside for them to come back out. As they did he called home to say that Phoebe will spending the night. His mom was very understanding to why she needed her friend so she immediately accepted. Hearing the car door open and close, Arnold drove off back home where he parked in the garage. He took Phoebe's small overnight bag for her while Helga had her beside her.

Getting up to where her room laid, Stella left Helga's room saying she placed an air mattress next to the bed. Helga thanked her as they both slipped quietly into the bedroom.

Handing Helga the bag, Arnold offered the girls something. "You both want anything? Or do you want to head up to my room so we can watch a movie?"

Phoebe thought about it thinking it would be a nice diversion. "Movie and snacks sounds good. I could deal with a distraction."

"Your choice in movie so I'll let you pick it out, Phoebe. I'll go and get us some stuff." Arnold told them as he left to head back downstairs.

Helga went to grab and extra towel before giving it to her. "I'm certain you want to wash the stench of him off you."

"Certainly." Grabbing her stuff, Phoebe left to the bathroom.

As for Helga she went downstairs to help Arnold out. Automatically she smelled popcorn in the air as she approached the kitchen to see him placing some drinks on a tray. He was loading it up with goodies. Walking up to him she tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you were there with me."

"I'm glad too." Arnold wanted more than anything to bring his arm around that waist. He wanted to mold her against him. Possess those lips. "Anything she likes in particular?"

"Normally she goes for healthy food before bedtime except when she is upset." Checking the tray, Helga went to search for something Phoebe couldn't get enough of. "Ah! Oskar didn't find them." Lifting up the candy bars, she placed them down. "The rest will be fine unless she mentions tea later."

Nodding his head, Arnold went to put the popcorn in a container before placing it down, and bringing it up. Seeing Phoebe standing outside the door, Arnold told her to come on up. Her only choice was to see some cheesy horror flick. Something he had plenty of.

All three of them sat on the couch laughing at the movie and making comments. Arnold thought it was good that Phoebe was at least smiling right now. Still as he checked out Helga, Arnold wished that she sat directly next to him. While she wasn't someone to jump during a scary movie, he still fantasized about it. He remembered the few times she jumped into his arms when they were younger. Something about her young supple body jumping into his arms brought trembles up and down his spine.

The illusion was shattered once Phoebe mentioned about Kyoyo's love of cheesy sci-fi flicks. How he loves them more than comedies. To see the look in Helga's face at the mention of her boyfriend's name chilled him. She really is in love.

After the movie was done with, and they left his room, Arnold cleaned up before settling in. He knew the only person who knew of his feelings was, Gerald. His parents might of guessed, but he had no true clue at times. Still the very next morning when Helga dismissed herself from the kitchen, Phoebe smiled at him.

"Thank you for last night, Arnold."

He smiled in return. "That's no problem, Phoebe. Anytime." He will always enjoy helping out his friends.

Making sure that Helga wasn't within earshot, Phoebe leaned forward. "How long have you had feelings for Helga?" To see his shocked expression, she continued, "You don't hide it very well, Arnold. I won't tell her."

He stammered for some time before he found his tongue. "For a long time now, but she has a boyfriend. Also she lives here and it would complicate things, right?"

She almost mused at how fast he spat that all out. "Yes she does and Kyoyo would never hurt her. The thing is that in a long distance relationship that one day it will hurt both parties. I won't tell them to stop it when I don't want it to stop. I'm just saying that this may work out or may not. The thing is with you never confessing how you feel about her is hurting yourself in the long run."

Arnold could hear Helga making her way back down there. "Why me though?"

"Because she confessed the last time." Phoebe told him like it was the most obvious answer.

Seeing Helga bounding back into the kitchen to plop down on the seat, Arnold gulped at how she looked like the sunshine itself. Phoebe was right. It was his turn to confess. The thing is when should he?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This seems to apply to all the reviewers. I won't let Helga and Arnold get together just like that when she already has a lot of healing left to do. I really try not to do a romcom type thing where suddenly the characters are together. She is still dealing with a lot and right now her relationship with Kyoyo is working right now. Please be patient. Remember that Rome wasn't built in a day. Yep I just used that saying.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Phoebe froze at hearing her name mentioned with jabbing comments. She stared into her open locker at hearing her name besmirched already right before first period. She thought by seeing Baxter's bruised face on Sunday he wouldn't of tried this, but here it was.

"Isn't that the girl he slept with? She looks like a little girl from grade school." Spoke from one female passing by from behind her.

"Yes it is. I swear you only get that from the quiet types. He says she likes bondage." Said another.

She felt physically sickened even as she heard Helga tell someone to shut up. She took a chance to turn her head towards her friend, and sure enough Helga was in someone's face. Phoebe wanted to speak up, but she was too stunned by the lies to say anything right now. She could hear her friends randomly tell others that she wasn't like that. She was grateful to them, but that halted when she heard, Baxter.

"Yeah I'm telling you guys. Phoebe loves to get tied up. Sure I had to use the safe word. Something I forgot to use hence this black eye right now." Baxter was saying. "Oh man she is experienced though. I thought she was a virgin, but she isn't."

About to slam her locker closed, Phoebe heard a sound before a loud thump was heard. Turning to investigate she saw Gerald standing over, Baxter. His fuming body was threatening him while others backed away from a raging, Gerald. Phoebe placed a hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"If any of you believe that bull than you are as lousy as him yourselves. Baxter Evans has not had sex with Phoebe Heyerdahl. He did try to force it on her, and when she fought him off, the bastard tossed her out of his car on a cold night on Hawk Mountain." Many grumbled of the validity of this story. "I've known Phoebe since she was three, and I know how innocent she is. I also know how he hurt another friend of mines by spreading lies about her too."

Baxter moved to get up, but stayed down once Gerald stomped his foot down near him.

"Tell the truth, Evans." Gerald demanded. "Do it now."

Baxter was torn between his reputation and another punch to his already tender face. "Fine! I made it up. Phoebe and I never had sex. Phoebe stopped me before I tried to."

"Good boy. Now go. Shoo." Gerald bided him just like anyone would to a bad dog.

Standing up, Baxter shot him a hateful look before leaving his presence. Now how will he recover from this?

As for Gerald, he turned around towards Phoebe. He studied her happy expression on her delicate face as he approached her. "I'm an idiot, Phoebe." He loved that confused face on her. It was so rare, but still so perfect. "I really like you a lot, and I want to go out on a date with you. I want you to tell me when and we will go."

Phoebe grinned at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I like you a lot too. Friday or saturday sounds delightful to me."

He chuckled at her cuteness. "How about saturday? That way I get even more time with you."

"Sounds like a great idea." She couldn't help the giggles escaping her mouth. Her eyes opened up to see Helga and Arnold looking on with approval.

"Finally." Arnold whispered.

"It still would of been better if he would of done this before she went on a date with that bastard." Helga grumbled. She was happy for her friend for getting the boy she had been crushing on. She spotted Ruth drawing near with her eyes on Arnold. "I'll leave you alone with Ruth now."

Seeing Ruth coming closer she smiled at him once his eyes met hers. Arnold was so happy to have accepted the invitation to Rhonda's party. "You are my date to Rhonda's party."

Helga turned her head to him. "I'm so happy I have a say in the matter. Do you think that dope would follow you to her party just to snag you?"

Getting closer to her, Arnold was desperate. "Please."

"I have a boyfriend."

"We are going as friends." He couldn't believe she was bringing this up now.

"Oh than that will be a okay for her to put her gigantic man hands on you."

Arnold looked over to Ruth's hands to try to see what she was talking about. Sure her feet were actually pretty big, but he couldn't tell with the hands. "That's mean, Helga."

She raised her eyebrow up. "This is me, remember?" She pointed out with a slow wink.

The smell of Ruth's overpowering perfume reached his nose. Helga's eyes squeezed shut from the scent while Ruth brought her hand up to place on his chest. "So." Ruth dragged out that word almost coyly. "Will you be attending my party?"

His eyes went down to her hand on his chest to find that Helga wasn't kidding. She had huge hands. "I'm sorry Ruth, but I have another party that I have already RSVP'd to. I was so busy with work and Christmas shopping that I forgot."

Helga thought he was an awful liar, but seeing that it was Ruth she knew he was safe. Still it didn't stop Ruth from bringing her face closer to him as if to kiss him.

"Oh that's fine. If you want, I can be your date to that party." Ruth suggested as her lips moved closer to his ear.

Helga cleared her throat. "Actually I would like it if you unhanded my date to that party." She was doing this to help protect a friend. "I have been nice enough, but any more than I might have to sock you."

Moving away from Arnold, Ruth blushed. "Well I wish I would of known that. Sorry."

They both watched her leave. "I can't believe I did that." Helga grumbled before leaving to her first period class.

Arnold watched as she stormed down the hallway before rushing to go and catch up to her. "Thanks Helga."

"Sure. Don't say I never done anything for you." She groused before heading into her first class. There was Lila waving towards the door where Arnold still stood prompting her to roll her eyes dramatically. "Oh please." Sitting down at her desk, Helga opened her journal up to write in it.

Lila narrowed her eyes the moment that Arnold left the doorway. His attention was solely on the blonde. None of her old friends wished to speak to her that much right now. Well the girls didn't seem to want to. Sid was easy to coerce since Iggy decided to hole up on her. She wanted information on what was happening with, Arnold. Wanted to see if she can get any dirt on even Helga, but she could see that Sid feared her.

Her fingernails began to drag against her desktop. She was unaware of the sound she was producing as she thought about her dinner with the Pataki's. She spent the night there in Olga's room. In that room, Lila put on her old clothing. When Miriam called her Olga in the middle of the night, Lila felt fulfilled till she heard her mumbling in her sleep downstairs. Miriam was feeling guilt for placing the blame on Helga. She expressed her sorrow for kicking out her younger daughter. Lila remembered clenching her fists knowing that she couldn't allow Helga back into their lives.

Helga paused in her writing to hear screaming in her head. She didn't want to show a reaction to what was going through her head right now in front of people she didn't care about. Glancing up and swearing she smelled blood in the air had her jerking back. She couldn't show weakness in front of Lila even as sweat was starting to threaten its way up.

X

At lunch he knew she disappeared. He could see how upset she was even as she tried not to show it. Brainy headed out to find her ducked under the stands. It was far too cold out here to do what she was doing so he went up to her as quickly as possible without cloaking himself.

Up the incline and around the fencing, Brainy went to her where her head lifted up. She was shivering. Bringing his hand out it was a silent gesture for her to take it in which she did. She was cold through the glove.

"Helga!"

Brainy turned his head towards Arnold rushing up to the freezing blonde in front of him. "You should go inside to keep warm."

Helga was close to falling asleep out there as she felt Arnold wrap his arms around her. Her eyes remained on Brainy in silent communication. "Why am I alive and she's dead?" She whimpered out.

Arnold looked to Brainy to help him to get her inside. "Let's bring her to the nurses. I'm sure she'll allow you to use the blankets." Arnold suggested.

"I wanted to die." She stopped them from walking any more. "Let me."

He stood in front of her. "No. If you die, I'm coming with you."

"Same here." Brainy informed her. "You go. We all go."

Helga couldn't let them do that. "All I smell is the blood."

"When is your next appointment with Dr Bliss?" Arnold whispered as he started to move her again.

"Tomorrow." Feeling his arm circling her felt like a welcomed warmth.

He nodded his head as he continued to guide her. He felt helpless against this type of emotional problem. He just knew he will be there for her at every step of the way.

* * *

Getting off the bus, Helga walked towards the boarding house. Arnold already went to work. Telling Phoebe she was fine to be alone, Helga was glad she was able to leave the bus without her in tow. As much as she loved her friend, she did need some time alone.

Stepping towards the stoop, Helga heard her name that both froze her, and angered her. Her hand rested to the side to keep herself stable as she heard Miriam's timid footsteps behind her. Why is she here right now? Is she here to further torture her? They already said it all to her.

"Go. Away." Helga bit out the words harshly. Her spine felt like it was spiking up like that of a cat.

Miriam paused at the hatred in her daughter's voice. She deserved it. "I-I just want to speak to you."

Helga took in a deep breath. Her mind cried out for someone to save her inside. "I said to go away." She hissed out.

She brought her hand up to touch her daughter, but the way she jerked away from her had her facing the fire in, Helga's eyes. Miriam felt her knees shake. "I'm so sorry honey." Helga's eyes narrowed at her. "I've missed you."

"HA!" Helga bellowed out that you could of sworn it echoed down the street. "Missed me? What a load of bull. You never missed me even when I lived under your roof. The most you have every paid attention to me is to rub Olga's success in my face or some supposed mistake that I've done."

Miriam began to back away at her daughter's wrath. "I know and I was wrong."

Bringing a pointed finger to jab her own chest, Helga continued on as if she didn't say a word. "I'm the blame for your alcoholism. I'm the blame for your lazy ass. I'm the blame for why you didn't get to go back to work. Me!" She shook her head. "I'm not the blame of that. You are. You could of gone back to work at any time, but NOOOO! You just had to blame me. Both of you guys did."

She lost her tongue at the lashing she was getting. Bob wouldn't of stand for any of this, but she was taking it. Miriam knew she was taking it because she regretted what she had done to Helga.

A lone tear drop escaped from her eye. Helga couldn't be bothered with it as she remained focus on her wrath in front of her. "You blamed me for Olga's death." Jabbing her finger once more in her chest, Helga felt the pain she was placing on herself. Her mouth contorted as it was between wanting to cry and needing to talk. Her voice strained to be heard. "I didn't want her dead. Never could I even want that. I'm not a monster." It hurt for her to talk. "I didn't see that car until it was too late. If I did I would of yelled at her to avoid it." She wiped the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I would rather have my life taken than have hers."

Miriam stepped forward wanting to console her daughter but she jumped away. "Helga. Honey."

"SHUT UP!" She fell to the steps. "I'm not your daughter anymore. I have a home where people actually love me." Feeling hands on her shoulders, Helga knew to whom they belonged to. "I never want to see you again."

She watched as Helga slowly stood up. Watched as Gertie wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter to guide her inside the house. Miriam began to cry at the damage she helped cause. "I'm so sorry, Helga. I'm an awful mother."

X

Inside the house, Gertie told her to change into something far more warmer as she warmed up some tea. Helga couldn't help but change into flannels before crawling under the covers. First she tries to kill herself on school grounds and than comes home to see her mom here.

"Aren't I even allowed to be happy?" She wondered out loud. "Am I?"

"Sure you are."

Helga had to smile just a bit at the old woman's timing. She looked at Gertie loving her presence for her tired soul. She always felt a kinship with the woman ever since she was a little girl.

Gertie brought her hand up to move some hair out of the way. Helga had to experience so much in her young life. "Are you sure you never want to see her again?"

Helga lifted the mug up in her hands. "Positive. I'm in a place I belong finally." She told her with certainty.

She couldn't press the troubled youth right now. Too many hardships for a young body to endure. "You have to choose your own destiny. The thing is though is this; It is far better to show strength in forgiveness than to die one day of not granting it."

Helga couldn't respond to that even if she understood it fully. Maybe one day she will listen to her mom, but not now when the pain was still so fresh.

X

Arnold had a feeling somehow that something was afoot. He already knew how Helga was feeling at school so the moment he stepped inside the house, Arnold heard the silence. It was strange for a place full of life.

He went into the kitchen to retrieve a vase for the daisies he got for Helga. Seeing a plate full of cookies on it with a note attached, Arnold took the plate up with him as he passed Abner to give him a gentle hello. He nodded to Mr Hyunhn who was mumbling something about Oskar's craziness. He went past the boarder's rooms to land in front of Helga's to lightly knock on her door. Hearing her voice he entered to see her placing the recorder down.

Helga's eyes went to the bouquet. "Those are for me?"

He smiled as he placed them down. "Yes. I always remember you calling them like little suns coming up from the ground. It makes me smile and think about you always."

She was flattered by that. Deeply so. "I really am in a place that I finally belong." She patted her hand down on the bed so he could sit down. "How was work?"

"Fine. I like working there with all those plants. It is relaxing in a way." He points to her transcribing his mom's notes. "What about that?"

She smiled just a little. "I feel like I'm doing research more than working actually. I feel like that I'm getting all this knowledge already on different types of illnesses and stuff. Basically when I finally get down to writing a book or doing an article than I have some knowledge."

Taking liberties to lay on her bed, Arnold felt the weight of tiredness in his muscles. "That's great to hear. I'm glad she is giving you this opportunity."

"Same here." She sighed as her eyes went to the flowers. "I got off the bus and my mom decided to visit. I told her off." Watching him open his mouth, Helga stopped him from speaking. "Don't say that I should hear her out when I'm not ready to, Arnold. Don't."

"I wasn't." Arnold raised himself up seeing how worn out she appeared. "What they did was wrong to you and I understand that your angry at them. Can I ask you a question though?"

She nodded her head.

"If she asked you to come back, would you?"

"No. Biologically she is my mother, but she truly isn't. She acted more of a mom to a stranger like Lila than she did to me." Getting up, Helga went to the flowers to touch the petals. "Would you want to if you were in my shoes?"

"No." Arnold watched as her face seemed a little transformed just by admiring the flowers. If he could, he would give her flowers every day just to see that look on her face.

Daisies were such misunderstood flowers. So many wanted roses. Roses are beautiful, but she loved the simplicity of this flower. "They do look like little bits of sunshine, don't they?"

"They do." He was so entranced by her as she touched a petal with her nose just to issue out a slight giggle.

Moving away from the flowers, Helga bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "If you keep these flowers up you might as well make it a potted plant." She whispered before sitting down near him.

He felt warm by her touch and her nearness. Arnold was close to confessing to how he felt for her when he panicked by showing her the cookies. "Cookies?"

Helga noted how his voice squeaked. Why did it squeak? Taking a cookie she bit into it glad for the company as they decided to just to have some random small talks about things of non-interest. It was usually best that way when there was so much more darker subjects you wished to avoid at the moment.

* * *

Behind the girls the next day as they wandered out of school, Gerald continued to mull over his plans for his date with Phoebe. In front of both him and Arnold were, Phoebe and Helga talking about whatever. Gerald wanted a romantic evening with her, but didn't want it too cornball.

"So what do you think? I don't want it to get all Notebook like." Gerald told Arnold as his eye remained on the petite sweetie in front of him.

Arnold chuckled. "The Notebook? Did you forget that the couple fought most of the time in between their kissing scenes? You and her aren't even like that."

"Oh yeah that's true." Glancing at Helga, Gerald looked slyly over to Arnold. "That's more like you and Helga."

Getting red in the face, Arnold poked him. "Quiet Gerald or they'll hear us." Stopping just outside the steps, he turned to him. "Look, just take her to a dinner, and maybe on a romantic stroll. I know Phoebe will enjoy it."

"Well dinner is a yes, but where?" Gerald tapped his chin as they began to move again even as Wolfgang went in between them. "Hey! Watch it man!"

Wolfgang ignored him just to run in front of Helga to present a wrapped gift to her. "Pataki. I know I treated you badly so in honor of hoping this will make you feel better towards me, I got you this gift."

Helga eyed the gift with sincere skepticism. It was a long semi slim box. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I've been an asshole to you lately." Wolfgang brought it closer to her. "I also don't think your fugly. I think you are actually very nice looking. I just said that because you rejected me."

Still untrusting, Helga grabbed the box to shake it violently before hearing the tall tale sign of buzzing. Narrowing her eyes at him as he seemed to have some humor in them, Helga opened the box from one end to have her suspicions confirmed. "I want you to take this gift and stuff it so far up where the sun don't shine that Edmund will have to crawl in to retrieve it out." Slamming it against his chest, Helga pushed him away. "Come on Pheebs."

"Coming." Phoebe called back as she quickly followed her friend past a snickering Wolfgang.

Turning around to face Helga's retreating back, Wolfgang couldn't help himself. "Come on Pataki! I can give you a great time with this!"

"Can't you just stop harassing her." Arnold stated firmly as he stood behind the hulking form.

Turning around, Wolfgang couldn't stop his grin. "Why should I unless you want to give her a whirl with this?" Pulling the gift out of the box he enjoyed Arnold's eyes getting larger. "Or perhaps not. I bet you wouldn't know what to do with a girl once you have her naked on a bed."

"OH and you do?" Helga countered angrily. She waited till he faced her so she can continue speaking. "Any guy who goes about tackling a girl down to feel her up and shit like that shows signs that he absolutely has no true clue what to do with a girl once he has her." She came closer. "I bet you think that we are good for one thing only."

"Wanna test me out, Pataki?" Wolfgang scanned her closely. "Someone as feisty as you just has to be good in the sack."

Arnold couldn't take his treatment of Helga any further. "Leave her alone if you know what's good for you."

"Oh that's rich." Turning his attention back to Arnold, Wolfgang pushed him. "Football Face is threatening me."

Running inside the building, Phoebe ran to the nearest teacher she could locate. She had to stop this.

"I'm not going to fight you, Wolfgang. I just want you to stop harassing, Helga." Feeling another shove from Wolfgang, Arnold silently begged Gerald not to get involved.

"Hey! What's going on out here?"

Helga spoke up before Wolfgang could. "Wolfgang is not only harassing Arnold and myself, but he also wanted to give me a sex toy as a gift." Pointing at the box that still was in his hand, Helga knew the rules of sex paraphernalia on school grounds.

Arnold was surprised she was actually snitching on Wolfgang. She never liked to snitch. He stared at her dumbfounded as the teacher moved towards Wolfgang to start speaking to him. Seeing the teacher take the box to see what was inside of it had him bringing Wolfgang into the building with him.

"Whoa! You actually told on someone, Pataki." Gerald was shocked too at what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, so? I couldn't let him get beaten up by that caveman." Turning on her heel, Helga still had to catch the bus to Dr Bliss's. "Also I'm gonna be late for an appointment and he'll be late for work."

Running back out of the building, Phoebe went to join Helga by her side as, Gerald and Arnold followed them to the bus. Both males enjoying the view of each of their respective crushes.

X

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Kyoyo wondered as he brushed his hand through his hair. To hear that her mom came to pay her a surprise visit, he knew it would be unsettling.

She shrugged. "Because I want you to concentrate on your studies and not on your basket case of a girlfriend." She quipped dryly. "Don't worry. I handled it anyway."

He held a serious expression on his face as he stared at her through the screen. "I'm certain you did, but I know that you were obviously upset for what they've done to you."

Helga sighed as her attention was grabbed by her wiggling toes. "I was, but I have people here that helped me through it. Plus I do know how studying is important to you."

"Not as important as you are." He corrected. "I love you, Helga. I want to know what is happening. I want to be there for you no matter what."

She bowed her head down not in shame, but she was doing what was best for him yesterday. "I'm glad you do, but as important as that is for you, this is important for me."

"Why don't you want to share with me now?" He needed to know as he questioned her gently. "This doesn't work if we don't keep communicating, and I want this to work."

She brought her head up to meet his eyes. Her heart melted at his concern. "I'm still getting use to this whole communication thing. I've always closed up to so many and I'm slowly trying to open up. Be lucky that I talk to your cousin as much as I do. Be happy I shared with you things I haven't shared with anyone else." Helga adjusted herself. "I didn't want your education to suffer by worrying about me. I know you love me and want me happy and well. It is the same with me to you. I love you too."

Kyoyo smiled at her honesty. "I appreciate you saying all that to me. I love that you don't want my education to suffer, but it won't if you tell me what is happening with you. I care so much about you."

Her eyes flickered momentarily towards the daisies. "I care so much about you too." She just wished she can vanish those strong feelings of Arnold away from her. Bringing her attention back to him she wanted to talk about other things with him. Things that were much more lighthearted.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Oh gosh I actually had some jerk give me a sex toy as a gift before Christmas vacation. I ended up hitting him for doing that. Creep.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: To one Guest about the side plots. Those side plots actually will deal with the story in one way or another. They will be small, but I will try not to stray that far.**

 **To the other Guest commenting about Arnold being useless. That is your opinion. Arnold is being a friend to Helga right now so that to me isn't useless. Thanks for your review.**

 **Thank you for the other reviews. :)**

* * *

"These cats really did know how to dance back then." Gerald whispered into Phoebe's ear.

He decided on a dinner and a movie. Not a traditional modern movie. A movie that was far more classic. There was a double feature playing and currently they were watching 'Singing in the Rain.' He thought that Phoebe would appreciate something far more timeless to watch, and by her reaction outside the theater he called it correctly.

She nodded her head. "Oh they certainly do, Gerald. Something about this is far more romantic than what we have out currently."

"You don't want to see a movie about male strippers? That's a surprise." Gerald actually hoped not since he didn't feel like competing with all of that.

Giggling, Phoebe suddenly felt her cheeks get crimson from imagining Gerald up on a stage stripping. "No I dare say not, Gerald." Suddenly she was pleased that he wouldn't be able to see her red face in the dimly lit place.

Grateful for that, Gerald continued to enjoy the movie with her.

After he drove her home, and walked her to her door. "I hope you had a good evening, Phoebe?"

"I did. I enjoyed myself throughly." Her knees were shaking as she was between looking at him and her feet.

Gerald wanted another date with her. "Would it be too soon to ask for another date?" He hoped that she said yes.

Smiling at him, Phoebe wanted to hug him. "I would enjoy that."

"Great! Can I call you tomorrow in the afternoon some time?" His eyes went to her lips. He felt like he was flubbing everything right now.

Nodding her head, Phoebe had a feeling he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't making a move. "You may."

Shuffling his feet nervously, Gerald bent down to kiss her cheek. He berated himself inside his head on his idiocy of doing that. He wanted to kiss her lips. "I really had a great time with you tonight. I guess this is good night."

Her heart dropped at not getting a kiss on the lips. Still she couldn't be forceful. Right? "Good night, Gerald." Taking her keys to unlock her door, Phoebe dawdled hoping he would take initiative. Twisting the lock, she paused. "Oh screw it." Turning quickly, Phoebe took him by the collar to bring him down for a kiss. She felt suddenly afraid he wouldn't like it, but the moment she felt his response back, Phoebe melted. This is what she had been waiting for all this time with him. When she pulled back, she loved the dazed look in his eyes.

"Wow." He breathed.

Watching him as he descended her stoop like a zombie, Phoebe thought he looked so cute. She was dazed too, but she snapped out of it just to see that face of his. "I can't wait to tell, Helga."

* * *

"I'm telling you. Gerald was a perfect gentleman to me."

Helga observed her friend as she practically spun around the aisle as she talked about her date. "Well that's good or else I would of been knocking his block off."

Smiling up at her friend, Phoebe almost skipped down the aisle. "There is absolutely no need for that."

Not interested in any bits of clothing in there, Helga wished that they could just leave. She wasn't a girly-girl. "Guess not."

Grabbing a skirt, Phoebe thought it would look cute on her. "What do you think?" Placing it against her she hoped that Helga would give her a positive answer.

It was a typical plaid blue skirt. "Yeah it would be nice on you, Pheebs." Helga glanced away wishing to get out of here. "Thing is you have loads of blue skirts."

She was correct there. "Oh that's true. I should expand myself." Checking her friend's body out, Phoebe wished she would dress a bit more in how she dressed in Japan. "What about you?"

"Nah! I'm fine with the clothes I have." Helga wandered a bit away before tossing her a simple white dress with some flowers on it. "I can see you in this."

Holding it up, Phoebe admired it. "Oh this is perfect. I want to try it on. Can I?"

"Knock your socks off." Watching her friend dash off to the dressing room, Helga continued to walk around making a face at some of the clothing.

XX

"I'm telling you Arnold." Shooting the ball into the hoop he cheered himself. "Once you admit to how you feel about the girl you will be as happy as me." Thinking further about it, Gerald chuckled. "Well as happy as you can be with Helga."

"Gerald." Scorned Arnold as he shot the ball missing the hoop himself. "I know I can be happy with her."

Shrugging, Gerald took the ball dribbling it. "Maybe, but if it was me."

"It isn't you." He corrected.

"Well if it was me, we would be killing one another."

Arnold sighed. "That's because you both are almost alike." He laughed at the stunned expression on, Gerald's face. "You both are full of pride."

Giving him a slanted look still, Gerald aimed the ball at the hoop. "I'll give you that, but that is where the similarities end."

"Whatever you say, Gerald." Bouncing the ball, Arnold then aimed the ball himself.

XX

The saleslady spotted Helga as she wandered around uninterested to all around her. She clicked her tongue in thought as she scanned the poor girls baggy outfit. The beanie in her hair that seemed more scraggly than anything. Did this poor girl ever use a brush?

She tried to discern what her body was even as the blonde's petite pretty friend was soon showing a dress she had on. Hearing the blonde say she looked good, the asian beauty soon disappeared allowing her to come forward. "May I help you, young Miss?"

Helga glanced at the woman sensing a judgmental look in her eye. "No thanks. Waiting on a friend." She turned away to leave her, but of course this was someone else wishing to give her a make-over.

"You are not such a bad looking young lady. Thing is I bet we can make you even into a shinier new coin if you let me help you pick something out. What is your favorite time of year?"

She rolled her eyes. "The time of year where people leave me alone." Walking away, Helga knew the woman wouldn't let her just leave. It was like having Olga hounding her.

"Our salon is offering a sale today. A spa special if you will. They can give you a full make-over. They can get your hair done. Make-up, and a nice tweezing." The woman couldn't let the teenager go. She had never seen someone in desperate need of help.

Whirling on the woman, Helga glared at her. "Look lady, buzz off. Will you stop hounding a person who doesn't want to be hounded. Is this how they teach you to get sales? You need to badger the customers? I know I look homely to you, but I'll have you know there are a few people who seem to enjoy the way I look. So if that offends your delicate tastes than jump off a bridge."

Gaping at her in shock, the saleswoman decided to leave the area before her manager was alerted to this. All she wanted was a sale and this girl would of been a great sale if she could of said yes.

Phoebe approached quietly after hearing her tell off the woman. "You are attractive."

"Huh?" Looking at her tiny ninja, Helga shrugged. "So are you gonna get it?"

"Mmmm hmm. Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Phoebe went to the nearest cash register to make her purchase.

Pausing to see herself in a reflection, Helga wished she could of smashed that mirror. Sure she said it to that annoying saleslady, but even she couldn't quite believe it.

* * *

Christmas finally arrived with gifts being exchanged. Helga had no clue how Arnold would like her gift, and of course she had no clue who got her in the gift exchange thing. As she sat there listening to Oskar laugh stupidly about his gift while trying to snag, Ernie out of his own gift, Helga got up to get her gift to give to Arnold.

Walking over to him while he was busy putting a new plate of cookies down, Helga smiled at him. "Well I got you so Merry Christmas."

Arnold looked at the box telling her to sit down while he gets her a gift. Watching her do that, Arnold went to the back of the tree where he brought out her gift in a similar sized box as the one she was giving to him. "Merry Christmas, Helga."

Figures they got each another for Christmas. Taking the box, Helga and him sat side by side. "Want to open it together?"

Nodding his head they did that just to reveal they both had the same idea this year: New coats. Arnold's was a dark styled coat. "Wow thanks, Helga." Standing up, Arnold had to put it on just to find it fit like a dream. "Oh this is perfect. How does it look?"

She thought he looked dashing. "Not bad. I guess I have taste after all." Lifting up her coat it was a purple peacoat. Standing up she slowly placed it on her loving it immediately. "Hmm. Not bad."

Arnold thought it suited her perfectly. It fit her frame beautifully. "You look beautiful, Helga."

Pausing in her inspection, Helga gave him a queer look. "Uh thanks." She didn't want to ruin the mood completely as she took off the coat. "At least now I have something really nice to wear instead of my old beater."

"So you really like it?"

Helga thought he looked cute wishing to get approval for his purchase. "I really do." She smirked at him before jumping at Oskar almost tossing punch on the coat. "Okay! This is heading up to my room for safe keeping away from that man." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Helga ran upstairs to her room to deposit her coat.

Seeing the kiss, Miles walked over to his smitten son. "I just saw that kiss there. I say she loves that coat you got her."

Wishing he wasn't so red in the face, Arnold looked down. "She's just thanking me. It's no big deal."

"Seems like a big deal." Leaning down a little more, Miles whispered. "One day you'll need to say something to her, Son."

Hearing the door, Arnold was glad of whomever was on the other side as he quickly went to answer it. Hearing Helga coming back down he almost paused just to watch her, but knew his father would probably tease him so he opened up the door to reveal, Gerald and Phoebe. "Merry Christmas, Gerald and Phoebe."

"Merry Christmas." Phoebe said stepping in to give him a quick hug before rushing Helga. "Merry Christmas Helga!"

Laughing, Helga returned the hug. "Merry Christmas Pheebs. Come on in."

Waiting for the girls to leave, Gerald whispered to Arnold. "So did you give her your gift?"

"Yeah and she seemed to love it. She also got me a coat. What about you? How did your gift go with Phoebe?" Arnold whispered back.

"Smooth. She seems to love her bracelet. I even asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"That's great, Gerald. I'm happy for you." Moving into the living room again, Arnold walked over to where the girls were as Helga opened up a gift from Phoebe which was a pair of pink gloves.

Opening up her box, Phoebe squealed as she went to hug Helga for the scarf she got. "Thank you, Helga."

"Wow! It's just a scarf, Pheebs." Chuckling she was surprised with another gift. "Uh what's this?"

Phoebe grinned. "This one is from Kyoyo. Since he isn't here he mailed this weeks ago."

Opening it, Helga wished he didn't as she found it was a jewelry box. Gingerly she opened it to reveal a necklace with a beautiful dragonfly on it. She marveled at the stone as she lifted it up before seeing the note. Was she breathing as she lifted up the note.

 **My dearest Helga,**

 **I know you will tell me that I shouldn't have, but I wanted to.**

 **I wanted to give you something that I hope you love. If I could**

 **I would have your hand in mines all the time because you are my**

 **gift.**

 **I love you.**

 **Yours,**

 **Kyoyo Heyerdahl**

Unfastening the clasp she placed it around her neck to put it on. She smiled at the sudden sentimental value in it unaware of how Arnold was viewing this scene with jealousy.

"How does it look?" She inquired nervously as she looked to her friends.

"Oh Helga it looks wonderful." Phoebe told her happily as she sat down to admire it closely.

Gerald nodded his approval of the trinket finding it not so bad looking actually.

Arnold forced a smile. "It looks great. That was nice of him." He felt sick inside. It felt like his own gift was forgotten.

The rest of the evening was great. Everyone was celebrating while sometimes, Helga would head outside to enjoy the cold in her new coat before dipping back inside to smile at Arnold telling him she was testing out the coat once more. Arnold found that cute at least, but he didn't find the adults cute when they told them both to look up.

"You know what that means, don't ya?" Phil asked as was in between being serious and cackling away. "You gotta kiss."

Arnold and Helga looked like a couple of deers with their eyes caught in headlights. For Helga she wanted to kiss Arnold at some point in the past, but now being with someone else she was unavailable. For Arnold he was all for it, but not in front of others.

"Guys, I don't think we should." Arnold protested for the both of them, but no one was being kind.

"Come on Arnold it's tradition." Miles shouted wanting to egg on his son.

Soon the chants started up. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." They continued on with that chant.

Helga knew they wouldn't let up as she stared at Arnold. "We might as well end it."

Nodding his head, Arnold leaned forward to give her chaste kiss on the lips. He felt the instant spark from her as she leaned in at the same time. He wanted to keep kissing her, but knew they had to pull away. His regret was abundant once they did. His eyes searched her for any sign that she enjoyed it as much as he did. The only thing she managed to do was just look down at her necklace for her own safety. A safety device that he hated now even as beautiful as it appeared on her. Arnold wanted her.

Much later on top of the roof, Arnold tried to warm himself by wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he looked across the horizon. It was as if he was trying to see the future, but all he could see were just the tips of rooftops littering his view.

His eyebrows crinkled in thought at how inept he felt. His wish that her long distance romance would of fizzled and died was not happening. Helga had the ability to maintain a relationship. That was plain to see. He heard her conversations enough through the wall to hear how healthy it was between them. Kyoyo respected her fully and held love for her.

Stella came up to lock the door to the roof, but felt she had to come through it for a reason. There was her son looking out. That expression as thoughtful as her own when she was wrestling with deeper thoughts had her coming near to give him a hug. She could see how much in love her son was. Saw how his heart broke when Helga placed that necklace on her as if that solidified everything.

"She isn't marrying him tomorrow." She whispered into her sweet sons ear. "He is just her first serious relationship. She needed someone outside of her tragedy to help her through."

Arnold focused on one pink light that came on in one place. It was like Helga being right there in front of him. "She isn't using him though."

"I know. She loves him, but it isn't that lasting love. That true love." Stella pulled away to gaze into her son's forlorn eyes. It was like he was giving up. "Trust me when I say that what she has with Kyoyo will not last forever."

He didn't want to doom that relationship in favor of him getting what he desired while Helga suffered another heartbreak. Arnold sighed wondered in this foggy mind how to get around his own selfish thoughts for now.

X

Examining the dragonfly pendant with the words written in small Japanese script in the back of it, Helga held no expression on her face. She ran her finger delicately across the details as if to memorize it before moving that hand away to lift up an older pendant of hers. The heart shaped pendant with the inscription written inside.

Opening it up she read it over and over knowing why she never got rid of it. Knowing why she never got rid of any of her journals. While Arnold never gave her this pendant nor those journals, he gave her inspiration, and that was gift enough.

She looked at his picture that she still had of him from ninth grade. She always thought he looked good in teal. She always thought he looked good anyhow. Turning her head towards a picture of her and Kyoyo together, she smiled at him until it waned. She almost felt like she was cheating on him by staring at this locket. Was she?

Placing the locket aside, Helga put the pendant back on. She loved them both and she wished that she could erase the love she had for Arnold completely.

Closing her eyes, Helga drifted off to sleep in hopes of having a restful night like she often wished for. Soon darkness greeted her in its heavy embrace. Light slowly filtered in as shapes began to take form. She felt comfortable. Felt happy as she felt herself drifting down towards a bed of daisies.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _The daisies disappeared to have her fall into a hard cracked sidewalk. Old gum stained the concrete as her head slowly lifted up to the smell of exhaust and blood. The person behind the wheel was passed out while there was blood pooling from underneath the car._

 _Helga was horrified as she looked around in hopes of seeing her sister still around. Alive. She spotted Brainy throwing up in the alley across the way. She smelled the blood drawing nearer making her look back to see it coming towards her. It formed into a hand. She had to move away, but it grabbed her where it slowly took shape to that of her dead sister._

 _"You should of saved me." Olga told her. Blood coming out of her eyes before she melted into nothingness._

Helga woke up covered in sweat. She was breathing hard as she moved her legs up to bring to her chest. Putting her head down to rest her forehead against her kneecaps, Helga whispered. "I'm so sorry, Olga."

* * *

 **A/N 2: That last portion with Helga in italics is part of a dream she is having.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Guest - Helga is 15 so she can't just go traveling to see her boyfriend who is in Japan. Stella and Miles won't let her do that.**

 **By the way guys, all of you rock. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

New Years Eve

Heading inside Rhonda's, Helga nudged Arnold lightly to show him something of interest to him. "Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnn!" Helga sang out dramatically.

His eyes going across the room, Arnold spotted, Ruth standing there with Lila. "What the heck are they doing here?"

Shrugging, Helga hailed Rhonda over to them. "Say Princess, why is Ms Perfect and BigFoot here?"

Arnold couldn't believe her tact at times. "That is a little bit rude, Helga."

Ignoring him, Helga just looked at Rhonda expectedly.

Sighing, Rhonda felt even tired giving this answer out. "Lila is promising to be on her best behavior so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt one last time. As for Ruth, well I know why she is really here." She winked at Arnold. "She has been chasing this one since he has gotten into High School so she'll be chasing him around the party too."

Taking her hand, Arnold looked to Helga. "You are my date. Remember that."

Chuckling at his desperation, Helga shook her head. "Sure thing, Pa. Shall we go get ourselves some grub then?"

Rhonda took that as a hint to play along with their ploy. "Well you both do make a wonderful looking couple. Just make yourselves comfortable and have fun."

Highly aware of two sets of eyes on them, Helga and Arnold went over to grab some snacks to eat. Taking the opportunity to act like his date, Helga presented him a finger sandwich. "Shall I feed you?"

Shaking his head, Arnold didn't want her to do that. "That is a Lila thing to do."

Hissing at that name she just started to load up on some food. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

"Sure thing." Hearing the music changed, Arnold hoped she was willing to dance with him. "Do you want to dance after this?"

Nodding her head, Helga decided to feed herself just to satisfy her ravenous stomach right now. Observing the dance floor she saw that, Gerald and Phoebe were already dancing together. They did make a nice looking couple. As she watched she grabbed a Yahoo soda for her and Arnold so they can enjoy the sweet taste before setting their plates aside.

Arnold really wanted to dance with her. "So what do you say?"

"Let's cut a rug." Walking beside him they stopped near their best friends to begin dancing.

Lila wandered away from the pouting Ruth as she watched Arnold dance. She thought to wander around the room to see what else was happening even as she batted her eyes at, Iggy along the way. If she couldn't have Arnold or Arnie, than she'll just have to move on.

Feeling a hand wrap around her waist, Lila turned to Iggy. "Hello Iggy."

"Hey Lila. Would you like to dance with me?" He inquired pleasantly. While he hated the fact that he betrayed his friend, and than not talk to her for some time, Iggy thought to bury the hatchet for the night to be pleasant.

X

After a few dances they went to get their drinks laughing away at their silly little dance moves they were pulling on one another. After drinking the entire soda they got more. Putting it down so they can get more food, they came back to take a few more swigs just making more small talk before rushing to the dance floor again.

"At least there is no pool in here." Helga told him as she twisted to the point of accidently falling into him. Laughing at her clumsiness, Helga pushed away almost to fall the other way until Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her against him. "Whoa!"

He felt a little light headed with all the dancing they were already doing. He didn't know why when they were both active people. Keeping her close to him though from her last stumble, Arnold didn't mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For tonight only, he'll pretend that she is his girlfriend.

XX

Phoebe and Gerald were gathered together as well as many others as they readied themselves to usher in a brand new year. They watched as many others would either look around for someone they can kiss, while others with dates were at the ready. The only ones they didn't see were, Arnold and Helga.

"Where are they?" Phoebe said loud enough so he can hear her.

Scanning the crowd once more, Gerald still couldn't see them both. "I haven't seen them for more than an hour now." Thinking about their behavior as the night wore on he had to ask, "Did you notice anything strange in how they were acting?"

Thinking about it, Phoebe remembered Helga slurring. "Helga was slurring, and she doesn't do that."

There was no alcohol that Rhonda was serving. "Come to think about it, Arnold smelled faintly of booze."

Phoebe just saw them drinking soda most of the night. "Did someone spike their drinks or did they?" She quickly shook her head. "No, not possible. Helga refuses to touch alcohol due to her mother, and we know Arnold."

Seeing Rhonda as she went to ready herself in a position people can see her, Gerald stopped her. "Have you seen Helga and Arnold?"

"Yeah! They both left here laughing like hyenas." She yelled back at him. Rhonda checked the time to make sure she wasn't about to be late. "Lucky they live near me. I don't know why they were acting funny."

Allowing her to leave, Gerald hoped that they both made it home. It wouldn't be a happy start of a new year if they were hurt.

XX

Under the skylight two bodies were entwined together. Lips matching in a passionate race while their hands wandered. Exploring the others body as clothes were already removed. Mouth kissing her body in almost a feverish way as his finger sunk almost deeply into her junction. They both moaned as her hand also went for his staff. They giggled in a silly way before it was followed with a moan.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The cheer rang out across the city as two people alone in bed had no idea what else was happening in the world today. There was just the exploration of their bodies in a deep haze of their foggy minds.

"Lovt yer body." He slurred as his lips went down to tease her nipple.

Giggling at that, she felt the need to respond. "I liked it yous." She laughed at her absurd attempt of thinking as she pushed him away so she can explore him with her mouth. "My've turn."

He laid back letting her do her thing. It felt good.

XXX

As everyone left for home, Rhonda was still up observing as the staff cleaned up. Spotting something out of the corner of her eye she made a beeline to it. She picked up the small bottle sniffing it to find it was indeed alcohol. The only ones out of the minds tonight at the party was, Helga and Arnold. She knew Arnold was too straight laced to do this sort of thing. Helga absolutely abhorred alcohol herself.

Thinking of the party and who was mostly sitting here had her eyes shifting as she went to where they always kept their drinks during the whole party. Lifting up the glasses before they took that away, Rhonda sniffed it smelling not only soda, but liquor. She sneered knowing who won't be taking this very well.

* * *

Helga opened up her eyes slowly instantly shielding them from the light that was blinding her. This wasn't her room. Her room was dark still in the mornings. Chancing to open them up again she spotted the familiar skylight above. Why was she here? Why wasn't she in her room?

Hearing a sound she turned her head to see Arnold sleeping beside her. From what she can see he had no shirt on forcing her to look at herself. Slowly she peaked under the covers to find herself naked. Suddenly her heart beat out of her chest. What did she do?

Moving the covers away from her on her lower limbs, Helga noticed an absence of blood between her thighs. She felt like she did some activity. Suddenly something flashed in her mind of them doing plenty of oral.

Her cheeks flashed red at that as she moved to get up, but her shifting had Arnold's hand being placed on her chest. She felt weakened by that as her eyes went up from his hand to his arm just to land on his face. She saw his eyes slowly opening letting her take his hand to move off her. That had his eyes opening up more.

"Helga?" He was just as surprised as she appeared to be when she first woke up. He went to look under the covers to confirm his own suspicion when she stopped him.

"Oh don't you dare, buddy boy." Helga warned before she launched in her next question. "What the hell happened?"

Covering his ears from that assault, Arnold narrowed his eyes at her. "My head hurts. What the hell happened?"

"That's what I just asked."

"Helga please calm down."

She clutched the covers closer to her naked form. "I can't Arnold. I have a boyfriend and I technically cheated on him. Not like I wanted to. It is obvious that someone slipped something in our drinks." She stuck out her tongue for a second. "Ack! I feel like my mouth is full of fucking cotton."

Arnold had to push the thought out of his head that she was laying naked in his bed right now. "Helga, I'm sure he'll understand once you explain it." Thoughts drifted in his mind as if he was in a movie. He could see flashes of her naked flesh in front of his eyes. Their moaning in his head. "Did we have sex?"

"No! We just dilly dallied with one another's body parts from what keeps flashing in my head." Her head was throbbing. "Ugh I want to die."

Watching her cover her eyes up, Arnold noticed that some of the blanket was exposing a little of her breasts at a time. His eyes focused there as much as he tried not to till he noticed in his memory how much he enjoyed them last night. He REALLY enjoyed them. He also enjoyed below her waist too.

"I'm going to kill the person who laced our drinks." Her eyes throbbed from the pain she was experiencing.

He felt bad that she was feeling this way. Of course he wanted to remember everything together, but with the fact of them both in a relationship together. She was feeling like she just betrayed, Kyoyo. "I'm really sorry you are feeling this way."

Uncovering her eyes, Helga turned her head to him. She knew he wasn't responsible for how screwed up both of them got. Someone got a cheap thrill out of doing this to two unsuspecting individuals. "I appreciate it, but even I know it isn't your fault. It isn't even mines." This place seemed to be making her even more maturer. "I just know that it will be a hard time actually looking at you without knowing what we've done."

She had that correct. Arnold was beginning to remember the things he did with her body, and the things she did to his. He blushed at that later thought remembering how he had to watch her do that. He told her he was committing it to memory. She giggled. "Man we slurred a lot last night."

"Yeah we did." Her eyes went half lidded. "Do you think we did some foolish things at the party?"

His turn covering his face up, Arnold groaned. "Oh I hope not."

Seeing her clothes she thought she should slip out of here. "Don't look. I'm gonna put my clothes on."

"I already seen all of you last night." Wrong choice of words given the glare she was giving him. "Sorry. I'll look away."

Waiting for him to turn himself away from her, Helga slid out of bed to put her clothes on. After she did she spotted her necklace on the ground. Her eyebrows crinkled as she picked it up to find that the chain was broken. It made her feel saddened as she remembered how Arnold seemed so angry about it last night.

 _"Your mines!" He declared before ripping it off her._

She had no idea if she should bring this up or not. Was that a truthful statement from him, or not? Sighing she put it in her pocket. "I'm gonna go now. Later." With that she left his bedroom.

Softly she padded her way down his stairs to head to her bedroom. She grabbed her stuff so she can take a quick shower. She had to wash the night away.

Arnold turned to smell the area she vacated. The sweet smell of her still lingered there. "I love you, Helga. You know you belong to me." He whispered.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Arnold went to answer the door thinking that it was Gerald, but found Lila standing there instead. Sighing, he stepped outside to speak to her. "What are you doing here, Lila?"

Hands clasped in front of her, Lila had her typical wide eyed innocent expression on her face. "I didn't get a chance to wish you a happy new year, Arnold. Happy New Year. I hope you have an ever so good one too."

"Thanks. I guess Happy New Year to you too." He said in a bored voice. "Is that all?" Oh he hoped that was all.

"No. I wanted to give you a kiss. I didn't have anyone to kiss last night, and you left with Helga." Placing her hands behind her she swayed from side to side. "May I kiss you?"

Shaking his head, Arnold declined. "No."

Lila blinked at his refusal even as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. "I really miss you, Arnold. I was hoping that last night, we'd get our chance to be together again."

His eyes went to the person approaching them. "You kissed Iggy while we were together. You want Arnie and than you want me. Make up your mind in what you want to do with yourself." Jerking his head slightly up, Arnold greeted the other person. "Happy New Year, Rhonda. Thanks for inviting, Helga and I to the party."

Rhonda stepped forward to give him a slight hug. "That is no problem. I'm glad you made it home all right after noticing how positively wasted you and Helga were. Is she all right?"

"She's nursing a bad hangover. We would like to know who did that to our drinks? Was there anyone else in the party that was drunk?" Arnold asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Rhonda answered in a thoughtful way. "No. You both were the only ones targeted. In fact, I have the bottle right here in my possession." Pulling it out she showed it to, Lila. "Next time, don't use your father's liquor, dear."

"I ever so don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do a thing all night but remain seated." Lila said calmly.

Arnold watched at how her eyes flinched. Observed the subtle switch in her demeanor changed. Stepping closer to Lila he placed his hands on her arms. "Tell me the truth, Lila. Did you spike our drinks?"

Her skin itched so badly right now from her constantly putting up a front. Lila had no idea what type of person she was anymore since she was very young. "I wanted her out of the way so you can come back to me."

Removing his hands, Arnold stepped away from her. "You wanted her out of the way so you can have her family. You wanted her out of the way to have me. Will you be happy ever? What happened to you?"

Lila didn't wish to respond to him as she left his doorstep feeling she overstayed her visit. She knew she overdid it last night so now she needed to see what she could do about it in the future.

Rhonda sighed as she examined the cheap bottle of booze still in her hand. "Sorry to rain on your parade. I had to clear your mind and even Helga's."

He smiled gently at her. "No that's fine. We wanted to know what happened last night so you helped out. Thank you."

She put a hand on his arm to squeeze it. "All in a days work. I guess knowing you brought out a lot of good influences on most of us." She complimented as she began to descend the stairs. "You have a good day now, Arnold."

"You too." He waited there for some time before heading back inside.

Inside, Helga still wasn't downstairs so he went up to her room to knock on her door. Her voice sounded sad as he entered. There was her laptop off to the side and some tissues to the side of her. Taking the opportunity to sit down, Arnold waited for her to talk.

"He called me to wish me a happy new year and noticed I looked off." Helga sighed as she picked up a tissue just to pick at it. "I told him that someone spiked our drinks and we both ended up in your room naked."

Arnold watched as she frayed the tissue to bits. "Does he realize it isn't our fault?"

"Yeah." She uttered a small sound of protest. "He was still upset about it. I feel horrible about it. I wish I could of stopped it but I didn't."

Arnold opened his mouth to speak just to hear the chime coming from her computer. He watched as she opened it back up to answer it. Her face was in abject misery.

"I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. I do trust you, Helga. I know you wouldn't do something like this to hurt me on purpose." Kyoyo was telling her. Arnold could hear how sincere he was. "I'm just pissed that someone did that to you. What if you got hurt? I don't want to think of you harmed."

Helga wished she could touch his face. He was so sad. "I'm right here. No one got hurt but the wonderful necklace you got me. I need to replace the chain."

Arnold remembered how he ripped it off her proclaiming his rights over her. He felt guilty about his behavior. He hoped she didn't remember that.

Kyoyo frowned just a bit. "That is only a material possession. You are far more valuable than that. Protect yourself at all times."

Waiting patiently, Arnold soon heard her close the laptop close. "Glad he's understanding."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Same here."

Memories of her grasping his sheets in ecstasy filled his mind. How her body shone in the moonlight continued to fill his head. "Rhonda was just here." Arnold had to distract himself for the time being.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow went up. "Why?"

Arnold knew she will be livid that it was Lila's fault. "Lila is the one that spiked our drinks." He watched at how her body tensed to go on the attack, but he had to calm her.

"Why?"

He shouldn't of thought of how sexy she sounded when she growled. "She did it to get you out of the way."

Her eyes narrowed to the finest points that made knife blades dull in comparison. Helga couldn't believe how pathetic her attempts were getting. "What a sad life she has." Her eyes relaxed a little. "No need to say anything."

Arnold was shocked at that. "Why?"

Helga leaned back as she studied him. "Karma is already reaping its awards." She was all too familiar with that state as she relaxed more. "What the hell soothes cotton mouth?"

"Probably sand paper." Arnold joked as he stood up. "Maybe some tea with lemon would help. Couldn't hurt."

Nodding her head, Helga stood up as well so they can head to the kitchen.

* * *

Phoebe was more than surprised to get a video call from her cousin. Yawning still from her late night she answered it in their typical Japanese greeting. "How has this year been treating you so far?"

His smile was a bit fake as he looked at her in concern. "Do I have anything to worry about with Arnold?"

That caught her off guard. "Why are you asking me this? As for Arnold you have nothing to worry about with him. He is one of the most trust-worthiest people around."

Kyoyo paused at her firm statement about Arnold. "She told me someone spiked her and his drink last night and this morning she woke up in bed with him." He swallowed. "Naked." He could see her eyes go wide before resuming a calmer appearance.

"Still. You can trust them both. They were under the influence last night. They were both pretty over the place at the party. I haven't spoke to her at all today, but I'm certain she will talk to me about this once she can. The thing is she told you." Phoebe had to assure him. "You can trust her and him."

Nodding his head, Kyoyo sighed. "I know I can trust her." A real smile showed on his face. "She thinks so little of herself when I think she is perfect. When I think about her all I can do is smile."

Phoebe smiled at him. "That is a really nice thing to say. I think she is pretty great myself." She also knew that Arnold thought a lot about Helga too.

"So how are things going so far with, Gerald? I hope I get to meet him when I'm down there." He thought it was better to change the subject.

"Gerald is great. He's fun and he can be such a gentleman. Oh and he is an amazing dancer too. I'm so short against him that I'm like a teeny tiny little car and he is a large tunnel that I'm going through." Giggling at how short she was, Phoebe couldn't help herself. "I don't think I've grown much since grade school."

Shaking his head, Kyoyo held his thumb and forefinger apart an inch. "You are about yay big compared to me. So how much taller is he?"

"He is actually 6 feet tall. Also perhaps a couple inches as well to that." She nodded her head with her bottom lip protruding out just a bit. "So you can imagine."

Laughing, Kyoyo laid on his side. "And you being just five feet tall. Oh that is adorable. I have to take a picture of that when I see you." Clapping his hands he was glad for the laugh. "Tell me more."

"He has a great singing voice and he knows how to spin a tale. Oh he is fantastic to listen to. You should hear him. He pulls you in, and this isn't just me. He really knows how to pull you into a story." Phoebe sighed at the thought of him talking. How she loved to hear the sound of his voice.

"You are in love, Cousin."

"I am. He makes me feel so safe."

Watching his cousin hug herself in happiness, Kyoyo thought she looked adorable. "I really am happy for you."

Phoebe was off on another world thinking of Gerald's lips on her. True she'll be speaking to Helga hoping she'll talk to her about her own New Year's. Still she just wanted to distract her cousin and herself by keeping up the small talk.

* * *

How are you supposed to forget something so easily when you don't want to? Arnold had everything coming back to him to the point he couldn't help the occasional smiles that showed up on his face.

He loved how she molded against him so perfectly. Loved how her lips responded to his. How her skin felt and tasted. To be shown something of every detail had him feeling almost like a deviant. Helga really had no idea how perfect she is.

He almost yelped out in joy at remembering how those blue eyes cut through the darkness to suck him in still. The vibrancy so brilliant that he almost felt the blood rushing below his waist. How he loved those eyes. Those were the most beautiful eyes in the world to him. Even when they were young he couldn't believe that someone so angry could be blessed with something so purely gorgeous.

Hearing her laugh at something brought his attention back to her. Arnold loved that smile. No one had a smile quite like that. Suddenly the smile last night after he reached his own climax from her doing brought a blush to his cheeks. He had to divert his attention before she noticed.

Helga's eyes drifted up to him almost cautiously due to how he was acting. Was he reliving last night in his head too? She squeezed her thighs together to hopefully stem the thoughts entering once more as she thought of his naked body. So many times she fantasized about him in various ways, this one was something she never thought to come true. Of course it had to be them under the influence.

She remembered her hand touching him and wanting to please him over and over again. Arnold was doing the same thing to her. They wouldn't stop. It was like they were addicted to their noises. The power of getting the other under the other's control. Helga had to admit that she didn't mind playing below his waist. Didn't mind pretending that it was a popsicle. She loved how he melted.

Her cheeks went really red after that empowering thought. She had to calm her breathing before she accidently let the cat out of the bag. She also couldn't keep thinking this when she was with Kyoyo.

Suddenly she wondered what he would look like naked. She almost slapped herself. Did she become a deranged deviant overnight? Though she wondered who was bigger? Arnold or Kyoyo? That had her pinching her leg to stop herself.

Helga opened her eyes up to stare directly at Arnold. It was like he was reading her mind. Now she felt naked once more.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Arnold and Helga really got drunk at the party. No they didn't go ALL the way. They just did a lot of heavy petting. I felt like doing something like this since I'm human. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Phoebe felt like she was waiting forever for her own best friend to confess what she did with Arnold that night. She couldn't exactly scream out that she knows because of her cousin, but she felt the equivalent of dying right now from the overload.

"Ruth appeared to be mildly jealous over you being with Arnold at the party." She had to start off somewheres. "Not as bad as Lila, but it was still there."

Helga snorted. "Tell me about it. At least Ruth didn't spike our drinks like her."

Phoebe was surprised. "Lila did what?"

Nodding her head, Helga threw her empty container away. "Yeah. Little Ms Perfect spiked our drinks to try to get her paws on Arnold." Leaning forward she gripped the edge of the park bench they were sitting on. "She almost ruined a great relationship for me because of how out of it we both were."

This was it. Helga will finally tell her. She just had to. "What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked sounded genuinely confused.

Bowing her head down, Helga stared at her feet. "I ended up in Arnold's room and we fooled around. I woke up naked as a Jay Bird." Running her feet against the blades of grass that was sticking up from the snow, she felt tired again. "We didn't have sex. We just fooled around."

Phoebe opened her mouth. "How do you know that much?"

"No blood, Pheebs. Criminey! I didn't want it to happen and there I was in his bed all because of some twit put liquor in our drinks." Turning her head, Helga looked at her assuredly. "I told Kyoyo what happened. I'm happy he still wants to be with me."

"Well of course he wants to be with you. He loves you."

She smirked. "He called you." She said it so simply. "I could see you practically dying for me to speak."

Releasing a huge breath of air, Phoebe practically deflated it seemed. "Oh yes." Taking a few more breaths in and out, she looked at her friend. "He wondered if he could trust Arnold and I told him he can."

"Arnold is a boy scout. He is their poster child every month. They strive to be him everyday, but fail."

Giggling at her sarcasm, Phoebe thought that was pretty accurate actually. "He trusts you. He just wanted to know about Arnold."

Helga could understand that. "I know Lila has been doing really stupid things against me, but I don't care enough to do anything to her. I don't see the purpose of it. I just feel that karma will be out to get her." Releasing a huff of laughter had her shaking her head. "I believe living under that roof has made me put things into a different perspective."

"He's a good influence."

"His family is a good influence." Helga corrected. "It'll take some time before I get my head screwed back. Well it was never screwed on properly in the first place." She turned her attention towards the pathway. "I just have a lot of healing still to do."

"Well at least you have good company to do so." Phoebe smiled at her encouragingly. She had faith in her friend. She knew how strong she is.

* * *

Gerald heard the boldness of what happened that night. A night he was too stunned to make a clear reaction of. He was sure he resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. His friend had a drunken good time with a former bully.

A naked good time.

"So you ripped off her necklace claiming ownership of her." Gerald was sure his tone sounded stunned. Well he hoped there was some sort of emotion from the continued shock.

Arnold wasn't about to give his friend a hard time for looking too cardboard right now. It was just a plastered expression on his face. When he finally moved his lips, it didn't appear like he was moving them. "Yeah I did. What is my problem?"

That snapped him out of it a little. "Well you are in love with the girl. You got naked with the girl. Almost bumped uglies." Gerald gave a queer expression. "Did you guys get that far?"

"No!" Arnold sighed. Well at least Gerald was moving now.

"Look man, you are in love with her. That other side of you took over. I have a feeling that you are the one that led her to your bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Turning his head towards his bed, Arnold remembered that it was his idea. "You could say that."

"And this girl has a boyfriend."

Resting his elbows on his knees, Arnold put his head down to rest in the palm of his hands. "Yes." He groaned. "I hate Lila for doing this."

Leaning back, Gerald crossed his arms over his chest. "That girl is one messed up person. Still with her history of course she is."

"Meaning?"

"Well I had Fuzzy Slippers look into her and I found out some information you might find interesting." Gerald paused to let that sink in. "Her mother remarried to this dude. Well guess what? They live here in Hillwood. They have been all this time. Clear on the other side of town."

Arnold couldn't believe that if that is true, than why not visit Lila? "Anything more?"

"Well they did move a bit more closer so their son can attend Middle School after the bussing all the way to PS119 became too much of a hassle." He waved his hand around at that boring piece of information. "Anyhow he attends school with us."

"He? Who is he?" Arnold saw how his face turned sour. "Please don't tell me it's him."

"Baxter Evans. He is really the step son. Her mother does have kids born in that marriage. It is true that they have nothing to do with, Lila. Unsure why when I thought her dad wasn't a bad guy." Gerald informed him. "Now don't start feeling sorry for that girl. She has to learn from her own mistakes. If she has you constantly rushing in to save the day, than you'll never hear the end of it."

Arnold sat there feeling sorry for her suddenly. "Still."

"No." Gerald firmly spoke. "That girl at least has a loving father and Helga's own family in love with her. Helga mostly just had Phoebe and even you." Seeing the shock on his face had him waving his hands in the air. "Yeah well Phoebe and I speak. I can see that Helga isn't as bad as she pretended to be. With a family like hers, she was just protecting herself."

"Now you believe me that there is good in her." Yes he felt smug in saying it, but it had to be said. "Admit it."

"Yeah I admit it." Gerald knew he was beat. "When she wants your help she'll ask for it. Helga wants to solve her problems herself. I can respect that. Lila is the type who wants you to solve it all for her. In my opinion, I'd rather help out Helga any day of the week before I help out Lila."

It was true that Lila always wanted him to do everything for her. He loved Helga's independent nature even if it frustrated him at times. He also loved her passion. Arnold smiled at the thought of her. Thought of all the kisses he peppered all over that beautiful porcelain skin.

Gerald sat there examining his best friend with his love sick look in his eyes. That boy was crazy about Helga. As he felt a nice break in their conversation, he thought about his own girlfriend as a lovesick expression turned up on his own face.

* * *

Helga was coming back from the store carrying a couple of bags of groceries when she was heard the loud crashing of two vehicles. Stopping in her tracks to see what happened, she spotted a familiar Hummer with Bob climbing out to confront the other driver. It didn't matter if the other person might of been hurt, it just had to matter that Big Bob was right.

"Hey you loon. Didn't you see me driving? Are you blind or something?" Bob started to bellow out.

Her stomach tied in knots as his eyes met with hers. She wanted to move, but was frozen there. If it began to snow again she knew she'd be buried if she stayed there.

Bob glared right at her as he stomped forward. "What the hell are you looking at you murderer?" Everyone that was on the street stared right at her. "Yeah. There is a murderer right there. Free to roam around. If it wasn't for her my precious Olga would still be around."

Helga wanted to yell at him. She wanted to attack back, but couldn't. She felt sickened. Was this how her new year will begin? Being accused of murder again.

She started to move away while Bob continued to taunt her. She rushed off towards the boarding house. Towards safety. She needed to hide.

Reaching the Sunset Arms, Helga went inside to instantly put the groceries away before heading upstairs. Helga paused at her door thinking she didn't exactly want to be alone so she went up to the attic to knock on his door. Happy that he was in, she walked inside to stand there.

"He called me a murderer right in the middle of the street." She dropped down on her knees in the middle of his floor. Helga had to say it. It was like she had to say something to make it real. Something outrageous that came true. She choked back a sob.

Arnold was right there in front of her. "Who?"

"Bob." She sniffled. "He got into a fender bender and he saw me. He started calling me a murderer and everyone was staring at me."

"What street, Helga?"

Helga was so upset that she didn't hear how angry he sounded when she answered him that it was up the street from her getting groceries. She heard his curt: I'll be right back. Hearing his door close behind him, Helga snapped awake to get up to follow him.

"Arnold!" She cried after him.

Arnold quickly made his way out of the boarding house aware that she'll just try to stop him. He was sick of this injustice against her. Helga is innocent while Bob is guilty. Running down the street he was lucky to have him still there as he spoke to a police officer. "Mr Pataki!"

Turning his attention to him, Bob growled. "Oh not you kid. Go away! I'm busy here." Turning back to the officer he continued with his side of the story till he felt Arnold's hand on his arm. "Hey! I told you I'm busy here."

"NO!" Arnold shouted as he balled up his fists. "I'm sick of you thinking that you are always right when you aren't." He bared his teeth. "You have no right to accuse Helga of being a murderer when it was some drunk driver that killed Olga. Helga couldn't even see the driver until it was too late. How was it her fault?"

Pushing him away, Bob wanted to do more than that. "I can do whatever I like. She could of stopped it. She could of been in that street instead of our own precious daughter. We never even wanted Helga in the first place. She was a mistake the moment she was born."

Arnold pushed at him. He refused to back away from the brute. "Helga is the most beautiful person I have ever met. She has helped out and never expected a thing in return. Her heart is made of the purest gold. I'm deeply sorry for Olga. I really am, but I'm really sorry for Helga. She never deserved this treatment. She never wanted that to ever happen and if she could, she would of prevented it."

Bob's eyes flitted up past him to spot Helga standing there. His eyes narrowed towards her as he pushed past Arnold to go to her. He watched as she backed away from him. Watched how no one wanted to protect her. That was good since she didn't deserve it. Maybe that gnat of a kid did who continued to try to stop him from behind.

Helga's eyes went wider. The officer that was there seemed as stunned as everyone else. She'll be murdered on the street and no one will try to stop it but Arnold. She felt his iron grip on her arms as he raised her up to hit her against the wall of the building behind her. She would of fought him in the past, but in this mode of his, Helga feared him. Arnold tried to tear his arms away from her. Bless him at least.

"I wish you died and Olga lived." Bob said the very words that struck her the worst. "You never deserved to breath." He dropped her heavily on the ground. He spat on the ground near her before turning away to finish his business up. No one will feel pity for a murderer.

Arnold brought his arms around her to help her up. "Don't listen to him at all. You deserve to live."

Helga didn't listen to him as she felt herself guided back to the boarding house. She was on automatic as she went inside to head into the bathroom. Her father's words in her head as she opened up the medicine cabinet to examine the contents. She looked at it all before deciding on her next step.

Arnold was pacing back and forth wondering what was taking her so long. Concerned he went back down to find she wasn't in her room so he went to the bathroom. He knocked on it to find no one saying anything. Curious, he opened it to find her passed out on the floor with pills on the ground. Rushing in he checked her pulse to find it was faint. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"

"Come on Helga wake up. Please wake up." He had to remember what to do from what his mother taught him. Tears were already coming out of his eyes at the thought of losing her.

"Kimba?" Gertie looked past her grandson to spot Helga laying there. Coming over she decided to do what Arnold was forgetting to do while telling him to call 911. Once he left, Gertie started to do her training. "Not now Eleanor. Your time isn't now."

Arnold was panicking too badly on the phone as he spoke to the operator telling her to just get the ambulance there. He hung up as he rushed back into the bathroom while his grandpa went downstairs to wait for them. He wasn't one to chew his nails, but now was the time as he stared down at the girl that he loves.

"I can't lose you, Helga." He whimpered out.

Hearing the siren sound nearing he almost felt relieved that they came. His eyes closed for a moment or he thinks for a moment when he heard sounds coming down the hallway alerting him that the paramedics were here. He knew he had to leave her side to let them in.

X

At the hospital, Arnold sat in the waiting room only wishing to stay attuned to any news on Helga. He hated her family like the plague. He had a vague notion that Phoebe was here, but he wasn't paying attention even when he felt a hand on his. It was such a small hand. Seemed so delicate. He had a feeling it was Phoebe.

"She encountered Bob on the street. He called her a murderer in front of everyone. She came home and told me. I got so angry that I went to confront him. Helga followed me and that bastard."

Phoebe listened and watched as he clenched his teeth. He was acting animalistic right now. Protective.

"He saw her and went to her. He lifted her up in front of everyone and told her she didn't deserve to live. He said Olga deserved to live and she deserved to die. That she never deserved to breath." He choked back a sob.

Covering her mouth over from that, Phoebe knew that set her off. "Oh Helga." She felt herself being pulled into her friend's embrace as they held on tight. "She has to know that we are her family from here on out, Arnold. She has to know that we are there for her and want her around always."

He could only nod as he heard footsteps coming into the waiting area. Arnold didn't want to look up in case it was for someone else.

Stella walked in to see her son holding Phoebe. Gertie straightened up to look at her for any news she had. "Arnold?" She needed his attention too. Stepping closer she touched his shoulder. "We pumped her stomach out. She got her hands on a lot of the medicines in the cabinet. Something we'll need to keep in check for now on."

"Excuse me?"

Arnold and Phoebe recognized the woman who entered the waiting area. She was aged more, but still very attractive. Dr Bliss blessed them all with a kind smile.

"May I help you?" Stella inquired kindly as she turned to the woman.

Dr Bliss smiled at her as she extended her hand out. "My name is Dr Bliss. I'm Helga's Psychiatrist. I received a call from you about my patient." Her eyes found Arnold and Phoebe. "It is a pleasure to see you both again. I'm sorry to be in such circumstances. May I sit down?" Receiving nods, she sat down across from them. "I will be talking to her about why she felt the need to do this. I have a clue why. I huge clue, but still I would love to share this with all of you about that young lady."

Miles entered the room to hand everyone something to drink. Seeing the new face had him looking at his wife as she silently told him to sit down.

"Helga shares plenty about all of you. That is a girl who wants to hide so much in that big heart of hers, but can't. I'm certain you know this from experience, Phoebe and Arnold." Dr Bliss smiled at them sweetly. "That girl also has shown a lot more since living under your roof. Compared to the Pataki's, I'm grateful personally that she is living there with you. All of you are helping her."

"I feel like me confronting Bob had her ending up like this. I feel like this is all my fault." Arnold hated himself. "She shouldn't be in here at all."

Dr Bliss sighed as she expressed herself. "Never think that. It was bound to happen. She knew it was going to happen one day. She confronted her own mother and that was simpler compared to her father." Bliss hated to confess such things to others since it always crossed a line. "Out of any patient I have ever had, Helga means the most to me. I think of her as the daughter I have never had. If I had the chance I would of adopted her myself. She impressed me from day one. I get why she was the way she was." A smile formed on her face. "She is insightful. A deep thinker. I want to hear what comes out of her mouth even if it is just her babbling."

"You love her." Stella smiled as she sat beside the woman. "We love her too. We didn't give it a second thought when we were asked to be her guardians. We knew that she was special since the moment we spotted her."

"Eleanor is a helpful young lady that I have afternoon tea with." Gertie told her.

"That girl is almost as cool as me." Phil boasted.

"Helga is the sister I've never had." Phoebe said.

"For someone so young she has a mind that is sharp as a tack." Miles almost felt like he should of said more than that.

Dr Bliss examined Arnold having a feeling there was more that he wished to say other than what he uttered out.

"She is my female best friend. I trust her with my life." Arnold wanted to say more, but felt that was great enough seeing that was what he felt like saying too since before she came into his bedroom upset.

"Dr Shortman?" A nurse entered quietly to gain his mother's attention. "She's awake."

Nodding her head, Stella got up telling everyone she'll be right back. As for Arnold he got up as well just to stand outside the waiting room. His thoughts were wrapped up in Helga.

"Arnold?" Dr Bliss came to stand in front of him. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Running his hand behind his neck, Arnold couldn't help feel the apprehension. "I hate them for how they treated her. I never hated someone so badly before, and I hate them." He wanted to punch the wall. "They hurt her so badly." He had to wander a bit away from the waiting room. "The look in her eyes when he held her in the air."

"It was a look you've never seen before." Dr Bliss assumed.

"No. I've always known her to be so strong, but since living under the same roof I get to see these sides of her." A smile softly showed on his face. "I already knew she was nice. I thought she was special."

She saw that the family was being brought into Helga's room. "Well we already know she is special."

Arnold thought he would wait to go in there to see her. "She's an Angel." He breathed out.

X

Helga felt drowsy. It seemed she was suffering from dehydration as well according to, Stella. She already spoke with, Gertie, Phil, Miles, Phoebe, and Dr Bliss. She asked if she was going to fling her into an insane asylum, but she was assured she wasn't about to. Still here she was under observation.

"Hey Helga."

Of course Arnold would be the last to visit. She knew he was here by what everyone else told her. She heard he was blaming himself for her being here right now. Of course he would blame himself when it was her doing. "Sorry I worried you."

Arnold stepped closer so he can sit on the other side of her. "Maybe I shouldn't of confronted your dad for his behavior. I keep thinking that if I didn't you wouldn't of done that."

Making a gesture with her hand, Helga took his hand the moment he placed his in hers. "That isn't my father anymore. He never was my dad in the first place. A father is exactly like your dad. A mom is exactly like yours. I may have an Aunt at least, but I don't have any true family."

Closing their hands together with his other hand, Arnold came a bit more forward. "Please don't ever do that again. You have any idea how special you are to us?"

Her eyes went down some as she felt guilty. "I'm actually sorry for that. I was just upset." She tried to bring her other hand up to cover her face but where her IV was made it impossible.

Hearing her sob, Arnold grabbed a tissue to dab the tears away. "If anyone has a right to live is you. I'm happy that you are in my life."

"Happy that your tormentor is in your life. Man you are a sucker for punishment."

He smiled at her attempt to joke. "I was still happy regardless when you were like that. I knew I can count on you when I needed you." He dabbed off some more tears. "I still can. You are my best friend."

Helga chuckled at that. "When did Gerald get demoted?"

"He didn't. He is still my best friend. You are my female best friend." Arnold couldn't let go of her hand for the world as he kept guard on any lose tears. "I wanted to tell you that today before you came into my room."

It meant something to be considered that to him. "Well you are like my male best friend. Phoebe is still my number one. You can't knock her off that throne." Helga tried to scowl at him but she felt like she lost her perfected scowl.

Arnold grinned at that. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"By the way." She hoped that no one was listening in on this part of the conversation. "You aren't the only best friend who has seen me naked."

Blood rushed below his waist immediately at the thought of her entwined against him. Leaning forward so he can whisper he had to dare it. "Maybe, but I'm the only one who knows how you feel." He almost wanted to say, 'Taste,' but thought against it.

Helga blushed knowing she overstepped herself in the first place. "That is very true." She said with a nervous laugh.

Pulling away, Arnold thought just to talk to her to hopefully get her mind off things.

* * *

The next day he was working when he stopped at a business to deliver some flowers. With his mother saying that Helga was already released from the hospital, Arnold spotted something on the way out that cried out for his attention. Picking it up he went to the cashier to pay for the item.

At home he snuck it up to his room to give it to her later. They had dinner and he helped clean up as she relaxed with a book in her room. When he was done he headed up to his room to retrieve his gift to her.

Helga still felt a little out of it due to the dehydration that she had been experiencing. She almost smiled at Stella lecturing her on the importance of always keeping yourself hydrated on something more than soda. Helga didn't feel the need to roll her eyes or be sarcastic back. She felt the need to hug her. While her so-called parents lectured her, it was due to them wanting her to lie about things and not about her health. Stella was doing this for her own good.

A smile formed on her lips as Arnold entered the room with his hands behind his back. Helga's eyes met his wondering if it was more flowers. She didn't mind the flowers at all since it was a really nice gesture, but right now it was just nice to see him. "What are you hiding there?" She felt amused by his cute expression on his face.

Arnold's heart beat more and more in her presence. Bringing his gift forward he loved how she took it. He watched how she got off her bed to open up her closet door to look in the mirror as she placed it on. Beanies suited her perfectly and so did that beret.

Helga smiled as the raspberry beret perched on her head. She adjusted here and there before turning around with just her finger holding it down to the side. "What do you think?"

"It was made for you." He thought she was absolutely gorgeous in that beret. "Perfect."

Stepping forward she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe one day I can wear this to Paris. If you want you can join me." She chuckled. "Oh god!" She had a vision of Gerald holding up a plate of smelly cheese when they were nine. "Gerald would probably want to come to smell more of that cheese."

Snickering, Arnold shook his head. "Oh please no. He made me try to smell it."

"I know. It was funny." Laughing harder she placed her hands on her stomach.

Arnold watched her laughing thinking of her looking very radiant right now even as she fell back on her bed. Unclean thoughts drifted through his head once more as he thought of that night of him doing the same thing but with her entirely more sedate as she looked back to him. He glanced away from her as he wished he could cover her with his body. She just got out of the hospital and he was thinking of these thoughts.

Calming down, Helga raised herself up on her elbows. He was viewing her strangely prompting her to believe she was naked once more. Hearing the chime on her computer she knew who it was. "Kyoyo is calling." She spoke softly.

"Oh yeah. I'll leave you alone." Arnold wished he didn't have to leave at all.

Getting up quickly she gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the beret." She smiled before going for her computer. Opening it up she punched in the answer button. "Hi."

"Hi beautiful. How are you today?"

Arnold sighed as he left her room. He'll always be there for her. Still he would of loved to be also there as her boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you ALovelyGemini for that review. Bob is a big ass person and is still upset. He is the very definition of the Hulk when he's angry so Arnold wouldn't of been able to stop that ass. Give him a break, Guest.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

* * *

It was the first day back to school from winter break. Arnold got to see a beautiful scene breeze into the kitchen. Helga had pink plaid pants that hugged her legs, a white sweater that stopped a little past her rear, and perched on her head was her beret that he purchased for her. He forgot how to eat as he watched her come over to sit down to start pouring cereal into her bowl. He loved how her hair was in these loose waves.

"Yeah?" Helga asked not even bothering to look up to him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You look hot."

She raised a brow up skeptically as she continued to eat. In her opinion she just looked passable. Nothing fantastic. She had clothes on so she will pass some laws. "Well it is still cold as fuck out there so yeah I'm want to dress warm."

His astounded expression melted into annoyance at that. "No! You look hot as in you look incredibly beautiful."

Shoveling the last of her cereal in, Helga stood up to place the bowl in the sink. "What kind of drugs are you taking?"

Getting up himself, Arnold went over to her to turn her around. "Stop it. I will keep telling you how beautiful you are all the time. You will believe me one day."

She sighed not wanting to think about this inane subject. "What if people heard about me trying to off myself?"

Arnold smiled at her. "We'll handle it together. You know that Phoebe and I have your back. Is this why you are so snappish with me?"

"Well that and the fact that I know many heard Bob calling me a murderer." Bowing her head, Helga wanted to play with her necklace. "I hate how that will be around school."

"Do you really care what those people will say?"

Not really, but she still couldn't tire her hand out from punching people out all day long. "You try dealing with this when you are in my shoes and tell me how it goes."

Watching her push past him, Arnold followed her out as she put her coat on. "Sure I don't know how it is first hand, but I am here for you." Putting his coat on he turned to her as he went to grab his back pack. "You believe me, right?"

Opening the door she could only nod as she walked out into the cold. "Hope it is at least warm on that bus."

"Want me to keep you warm?"

It almost sounded suggestive as she spotted the bus approach. "No I think I'll be fine."

As the bus made its stop, Arnold almost felt a little downtrodden that she didn't want him to keep her warm. He knew it was suggestive when he said it. Spotting that Gerald and Phoebe were already sitting together, Arnold felt like a million bucks that he was getting his chance to sit next to Helga.

Helga heard a shuffling happen directly behind her before the settling of the seat. Turning her head to find Brainy waving shyly at her she nodded her head to him. "Hey Brainy."

Arnold turned his head back quickly to find him suddenly behind her. The way his face turned red as he stared at the back of her head could be thought of as creepy, but this was Brainy. "Morning Brainy."

"Uh... Hi." Brainy only granted him a brief second of his attention before looking to his crush. More than his crush really. He was there when her own father verbally attacked her on the street. He was there when Arnold came to defend her honor just to have Bob ignore him. Brainy wanted to come out of hiding to help, but his inability to breath for the moment hindered him.

Leaning close to her, Arnold whispered in her ear. "He really has a thing for you."

Helga shrugged. "You don't know the half of it." She could only say before falling back into silence as they stopped again to allow another on.

Lila acted demure as she came up the aisle. She stopped to greet Arnold before sitting down in the seat diagonal to them both. She wished he could forgive her for what she did, but she knew that if Helga was around he will never be hers again.

X

Arriving at school everyone left the bus. The four friends stood there as they watched Wolfgang and his friends make fun of some kids. It was just the same thing from them. All of them decided to move on towards their group of friends just to have Wolfgang move in front of Helga. His same perverted grin on his face as he scanned her.

"You don't look like much of a murderer to me, Pataki. Still you know what they say about femme fatales." Wolfgang tried to move closer to her only to have, Gerald and Arnold stand in his way. "Oh that's rich. You two pussies think you can stop me?"

"Don't you have anything else better to do than to harass Helga or anyone else?" Arnold inquired in frustration.

"Yeah like actually open up a book and learn something for once." Gerald added for good measure. "Or are your heads simply too small to hold anything else in it?"

Helga formed a tight line of her mouth as she fought the need to laugh at that quip. "Seriously get a damn life, Flowbee." Moving past Arnold and Gerald she pushed past Wolfgang. "Unlike you I at least have one."

Eyeing her hungrily from the back, Wolfgang licked his lips. "Go out on a date with me and I'll stop bugging you."

Without turning around she replied. "No thanks!" In a more normal tone to her friends she added, "But in case I need my stomach flushed out I might give him a call."

Gerald made a face. "That is if your eyes don't burn out of your face from staring at his mug for too long."

"Ha! Good one, Gerald." It was funny that since Phoebe had started going out with Gerald, he had been a bit more cordial with her lately. Helga almost thought to bring it up to her friend, but didn't want to bother.

X

Walking down the empty hallway to her locker, Lila hated herself for forgetting her book. She tried to ask if she could maybe push her chair against another's desk, but the teacher shot her down saying she had to do her own work. So here she was grabbing her book. Closing her locker she turned around to be face to face with, Baxter.

"Oh hello, Baxter. How was your vacation?" She wondered pleasantly enough.

Baxter tilted his head from one side to examine her. "Spent it with family. My father, my brother, and sister." Leaning closer he whispered. "My step-mother."

Her skin itched at that as she tried to pretend that it didn't bother her. "That sounds ever so nice. I spent mines with my father and also some friends of mines." Feeling him push her closer to her locker, Lila felt her latch digging into her skin. "Baxter please."

"I could bring you over to the house if you want." His voice dripped like honey to her right now. "Would you like that?"

A smile made its way onto her face. "Could you? I'd ever so be grateful to you if you let that happen."

"Sure. After all, that's what family is for after all." He pulled back to give her room. "I'll let you know the perfect day for it. Promise."

Lila wanted to hug him. "Thank you so much."

Nodding his head, Baxter left to head back to class. He had a feeling that girl was jumping up and down in her farmers outfit right now.

Lila clapped her hands together. She'll be seeing her mother soon. Pleased with the development she went back to class feeling more energized. She couldn't wait.

X

"Like, oh my gosh, Ruth! He's a Sophomore. He is like four grades below you." A blonde shrilled out.

In a stall, Helga rolled her eyes at the girl's idiotic math. She was about to finish up when they began to talk about, Arnold. She had to listen to them, and by listen to them, she meant get a lobotomy while she listened to them.

Ruth stared into the mirror seeing if her make-up was still on perfectly. "Well true, but have you girls actually looked at him? He is like so cute." Leaning closer to the mirror to apply her lipstick she puckered her lips. "I got to kiss his neck and he smells so dreamy."

Hearing the squeals, Helga rolled her eyes as she went to put her finger in her mouth to pretend she was gagging.

A raven haired girl turned to her side to check out her profile. "Well I do have to say that he is like oh so cute. I bet the puppy would be nice to play with. Does he have a girlfriend?"

Pouting, Ruth put her lipstick away. "I think the blonde he hangs out with. Hilda I believe her name is. Any who! Well they went to a New Years Eve party together and danced all night."

The blonde noticed how depressed her friend was. "Oh Ruth. I seen that girl and she has nothing. You are so pretty and she's just okay. It'll be like okay and stuff."

Helga flushed the toilet in need of getting the hell out of here. Opening the door she walked out the stall to find the girls fall into immediate silence. Stepping in front of the sinks she washed her hands. "I'm not his girlfriend." She spotted their interest. "I was just his date for that evening."

Ruth smiled at her. "So he's free, but why isn't he interested in me? Every male is interested in me." She was offended but more intrigued.

Wiping her hands, Helga answered distractingly. "Well perhaps he doesn't like vacuous things."

The blonde twirled her hair. "Oh gosh I hate vacuuming. I think it is the worst. I'm getting a maid when I get like my own place and stuff."

Helga sighed. "Not vacuum. I said vacuous." Turning to all of them it was like staring at the 3 Stooges.

Ruth stepped closer to her actually noting still how blue those eyes are. "Well whatever. Is there a way you can help me get him?"

"No. Arnold has to decide that and if he has said no how many times to you than leave it at that. I know there are plenty of guys pining for your attention." Advised Helga. She didn't want to sound mean to the poor thing. Honestly Ruth wasn't a mean girl, she was just ignorant. It was almost sad that she might end up being a trophy wife. What type of life is that to lead?

The raven haired girl smirked. "I love the smell of Pine Sol. I know it sounds sick but I do." Looking at Helga questionably, she wondered why she would say such a word. "So what does Pine Sol have to do with a guy?"

She couldn't take the brain suckage in there any longer. "I need to get back. It was actually nice talking to you." Helga said opting for a better exit line instead of hearing them try to insult her.

Once Helga was out the door the raven haired girl stuck her tongue out. "That girl is so dumb. What does vacuum and Pine Sol have to do with this Arnold guy?"

Ruth and the blonde shrugged their shoulders before deciding to concentrate on their make-up again.

* * *

Lila felt her arm get grabbed and pulled along by Baxter. She continued to ask him what he was doing, but he didn't say a word even when he opened up his car door to put her inside. She watched as he got inside to start the car up to leave. She noticed how determined he seemed as he continued to drive in silence.

"Baxter please speak to me." Lila pleaded once more just to hear a impatient sound come from him.

Seeing them pull up in front of a brownstone, Lila left the car as instructed before following him up the stoop. So she'll see her mother today. She smiled at the thought even as she stepped inside only getting startled at the door slamming shut.

"Quiet up you little twit. It won't be today that you get to speak to her." Baxter told her as he made her follow her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lila was confused as she stepped into the bedroom. She was told to sit down anywheres so she opted with the only place that didn't have books on it; His bed. "Than why am I here?"

He thought of her as incredibly gullible. "We are going to strike up a deal. You want Arnold and I want Helga. I know why I want her, but why want him when I can see how much you used him."

Seeing him undress, Lila glanced away. "I-I wasn't using him."

"Likely story." Baxter snorted as he came over to sit down next to her just wearing his boxers. His flap opened up a bit to reveal himself down there for her. "Don't worry, I'm not even interested in you."

Lila tried to avert her eyes but couldn't. She wasn't even this curious about Arnold's. She wasn't even interested. "Helga has a boyfriend though."

"Who is another country from what I can understand. A teenager in a serious relationship like that will crash and burn. Also she'll love me more than him soon enough." He told her with sincere assurance as he decided to slip his boxers down. He hated clothes in the first place and truthfully he knew Lila wasn't pure as snow. "If we can help one another out I will bring you here to see your mother."

Lila looked down to her step-brother. "I will do my best to help you out." She lowered her voice as she looked down below his waist.

Baxter rolled his eyes. "If you want they won't be home for a few hours. We can make this our contract." In truth he hadn't had anyone since before his failed date with Phoebe. He wasn't at all attracted to Lila, but he wouldn't mind imbibing.

* * *

Arnold was exhausted between school and work to the point of actually sitting down on the cold steps. It was odd how satisfying this could be when he felt this weary. Still he wanted to get inside to eat some leftovers, wash up, and hopefully see Helga before he turned in. He loved ending his days seeing her the last thing before sleep. In the mornings he wanted to see her first thing and the last thing. That was what he loved.

"Hello Arnold."

He sighed at that voice. The voice he thought of so sweet so long ago now hid something more sinister beneath it. His tired eyes lifted to her while she almost looked too unhappy. "Hi Lila. What do you want?"

She stepped forward. "Baxter wants me to enter a contract with him. He wants me to just to guarantee to speak to my mother."

He almost scoffed at her. "What is involved in this contract?"

"He'll help me get you and all I have to do is help him get Helga." Lila stepped back immediately when Arnold bellowed out a loud laugh at that. In all her time with him had she heard such a laugh escape that mouth.

"Helga hates Baxter and as for me." His eyes met with hers with a deep seriousness. "I trust you as far as I can toss the Earth."

She glanced down as desperation tore through her. "But I must talk to my mother. This is the only way."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Arnold loved that voice as it tore through the night. His head turned towards Helga walking towards home meaning she must of been with Phoebe. "You were at Phoebe's?"

"Mmm hmm. We just wanted to do our homework together. It was nice." Getting on the stoop, Helga turned just when she reached Arnold. "As if I would be with Baxter."

Lila brought her hands up towards her chin. "Please. I can't speak to my mother if I'm not able to do this."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga looked to Arnold hoping he got the same thought in his brain. "Man I feel sorry for you. You come home from work to this. Do you want to get back together with her?"

"Never." Arnold looked at Lila as he stood up. "You don't need that stupid contract. You are her daughter. If you need to talk to her than just go to her house to do so. Baxter isn't her guard."

She stepped closer feeling punched in the gut the moment he said he wouldn't get back together with her. "Please understand. I really need your help." Lila heard Helga groan. "I also miss you oh so much. I love you."

Stepping down closer to Lila, Arnold shook his head. "It isn't about to happen at all. I would never get back together with you. As it is I just don't trust you at all. You want me and you want my cousin. You kissed Iggy behind my back. What else were you doing behind my back while we were together?" Points back to Helga. "And what you've been trying to do to Helga. When is it ever enough for you?"

Helga wished she had popcorn to see this misery on Lila's face, but as it was it just felt unsatisfying. "I feel sorry for you."

Lila gasped at that as her attention flew up to the blonde. Watching her turn around to go inside had her feeling raw inside. "Why do people love her more than me? She's horrible."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "The real Lila just stepped forward again." He sighed as his bones felt even more weary than before. "Just talk to your mother. Tell Baxter to shove off, and don't come here again." He turned his back on her to walk inside. Closing and locking the door behind him, he smiled at Helga as she handed a sandwich to him. "Thanks."

"We can hunker down in the kitchen. I noticed that there are cookies made." Whirling around she walked back in to sit at the small table. "So how was work?"

Perhaps this night has finally been salvaged after all. Arnold will get to see her before he gets to fall asleep. That made his evening far more better now. "Lots of deliveries. It was fine."

Helga smiled at him as she raised a cookie up to eat it. She had homemade sushi at Phoebe's place anyhow. Also she couldn't complain too much about her late night rituals in this place. She at least had good company.

* * *

Her husband wasn't even home. Since that day he said that he saw Helga on the street he had been more belligerent. Their relationship improved after they got rid of her, but after Miriam came home from talking to Helga till now, Miriam saw how their marriage was nothing but a sham.

Bob had been coming home smelling of other women. Miriam wasn't blind to the fact that he was cheating on her. Still she didn't want to confront him on that fact. She just wanted to support him.

With her she ended up driving to a bar. While she had been doing good, she fell off the wagon. Helga was right and they were wrong. Miriam felt so horrible to how she treated her own daughter. She hated herself.

"Hey pretty lady. I haven't seen you before."

Miriam raised her glass up to take a drink of it. She studied the male next to her. He had a beard and was pretty skinny in her opinion. "My first time here."

Smiling at her he seemed to take it as an invitation to get closer. "So are you taken?" He breathed.

Miriam considered her options as she busied with loathing herself. "Not tonight I am."

XX

Bob held the busty brunettes legs over his shoulders. His hips driving into her forcefully as she continued to whimper out. His marriage now seemed to be only for show rather than realism. He made this fact out soon after he spotted Helga's face. The girl he wanted to bash in her head that day, but he had witnesses. He had that damn kid trying to get him off her. That kid is probably having his way now with that useless brat.

"Oh Big Bob."

His grinned at her woman moaning out his name. He loved it when they were at his mercy. "Get on all fours." He instructed.

Doing as he wanted eagerly, the brunette cried out in satisfaction. He called her his tuesday. Something she was a bit insulted by at first, but knew in time he would all be hers. "Yes!"

XX

Miriam had been home an hour ago. Already washed and dressed for bed she heard her husband stumbling in. Life was not the same since Olga had been killed. They had Lila here and even she couldn't fill that void.

She failed her youngest daughter since the day she was born.

Hearing the water running it was obvious that Bob was in the shower. For once he was washing off the evidence. That's good since she washed off her evidence.

Helga would be sick if she lived here and knew this was happening.

Miriam closed her eyes as she continued to think of her daughter. "I failed you." She whimpered out.

Hearing Bob's heavy footsteps enter the bedroom had her noticing he wore no clothes. She felt him get into bed before getting on top of her. There was no romance to this as he demanded his wife. Miriam fought the pain she endured for earlier from someone with a far larger manhood than her own husband. Hearing him talk, Miriam fought the urge not to close her eyes to think of that man tonight.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night, Helga bundled herself up to head downstairs for some tea. She was woken up by the screams going off within her head. Will this ever get simpler?

Heating some water up she selected a flavor that would hopefully ease herself back to sleep. Hearing the pot begin to whistle she took it off to pour the water into the mug before sitting down at the table. She was there alone with a ticking clock.

 _My mind never draws a blank_

 _My lanky body continues to go forth_

 _Though my heart sometimes wishes not to_

 _My feet are heavy_

 _My brain is weary_

 _I wish I can stop the screams that enter my mind_

 _I wish I can go back in time to stop it all from happening_

 _Still here I am wallowing in the worst time_

 _When I'd rather wallow in something that is far better_

Helga went quiet as her mind drew a slight blank in what else to say. She was unaware of another stepping into the room as silently as they can try. Catching a scent in the air only had her seeing Arnold standing there almost sheepishly.

"Did you write that?" He whispered almost in awe.

"Yes. Not the most inspiring thing I've ever recited." Helga was not even impressed. "Why are you up?"

Arnold had nothing but wet dreams about the person sitting at the table currently. "I was having a hard time getting comfortable." He hoped she bought that. "Why are you up?"

"In my sleep my sister told me that I should of been under that car instead." Her voice was haunted by that. Sipping her tea she let the warmth cascade through her insides.

Grabbing a mug to pour some hot water in before steeping some tea into it, Arnold sat across from her. "How often do you have dreams like that?"

"Lately? Too many now." She sipped her tea. "I know I slept once without having those nightmares."

"When was that?" Arnold hoped he could help out if he can.

Helga considered it. "We were both tipsy at the time and fooling around."

He couldn't stop what happened below his waist. He didn't want to stop the memory of their lips meeting together. "Any other time?"

She thought about it. "Once in Japan after I kissed Kyoyo."

That ruined what was going on under the table. "So it seems being intimate helps."

She shrugged. "I think I need the closeness more than anything. I never had anything like that when I lived with them. No open affection. Just open neglect."

He thought about it until he came up with an idea. "How about I stay with you until you fall asleep. That way hopefully you'll get some actual sleep." He suggested.

"I don't want you losing sleep because of me."

Arnold watched how she practically hugged her mug to her person. She was trying to protect herself. "It's no problem, Helga. Besides I want you to get your rest."

That was just like Arnold to do something like this. She had to think about it. It would be nice to sleep. Maybe she won't get any nightmares. Nodding her head, Helga answered him finally. "We can do that to see."

He was happy for that. So waiting for them both to finish he soon walked upstairs with her back to her room. Arnold wanted to lay right next to her, but opted to stand there till she told him it would be fine. He privately jumped around for joy at the thought of having her against him again. He also thought that the moment he walked upstairs he'll have more wet dreams.

Laying on her side with Arnold behind her, Helga soon drifted off to sleep.

X

 _Finding herself in the garden area of the Heyerdahl's family home she saw Kyoyo walking up to her. She smiled at him only to have him wander past towards another person._

 _"I'll always be here for you."_

 _Turning around, Helga found herself face to face with Arnold. "I know. Even when I don't want you to be." She whispered._

 _He jerked his head towards her boyfriend. "What about him?"_

 _"He is too." She chewed the inside of her mouth in thought. "I just wish he was closer."_

 _Wrapping his arm around her waist, Arnold brought her closer to him. "He isn't, but I am." His voice was so low and seductive._

 _X_

In the darkness of her room, Arnold slipped out of her room quietly when he was sure she was asleep. Going upstairs to his room he locked his door to head to his bed.

Removing his bottoms, Arnold got under the covers. He was already panting as he placed his hand on his manhood. He couldn't help the thoughts of her as they pummeled through his mind. He thought of her bottom as she gently moved to get comfortable in her bed. The way she rubbed against him.

He was breathing hard and he was sure that everyone could hear him. He continued his movements as he thought of that voice of hers. How he loved that voice.

"Helga." He moaned her name out. "I love you."

Releasing to the sound of her name off his tongue, Arnold panted as he looked down at himself. He was spent and he didn't feel like cleaning up.

"One day you'll be mine." He declared quietly. He hoped he can confess one day. Still he hoped that she would get better.

* * *

 **A/N 2: The whole Baxter and Lila angle will coincide one way or another with Helga and Arnold. Now with Bob and Miriam. Miriam is reeling with guilt for her role with Helga. She is feeling the full extent of it and is unhappy in her marriage now with Bob. As for Bob he is a pig in this story so I imagine him having an affair.**

 **Also I really let my fingers do the walking with that last part with Arnold. :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Kyoyo's eyebrows rose up from what she was telling him. "You seem to have a lot more going on in your life than a typical novel."

Helga snorted at that. "Next there will be a super spy grappling down the building." Rolling her eyes she had to wonder. "Any chance I can toss the scourges into that power plant down there?"

"I know you are referring to the nuclear one. Seriously no. Just imagine them surviving that and ending up like some super villain. Do you really want to deal with that?" Kyoyo pointed out. He loved when she would often screw her eyes up in thought.

Shuddering at the thought that entered into her head, Helga stuck her tongue out. "Yuck!"

He was very amused by whatever she was thinking of. "Must of been a great thought. This is what happens when someone with your imagination thinks of things."

"You know we have to deal with Wolfgang as something super obnoxious. I really don't want to handle that when he becomes the truest of walking hard-on's." Hearing Kyoyo chuckle, Helga stopped to listen to him. Her smile ghosted on her face. "Now you need something exciting on your front to tell me."

Tapping the side of his face in thought he could only shake his head. "Godzilla didn't attack the city."

"Well that's because he's busy with Mothra."

"True." Watching her adjust herself, Kyoyo couldn't help the ideas that were popping up in his head. "My friends think that you are very pretty."

Her eyes widened. "What?!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga scowled. "Are you all blind?!"

Kyoyo hated when she continued to do this to herself. "We aren't. They called you a very pretty American girl and wants to know if you have any available friends."

Placing her hand in the back of her neck, Helga felt weird. "What's next? You want to see me naked or something?"

He looked at her as she slapped her hand to her mouth. "One day I would love that, but right now you aren't ready for that. I'm fine with waiting."

Relaxing her body enough to look down at herself, Helga really didn't see what, Kyoyo and Arnold were talking about when it came to her. "W-Why n-not?"

Softening the appearance of his eyes, Kyoyo couldn't help himself when he gazed at her. He loved so many things about her that he often couldn't help himself. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Her lips curled up till he began to curse after spilling something on him. "Guess that was cold." She remarked dryly till her mouth went dry when she watched him stand up to remove his shirt. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention as he dashed away from the camera. "Well that was nice." She added softly.

In his room Kyoyo went to change his shirt apologizing to her as he went. That was fucking cold. He must of had that tea sitting there for far too long since it turned icy. Coming back with some towels he was unaware of Helga's expression as he wiped up the remaining liquid. "Sorry. I'll be all yours again in a second." Hearing her soft voice had him stopping his chore. "Excuse me?" Helga startled at being heard. "You know you look cute when you get like that."

"No I'm not!" She argued as she tried to look away from the screen.

"Helga." Kyoyo prodded her gently. "What did you say?"

Her shoulders slumped as she slightly deflated. "You could of left your shirt off."

Grinning at her, Kyoyo leaned forward. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

Her eyes flitted that way and that to avoid eye contact. "Yeah. Sure. Maybe. I don't know." Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga groaned at being caught. Seeing him remove his shirt she had to yell in Japanese about the fact that it was unfair.

Kyoyo laughed hard at her spewing out in his language. Never in his entire life, no girl sounded as cute as her when she was irritated like that.

* * *

The next day Arnold wasn't too surprised to have Ruth right there flirting with him. He groaned as he moved away from her. She took so many chances in her touches that it irked him slightly that Helga let the cat out of the bag regarding them both.

Maybe it irked him more than slightly seeing how he didn't want to regard her in their last class together. Helga spoke to him, but he ignored her. He really knew why he was becoming more frustrated at the second. He heard her conversation with Kyoyo. Heard how she got turned on by him taking his shirt off.

He should of admitted to her how he felt a long time back, and now she was taken.

Helga rolled her eyes at whatever crawled up Arnold's ass. She couldn't take his silent treatment anymore as she simply told him she'll be right behind him when the bell rang. What she really did was wait around until she saw the bus pull away. She'll walk home instead.

Arnold couldn't believe she missed the bus. He told the driver there was someone else, but he needed to tell about schedules. He was frustrated even as he pulled the cord. It wasn't her fault she had no clue why he was like that to her. She is also happy to be in relationship with a good guy. He should be happy, but the fact remains that he wanted her.

X

"Girl."

Helga's blood froze at encountering Bob on the street. That man hardly took up to any walks unless there was money involved. Her attention went fully on him before a resounding hit was felt against her cheek.

The pain was unbearable as she fell to the ground. It felt like explosions going off as she tried to get up, but to feel him pull her into the alley for privacy had her clawing at him. She was afraid of him most of all. He blamed her for Olga's death so it was obvious he saw fit with his punishments.

She was raised up like she was nothing. Helga tried to stop it, but the punch to the stomach had her seeing stars. With his other hand he slapped her hard in the other cheek.

"Stop." She tried to pull his hand away from her.

"Murderers deserve punishment." Breathed Bob as he hit her again before dropping her on the ground.

XX

Arnold wondered where she was. She couldn't of gone far. He knew he would of met up with her, but she was no wheres around as he continued on till he heard stumbled footsteps. Turning his head had him rushing towards Helga with a bloody lip, and limping.

"Who did this?" Arnold was panicked as he lifted his phone up with his free hand.

Helga groaned. "Bob." She fell more against him. "Says murderers deserve punishment."

Her eyes closed as she caught snippets of his conversation. Passing out she had no idea how she appeared now.

Miles arrived quickly to find Arnold holding her in his arms. Rushing over he checked the young girl out before bringing her inside the car. "We are reporting that bastard." He bared his teeth and clenched the steering wheel.

Arriving to the hospital, Arnold didn't want to let her go. He wanted to remain by her side as he blamed himself. Seeing his father take her from his grasp as he lowered her on a gurney, Arnold could only watch as she was wheeled through the double doors. Raising his hands up he placed them in his hair as he began to pace.

Miles went over to his son after the cops were called. "Arnold, she'll be fine."

Turning around to face him, Arnold felt helpless. "I should of been there with her. If I wasn't feeling so." He trailed off as his eyes closed. "I was so jealous of Kyoyo having something that I want so badly."

Jealousy paid a part in this role of why they were not together. "It isn't her fault she is with someone else." He told his son plainly. "To take it out on her was unfair, but not as bad as what her own father did to her."

Guilt laced through him. "I'm more angry at myself for never telling her how I felt. I know she needs to heal so even I don't think her current relationship will last."

Miles raised an eyebrow even as some police officers entered the place. "Than let her heal. As you can see from where we are that she has a lot to deal with."

"I know." Arnold listened to the cops ask where the attack victim was. It was for Helga. His eyes closed.

"Mr Shortman?" The male officer addressed his dad. "You are Helga Pataki's Guardian?"

Miles responded quickly. "I am. This is my son Arnold. He is the one that found her."

"Than we'll both be asking you some questions before, Ms Pataki is able to." The female officer took her pad out to start jotting down some notes.

Opening his mouth after the first question was asked, Arnold hoped that some justice will be brought for her.

* * *

Miriam covered her mouth at the sound of her husband's voice screaming at the injustice against him. Stepping forward she had to examine him as she heard about what occurred.

"You hit Helga?" She couldn't believe it as she watched them haul her Bob out to their squad car.

"I'm the innocent. That girl is a murderer!" Bob turned his head towards Miriam. "Get Fred on the phone and tell him to meet me at the precinct!"

Nodding her head at the request, Miriam waited till they drove away when she ran back inside to get her purse. Her daughter still had to be at the hospital.

* * *

Helga felt fine enough to go home, but Stella was being a worrywart. "I'm fine. I just was in shock."

Placing her hand gently on her shoulder, Stella looked upon the girl in understanding. "We have to make sure about any possible concussion, Helga. You can go home tomorrow."

"But school."

"Arnold will get your assignments. This is important for you to feel better."

Sighing, Helga wanted to hit something. "Fine."

Bending down to kiss her forehead, Stella than straightened out. "I just want to make sure that you are fine."

Hard to be fine when certain people hate you strong enough to want to kill you. Helga knew she had to relent. She knew it, but she didn't know that there would be someone visiting her. "Get her out of here."

Turning around to find Miriam standing there, Miles opened up his mouth to speak on her behalf. "Mrs Pataki, it would be a good thing if you give into Helga's wishes."

Miriam balked at that. "Certainly, but I wanted to say how sorry I am about this."

"You are more sorry that Bob got caught." Helga grounded out. "You always wanted to think of Bob more than your own daughter. I was never important enough. Just leave. I'm not your daughter and I'm certainly not his." Turning her head away from the sorry looking sight of that woman, Helga felt Arnold's hand wrap around hers. "Don't say it." She told him softly.

"I wasn't." Arnold brushed his finger against her hand. "Do you want Phoebe to tell Kyoyo where you are?"

Smiling at that name, Helga simply nodded before watching him depart from the room. Turning her head around she noticed that Miriam left. Somehow she had a feeling that someone will try to make her speak to her mother.

Arnold hung up with Phoebe after telling her what was happening with Helga. Sighing he saw Miriam just sitting there in the waiting area. He should hate that woman, but something about her seemed to scream that she was also a victim here. Not of Helga, but of Bob.

Approaching her he obviously startled her. "I don't want him ever near her again. Helga never did nothing to deserve this. All she wanted was your love and attention, but all she got was everyone blaming her for something. Telling her how worthless she is." Arnold informed her curtly. "I hope he gets what he deserves and as for you, I hope you get your life straight."

Miriam opened her mouth up as the young male began to turn around. "I know I'm an awful mother." She watched him as he paused. "I also know that the second that I call up Fred to go down to help out Bob that they'll try to get her in jail." She was breathing hard. "My daughter doesn't deserve that."

Arnold ignored her last statement. "Did you tell my dad about this?" Miriam nodded her head. "He can't. Once they look out the windows of Helga's old bedroom they'll see that it was obstructed by those trees."

"Bob had those trees trimmed recently. I know my husband will most likely hide when he had it happen."

"Then you have to help us. You have to do something for Helga. Stand up for her." Arnold's hand indicated to where she is staying. "Do it for her."

Standing up, Miriam felt weak as she did so, but also a bit more strengthened. "I will. This time."

Arnold wondered if she would really hold this up, or drown in a sea of smoothies.

* * *

Later that night he was shocked to find Kyoyo contacting him directly. Not his parents or his cousin, but him. Clicking the icon for the video call, Arnold still was slightly livid at how little effort this guy took to make anything look good. There he was in a slightly torn shirt and his hair really messy, but Kyoyo still looked like a freaking model.

"Hello Kyoyo."

Kyoyo smiled at him. "Hello Arnold. Phoebe told me. I wish I was there to personally hit him for what he has done to Helga. Sure my parents say that violence doesn't solve anything, but right now I'm just that upset."

Arnold smiled slightly. "I know how you feel. I found her like that and truthfully I blame myself. I was peeved off about several things and I know that Helga didn't want to be around me because of that."

He studied Arnold for a bit. "Phoebe is strong, but she's upset with what happened to Helga. I know I talk to Helga myself, but she often likes to avoid some topics."

"And she will try to avoid this just to not worry you." Arnold drawled out. "Trust me when I say she does that with us too. I'm certain Phoebe has mentioned that to you."

That had him chuckling a little. "Actually she did. I admire Helga, but I'm sure you agree that she can't bare this all on her shoulders alone. I know she loves your family and wants to protect them." Kyoyo wasn't blind to something more that he was seeing from the blonde in front of him. "I also have a feeling that she will think that she will be too much for your family." He said with a bit more foreboding.

"Has she mentioned that to you? I know for one thing that my family absolutely loves her." Arnold loves her more than this male in front of him. "We'll fight for her."

That instilled confidence in him. "I'm glad." Kyoyo brushed his hair back. "I wish she was of age."

A chill met his spine at that as Arnold leaned back. "W-Why?"

"I'd marry her right now if I could." Glancing towards a picture of them both on his desk, Kyoyo smiled warmly at it. "Maybe it is too soon to think of things like this, but I truly do love her." He caught the twitch from the teenager. "Just like I know how much you love her yourself." His attention went back to Arnold as he spotted the denial that was sputtering about out of his mouth. "You are a poor liar, Arnold. I did ask Phoebe if I could trust you after knowing you and Helga were in bed together. She said that I can." Leaning forward he wanted to take that picture to bring it closer to him. "I love my cousin and I trust her judgement so I'm trusting you."

Arnold regained his senses to finally speak. "You can trust me. I know she is in a relationship. I know she loves you. I know she loves touching that necklace you gave her." His heart pained at that. "I respect her and the biggest thing I want from her is her happiness. So if she is happy with you, than I welcome it."

Kyoyo sensed his sincerity, but he also sensed how it hurt him to say all that. "It is no shame to be in love with someone like her. We both know how special she is. I believe we are very lucky to know it."

Adjusting himself on his seat, Arnold found himself having a hard time hating this guy. He is what Helga needed at the moment. Not that he will stop himself from admitting to her how he really feels. Arnold even could imagine a life with her. "She is special. Thing is that you are very lucky to admit how you felt while I've been scared of ruining our friendship."

"You miss opportunities though when you are scared." Kyoyo pointed out. "Helga won't waste any time in wanting to travel." He saw how that pained Arnold visibly. "You know she needs to do that."

"The way she grew up I don't blame her. I wanted to be an explorer and travel. I wanted to uncover new and exciting things along the way." Arnold remembered all those daydreams he had when he was younger. "One day I will learn how to fly. That is a dream that I have and keep having."

"That is also a good dream." He smiled. "I've always just wanted to be a doctor. I want to help others and hope I never lose sight of things that are important."

"Like how some doctors act like their Gods." Arnold rolled his eyes. "My mom doesn't like those because they lose that element that helps speak to their patients. She doesn't want to exclude them."

"Same." Kyoyo was troubled. "Do you believe they will try to charge Helga for her sister's death?"

"Bob tried it before and of course they sided with Helga. Bob has a newer fancier lawyer so who knows now. All I can hope is that Miriam will actually be a mother for once by helping her daughter out."

"I hope so too, Arnold." Kyoyo brushed his fingertip along the side of Helga's smiling face. "I want the tides to turn for her."

"Same here, Kyoyo." His fingertip next to a picture he shot of Helga himself. She had no idea she took it, but there she was in her shorts and baggy t-shirt. That smug expression on her face. He had others, but at the moment this was his favorite. It showed a certain strength in her that he admired.

* * *

Miriam stood in front of her husband. He was seething in front of her just because she refused to call the lawyer when he told her to. She didn't fear him in the way that he'll beat her up for that or what she'll say. She only feared for Helga right now as she remained standing in front of him.

She couldn't find the evidence just yet that he hid away, but she knew it was around. She had a feeling he might kick her out, but at the same time he might not seeing he still needed her. He needed his lengthy marriage to appease customers.

"Helga isn't at fault for Olga's death, B." Miriam told him once more. She could hear his fists literally cracking from the pressure he was putting them under. "You never wanted her so you just blaming someone close by."

Bob stomped his foot forward. "She could of prevented it."

"How?" For the first time her voice had actually passion behind it. "She didn't see the driver until it was too late."

"Likely story." He grumbled as he relaxed his fists some. "She never liked Olga in the first place. She was never a winner like her. NEVER!"

Miriam watched as he turned around to head to the kitchen. She knew he was most likely getting a beer. "Helga is a winner." Bob's back tensed up. "She wrote these beautiful poems. You didn't know it, but I did. I caught a glimpse of it." Saw how he turned to face her. "I know I was out of it, but I saw how life was supposed to be. Our daughter is a romantic at heart. She is a straight A student too, but all we paid attention to was Olga."

Bob closed the distance between them. His hand went out to grab her delicate arm. "She cheated and got those grades. Olga was the only one worthwhile. Helga is a loser." A sneer showed on his face. "You also paid a lot of attention to Olga too. You aren't better than me."

"I know and I was wrong. I see that now. Why can't you?" Miriam saw how he pushed her slightly away again. "I shouldn't still be in love with you but I am." He appeared confused at her statement. She actually loved it. "I know there is good in you. I've seen it."

"Bah!" Bob waved her away.

Miriam watched as he tried to leave again. She had to say the one thing she hadn't even thought about. "I USE TO BE LIKE OLGA!" She cried out. "I had all these ambitions and talents. One day I met someone and fell in love. I got pregnant and had Olga. I thought that one day that I'll return back to work, but than I had Helga."

"Lot of good that did us."

She hated his disgusted tone. "I don't want to insult her right now but she was a lot like you. Helga that is." She stepped forward. "That's why you can't stand her isn't it? She reminds you of you."

"Miriam, you don't know what you are talking about." Bob came close again.

Miriam looked down a little. "No she isn't like you. Helga is strong and will speak her mind like you, but that is where it ends." Placing her hand to her heart she felt tears in her eyes. "Helga feels deeply. She feels more deeply than all of us put together. I'm so ashamed of not seeing it sooner until we gave her up." She put her hand than to her stomach. "I lost my little girl in so many ways."

Bob was silent as he watched his wife head upstairs. He listened to her weep prompting him to grab his keys to head out to some place where he knew he wouldn't catch any grief.


	22. Chapter 22

"You are not going to pursue this at all, Bob." Fred had his hands together as he spoke to his client. "The reason why is that your daughter."

"She isn't my daughter." Bob quickly corrected as he put out his cigar heavily into his ashtray.

Fred gathered in a quick breath in and out to keep himself collected. "Helga has no blame at all in any of this. IN FACT! She has more of a right now to press any charges she likes against you." He saw his clients disbelief on his face. "I've been over to your house plenty of times to state categorically that she has a stronger case against you than you have of her." Going into his briefcase, Fred showed him the police reports. "This proves here that those trees were severely overgrown. No one would of seen that car until it was too late."

Getting up Bob wasn't about to lose. "I will not lose against a murderer."

He has dealt with too many people in his career who believe that they are more right than yourself. Bob Pataki was the worst one. "You have already lost and she has won." Fred stated calmly. "I'm sorry but it is better if you settle something out quietly. This way the business won't be ruined by this. When you see her on the street just look the other way."

"How about if I just get myself another lawyer?" Bob will win against this girl.

He looked at him directly in the eyes. "You can try, but I will be honest here." Fred knew that the fireworks will appear from, Bob's head. "No lawyer will take this case. It has spread like wildfire and it is a lost cause. Just settle it out."

Bob couldn't believe it. His own lawyer just pigeonholed him. Sitting down heavily he scanned his office to think about his choices.

* * *

Helga stared at the man ahead of her. Her father's lawyer being here was a bit interesting. She wanted to press charges on Bob, but at the same time she didn't feel like bothering with the whole drama. She had been trying to put behind one piece of drama just to end up with another slice served up to her. Placing her hand on her temple had her attempting to massage a dull ache there.

Fred himself stared at the young woman in front of him. He always liked her strong will. Thought she was more on the ball than her own family. There was always something off in his mind on why they loved Olga more than the youngest daughter. To him, Olga didn't have that substance that would survive if things turned rough. This girl on the other hand will stumble at times, but she would get up on her own feet to keep going. To him that was something to be proud of.

"This is simply your choice, Helga. I know I stopped him from pressing charges against you for something that isn't your doing." Fred informed her. "I of course had to appeal to that part of his nature."

She sniffed the air. "Where his business means more than family itself, but he pretends that family is important." Yeah she heard it all. "The thing is I don't trust him."

Fred smirked. "Hence the restraining order. He is to remain ten feet away from you at all times. If he breaks it then he will end up behind bars."

Jerking her head up slightly, Helga narrowed her eyes a little. "How in the hell did you get him to agree to that? I can understand the handling of my medical, but this?"

"Good old fashion blackmail." Fred knew the girl would approve of this and by her expression, she did. "I will not pressure you at all about your decision."

Miles and Stella had been silent for some time as they listened to the deal. While they did ask questions, they knew not to push her. Hearing footsteps approach they saw that it was Arnold. His questioning expression on his face full of concern. Helga signing the documents agreeing to the deal meant that she really didn't want the hassle of any court cases. They watched as she shook the lawyer's hand before they both stood up.

Fred smiled down at the girl. "I always did admire you. Don't let that family get you down at all. You are better than that."

Helga opened her mouth, but not to speak. She felt slightly surprised at that admission from him. Closing her mouth to smile at him she escorted him to the door to walk him out. With that she left Arnold with his parents.

"She just agreed to sign a restraining order to maintain Bob's distance away from her. He has agreed to pay for her medical bills. Past and present." Miles told their son. "If he breaks the restraining order than she has every right in the world to press charges against him."

Arnold now opened his mouth as he watched Helga come back in. She seemed satisfied so he knew not to say anything except for one thing. "I have your assignments. Also how are you feeling?"

Helga smirked at him. "I'm fine Arnoldo. I know I wouldn't mind doing some school work right now."

Moving towards her Arnold decided to offer. "I have a bunch of homework to do myself so if you want we can do it in my room. "

Nodding her head, Helga took him up on her offer. "I want some soda so I'll grab some. I'll be right up." Walking back into the kitchen she looked to the Shortman's. "Hope you aren't disappointed in me for taking that offer."

Stella placed a gentle hand against her. "We aren't. It was very mature of you to do. You essentially gave him one last chance."

"I knew you'd understand that part." Helga winked at her. "Also I felt bad for costing you guys money after my suicide attempt from last time so I wanted to pay you guys back."

"Don't say that again." Miles put his arm around his wife. "Payment enough is having you still standing in front of us."

Helga hugged them for that. This is what parents should be like. Arnold was so lucky.

* * *

Miriam was stunned to see that man from the bar at her doorstep. There he was in a delivery uniform with a package in hand smiling at her warmly. Accepting the clipboard to sign for the delivery she handed it back to him.

"Hello beautiful. Now do I get your name?"

Miriam's eyes went to his name on his shirt. His name was Darryl. In the light of day he was even more better looking. "Miriam Pataki." She noted how his expression changed.

"As in Bob Pataki's wife?" She nodded at his question. "A married woman." Darryl felt ashamed for never asking further questions whenever he met an attractive woman. "Just my luck."

"I'm sorry. I've been not myself for some time." She tried to shift her eyes away from him. She was humiliated. While Bob found it fine to cheat on her, she just didn't feel right about doing it herself. "Thank you for delivering this."

Handing the package over, Darryl heard the sound of a large vehicle coming down the street. When he looked over his shoulder he couldn't mistake the driver of said vehicle. "Well I hope you have a pleasant day. Also there is no need to apologize to me." Placing a fingertip to the tip of his hat he gave his farewell to her before departing.

Bob didn't pay the guy any mind as he walked up the stoop to push past Miriam. He needed a beer after the day he had. He had to pay for the murderer's expenses plus have a restraining order placed against him. All because of the information that Fred had on him.

Turning to watch her husband storm through the house like he was King Kong, Miriam thought it would be best if she remained in the kitchen pretending to think of something for dinner when all she wanted to do was get out of the blast site of Bob.

* * *

"What happened to your monitor lizard?" Arnold had no idea why he thought of that hulking thing just now. He guessed he just wanted to speak to her about something. Something so he can hear her voice.

That was also a huge contention in her mind. How she hated it, but couldn't exactly tell him to quiet up about the question. "Kept him for some time. My parents actually didn't care as long as I took care of him. Kept him in my room and stuff. I loved him since he was surprisingly great company." Raising herself up more on her elbows, Helga did a mild stretch to decrease the tension in her arms. "One day Olga came home and got scared. My dad raised hell and got rid of him to some breeder."

Seeing the unhappiness wash over her, Arnold felt bad. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just thought about him."

"That's all right. Olga knew not to go into my bedroom when I wasn't around, but she did anyhow." Crossing her arms in front of her, Helga rested the side of her face on the side of her arm. "I honestly don't know which breeder he sent him to. He probably thinks I abandoned him." Seeing the guilt on his face, she smiled. "Don't be like that. He ate that bird."

"I know, but he was still your pet."

"In truth, that bird was my dad's pet before he flew off." Helga admitted. She almost smirked at the stunned expression that overcame his face. "Why didn't I admit it when I came over to your door that day? Well I will tell you why." She paused just to wait for him to adopt a more natural expression on his face. "My dumb dad put him in my bedroom some time during the night. I didn't know he was in there until the morning. I woke up some time during the night to write in my journal; A poem, if you will. It was incriminating to me so instead of fessing up, I tried everything just to get that bird away from you."

"But why? You could of said something to me and I would of given you back that bird." Arnold just didn't understand why she had to do all of that.

Moving to sit up instead, Helga gave him almost a sour look. "Think about it, Arnold. Think about the poem that it continued to spout off. Just think about it." She said slowly. Once she spotted how he seemed to have caught on she continued. "Well at the end of that poem I said my full ass name. I wasn't ready to admit my feelings to you. I certainly wasn't ready to admit how I love writing poetry, and that I'm that damn good at it. Also it was just embarrassing as all hell if it all got out. I'm sorry you had to see that bird getting eaten, but I was glad I didn't die of humiliation. Just imagine how the other kids would of treated me after."

Arnold shook his head in denial. "Nah. The other kids wouldn't of teased you. In fact, I bet they would of understood." Feeling something hit his leg he looked over at her disbelieving face. "Yeah, they would of teased you."

"Uh huh." There were times his goody two shoe nature overrides his ability to think things clearly. "Well this was way before I confessed my feelings while you were saving the neighborhood so no big whoop now."

Watching her get herself back into her original position to do her homework on the ground, Arnold frowned. Now she wants him to forget all about that confession. "Well since I broke up with Lila, do you still want me to forget about your confession?"

She raised her eyes back up to his. "Yes. It is better that way." Her voice was firm, but not harsh. Moving around, Helga started to gather her stuff up. "I'm going to go downstairs to my room to finish up there."

It was obviously her avoiding the topic. Arnold wanted to push it, but didn't want to in fear of her getting angry at him. "Um okay." His tone telling her that he truly wasn't fine with it.

Giving him one last look, Helga left his bedroom. She didn't want to get into that subject again when their friendship was going so well. She had a great relationship with Kyoyo anyhow. Feeling how her hands were tightening up even as she got into her room, Helga put her books on her bed just to growl. "I still don't want feelings for Arnold." She whispered.

* * *

In Japan, Kyoyo was heading back to his home. His practice went well as usual, but he sorta hated practicing in that dojo compared to the one at home. It was far too many people in opinion. While you are taught to ignore things that can distract you, Kyoyo was still annoyed after he left. He always bottled his emotions up quite well in there. After he released it out in the world once he was done.

As he passed by a group of giggling girls, Kyoyo was highly aware they were speaking about him. Two of the females expressed interest in him prior, but where his head and heart was to his spitfire girlfriend. The thought of her always brought a smile on his face. He loved talking to her after his practice. He loved how it made him feel complete.

He should talk to her tonight.

He grinned at the thought of her face. He knew she would be out of the hospital by the email she sent. She also mentioned about tons of homework that was brought home. Kyoyo knew she knock all of that out quickly.

"Kyoyo!"

He sighed as he heard one of his friends calling for his attention. How he wanted to ignore them, but thought it better not to be rude. "Yes?" His voice portraying how annoyed he was for the interruption.

His friend not seeming to care or notice his tone, smiled at him. "Hey I needed to ask you a question. Something I know you are familiar with."

"Oh?" His eyebrow went up as he looked upon his friend, Nao. One of his huge supporters of his own relationship with, Helga. Spotting the girls out of the corner of his eye giggling still as they watched them both, Kyoyo thought it was best if they continued to move on.

Nao not being one to question why he did so continued to speak. "I met someone. Someone great, but she is an American. I'm in love."

Kyoyo smirked. "And how long have you known her?"

Blushing Nao wished he can kick something to distract his mind. "She is a foreign exchange student. Been here for some time, but has to leave back home due to a family emergency. I haven't said anything about it since I've been nervous, but you seem to be making it work with your girl. How is that possible?"

"We communicate a lot. We email and we have video calls." At the thought of Helga once more his heart pumped. "It works just as long as you keep communicating. Of course I will be visiting her during her summer vacation. That'll help."

Thinking upon that, Nao wondered if it was possible for him to do the same thing. "I wonder if my parents would allow me to do that too. I know I'm going to miss her. She is so sweet and smart." His smile lit up. "Also she is so beautiful. I know your girl is beautiful, but Tania is gorgeous."

"Helga is indeed beautiful." Kyoyo wanted to stare into his monitor right now.

Nao noticed that he lost his friend in his own sea of thoughts. Ever since he met Helga he had been different. No girl that he has ever been around before had him smiling this much. He ignored the opposite sex almost like the plague. He noticed how Kyoyo would silently compare other girls to his own girlfriend. His friend was definitely in love with the blonde American.

"So the trick is to have lots of communication." Nao figured easily. Still it was hard not to be able to touch the one you love on a daily basis. Turning his head to his friend, Kyoyo must be going insane not to do that with Helga already.

* * *

In her first period class the following morning held a large form sitting in the desk beside her own. She noticed that he was reading the bible as his eyes remained fixated on it. Dressed even more square than Arnold, Helga thought he seemed familiar. The dark brown hair and brown eyes, chiseled chin. He obviously worked out by his physique. It wasn't bad in her opinion, but Helga didn't exactly enjoy over large men. Kyoyo worked out and was toned with the right amount of muscle on him. From what she remembered from Arnold he was in the same boat. This one was a hulking presence who was a bible thumper.

Sitting down she heard him greet her. "Hi." She said softly back.

His eyes went to his neighbor as he waited patiently for her to finish getting her stuff out of her bag. "My name is Ludwig." He held out his hand for her to take.

Helga shook his hand tentatively. "Helga." He smiled at her pleasantly making her wonder if this was the very same guy. "Ludwig as in the same one that use to torment us fourth graders? The same one that tried to take over Gerald Field? The same one where you and Wolfgang would occasionally butt heads?"

Ludwig shifted his expression into that of solemn sadness. "The very same one. I'm sorry for doing that to you. Also I remember you by name. Not many Helga's you encounter in your life."

"Lucky you." She remarked almost dryly just to hear him sniff the air in silent laughter. "What's the deal with the bible?"

He inched his brows a bit up before relaxing them. His finger traced the embossed writing on the cover with tenderness. It made him feel calmer. Made him feel more in touch with himself. "I'm sure you know about my many stints in juvi. What not many know is that for the past few years I have been volunteering at this camp for the under privileged. Many came from broken homes and such." He frowned. "Abuse as well. Well when I was doing my stint I couldn't stand where I was going in life so I decided to get counsel. They have these special classes in there that I took part of."

Helga tilted her head as many more people came walking into class. "Something like a Youth Pastor?"

Ludwig smiled at her. "Yes." He chuckled as he looked directly at her. "Not what you would think with someone like me, but with me willing to learn. They thought I would be a good role model so the Pastor visiting us thought to put my name in. I enjoyed it." He remembered Arnold. "That Football Faced kid you hung out with. The one who is all goodie goodie, well I think I get the feeling of how he feels when he helps someone. It is a sense of accomplishment." His eyes went back to his bible. "I know now what I want to do with my life."

"His name is Arnold and I'm sure he would like to hear that from you." Helga told him as Lila seemed to be practically posing for Ludwig's attention. "So are you repeating a grade since you are in this class?"

"I am." Ludwig noted Lila trying to act cute out of the corner of his eye. "I see no shame in it so I'll be here to learn."

Nodding her head as the teacher stepped inside the room, Helga faced forward. "I'm glad you don't."

"It is a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry for all I've done to you in the past." He said sincerely. "I have many amends to make."

"I can take that apology." She spoke just as sincerely just as the teacher started to speak about the lesson for today.

XX

Algebra II

Arnold smiled when Helga poked him. It was better than a spit wad. Better than being ignored by her. It was attention from someone that he loves. Feeling a poke from her, Arnold pretended she didn't do a thing. He wanted to see what her next move was.

Rolling her eyes at him, Helga maneuvered herself to tug at his waistband hard enough to make him yelp. She laughed at how the students turned their attention to him like he was crazy. That at least got him to turn around to face her. "Hey! What's the haps?" She asked casually.

"Did you want something?" Arnold wondered innocently.

"I see you and Ludwig getting into a full discussion at lunch. Good talk?"

Arnold thought she appeared sweet with her chin resting on her hand and those large eyes of her peering at him innocently. "Surprisingly it was till Wolfgang interrupted followed by Lila."

"Did she hit on you or him? I noticed how she kept tossing him flirtatious glances his way during first period." The glances and her skirt being inched up for Ludwig's inspection.

He let out a grating sigh. "Both before Baxter showed up. I guess you didn't see that much."

"Nah. Phoebe and the girls wanted to chat. Baxter did flirt with me after lunch though."

"Did you say anything to him?" Arnold leaned in closer so they wouldn't be heard too much.

She was still infuriated at him for what he did with Phoebe. "Yeah I told him to keep his pencil dick away from me. Why would I need a guy like him when I already have someone? My answer is this; Not at all."

He forced a smile on his face. "Pencil eh?"

Helga chuckled. "I'm only guessing. You gonna give me hell on me saying that? You do remember him leaving Phoebe out in the cold alone."

"No I'm not. I am not happy with what he did either." Hearing the teacher come in to tell them to open up to a chapter, Arnold forced himself to turn around. Feeling another poke from her, he rolled his eyes in general good humor.

Opening up her journal, Helga began to write poetry inside of it. A smile helped ghost itself on her face as she wrote about her love.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I would do something with Ludwig that would seem different. At least I never seen him written this way. Anyhow I did do no editing on this chapter so no harsh criticism there please or I'll give you the last remnants of my cold to you. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: When I wrote this chapter out I was feeling pretty down so it is obviously reflected here. Don't worry about me since I'm fine right now. I just suffer from bouts of depression on and off.**

* * *

The sight was just as depressing as her many thoughts. She swore her feet sunk into the dirt below her. It was either that or the ground wanted to claim her. Swallow her up until she seized up. Maybe some will mourn her passing, but many will celebrate it. Her ex-father will hold sales after sales cheering on her eminent death. Arnold might mourn, but he will end up in the arms of another Lila. Kyoyo will fall in love with someone and forget about her completely.

Yes they were sorrowed filled thoughts. It was like she was already giving up in spite of her moving her foot from the spot it was in currently. The swallowing dirt. Her eyes tried to remain on what laid before her, but she continued to scan the cemetery. She swore she witnessed judgement while she stood there. It was judging her if she was worthy to be here.

This was her first time visiting since her death and by the tombstone they placed on her site, it showed wealth. There was a large angel with a face that resembled Olga's. She had her hands clasped in front of her in a continued prayer. A large flowing dress accompanied it. This must of cost a pretty penny. Even the words on her stone were gold inlaid. Helga could imagine that soon someone might steal this for their own profit. That or they will just destroy it.

Helga didn't want to read what was inscribed. She didn't need the constant reminder that her sister was loved. She was the only one worthy of it. Helga almost kicked at the ground knowing she didn't even grant this type of love from them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw evidence that Lila was here. The flower wasn't even dead yet, but there was a picture of both her and Olga holding each another in an embrace that showed how much Olga loved her. It soured Helga's eyes prompting her to look away. She needed to save her heart from too many things. She also had to keep a look out to see if her father was lurking around. A father that promised to one day end her.

No! He was her ex-father.

It sickened her to know that she was related to him. Related to a mess of a mother. Related to the perfection laying beneath her. There was anger seeping up through her pores suddenly. The sorrow melted away to give energy to it. Helga hated herself for knowing she shared the same genes. She wanted to scream and dig her own grave. Everyone was better off without her. This included herself.

Still she couldn't do that in front of Olga. In body, she was still here, but her soul laid elsewhere. She was probably that new angel looking after someone else. She knew it wasn't Lila given the fact in how much bad luck that girl was going through presently.

"All I hate to think about is always here to greet me." Helga mumbled to herself. "I wasn't allowed to receive love from my conception. I now receive love from others, but I don't feel deserving of it." She didn't believe in it. That was the reason why.

"I wanted to hate you. I really did. You never listened to me. Hardly paid me any mind except when it suited your purpose. All your love and devotion rested on them." She said meaning her parents and Lila.

Helga spotted a yellow bird flying by. Her eyes followed it till it disappeared across the horizon. It was like she was watching her life fly off. Without being aware of it, Helga lowered her hand down. She had no idea she was trying to catch that bird. She wanted to disappear with it, but to no avail. "I'm still here." Her voice was forlorn.

A breeze caught her hair. It was cold. Seemed colder than when she was outside the gate here. It was reminding her where she was, but she didn't need it. The evidence was all around.

"Did you really love me like you claim? Was I just there to serve your life to make our parents love you even more? I hate to say this, but that is impossible. They loved you more than life itself. The sun rose from your ass and settled there too. I know it sounds cruel, but what else do you want me to think? You could do no wrong in their life. I'm the one who did wrong before my first breath." Helga's legs almost gave out.

A howl was caught drifting past her. Maybe she'll get eaten now. Her carcass will be strewn all around here. Her blood will imprint into the soil. No one will forget for fifteen minutes before celebrations will be heard once more.

"My last image of you is something I have to see over and over again in my dreams. I'm sorry I didn't see that guy before he hit you. You didn't deserve that as a way to go. You deserved to grow old and die beside your husband." She shrugged. "The way most people want to pass away it seems."

"I have someone in my life. The ugly girl got a handsome guy to love her. I don't know how that was possible, but it happened. I love him too. He is the most kindest person you could ever meet. He wants to be a doctor." Helga smiled. "He'll be a great doctor. I think that you would like him. He's Phoebe's cousin." She thought of his face last night as they spoke. "The only flaw about this whole thing is that he is in Japan. Figures for my first relationship it would be long distance."

Thinking she heard a cough Helga looked for the source, but none was found. Next she'll hear the humming of the Ghost Bride. That made her mouth curl up in a slight smile. She never thought to ask Curly how long he was stuck in that tomb after they tied him up. She was actually surprised that Arnold allowed it.

Looking back at the grave Helga felt at a loss to say something especially when she heard the strong clacking of the gate being closed. Her attention went in that direction to find her worthless father coming in. Ducking down, she made her way to another large tombstone to hide herself behind.

She scrambled to the other side of the stone. Pulling her legs up to conceal herself as tightly as possible, Helga prayed that she didn't leave any noticeable tracks from her feet. She also hoped that this wasn't the time that ghosts came up to tattle on her. The last thing she needed was her ghostly sister telling Bob where she was.

XX

When she exited that place much later, Helga felt more broken than before. She felt like she was tried in the Salem Witch Trials. She felt tortured by the things he said. Felt even more broken when the cold continued to enter her bones. She felt regret in her endeavor to visit her sister.

She felt something cold touch her face. Her head lifted up to find that snow was beginning its descent down. Her bones felt ratlled as cold wanted to destroy her slowly. Helga wanted to lay down and fall asleep. As she thought about that she felt pulled by a car driving recklessly down the street. This had her watching it in hopes that it will end her.

Suddenly the faces of the Shortman's, Phoebe, and Kyoyo popped into her head making her move down the sidewalk. Guess she had something to live for even as, Bob's words haunted her.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Helga felt more of the snow dropping down. Perhaps they'll have no school tomorrow. Maybe she'll have a great excuse in sleeping in. Well if she can sleep. Her dreams were always plagued by Olga's accident. She hated it, but what is to love about it?

Hearing a snort, Helga was surprised to see Abner coming up to her. She scanned all around her just in case Arnold or his family was around, but they weren't. Crouching down, Helga noticed he seemed cold. "Why are you out this day?" Removing her scarf she tied it around his neck. "Maybe that will help you."

Making a sound as if thanking her, Helga smiled at him as she stood up. "Let's go home. You don't want Arnold to worry about you."

Going down the street with Abner by her side, Helga had to wonder if some unseen force sent this pig down to guide her home. She supposed anything could be possible.

When she arrived home, Arnold must of been looking for him when she showed up since he rushed towards him. Helga had to find it adorable to see him hugging his pig.

"A boy and his pig."

Arnold smirked at her tone. "He ran out the door before I could try to stop him. Been looking up and down each street since I've been back home." He brought his head up to study her to find while her tone was amused, her face held a more somber appearance. "Helga?"

"I'm fine." She answered a bit too firmly as she went up the steps to go inside. She could swear her nose was running from the air outside.

Having Abner follow him up to the building, Arnold locked the door the moment they were in. His ears perked at her moving in the kitchen making him follow only to stop right at the threshold to view her. "Where were you?" He figured it wasn't with Phoebe since he saw her with Gerald.

"The cemetery." Her voice sounded sad. If anyone saw her eyes right now they'll see them darkening up. "It was about time and not at the same time. Does that make sense?"

Stepping forward to be nearer to her, Arnold turned her around to see the sorrow swimming there. "What happened?"

"I thought about death. My death compared to hers." Seeing the worry in his eyes, Helga had to ease him. "I thought about it, but I'm not going through with it." She smiled hoping that it would help his own fragile nerves. "I may have plenty to work out personally, but I have reasons to stay alive. I have Phoebe, your family, Kyoyo, and you. At least I'm happy to come home for once instead of dreading it."

Arnold still sensed there was something more. "I'm glad, but I see there is something more."

Pulling away from him she temporarily forgot why she was in the kitchen. Did she want something warm to drink? Was she still hungry? "Why am I in here?" Perhaps this will be her way of remembering if she verbalized her question.

Gently he guided her to sit down. "Let me make us some cocoa. It's really cold outside."

Nodding her head at his offer, Helga felt good a little by being in here. She was home. "I actually dreamed a long time ago that I was living here."

Starting up the fire for the tea kettle, Arnold came over to sit down. "Why is that?"

She enjoyed that he wasn't stunned at her admission. Arnold took the information in stride. "Because this place felt like home. Even when you hung out on the sidewalk in front of this place, it felt like home. My old house didn't feel like that."

He had an idea what it might be like now, but in some way he wanted to hear her say it. "What did it feel like?"

Helga could only think of a quote by, Franz Kafka to recite. "Dread of night. Dread of not-night." She leveled him with an expression to not question her.

Arnold got the drift of it. "What happened at the cemetery, Helga?" It had to do with where she just came from.

Scratching the back of her neck Helga listened to the kettle begin to whistle. Moving to get up for a distraction, Arnold beat her to the punch. "Bob was there. He didn't see me because I ducked behind another tombstone, but he was there for a good hour as I froze my ass off."

Mixing both the cocoa in, Arnold placed it in front of her with a dollop of whip cream on top. "Didn't have marshmallows."

Wrapping her hands around the warmth, Helga brought it closer for comfort. She had to ignore the sweet look on his face. She had to always force those feelings down for the guy. "Nothing like going to your dead daughter's grave to speak of the stuff you'll do the one you blame."

"What did he say?" Arnold hoped that she never would go there alone again in the future.

"He said that when he found out I was a girl, he tried to convince Miriam to get rid of me. Nothing I didn't know about. The thing I didn't know was how he actually tried to poison her to force an abortion." Helga shook from feeling that hatred from his voice. "I wonder if Miriam knew about that." Suddenly she felt a little sorry for her. "He said that he stuck his own foot out to trip her, but when Miriam didn't trip, Bob decided to look into things that would be unhealthy for an unborn child."

A chill radiated through his body. How can anyone want that against someone so innocent? Arnold was frozen in his spot as his eyes stayed on this girl that he loves so strongly. If Bob succeeded in something so evil he would never of met someone so one-of-a-kind. "He isn't a father. No real father would want that at all."

"Well I wasn't conceived out of thin air, Arnoldo. The thing is he said that even if he is driving down the street and I just happen to be on that sidewalk, he'll run into me." Helga sighed. "Just imagine someone hating you this badly. I don't know how I'm related to them. I see you being related to your parents. I see how Phoebe is related to her parents and Gerald is to his. I just don't get THAT."

Arnold had to help her feel better. "From what you told me about your Aunt she seems like this really good person. A strong creative person who has always taken a lot of responsibility onto herself. I bet if I met her in person I would see where you get some of your personality from. As for the rest, I know it all comes from you." Hearing her grunt at that, Arnold reached forward to take her hand. "Remember that I have met your family before and while there were some times you acted a bit like Bob, you aren't him. You are your own person and I love that about you. We can both annoy one another at times, but at the end of the day I'm thankful to have you in my life."

Her throat felt dry with his words. "I wish you could meet my Aunt. She is actually pretty cool. Maybe next time she calls I'll introduce you to her. She has already spoken to the rest of your family and she adores them."

"I would love that." Squeezing her hand, Arnold let it go so she can drink her cocoa.

Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Helga continued to keep it close to her. "Do you have any funny stories to tell me to help distract me from my today?"

He actually did. "I have plenty of stories from today. Plenty."

"Including from lady hard-on herself?" She teased.

Rolling his eyes, Arnold shook his head. "No, but this first story is right when I get into her shop."

Helga listened to his day at work laughing and asking questions as she did so. It was a good distraction away from her own reality. After they finished with their cocoa they decided to play cards for a while before they felt too tired to keep their eyes open any longer. At least this part of her day was certainly livable. At least she didn't give up on life to be greeted with something at least pleasant in her own existence.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews even if I can't see them right now. I know that everyone is having problems with that too so let us hope they get fixed.**

 **The song that Helga is singing on the first part of this chapter is called "Funny Farm by Dr Demento." Sang it once to a boyfriend a long time back just to basically tell him that he is driving me insane. :P**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELGA!" Everyone at the boarding house bellowed out along with some of her friends.

Staring at the birthday cake in front of her, Helga couldn't believe that it was her sixteenth birthday finally. She also couldn't believe that this many people actually remembered her. Looking around the room at all the expecting faces she made a wish before blowing out her candles.

"Now we can finally eat cake." Oskar grouched as his hand lunged for the cake itself.

Hitting him on the hand with a spatula, Gertie waved the knife at him. "Uh uh. You keep your dirty paws off this and wait your turn."

Rubbing his hand, Oskar pouted. "Ow! You are so mean, Grandma." Getting hit again, this time on the head, he looked directly at Phil. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because she's not your Grandma and I'm not your Grandpa. How many times do I have to say this?" Phil complained.

Chuckling at the scene, Helga became accustomed to this since she has been living here. Her eyes went to Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe all snickering at Oskar's predicament. At least it was an amusing time.

Later on the roof, all four of them were each sitting on a deck chair gazing at the night sky. Watching a shooting star dart across them they all made wishes privately. Arnold glanced at Helga on the side of his vision wishing for her to get better. She woke up screaming two nights ago with a nightmare of that day. Completely soaked in sweat, Arnold held her in his arms as he calmed her down. Only with his mother's help they were able to get her back to sleep again.

Hearing Helga giggling away about something, Arnold decided to quit his thinking to concentrate on her instead. She seemed to glow even during the night. One time he made a comment about that and all she could tell him was that with skin as pale as hers that she was her own nightlight.

" _Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berzerk? Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind._ " Helga recited out a song she once heard on the radio.

Gerald peered over to Helga with a questioning expression on his face. "What is she saying?" He wondered cautiously.

Arnold shrugged as he looked over to see Phoebe stifling a laugh behind her hand. It was only obvious that she was in on this with Helga.

" _And they're coming to take me away ha ha. They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats, and they're coming to take me away ha ha._ " Helga took a quick breath in after expending it with that long run on sentence she just sung out.

Phoebe had to see what the boys were thinking about what Helga was singing out so she saw two very confused boys. Bringing her head back she tried to stop her giggling. What they must of thought of Helga right now she really wanted to know.

Helga continued on as if the guys weren't there. _"You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laughed, you laughed, you laughed, and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad."_ In hind sight this might be how she imagined Arnold's expression after she confessed her feelings to him when she was nine. That made her laugh a tiny bit.

Phoebe decided to help her out. _"And they're coming to take me away ha ha. They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha. To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes. They're coming to take me away ha ha."_

Helga snickered at her. _"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh?"_ Getting up she went to Arnold to poke at his chest. _"Well you just wait they'll find you yet, and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt."_ At his widened and shocked expression, Helga went back to her chair as she laughed really hard. "Oh god that was rich. I mean criminey!."

"What was that all about anyhow?" Gerald inquired to her still laughing in her chair.

Helga shrugged. "Maybe I was just bored or maybe I really have gone insane."

Phoebe smirked. "Maybe a little of column A and a little of column B, Helga."

"I believe that is correct there, Pheebs."

Listening to the girls talk, Arnold didn't seem to want to get involved. All he wanted to do was listen to the sound of Helga's voice drifting in his ears. He wanted to soak in how she smiled and moved around.

Gerald noticed how lost his best friend was while the girls spoke. Saw how he automatically began to fantasize about Helga. Pulling Arnold towards him so he can speak to him privately, Gerald said, "Seriously if you don't say a word to her you never will about your feelings."

Arnold turned his head towards his best friend. "She's still healing. Also did you forget she has a boyfriend?"

"Duh and duh." Gerald rolled his eyes. "Better to say something at all or you'll be witnessing her marrying some other dude one day. You know you'll regret not saying anything to her."

His dad said one thing and Gerald was saying another. Glancing over to Phoebe she told him to confess his feelings to Helga, but she is with her very own cousin. Arnold was getting a little sick of this tug of war between his heart and his head as it was. Scanning Helga as she began to make jokes, Arnold couldn't help but inwardly sigh.

XX

"So did you have a great birthday?" Kyoyo inquired lightly as he studied his girlfriend in the early morning light. He could tell she just got up by her appearance. Her hair was messy and her spaghetti strap on her top was partially down. Nothing he was complaining about since he found her still adorable.

Helga on the other hand wished that he didn't call her up so early. "Yeah I did. Beats all the piss poor birthdays I've had in the past."

"And those consisted of?"

"Me being almost killed due to them feeding me strawberries. Assholes." Helga folded her legs up to get comfortable. "So this birthday was considerably WAY better."

Adjusting himself, Kyoyo watched as that strap fell down more on her shoulder. "I'm glad it was much better. I wish I was there to kiss you right now."

"You want to kiss my ugly mug now?" Sticking her tongue out all she could taste was her own morning breath. Yes this was a picture of beauty right here.

That irritated him once more. "Helga please believe in yourself. You are beautiful."

She stayed silent as she recalled so many telling her different over the years. She wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't.

* * *

Miriam found this listing for this group in the paper. Hearing that it was free of charge she thought to check it out while Bob was busy at work. Though when she got here she was surprised to see, Darryl attending the same group meeting. It was strange and uncomfortable in a way. Also it made her feel like she wasn't alone.

"Hi everyone. My name is Darryl." He waited till everyone greeted him back. Across from him was Miriam in a lavender dress. While she seemed fine, Darryl felt nervous about speaking about his progress. "It was June thirteenth of 2005 when I lost my son in an accident." Sniffing he always remembered it like it was yesterday. "By a drunk driver."

Miriam clasped her hands together as he recalled the story. Said how he was at work at the time it occurred. The babysitter was taking care of him and didn't see the driver till it was too late. She swore her heart stopped as he remembered how it all was when he came upon the scene. To see his son hardly recognizable. Feeling a teardrop land on her hand, Miriam brought her hand up to wipe away the tears.

Darryl noticed that Miriam seemed to be reacting the worse compared to the remaining group members. "It is a day by day progress. Some days it is the me not wanting to get out of bed. Those days I'll end up drinking at the bar. I just want to forget, but I can't. I miss my son. I miss the fire that was always in him."

She blanked out a little as he continued to speak. Miriam wanted to listen, but feared that he'll bring up their brief tryst together. When she heard if anyone else would like to speak, Miriam raised her hand up till she was called upon.

"Hello, my name is Miriam." She waited for everyone to finish saying hi to her to. "I lost my oldest daughter last year to a drunk driver." She hated herself all of a sudden. "She was coming back home from a walk when it happened. My youngest daughter was up in her bedroom on the second floor. She happened to look out the window when she saw it happen in front of her eyes." Miriam hated herself for evening blaming Helga. "Helga didn't see the driver due to the trees so she couldn't warn Olga." Forming a tight fist, Miriam felt her nails cutting into the palm of her hand.

Clearing her throat, Miriam continued on. "We blamed Helga for her death. Not the drunk driver." She squeezed her eyes shut. "My husband wanted to charge her for murder." She swore she heard people murmuring about that. "I even wanted her to be punished at the time. When we couldn't we gave our daughter away to a nice family." She felt like she could feel the hate beginning to brim from that. "When we did that we felt relieved, but that was short lived. At least with me. While my husband continues to hate her, I regretted my decision, but at the same time I didn't." Opening up her eyes she mostly focused on the ground in front of her. "She is better off with them. They give her the love she deserves while we just neglected her. While I was a great mother to our oldest, I was a horrible mother to my youngest."

Darryl listened to her trying not to act horrified at her confessing all this. She didn't come across as a woman who would do this, but what did he know? He hardly spoke to her the first time out. Now she is here with one thing in common.

"I went to her to speak to her and she told me how horrible I was. The thing she is correct. I was a horrible mother to her while her Guardians are complete saints. She told me she never wanted to see or talk to me again." Miriam finally looked up to everyone. "Helga deserves better and now I will never get the chance to make it up to her ever. I deserve her hate. I deserve it all."

The one that was leading the group heard it all through his years of practice. Dr Barnes knew this wasn't the worst one has ever heard before. "Does your husband regret his choice in wanting to charge your daughter and giving her away?" He inquired.

"No he doesn't. In fact he attacked her on the street twice. Once he called her a murderer and the other he plain attacked her." Miriam frowned. "So he doesn't regret it. For me I'm glad she is fine and he had to agree to her medical expenses to avoid jail time. Something my daughter signed off on." She wrung out her hands. "The thing is I don't think she is safe."

"Are you safe with him?"

"I am. As many times I have screwed up he has never done a thing against me." She smirked. "He doesn't know that I fed our lawyer with blackmail material so he could stop bothering our daughter. Not only is he paying for the past two times of the hospital bill, but he is helping with future expenses. I already transferred her college money to her for her future. I don't expect her to come to me to want to live with me when she has a better home life. I just want her to know in another way that I do believe in her future."

Dr Barnes gave her a critical inspection. "Do you believe you are a lousy mother?"

"I do." Miriam answered quickly.

"True you made some bad decisions, but to do all that for her shows you truly aren't." Dr Barnes jotted something down on his notes. "I believe you need some more personal growth within yourself to believe that. As for you daughter, I believe she is probably living with nightmares on a daily basis. Also neglect does hold its own abuse that stays within that child for years to come. While you are overcoming your past to improve yourself, so is she. That is something you both have in common."

Miriam felt guilty knowing she was the reason for the majority of that. If someone once wanted to consider her mother of the year, she would of told them to take the award back.

After the meeting she was wandering off towards her vehicle when she was stopped by, Darryl. She feared he would tell her how horrible she was, but was surprised to be asked to get coffee with him. Nodding her head, they both walked across the street to a coffee shop.

* * *

She stared down at her Mary Jane shoes on her feet. She clicked her heels together as if that will bring her properly home as fear continued to edge its way through her spine. She turned her head towards the house hoping that no one spotted her before she could gather her nerve. Arnold was right that she had to do this herself. Still she wished he was doing it for her. Maybe she can convince him to do so.

Hearing the door opening and closing, Lila ducked behind something to spot Baxter leaving the house. Her eyes narrowed towards him hoping that he was going somewheres. Seeing him unlock his car door to get in, Lila waited till he was speeding away. This might be the best time for her to make her move.

Stepping away from her hiding space, Lila moved to approach the front door. Quickly she hastened up the stoop to ring the doorbell. As she waited she hoped that her mother was home. It was time for her to answer the questions that needed to be said. She was desperate even as fear made her shake. She saw the doorknob twisting before it opened to reveal an older version of herself standing there.

"Good Afternoon, Mother." Lila curtsied to her out of politeness, but foolishness won out as she saw how stunned her mother appeared.

Annabeth placed her hand to her chest shocked that this day would come. Looking behind her nervously towards where her husband was she said, "Meet me at Slauson's. I can't talk here right now."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Lila was confused. "What did I do to make you hate me so?"

Sighing she couldn't talk to her right now about it. "Just meet me down there and we'll talk. I promise you. Just go."

Without another word, Lila found the door being shut in her face. Confused and depressed she decided to head to Slauson's in hope of having her actually show up. If not she'll confront her again.

At Slauson's, Lila wasn't there for too long when her mother arrived. Lila studied her as she made her way towards her before sliding into the booth across from her. "Why haven't you wanted to see or speak to me again?"

Annabeth sighed at her daughter. "Because I was told not to."

"By your husband?" Lila narrowed her eyes at her. "If that is so than you shouldn't of listened to him at all."

Shaking her head, Annabeth quickly replied. "Your own father."

"I ever so don't believe that. Dad would never do that to me." Lila had half a mind to get up and leave, but she knew she had to keep listening.

"I understand why you can't believe me. It is true so that is why I got the agreement here." Going into her large purse, Annabeth pulled it out to hand to her. "Please read it."

Doing as she wanted mostly for her own sake, Lila read it over completely. While she didn't understand much of it, she did understand the full weight of it as she finally leaned back in stunned silence. Her dad should of said something.

Taking the agreement in her hand, Annabeth stored it away. "I know that it was told that I was dead while you were still young." She hated herself. "Substance abuse in any form takes a toll on you. I was going through the finances with my habit. Your father thought it was best if I left. He didn't want me around. Didn't want me to influence you after he saw you imbibing on what I dropped on the floor while I was so high. It scared him and frankly when I finally got sober, I was scared too."

"Didn't you try to talk to him after you got better? I'm ever certain that you are better if you are married." Lila spotted Helga walking down the street with Phoebe beside her. Both of them talking animately.

Annabeth shook her head. "I was honestly afraid he would still say no. My husband does know about you, but not my children. I know Baxter is aware of you." Smiling at her daughter she wanted to hold her hand. "I can tell you about your siblings if you want over ice cream."

Lila nodded her head at the offer. She had plenty of questions still left for her and her dad. So her own mother wasn't ashamed of her at all. Her eyes flitted over towards Helga as she stood there waiting for the light to change. Guilt washed over her body with how she treated her. She was no better than, Helga's family.

* * *

"Oh Helga I just love that pink in your hair. I believe it was a good choice." Phoebe complimented her as they walked along.

Helga grinned. "I think so too. Also I believe that Rhonda had an anxiety attack after I defied her step by step instructions on how to cut my hair. I mean seriously! I felt bad for that hairdresser so I made it easy for her."

Giggling at how Rhonda took it, Phoebe tried to chide her friend on her behavior. "Yes, but did you have to point out that secret between her and Curly?"

Rolling her eyes, Helga waited for the light to change. "All I told her is that she had nothing to be ashamed by kissing him at random times. Curly is an attractive twisted not-so-little freak. He has something in that noggin of his and he's cool to talk to."

"Yes, but she isn't ready to say it out loud."

"Pfft." Sticking her tongue out at the thought, Helga and her started to cross the street. "I just don't see why she is so embarrassed about it when she is now coo coo crazy for him now."

Phoebe groaned at her knowing that Helga use to cover her own mouth up if she even mentioned anything about, Arnold out loud. "Would you be embarrassed to show off Kyoyo when he comes down here?"

"Nah. I'm not into any of that PDA stuff, but I'll stand it around him."

As they continued to walk Helga paused when she caught something in the window of a small coffee shop. It was Miriam with some guy. Helga studied the scene with vague interest as she watched them both having a conversation. Seeing the male's finger brushing against her mother's, Helga knew that this was intimate.

XX

"I am sorry that your marriage didn't last after your tragedy." Miriam told Darryl softly. Even as his finger danced against her skin, she felt a weakness like the first time he touched her.

Darryl studied her hand. He loved the delicateness of it. "I was too, but I quickly forgot about it. My son I will never forget about. Just like I know you won't forget about your daughter."

"I won't." Was it wrong for her to feel so heated by such a simple gesture? "Now I feel like I'm stuck in my marriage."

"Why is that? Pre-nup?"

"No. Bob is all about appearances." Miriam placed her hand on top of his. "People know about Olga and they now know about Helga. People sympathize with us so they believe that we are strong to remain together." She sighs. "People seem to gravitate to it so he'll do what he does behind closed doors, and so will I."

He wondered if this was such a good idea now knowing what a violent man her husband can be. "Will you like to come over to my place? We can have lunch there."

"We can."

XX

Helga saw how the man helped Miriam up. Noticed how they left the cafe holding hands. Never once did Miriam look in her direction since her attention was fully on the guy. Without another word, Helga and Phoebe made their way towards the park so they can hang out there for a while.

Helga didn't care if Miriam just happened to have an affair. It wasn't her business anyhow.

* * *

Arnold wandered back into his bedroom after hanging out with Gerald. Finding Lila sitting on the couch he only had to glance up to see his hatch was open on his skylight. Sighing heavily he re-opened his door to signal for her to leave.

"My father lied to me about my mother. He said she didn't want to ever see us again, but he didn't want her to see us again. Oh Arnold." Covering her eyes over to shed some tears, Lila hoped that he would take pity on her. "My life is ever so screwed up right now."

Arnold left the door open. "So you came to me in hopes that I will come to save you?" He inquired in a bored voice. "Didn't you talk to your dad about this or your mom?"

"My mother. I want your help to help me talk to my father." She sniffled from the increasing pain in her heart.

"No. If you can talk to your mother than you can talk to him." Arnold went to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. His annoyance increasing by the second.

Lila stood up and went towards his open door to close it. Very quickly she brought her body against his. "I'll give you what you always desired if you help me. I love you."

Pushing her away, Arnold re-opened the door to find Helga at her own door about to go in. Their eyes met. "Handle your own problems for now on, Lila. Also never come here again. I know you have trouble listening, but it would be ever so nice if you did."

She caught the mocking tone in his voice as her eyes flew to Helga's. "I still love you. No one else will compare to me." She promised.

Helga watched as the little red head straightened her skirt out before prancing down their stairs past her. Helga waited till the little interloper was gone for her to head up to Arnold's room to see him locking his hatch. "Is that how she got in?" He nodded his head to her question. "Guess she isn't afraid of heights after all, eh?"

Getting back down on the floor, Arnold smiled at her. He loved her hair. "Guess not." Crossing the space towards her he picked up a strand of her hair. "This suits you."

Smirking, Helga had to remove the tingles in her racing pulse. "Rhonda had a shit fit when I came out like this. It was worth it."

Arnold focused on her cerulean eyes that was more personified by the pink strands. "Your eyes stand out even more. I love it."

Loving that compliment she wondered how Kyoyo will like it. Posing for him comically, Helga fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh do tell."

Chuckling, Arnold leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I need to go get something to secure this window hatch of mines. I don't need to find her back in my room again."

Watching him leave, Helga touched her hand to her cheek. She had to stop thinking of Arnold in that way. She just had to.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday morning always seemed the same of them getting off the bus to witness Wolfgang and his cronies harassing others. To say the gang grew more bored of this than fearful now seemed more comical. Even Eugene wasn't at all caring even when they called him a, 'Nancy Boy' to his face. Before he would smile and go along like it didn't bother him when deep down it did. Now Eugene just didn't care. He knew what he was and wasn't at all ashamed.

Today they witnessed them Wolfgang going after Ludwig. The poking of the chest while Ludwig stood there as still as a tree. He wasn't bothered by him. Didn't care at all as he continued berating him. Even with Lila taking a chance to come closer in a show of wanting to listen had her biting her lips in anticipation.

Wolfgang didn't care about the red head as she stood there waiting for attention it seemed. He even sniffed out her game as she inched closer to them. Was she hoping for him to pick on her so someone can help her? He had a feeling he was right since she did all this stupid nonsense around, Football Face.

"Well come on. Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Wolfgang chastised him. "Come on you big baby."

Ludwig did a slight bow to him before he turned away from him. He was bored of this from him. He sensed that within Wolfgang that he was someone not willing to learn value. He didn't care if he wanted to punch him since he won't lower himself in that way. He wanted to pursue a life of meaning.

When he got into first period, Ludwig smiled up at Helga as she came in. He sensed many things of value within her just like her friends. More in her, Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold. Maybe because of the strong tangible link they all shared.

"I love your hair." He complimented her after she sat down. "Present to yourself?"

Helga smiled. "You could say. My boyfriend hopes it doesn't fade when he finally arrives, but I'm certain it will."

"You are beautiful so if it does it will be the same." Ludwig spotted the skeptical look in her face. "You have a beautiful soul that sings. I can hear it. I'm glad I can see things much more clearer now."

Seeing Lila prance up the aisle towards Ludwig, Helga rolled her eyes at her show she was putting on for his benefit. "Good Morning, Ludwig. I was ever so impressed what you did this morning with Wolfgang. I was hoping that you and I can go to the movies one day. They are playing the new Enchanted Bunnies."

Ludwig studied her as an immediate thought of one proverb sprung to mind about her. Proverb 28:13. "He who conceals his transgressions will not prosper, but he who confesses and forsakes them will find compassion." He noticed how Helga got his meaning immediately while Lila was just confused.

"What?"

"It means I'm not interested, but thank you for asking. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm speaking to my good friend right here before you interrupted." Ludwig told her politely as possible.

Pursing her lips, Lila turned away to leave leaving Helga smirking away. "Guess you want a girl of substance."

"I do. It seems to be hard to come by nowadays or the girl is already taken." Touching the edge of his book, Ludwig smiled. "One day it will happen."

"One day." She repeated.

* * *

Miriam hid these photo albums away not too long after Bob started to trash any picture with Helga in them. In her desperation, Miriam hid the others away in hopes of one day wanting to see images of their youngest, but what she was seeing was frame after frame of unhappy images of Helga off to the side. A tear slid down her cheeks as guilt overwhelmed her.

"My poor baby." Her fingertips traced her unhappy face before she spotted a camera. With an idea in mind, Miriam grabbed it.

* * *

Helga rolled her eyes at Phil as he spoke about his old friend. There were so many tall tales that fell out of this old man's mouth that it often became a game of Clue to see which was the truth, and what was a lie. She knew a long time ago she always called it a bunch of, 'Hooey,' but felt it was better just to listen to him speak.

"So you both were junior spies eh?" Helga could smell a rat there. "Why did they enlist you both anyhow?" Though it was always best to let him spin his yarn. It would fill in the boredom.

Phil grinned at the girl. "Why yes! They enlisted us saying we both seemed to have some special skills. What skills they saw off hand, I don't know. It still was fantastic to be able to go in and out because we were children. No one suspected the innocent after all."

At least she was fortunate that her back was turned to him making it easy for her to roll her eyes at him. "So who was the best at it?"

"Me of course! That Jimmy Kafka couldn't walk a straight line if he tried." Phil bolstered. "If it wasn't for me, most of our jobs would of failed."

Stepping into the kitchen, Arnold rolled his eyes. "Grandpa! Are you telling her that you were once spies?"

"I tell you I was a spy. If Jimmy was here he would tell you the same." Phil argued. "If it wasn't for us those commies would of taken over this great country of ours."

Shaking his head at him, Arnold walked over to see if Helga needed any help with dinner. "I believe you served our nation in the military, but as for you being junior spies it is pretty far fetched."

Standing up Phil grabbed his mug. "I'll have you know that it is true. It isn't my fault you don't believe me. I've told you plenty of true stories."

"All right, Grandpa. I'll give you that." Arnold knew it was always best to relent just not to upset him. "Now let me help her out."

Phil winked at him. "Are you gonna help her out or are you gonna help her out?" He asked while putting emphasis on the repeated part of his question. By the way he saw how his grandson's eyes went wide he couldn't but cackle at his expense. "Alright you whipper snappers. I should get going to see what Pookie is up to." Whenever he doesn't hear from his wife for more than ten minutes it was always best to see what she was up to lately.

Making sure he was gone, Arnold turned to Helga who was hunched over the counter stifling her laughter behind her hands. "Seriously?"

"Sometimes you act like you are his dad."

"Well I can't help it. He tells you the wildest things. I mean how many times have Gerald and I done things to follow these stories is crazy." Picking up the cauliflower to cut and clean, Arnold noticed her passive face.

"You know no one else told you TO chase after those wild tales, did they?" Helga pointed out. "You did that on your own accord."

"Well you were there too with the haunted train."

Scoffing at that one, Helga turned her attention back to the steaks. "Yeah well that was my regret."

"You had fun didn't you?"

"Pfft. Not even a little." Helga soon changed her mind. "Though throwing Brainy off the train helped."

Arnold could never figure that guy out most days. Quiet and always following Helga around. He could understand if he had a crush on her seeing how special she is, but Brainy was a puzzle piece as well. "I never could understand him."

Helga glanced briefly out the window in thought. "Some things you aren't supposed to figure out."

He studied her as he found himself finding things clicking into place. "Was he there too when your sister was -" He couldn't finish the sentence at all.

"Yes." Her voice was soft. "I never asked if he relives that day fearing that if he didn't that he will." She shook her head. "I can't do that to the guy."

Arnold's expression softened even more if that were possible. "But what if he does?"

Helga closed her eyes as her head tilted forward. "Than I hope he is receiving help for it." She would feel like hell if she brought this up to someone who didn't think that way at all. She couldn't open that door.

Arnold understood completely why she couldn't as his hand went to her shoulder. Even he couldn't do that to Brainy. He knew that Helga was feeling it worse since she was her sister, but Brainy would too since witnessing something that horrific would even haunt him. Relative or not.

* * *

Brainy slumped back into his empty house wishing he could of watched Helga from a distance. Any time he caught the barest of anything from her, Brainy felt blessed. To him, perfection was her. She was always so misunderstood to others while he always knew the truth. He saw her heart before even Phoebe became her best friend. He caught her first poem before anyone else. Caught the sound of her singing voice. They way she would dance. Brainy always felt an undying pleasure of seeing so much from her. He never needed to see her unclothed to know she is perfect. In fact he didn't need to see that all. She didn't belong to him. She never did.

She belonged to Arnold even if she was with this boyfriend in Japan. A boyfriend that has captured the girls in the groups imaginations. Who could possibly be responsible of grabbing Helga G. Pataki's attention and keep it? That was their question. Phoebe of course knew the answer and obviously he did too. Brainy didn't have to meet this person to know by knowing, Phoebe that this person is good.

A scream was heard in his head. It belonged to a certain female. A legend in too many schools and in town.

He remembered the crunching of metal and concrete. The instant remembrance of all that blood. That was haunting in itself, but what was more haunting was Helga's frozen expression before the scream.

Helga's scream always constantly went through his sleep more than her sister's. That frozen expression of hers killed his heart. Even through her self loathing of her own older sister, Brainy knew she loved her.

His body collapsed face first onto his bed. He groaned in his thoughts finding it harder and harder to keep doing this. He couldn't admit to her what he was always thinking feeling she would be suffering from guilt. He wanted her to heal. He wanted her to keep feeling that love he knew she was receiving at her current residence.

"Brainy! I'm home!" His mother called out before the slamming of the door.

They don't even know about what he witnessed. Brainy felt it eating inside of him as he heard her pumps sounding off against the hardwood floor to his room. He couldn't keep this up even though it was so hard to talk.

"Brainy, honey, are you all right?" Her voice was so concerned as he felt her sitting down on his bed. "You know you shouldn't be on your stomach."

Rolling on his back, Brainy sat up to hug her. "Uh. Yeah." Pulling back his mom's face was etched in worry. "Can I talk to you about something?"

She smiled at her son as her hand went to his face. "Need your inhaler so you can?" He nodded to her question where she reached over to get it for him.

Breathing the medicine in, Brainy waited before he can speak. His eyes opened while he kept his inhaler on hand. Opening his mouth he spoke about that day finding it a bit of ease off him as he talked to her. When he finished he felt her arms around him. Brainy knew it was time to talk.

* * *

Sometimes it was virtually hard to be respectful around a girl like Helga. There were times he viewed her that he wanted something more to happen. Something that him wishing that her tank top would fall apart in front of his eyes. Kyoyo felt so perverted in his thoughts as he listened to his girlfriend speaking. He felt mesmerized by those lips in how they moved. He already knew how they felt against his own lips, but he felt his fantasies reaching a climax when he imagined those lips all over his body. He felt ashamed by it, but at the same time not. He loves her completely and wanted to share everything of himself too.

"What's going on? You seem distracted." Helga spoke to him Japanese. It was obviously to deter anyone from listening in.

"I am. I am also listening to you, but my thoughts are wandering." Kyoyo hoped she wouldn't ask.

Helga had a clue, but still inquired. "You can tell me what you are thinking about. I swear I won't get mad."

He considered her words and as his own family taught him to be respectful of women, Kyoyo hoped that his thoughts didn't sound like it if he verbalized it. "I was imagining you, well, naked." He said in a semi halting way.

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked down at her own chest. "There isn't much here. That much I promise you."

Bashfulness quickly turned into something a little scathing when she was about to say more bad things about herself. "Seriously? You have sweet little curves that I remember quite well. To me you are perfect."

"Still I don't know." A knocking was heard on her door. "I'll be right back." Smiling at him, Helga went to answer the door.

Kyoyo heard Arnold's voice telling her about the water about to be turned off for a couple hours in the boarding house. Hearing him ask if she needed to use the shower Helga quickly replied before running over to the computer.

"Do you mind if I call you back? Just in case they can't get the water back on I want to be clean for tomorrow." Helga smiled at him.

"Go ahead." Kyoyo smiled at her before that side of the screen went to black. Leaning in his chair he almost hated himself for confessing that.

When Helga finally came back he could tell she did some thinking while she was in the shower. She was very quiet as she sat there in front of the screen. Kyoyo did a sample wave to her to see if she was still there and by the small smile ghosting on her face, she was.

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable." He told her sincerely.

"I'm not. I was expecting this sooner or later with you." Helga did understand. "You aren't desiring for me to get naked right now, are you?"

Kyoyo felt his perversion sneak back up as he imagined her naked right now. "A little, but I completely understand."

Her eyes went to the side before refocusing back on him. "In a way I do, but at the same time I don't."

He thrilled privately at her thinking that. "That's perfectly fine, Helga. Do what you wish. I just want you happy always."

"I appreciate that." Could she erase the memory of what she did with Arnold on New Years Eve? Helga blushed at the thought of Arnold's naked form. As she thought about this she was unaware of her robe separating more as she shifted.

Kyoyo noticed how the front of her robe was revealing more by the second. Was she granting him permission by this show? Studying her face he saw that she had no idea this was happening. "Sweet. Your robe is about to show me something beautiful."

Glancing down, Helga wrapped her arms around her chest. "Oh yeah! I was imagining you in that way too. Heh heh." She felt so bad for lying to him. She was reliving her night with Arnold. Perhaps this could erase that night so she can concentrate on her boyfriend even more fully.

Removing his shirt to help her be more comfortable, Kyoyo loved how her cheeks lessened into a more of a pinker shade. "Just trying to ease your mind."

Helga watched as he stood up to undo his jeans. Her eyes widened at what he was doing as he just removed his jeans alone, but not his boxers. "Expecting me to follow suit?"

"I'm expecting you to be comfortable around me. I'm not forcing you into something you don't want to do."

She thought about it before shaking her head. "Not yet and especially not online." She wanted to at least touch him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be and that's fine." Kyoyo leaned forward. "Uncross those arms. If you are uncovered than quickly tie up your robe."

Slowly she did that. Making sure it was secure she smirked when she extended her leg out to the side. "How about this?"

He loved those legs. Dancers legs. "Perfect." He breathed out in anticipation of going over there.

After ten more minutes of being online, Helga had to call it a night. Kyoyo stood up to wander over to his bed to lay down. Removing his boxers he began to pleasure himself with thoughts of nothing but his girlfriend.

Curled up on her side, Helga really wanted to erase those memories of that night together with Arnold. She really did, but doing that sort of thing online was not a good idea. She might have to wait till he finally arrives here to wonder about that step in their relationship.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. In this chapter what you see in bold letters is Arnold's thoughts screaming at him.**

* * *

"Oh Arnold!" Mrs Vitello smiled at the bouquet he was creating at the present moment. So many thought it was just a simple thing you could arrange, but not many possessed the gift to show the flowers off in a way that made you forget that it was plucked from a bush.

Turning his attention to his boss, Arnold smiled at her. "Yes, Mrs Vitello?" He asked eagerly even as his attention was slightly diverted to the flowers in her hand already in a vase. "Do those also need to be delivered?"

A coy smile showed on her face. "You could say that." With that she handed it to him. "Those are for you."

Red roses for him? Lifting the card up to read, Arnold scoffed. Why couldn't they be from Helga? Thanking Mrs Vitello, Arnold decided to finish off the bouquet he was working on so he can set to work with deliveries.

Ending up at the door of his admirer, Arnold almost rolled his eyes at how Ruth was dressed. Earlier at school she was a lot more demure in appearance. Now she looked ready to head to a club with all the skin she was showing off for him.

"I see you got my flowers." Moving her hand forward, Ruth brought him closer to press herself against him. "So are you interested in going on a date with me?"

Pulling away from her, Arnold had to reject her. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not interested. I'd rather tell you in person than over the phone or at school."

Frowning, Ruth looked at him up and down. "I know I'm not as smart as that other girl, but couldn't you at least give me a chance? I find myself really attracted to you and I hoped that gift would of helped. Could you please give me at least one date to see? If you still don't feel the same than I'll drop it."

It was probably the most nicer way of asking him out. He thought about Helga knowing how his feelings are very strong for her. He thought about her having a boyfriend and stuff. Thinking about the proposition he felt like he was about to shoot himself in the foot. "If I still don't feel the same after the date than you'll stop?"

"I will. I swear." Ruth meant it. She wanted a chance with him.

"I'm free Saturday if that is fine with you."

Bursting with a huge grin, Ruth hugged him. "That's fine. We can have dinner together."

Arnold hoped that this didn't bite him in the rear.

XX

"So he like is finally going out with you? OMG Ruth!"

Helga wished that she wasn't in the bathroom at the same time as they were in there. She groaned as silently as possible once she recognized their voices as she was in the stall, so now she was stuck in there.

Ruth adjusted her breasts in her bra to make sure they were still perfect. "I know and all I had to do was send him flowers."

"What?!" Her friends chimed out at once.

The blonde snapped her gum before she questioned her. "Why did you do that?"

Checking her profile out, Ruth didn't want to make a big deal out of this. "Because all my other ways weren't working on him so I thought to do it that way." Adjusting her purse properly on her shoulder she than flipped her hair. "So this Saturday, Arnold and I are going out. After that date he'll be hooked."

Feeling a pain in her chest, Helga lost her breath for a little while. She swore she blacked out and the last thing you want to do is pass out in a bathroom. Hearing them finally leave, Helga left the stall slowly unable to think clearly.

XX

Finishing her class assignment plus her homework assignment for Algebra, Helga sat there doing homework for another class. It was all in hopes of wanting to distract herself from Arnold going on a date with Ruth. She had no idea why he didn't mention it to her when she'll find out anyhow.

Guilt overwhelmed him as to him asking if Ruth was free this weekend. He didn't mention it to Helga at all, only to Gerald. The way his best friend laid in on him by such a simple look had Arnold feeling sick to his stomach.

Glancing at her phone to see a message from Phoebe confirming that she can sit next to her on the bus, Helga felt thankful even when the bell rang. She did just a brief humming sounds to Arnold asking her questions as she wandered out the classroom with him behind her.

"Oh Arnold!" Ruth's voice felt like fingers running down a chalkboard right now to her.

Pausing just long enough to let her catch up to him, Arnold smiled politely to her. "Yes, Ruth?"

"Will six be great for Saturday?"

Arnold watched as her eyelashes fluttered at him. "That's a good time." His eyes wandered over to Helga as she was next to the exit leaving with Phoebe in tow. "I need to get going to work."

Coming closer to him, Ruth kissed him on the cheek. "French all right with you?"

In truth it wasn't. He associated it with the fake Cecile. Helga really. "Actually I had some bad reaction to that so I would like to say no to it."

Nodding her head, Ruth understood. "Italian it is." Hearing her name being beckoned by her friends, Ruth waved at them. "Have a good day at work."

Arnold smiled but it was a fake one as he bid her good bye. Quickly he had to run out of there to catch the bus so he wouldn't be late. When he got out there he was grateful that Gerald had them hold up the bus, but unhappy that he wasn't sitting beside Helga.

"I think Helga knows I have a date with Ruth." Arnold whispered after they sat down. "Ruth came up to me after class to confirm the time."

Gerald rolled his eyes at him. "Look I know that Helga has a guy, but he is in Japan. You know how simple life will be for you when you finally tell her how you feel?"

Arnold knew that Gerald was becoming bored at this. It was the same way when he continued to talk about Phoebe before they finally got together. He knew not to give him hell on it since he was placing Gerald in the same position. "She is also still recovering."

"I understand that, but she will think about that for a long time." Gerald pointed out. "It is a cruddy thing to deal with, but it is the truth. The thing that won't be around for all your life is her. She won't be single forever. She will marry someone one day. Will you hate yourself that you never told her how you feel?"

He had a point. A huge strong one. Arnold fought the urge to turn his head around to look at her. "I don't want that."

"I know you don't. So tell her how you feel." Gerald sighed. He was thankful that he had a chance to tell Phoebe how he finally felt about her.

In the back of the bus, Helga had been listening to Phoebe. She felt terrible even if she mentioned something about Arnold going on a date with Ruth. Will she be a horrible person? Yes she would be. Helga is in love with her cousin, but the plain truth was she was also in love with Arnold. Something she didn't want to be any longer given the fact that if they entered a relationship, and it ended, it would be uncomfortable between them.

Phoebe quieted up. "Ruth is bragging about her date with Arnold. She was discussing how her hair will look and her make-up choices." She had a feeling this was the reason why Helga was very urgent in wanting to talk to her. She sighed. "She is planning on bringing him to her house after. She was talking about using protection and asking her friends which is the best type."

Helga began coughing so loud that the entire bus turned around to look for the source. Feeling herself about to gag from the strength of the cough, Helga was grateful when Phoebe gave her some water to drink.

That's what was upsetting her. "Helga it's fine if you are upset about that. You've loved him longer than Kyoyo."

Helga had tears in her eyes from that cough. Turning her head towards her put together friend, Helga felt bad. "I love them just the same and I feel like a big heel feeling this way. Arnold is allowed to date who he wants to date. I have no right to say no to it or to hate him for it. Right now I don't get why he didn't tell me."

Phoebe smiled in nothing but pure understanding. She understood why Arnold didn't tell her since he also loves her. "Do you see a future with Kyoyo also?"

"Yes." Helga leaned back against her seat. "Ruth is pretty vacant in her brain, but if I have to compare her with Lila, I like her much better than that fake nobody."

She had to admit to that personal growth in Helga to accept Ruth. "It might just be only one date so I wouldn't worry about it."

Helga nodded her head as she tried to think about other things. Even when Arnold finally got off the bus so he can work, she looked down at her knees as the bus continued to roll along after she caught him looking up towards her. She didn't give the impression she saw him so when it came to her stop, Helga left the bus to do her own job by transcribing Stella's notes.

* * *

Arriving home Arnold trudged upstairs feeling the weight on him from today. As he arrived on the second floor he saw Helga leaving the bathroom with just her robe on. He paused where he was unable to get the image out of his head. Hearing the door close he felt it was safe enough for him to head to his room. The things he wanted to do once he was up there was mostly just to remove his clothes and crash.

Reaching his room, Arnold brought down the stairs to the attic before ascending them. He felt like he had bricks attached to his legs with each step he took. Felt his body practically going to the ground till he was actually met with the wooden steps. His body retaliated when he tried to get up so he gave in by curling his arm under his head to use as a pillow.

Helga left her room to cock her head at Arnold passed out on his stairs. One half of her lips went up as she shook her head to head to his parents room. Knocking on the door, Helga only had to point to the stairs for Miles to understand before he went to his son to pick him up like it was no big deal. Well it shouldn't be seeing how his dad had a nice build on him.

Following him upstairs, Helga took his backpack that was strewn on the steps still to place inside. Smiling at his father taking his son's shoes off, Helga felt that was an endearing scene before she parted. So many years where Arnold wished for his parents had her wondering if he thought of scenarios like that. She remembered when they got home how they would be outside tossing the ball back and forth. Remembered catching them both in the park as they played basketball or play football together. Each time she saw Arnold she witnessed his boyhood dreams coming true.

Reaching her bedroom, Helga shut the door and plopped on her bed. Her memories of her family were mostly unhappy. She knew that Arnold experienced that once in a while, but he was always widely loved.

Her eyes went half lidded as she thought of so many things in her head. This family welcomed her with open arms while her own tossed her out like garbage. Was her own family blind to what she was really, or did they know something that others haven't seen themselves? Are the Shortman's blind themselves to love someone they think she is or do they know better? She wasn't sure.

Whatever the case may be she often found herself very lonely in her thoughts.

* * *

Arnold felt he slept for a thousand years when he woke up in the morning. The flower shop was unusually busy yesterday so he was doing more running around than actually standing still. He didn't remember if he ate or even went to the bathroom. As it was he didn't remember how he managed to get into his bed.

He woke up grabbing his stuff to quickly take a shower. When he finished he went up to his room to dress and do a homework assignment quickly before stuffing it into his backpack before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

As he ate breakfast, Arnold watched after Helga got into the kitchen to just make toast for herself. He focused on her backside as she kept her back to him. Nothing he was complaining about except that he hadn't really spoken to her yesterday.

"Morning." He chirped at her happily as possible.

Helga just grunted at him as she took her toast to butter it and place cinnamon on it. She stood over the sink eating while staring out the window obviously in deep thought.

Arnold knew she wasn't a morning person so he continued to speak. "Do you know how I managed to get into my bed last night?"

"Yeah." She took a few more bites of her toast before continuing. "I got your dad and he helped you into bed."

"Thanks."

Helga grunted as she finished up. Grabbing her water she took a swig of it before spitting it out into the sink. Grabbing a couple of aspirin for her headache and swallowing that she turned to face him. "Well good luck on your date with Ruth." With that she left the kitchen to grab her stuff to head to the bus stop.

Arnold quickly wolfed down his cereal so he can place his bowl in the sink to rush out to follow her. How did she find out? Grabbing his backpack he rushed out of the building to stand beside her at the stop. "I wanted to tell you."

Helga kept her eyes ahead. "Why do you sound so guilty? You have wanted her for a long time and now she wants you. You get what you desire the most." She shrugged hoping that sounded as natural as it felt. "I wish you luck there."

Who he wanted was standing right next to him right now! Arnold opened his mouth to respond to her. "I stopped desiring her back in fourth grade, Helga. What I'm doing is just quieting her up so she can stop bothering me."

Unconvinced, Helga was grateful for the bus to show up right now. "Uh huh. If you don't mind I'm going to sit by myself so I can get some shut eye. I didn't get that much sleep last night." Getting on the bus the second the door opened up, Helga smiled at Phoebe before sitting all the way in the back. Waving hi to Brainy, Helga crossed her arms over her chest to close her eyes.

Sitting down in front of Phoebe and Gerald, Arnold felt terrible. "I'm such an idiot."

Gerald turned his head towards his girlfriend. "Guess she found out."

"Undoubtedly." Phoebe agreed as she heard Arnold groaning away. "I'll talk to her later about it."

Nodding his head, Gerald lifted her hand up to give it a gentle kiss. He knew Arnold will be talking to him also later.

As for Arnold he was still hiding his head in his hands when he smelled freesia wafting into his nostrils. Feeling the gentle pressure of the bench seat shifting he looked up to see Lila smiling away at him. He didn't need this headache as he stood up to move away from her. He didn't care if he appeared rude as he wandered back to sit behind Gerald and Phoebe instead.

Lila pouted the moment he left. She really wished that he would come back to her. Sure she really didn't love him, but he did have that reputation that would of helped have others like her again.

XX

When they arrived at school, Helga just wandered away from the others intent on writing in her journal before class started. Of course she got to see Wolfgang harassing a girl in the hallway. Her mouth downturned slightly to one side as she witnessed it before a jock came up to interrupt them. At least the girl was spared a few more moments with Mr Flowbee.

Going to her first period class she had the honor of him harassing her instead. Helga sighed at him as he launched into his same predatory demeanor. She didn't say a word to him. She didn't look away as she waited for any chance. When he reached out to touch her hair, Helga kicked him hard in the groin.

"Still not interested." Was all she had to say as she went past him inside her classroom.

Ludwig smirked at her as he watched her come in. "I like your style."

"Ah but violence is never the answer." She told him as she sat down.

"True, but you did shut him up temporarily." Ludwig turned his expression from pride to concern. "Whatever you do, don't walk home after school. I know he'll be waiting for you in an alleyway."

"I wasn't planning on walking home today." Taking her journal out she began to write in it.

* * *

Some time during the day Arnold managed to corner Helga. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm mostly tired from lack of sleep, Arnold." At least she was partially honest with him. "Also why didn't you tell me about Ruth? Do you think I would be mad at you?"

"I guess I didn't want to be teased about it. I really am doing this hoping that she won't continue to keep trying anymore." Sighing he hated himself as he leaned against the wall. Why can't he just tell her truthfully how he feels about her? He knew why, he was afraid of rejection. "I want someone I can't wait to see every day. I want someone I can always talk to."

A smile finally made its way onto her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will get that." Helga understood why he was doing it. "Any girl will be lucky to have you bucko."

"Thanks Helga."

Pulling her hand away, Helga shrugged. "Yeah well don't get use to it." Sticking her tongue out she moved away from him. "I'm hungry. I stupidly had toast this morning."

He followed her like an obedient dog. He felt like he was visibly wagging his tongue at her from behind while they wandered into the cafeteria. No one mattered but her. Was he floating behind her now? It didn't feel like his feet were touching the ground.

Meanwhile at the table, Gerald and Phoebe watched their friends pass by them. Helga was obviously unaware of the love sick expression on Arnold's face right now. They both looked to the other to wonder if it was safe for them to speak right now.

"I feel like a horrible cousin. While I want her and Kyoyo to be together to the point of marriage one day. I also want her to be with Arnold, but we know how long it will take him to finally confess." Phoebe was the first to verbalize her thoughts.

"I know that. You are stuck in a position that leaves you about as uncomfortable as Helga." Seeing how Phoebe had a questioning look on her face, Gerald chuckled lightly. "I've been noticing little things lately between them both. I notice they flirt together. Actually even their verbal sparing is like them flirting." Tapping his chin, Gerald checked to make sure they were still safe to speak. "Helga was also pulling that classic thing you do when you like someone in grade school. You make fun of that one kid the most because you have a crush on them."

Phoebe embraced him. "Oh finally I'm happy to be able to talk to someone else about this. This has been driving me insane for a long time."

"I can imagine. Right now Arnold has been driving me insane." Seeing the denial couple walking towards them, Gerald had to say this quickly. "Thing is since I drove him insane with how much I talked about you, I think this is payback for all those years."

Giggling, Phoebe kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Arnold was none too surprised at finding himself at the expensive Italian restaurant. His date had to be as sultry as possible being helped out of the vehicle. The way that Ruth made sure to swish her hips from side to side to grab his attention had him wondering if she tried this hard with other guys.

Being shown in to a window seat, Arnold almost passed out at the prices on the menu. Perhaps a salad will be on the menu for tonight for himself. The waiter flirted naturally to Ruth while she ate it all up. As they ordered their meal he was greeted with her flirtatious lashes.

"Do you like the shade of nail polish I have on?" Ruth had been purposely posing her hands in such a way that he knew what she was trying to accomplish.

Looking at the red polish that matched the dress with the very low cleavage, Arnold smiled politely at her. "Yes."

Making a show of flipping her hair back, Ruth smiled seductively. "And my dress?"

Low cleavage and a very high slit on her left leg had him wondering if she will catch a cold. "It's nice." He already complimented her when he picked her up at her house.

"You should feel how soft my hair is. I bet you'll love touching it later."

Arnold had no clue why she was trying so hard with him. "I'm sure." He needed a distraction. "Are you planning on going to college after school?"

Laughing a very fake airy laugh, Ruth brought her hand forward to touch his own. "I'm going to be a model after school. Why should I do that when I'll have more important things to do? Models serve a very important function in this world."

"And what is that?"

"We make the world beautiful. If we aren't in it than the world will die out." Ruth laughed once more as her finger danced against his skin.

Arnold's eyes went to her manicured hand. _'She is still into herself,'_ He thought to himself in disgust.

* * *

Staring at the time, Helga kicked her pillow off her bed almost violently. It was drifting by slowly in a painful way. She pictured Arnold all over Ruth by now. She imagined him marrying her one day and having stupid children with Ruth. She knew that Ruth's brain cells will destroy any that Arnold had in his head.

Getting up she thought to go up on the roof. Maybe the night air will feel good against her skin. As she got up there she hated herself for these insane feelings she always managed to conjure up.

"Oh what is this that I constantly rot inside my own mind?" Her eyes almost danced towards the moon that was showing more brightly in the sky. "While I love another off in a faraway land, I try to extinguish that in which is here."

Her movements changed as if she was dancing. Dancing towards his skylight. There was truly no light in there, but a lamp she knew he kept on. "Am I that of a horrible person for feeling this way for two beings? Two wonderful people whom I can still accept their flaws when they seem to accept my many."

She really prayed she was alone up there as she kept up her soliloquy. "No, nay I shouldn't." Helga studied his dimly lit bedroom from above. "Even if you did feel the way I felt for you, what happens when it does not work? Will we fall victim of uncomfortableness? Will we hate to the point it is almost poison?"

Helga thought of Kyoyo and how it made her smile. "My dear Kyoyo. The other light in my life. The one so far and how I long to be so near. Those sweet kisses that I miss so much. Late nights of us embracing. Oh how I love thee too."

Moving away from his skylight, Helga moved back towards the stairs to make her way back down. She wanted to see Kyoyo's face. Needed that voice in her head.

Stepping into her room she flipped her laptop open and decided to change into something of a date attire. She called him as she set the computer up so she can stand there to let him see what she was wearing. When his face popped on with that smile beaming, Helga knew he loved the clothes she put on.

"You busy? I thought of having an impromptu date with you."

Kyoyo laughed happily at seeing his girlfriend in that peach dress he loved her in when she visited here. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed as she placed some romantic music on. "Love you too."

* * *

 **YOU ARE BORED!**

The pounding thought kept repeating in his head over and over again. Arnold didn't wish to be rude to her, but at the same time he wanted to be.

 **WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!**

He cursed more in his own thoughts than him speaking them out loud. Arnold fought the urge to roll his eyes. Fought the urge to give her something that he knew Helga would be clever enough in saying.

 **You're dense. That is your problem.**

While that thought didn't scream at him, it sounded like it did as he actually stepped past her threshold into her house. Did he honestly believe she'll improve in the next second of this date?

 **Once again you are giving someone the benefit of the doubt. Why is it because she's pretty?**

No it was because he didn't want to be rude as he sat on the couch to watch her put on some music. It was music he didn't care for, but it was obvious she did as she swayed her hips around.

"Oh isn't she the best? I listen to her always." Ruth brought her arms up in the air to show off her body more. "She is inspirational."

Auto-tuned music where the woman is squeaking at him in a repeated chorus. The woman was singing romantically about meeting a random guy at a mall and bringing him home to have sex with. Of course the chorus was her mostly turning him away and her saying she wanted him back in her bed. To him that wasn't romantic, that was just someone wanting a sexually related disease.

Ruth kept her attention to him as she ran her hands down the length of her body slowly. She wanted him to focus on her most important body parts. She wanted him as hooked as her many admirers. "I'll be right back." She walked off slowly hoping he'll watch everything as she did.

Arnold sighed and died at the same time. He needed to be rude for once. While he can practically verbalize anything to Helga, he couldn't do it to another person. It frustrated him, but he knew that Helga could drag so much out of him.

 **Except when you want to tell her that you love her.**

He cringed at that screaming thought before seeing Ruth walking out with just her underwear on. Arnold's eyes widened and Ruth thought she snagged him.

* * *

The laptop was turned off while she sat there looking at her dress strewn on the floor. It felt strange how her body felt after she did that. Helga wanted to wait, but she jumped ship. She wanted to share in that when they were together.

Standing up she looked at herself in the mirror. While she wasn't completely naked, Helga felt naked as she looked down to her cotton underwear.

"I should of waited." She whispered sadly. Disappointment washed over her like waves.

* * *

Ruth was surprisingly understanding to his rejection. As she sat beside him in her black lace underwear. "You are in love with that blonde friend of yours." She blurted out. "I should of seen it, but I'm not known for my observational skills."

Arnold won't deny it. "Yes and I know she is with someone, but I can't help how I feel." It was hard to look at Ruth when she was wearing hardly anything. "I don't want you to tell anyone."

"Because you aren't ready to tell her yourself." Ruth smiled at him. "She's lucky than. All I wanted was your devotion to me and not that one thing."

"So you won't tell anyone? She found out we were going on a date from you and your friends."

Ruth blushed. "I'll tell them that we'll be friends. That's it." Smiling at him she stood up to remove her bra. "Sorry but I'm not ashamed of my body. Also I swear I won't tell her that you love her."

The only one he wanted to remember naked was Helga. Arnold thanked her before she disappeared into her bedroom. Standing up as she reemerged he told her he'll call it a night. At least Ruth was grown up about his rejection.

When he arrived home, Arnold smiled at Helga as he got in as she was making her way upstairs. The way she was high up on the stairs he wanted to recite from their Romeo and Juliet play.

"So how was it?" Helga inquired politely enough.

"Boring date and thankfully I will never get to repeat that again." Arnold grinned at her as he ascended the steps to match the step she was on. "Wanna watch a movie in my room? Ladies choice." He offered.

Helga nodded her head. "Prepare to scream like a little girl because I have something that will make you cringe." Running upstairs she went to get the one movie she knew he would not love readily.

Arnold stared after her feeling as if Cupid struck him one more time with his arrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Helga didn't mind when Brainy came up to her to sit down next to her. The bench was sometimes free of everyone else due to the location on campus. While it seemed a bit obscure, it truly wasn't given the random vehicles passing by. To freely smoke here meant you'll be caught sooner. To make-out over here usually meant some hot gossip for the rest of the week. So it seemed that loners like, Helga managed to make a refuge of it.

"I have nightmares about that day." He watched as she visibly tensed up. "Uh, I am not blind to see you don't get much sleep."

She shut her eyes. Her body moved closer to him. "I'm so sorry Brainy."

"Don't be. With me it will disappear in time. With you it won't fully."

She turned her face to him. "I know."

Her voice was so low that he strained to hear her even as close as she was now. "I'm certain that she'll want you to keep moving forward. She uh loves you." Brainy had to look at something else besides that face.

Putting one arm around his shoulder, Helga sometimes wondered about that love part. "Thanks."

It was hard for her to sometimes put into words what she wanted to say. Of course since she has been vehement all her life to protect her own privacy, it always made it hard to say a lot to others. Guess it was safe in a journal until it was all discovered one day probably on her own death bed.

* * *

Miriam almost felt ashamed as she watched him dressed. A delivery turned into something more. Removing herself from the bed she wandered up behind him to wrap her arms around his torso. She felt good with him, but also felt undeserving of him at the same time.

"Hmm. I want to stay, but I still have my job to get back to." Darryl ran his hand along her arm. He wanted seconds with her. Turning around he brought his hands up to her face for a full kiss.

Miriam moaned with pleasure as he backed her up towards the bed to lay her back down. "Don't leave." She managed to breath out.

"I want to stay. I do." Pulling away he took pleasure in giving her another once over. To him, she showed no signs of ever giving birth in her life. She appeared perfect. "I have a day off tomorrow if you want to come over to my place."

"I'd love that." Getting up, Miriam enjoyed the way he continued to look at her. Bob hardly ever did that anymore.

Giving her another kiss, Darryl hated to say good bye right now, but he had to make a living. "Come over as soon as you can then." Giving her another kiss he left her bedroom in a hurry.

Hearing the downstairs door close, Miriam set to work in removing the sheets off the bed to replace it with new ones. Wrapping her robe around her she rushed downstairs to place the linens in the laundry before rushing back upstairs to take a shower.

As she stood under the spray, Miriam wondered if she was actually deserving of this. She was an awful mother to Helga and now here she is having an affair. Not like that completely mattered since Bob has had random affairs for a long time now.

Leaving the bathroom she went into the bedroom to change into clean clothes before rushing downstairs to put the laundry into the dryer now. As she was doing this she heard the door open up. She sighed knowing those footsteps.

Leaving the laundry room, Miriam said she needed to run to the store to get something for dinner. Bob grumbled about her usual lazy attitude before he followed her out the door. That put her more off guard than him coming in a little early.

* * *

After school, Helga and Arnold went to the store to the shopping for the boarding house. Wandering down the aisles he would occasionally feel her foot kicking him playfully in the rear. They were just walking side by side as they grabbed the stuff they needed.

Feeling another kick, Arnold grabbed the cheese whiz to point it at her. "Do that one more time and I'll get ya. You know I will."

Laughing at him, Helga did it again. "Yeah well I dare you."

Placing the can back down he knew she was going to make fun of him. "You'll smell like cheese. I don't think you'll appreciate that."

"Wimp." Helga teased. "I bet you that-" She cut off her sentence the second she heard Bob's voice. She froze up on the spot.

"Damn it, Miriam! How can you be this damn forgetful all the time? AGHHH! You are home all day long and you can't remember even to shop for groceries. You are just as useless as that murderer." Bob was obviously an aisle over from them as he yelled.

Helga noticed how everyone stopped to listen in to Bob. She grabbed Arnold's arm for her way of safety. She can't face him right now.

"You know you said that Helga is like me. You are wrong, Miriam." Bob was practically lording over Miriam's own body right now. "She is like you. You are useless too. You know I am going to leave you right here without a ride. Have fun."

"But B!" Miriam objected as strong footsteps were heard.

"NO! Get your own ride home."

Arnold turned to Helga to find she was trembling. Brushing his hand against her hair, Helga blinked as if he snapped her out of it or the light sobbing they heard in the next aisle. This had Helga wandering over to find Miriam hunched over her cart sniffling away on top of her groceries.

Helga noticed how many people didn't want to comfort her. She noticed that she was treated as much as a pariah as herself. Walking towards her, Helga placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do better than him so why do you stay?"

Was that Helga's voice? Miriam looked at her daughter she gave up willingly. A daughter who deserved better than them. "I'm glad I gave you away." Seeing how Helga took her hand off her, Miriam grabbed it. "Don't misunderstand me." She pleaded with her to listen to her. "You deserve people who pay attention to you and love you constantly. I've been watching from far away."

Helga watched as she went into her purse to pull out a photograph to show her. It was her with the Shortman's. Studying it, Helga looked at her with questioning eyes. "You aren't staying with him because of me are you? I know this is all business to him, but I seen you at the coffee shop."

Miriam glanced down even as she snatched the picture away. Never had she seen Helga look this happy around them. All her old pictures at her house were of her scowling. "I don't want you put away for something you didn't do. I am responsible for providing blackmail material to our lawyer to convince him to pay for your bills." Looking up at her she continued, "For now it is best if I stay in this marriage to help you out. It is my way of making amends until he quiets up about it."

Arnold came closer. "You aren't happy. We'll keep seeing to Helga even though she is a very strong person to handle herself."

"Arnold's right. You aren't happy, Miriam." She noticed how this time with her saying Miriam's name how it stung her. "It is a day by day process with me, but I'll get through it." Placing her hand back on her shoulder, Helga smiled. "Just divorce his stinking ass."

Miriam sighed. She didn't feel worthy enough for another person right now.

* * *

"She's my mother, father. She should of been ever so still in my life after she recovered. Why keep her from me and why did you lie about it?" Lila couldn't take how her father continued to try to ignore her by telling her it wasn't important. "You made me believe she didn't love me."

Charles Sawyer watched as tears stumbled out of his daughter's eyes. He should of been more truthful to her. "I was afraid that if she was back in your life that she would fall into the same trap."

"You taught me to have faith. How can I have faith when you lied to me? You ever so lied to me." Lila wanted to talk to her mother right now.

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Lila. I really am, but when I saw that you could of died from how much you got into her stash, I snapped."

"That's well and good, but you realize how much you messed up?" Lila stepped closer to the front door. "I wish Olga was here so I can talk to her. I really wish Helga didn't let her die."

Charles stepped closer to her. "You know that isn't true. How can you keep believing something so horrible about that girl?"

Lila turned her head towards him with her eyes blazing. "Because she's a horrible person. An ever so evil person who deserves every punishment she gets." Opening the door up she had to add, "And don't talk to me like that when you aren't any better."

He watched horrified at seeing his innocent daughter storm out like that. It was like watching a stranger.

Lila stormed down the street unhappy with her father for the lie he told her. Unhappy that Helga was still around. Unhappy that Arnold wouldn't take her back. Hearing a car slow down on the other side of the street she noticed it was, Baxter. He only had to crook his finger just to get her to walk over to his car.

"Come on step-monster." Baxter almost sneered at her as he drove off.

"I should be calling you that." Lila wanted to hit him.

* * *

Arnold dropped Helga off first so she can avoid her childhood home. After helping bringing the groceries in, Arnold then went to the Pataki residence with Miriam now in the passenger seat. She had been quiet all this time so he had a feeling she was still embarrassed.

"So you don't want Helga back." Arnold stated.

Miriam glanced down to her lap. "No. She's better where she is at. She appears to look a lot more healthier now. I guess that is because she is eating better."

Hearing from Helga how she use to eat, Arnold knew that was correct. "She is eating better. Most of the time she is cooking for all of us. She is a great cook."

"I'm glad to hear that. I guess she got that more from her sister since I burn most of the stuff I cook." Miriam almost shied away from speaking.

"What about her Aunt?"

"My sister can cook too so she might of gotten it from her." Once more she almost went silent. "She's angry at me at how I treated Helga. She hasn't spoken to me at all. In fact she told me she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Arnold was upset at her too, but it seemed like the woman was trying just a tiny bit. "Give her time to forgive you. I'm sure she'll speak to you one day."

Miriam hoped so even as her house came into view. "Well I thank you for the help. I can take in the groceries on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If Bob sees you he'll say all matters of horrible things to you about your family and her." As the car pulled to a stop, Miriam reached over to take his hand. "I want to spare you. Thank you."

"Take care of yourself, Mrs Pataki. Also it was no problem." Watching her get out of the front seat to go to the trunk for her groceries, Arnold waited till she reached her door before he drove off.

Arriving back home, Arnold went into the kitchen to help Helga out. He imagined how it would be to be married to her, and to do this on a daily basis. Imagined how it would be like to share a bed with her too. To see her have their own children.

"Crap I'm an idiot." Helga looked to him. "Get the scissors to cut the rest of this string off."

Seeing her with her hands full on the rolled up meat log she was doing, Arnold complied quickly by coming over to cut it. As he did so he accidently brushed against her chest which had her stiffen up a bit. "Sorry." He whispered before pulling back.

"Yeah right." Placing the meat into the oven, Helga washed her hands up. "I bet you got a big thrill off that."

"And if I did?"

Coming closer to him, Helga challenged him with a look. "I was just kidding you, Hair Boy."

Taking a step closer to her, Arnold challenged her back. "I wish you weren't because now I meant to." He loved how her eyes shifted while her body remained where it was. "Or maybe I didn't."

She gave him a half smirk. "Why is it that I have this gift to bring this side out of you?"

They both had memories of them basking in the others body that one night. It felt so strong that they both pulled away at the same time. The air was charged with electricity from the heat radiating off their bodies.

* * *

Baxter's stomach churned as he looked to his side at Lila just laying there freely on the blanket. His idea of driving all this way out here for some privacy was mostly marked due to the high tide that isolated this now tiny island from the rest of the beach. The girl was visibly upset when he spotted her walking out of her house so he thought it would be easy pickings. Now he almost hated himself.

This girl was willing. Too willing. It was highly evident by how she laid out on the blanket with her pale naked skin out on display. While other guys he associated with considered her beautiful, Baxter thought she was plain. She was also very boring.

It was rare of him to find someone who can catch your attention and keep it. Girls were easy to come by for him, but the one girl he actually desired hated him. A girl that many considered either ugly or pathetic. Baxter thought it was good that he wasn't blind. Helga Pataki was indeed fascinating in how she was this utter enigma even to her own friends. The thought of her excited him.

Lila noticed his newfound excitement as she moved to get on top of him. Baxter thought this girl was nothing but an opportunist. He knew he was one too, but she was more of one than him. He allowed her to take in her pleasure as he pictured another face on top of her shoulders. The thought of that fiery blonde had him flipping Lila over on her back to take charge. The only thing that destroyed it was her voice. He hated Lila's voice.

"Shut. Up." He bit out before clamping his hand down on her mouth. He didn't mind the moans, but he refused to listen to her talk.

Lila smiled under the weight of his hand. In her sick mind she thought of all the things she can do under the same roof as him after her mother invited her finally over for dinner. She still wanted Arnold back for the popularity, but she wanted her fun too.

* * *

Footsteps wandered over to the very edge of the roof. Her blonde hair was picking up in the wild breeze out there. Her face almost felt stiff from all the tears she shed from her dream. She almost screamed so loud, but felt herself so strangled.

Her lips trembled. Her knees were about to weaken. She knew she should step back in fear of toppling over the edge, but she felt glued to her spot. Her knees started to buckle and she felt herself waning forward till a pair of arms pulled her away bringing her gratefully into Arnold's arms as she began to weep away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Helga felt her nostrils burn from how much she had been crying. "I wanted to step back but I felt I was stuck there."

She obviously meant partially where she was standing just now. "Come to my room, Helga."

She pulled away scared. "No I can't. I need to stay awake. I have to." Her hands went to her hair shaking as she tried to run her fingers through her tendrils. "I can't dream like that again. I can't. I just can't."

Arnold took her hand gently to bring closer to him. "Tell me about the dream than."

Feeling herself being pulled forward again, Helga nearly collapsed against him. "No."

He hated hearing this weakness in her voice. He knew his strong Helga was in there. "It may help."

"Perhaps we should go inside." Helga said to him.

Guiding her to the skylight, Arnold helped her through the hatch due to her shakiness. Getting down himself, Arnold closed the hatch up to join her on the bed. Something he was surprised about, but didn't mention it.

"It started out the same as always. Me looking out my window and seeing it happen." Helga started off with saying. "This time though she did survive the wreckage. I was happy to know that she was fine so I rushed downstairs to hug her." Her body felt chilled suddenly so she brought herself closer to him for heat. "When I got to her Olga was talking to me before her skin started to peel away slowly."

 _"What is it baby sister? Oh is my hair messed up from my walk?" Olga began to fuss with her hair but with that clumps of skin and hair fell down to the sidewalk as a sickening sound accompanied it. "Helga why are you looking at me that way?"_

 _Helga backed away horrified as the smell of blood continued to assault her senses. She felt dizzy from the mixture of gasoline and blood in the air._

 _Olga's skeletal hand reached forward towards her. "You'll never be forgiven for what you let happen to me." Pulling her hand back she examined her fingers. "Oh my manicure is perfectly ruined."_

 _Tripping on the sidewalk, Helga felt blood fall upon her before dirt assaulted her. Soon she found herself deep in a grave. Bob grinning maniacally before shoveling more dirt on her. Olga still partially with her skin on in a bloody white dress crying before Lila stepped forward laughing away._

 _"I didn't see the driver. I swear to you. I never wanted her to die!" Helga called out._

 _"You killed my baby, Murderer." Bob shoveled the last bit of dirt onto her where it landed into her open mouth._

"Than I woke up." Helga started to cry against Arnold. "That was the worst one."

He comforted her. "You feel guilty over something you couldn't prevent. Helga you didn't do anything wrong at all."

"I know. I just wish she was still around."

Arnold continued to speak to her to try to ease her mind. It was nearly an hour before she fell asleep against him. He was careful in moving her on his bed to lay her down under the covers. He kept an eye on her for a bit until he took the spare pillow to head to his couch to sleep. As he laid there he thought he needed to seek some professional advice on his own regarding all of this. He wanted to help her out the best way possible. He wanted to always be there for her.

* * *

Hey Arnold!

Hey Arnold!

Hey Arnold!

Hey Ar-

Helga woke to Arnold turning off his alarm. "Sorry." He muttered out. "Did you sleep?"

Raising herself up, Helga looked over to his couch to see that he slept there. "Yeah." Moving off the bed she touched his hand as she wandered past embarrassed over last night.

Looking down to the bed, Arnold quickly made it before heading to the couch to fold up the blankets. He was sure she would be using the bathroom so he thought to give her some time as he did his own thing. When he heard his door being knocked on and Helga's voice on the other side saying the bathroom was free he ran out of there thanking her.

His shower was normally a fast thing from years of having to share the same bathroom with others. You learn to quicken your time as the years passed. Still as a teenager with nothing but hormones that increased dramatically around a beautiful girl living under the same roof, his need increased in wanting to stay in there longer. His need also in wanting to remain respectful of her also remained prompting to shut the water off so he can wipe himself off.

When he finally was down in the kitchen Arnold was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Helga. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I care about you Helga. You can come to me anytime." Arnold wanted another kiss from her.

Smiling at him, Helga placed a bowl down in front of him so they can eat. "I'll see Dr Bliss after school."

"That's great." He'll have to make an appointment with her too. "She is really a nice person."

"She is." Helga agreed in a tone of voice that showed she was still feeling bad for last night.

While they were leaving out the door to catch the bus, Arnold found another kiss placed on his cheek. Each time he did that he felt like he won the best prize around. He almost felt a choir singing out. Reaching for her, Arnold kissed her cheek back mostly to feel the contact against his lips. Also now to enjoy the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I guess we should go. Are we sitting together?" Arnold hoped so.

"Yeah if you don't mind being my pillow." Helga smirked at him as they were now descending the stoop.

"Lay your head on me."

Helga blushed again as they held some small talk before the bus came to a stop. As usual she waved at Brainy before sitting down. After holding some small talk with Phoebe she laid her head against Arnold, and closed her eyes. She trusted that he'll wake her. She also trusted that she won't have a nightmare while on the bus.

XX

Baxter watched the blonde as she wandered down the hallway. Older girls and girls her own age making comments about how Helga looked. Blind fools. They all were as he gladly followed his quandary.

He loved how wavy her hair was today. How shiny it always appeared. Her face always seemed free of make-up which made him now wonder if those girls were blind or just jealous of her. There was no imperfections on that skin. It held such an even tone that he felt a little jealous of it.

That long slender body of hers with the gentle curves you mostly noticed if you are paying special attention of it. Curves that he had an idea he'll love after she was unclothed. She was a pretty little murderer in his opinion. If she truly is.

Baxter followed her outside where she always seemed to sometimes want to be at times. Half the time she wanted to be with her friends, the other times she wanted to be alone. He was glad that today was the day she wanted to be alone.

"Baxter?"

He gritted his teeth at Lila's voice. "What?"

She appeared almost daunted at his tone of voice. "You doing it today?" She was shocked. "What about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Get your stupid looking kid back and we'll play if you sleep over at my house. Right now I want her." Baxter left her gaping like an idiot.

Lila cocked her head as she watched Arnold wandering towards the other side of the field. She smiled as she decided to skip over to him. Time to tell him the good news. Maybe that will help her gain all her friends back.

He evened his breathing out so he can approach Helga with the utmost calm. She needed to know that he wasn't what she thought of him as.

Going up to the stands he cut past the fencing to find it actually dark under the stands. It was actually odd to him even how it grew so quiet. His eyes tried to pierce the shadows but he couldn't see a slit of light till finally he came upon that beautiful blonde hair.

"Hello Helga."

Helga was leaning against one of the many poles knowing he was following her. Her arms were crossed as she viewed this scourge. "Hello." She paused to lower her voice. "Bastard."

Not to be deterred, Baxter came closer. "You look beautiful today."

Helga adjusted her stance a bit. "Stay right there so I can get a good look at you today." Her eyes did a slow scan of him. "So tell me why do you keep trying to pursue me of all people. You do know what people say about me." Seeing him move she put her hand out. "Stay! I want to look at you in your entirety." She smiled as a slight purr was released. "It appeases me."

Brushing his hair back, Baxter stood there for her. "Anything else that will appease you?"

"Now that you ask." Her eyes purposely ran down him slowly before moving back up just in time to see a bunch of spaghetti being tossed on top of him.

"Ug!" Baxter held his arms up to examine himself while a pair of feet came closer to him. "What in the hell?"

Helga stared into his face hard. "Look up." Waiting for him to do that to look right at Rhonda and Phoebe waving down at him, she smirked. "What gives you the right to treat females the way you do?"

XX

"Arnold!"

Arnold just wanted a tiny bit of peace before rejoining his friends. "What now?"

Lila wasn't about to stop from his irritated tone. "While daddy was unable to give me a suitable answer. My mother will be introducing me to my siblings at the end of this week. Isn't that exciting, Arnold? Oh I wanted to share this news with you so badly. Oh please be happy for me."

Where did Helga go? Arnold decided to scan all around the school ground finding a few of the girls on the stands, but not Helga. Feeling a couple of arms wrap around him, Arnold stiffened up. "What the heck, Lila?"

"I'm ever so happy, Arnold. I get to have siblings. I can't wait. If all goes well I'm going to invite you there to meet them." Lila continued on as she ignored his body language. "My mother will love you."

Pushing her away, Arnold made a face. "Look I'm happy for you, but there is nothing that will happen between us. Why can't you listen to someone else for once?"

Pouting, Lila started to tear up. "Oh but Arnold. I ever so love you. Why can't you believe that?"

"Lila!"

Arnold slammed his mouth shut from the laughter that began to burble from his throat at seeing, Baxter. He had pasta sauce and noodles dangling to him leaving him a mess as he stormed towards them.

Lila gasped at his state of appearance. "Baxter are you all right?"

Stopping in one loud stomp of his foot, Baxter put his arms out. "NO! I'm not all right. Come on with me right now and help me. Remember that we are family now."

"But."

Grabbing her wrist, Baxter dragged her away. "You are helping me now."

Arnold held the urge in on coming to her aide. No one should be roughly handled like that, not even her, but somehow he felt she would be safer around Baxter than, Helga right now.

As for Helga, she was coming closer with a grin on her face as she was flanked by Rhonda and Phoebe by her side. It was self evident that they had something to do with Baxter's predicament.

"That was so satisfying. Incredibly so." Rhonda said with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Pushing her glasses up, Phoebe had to agree. "It was most thrilling."

"See! Being bad has its good sides." Helga told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Arnold stood there wanting to tell them that they shouldn't lower themselves like that, but he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat as he doubled over in laughter. It was so bad, but so funny.

Rhonda crinkled her manicured eyebrows at the good natured blonde grabbing his stomach. "Is he alright?"

Shrugging, Helga wanted to poke him. "Perhaps I broke him."

"I wish I was there instead of here alone with Lila." Arnold smiled as he straightened up. "How long were you guys planning that?"

"After I found out he was interested in me. I was very pissed off still about what he did with these two's here. Also I KNOW that there are other girls around here whom he told tall tales of so he deserved it." Helga informed him as she held back any smug behavior.

"Did he ever give you an answer to your question, Helga?" Phoebe wondered.

"No." Pulling out her phone she showed her a picture of Baxter covered in spaghetti. "I think I took a great shot of him. What do you think, Princess?"

Glancing at it, Rhonda's smile changed. "Forward that to me. I know Curly would enjoy it."

Walking around to look over her shoulder, Arnold snickered at the picture as she began to forward it to Phoebe and Rhonda. "Nice."

"I have to admit that this is a nice distraction from the usual stuff that I've been dealing with." Helga lamented quietly as she placed her phone away.

Rhonda thinned her lips out some. "Your dad is an idiot still for believing such a thing about you." Touching a strand of Helga's hair as if to ease her, Rhonda than smiled. "You are in a better place anyhow."

In spite of them sometimes butting heads, Arnold enjoyed when they both came together with mutual respect of one another. Taking a glance over to Phoebe he noticed the same look in her eyes as she surveyed the scene.

Studying the pink streaks in her hair, Rhonda clicked her tongue in thought. "This works for you. I'm glad you defied me now." With one more touch, Rhonda wandered off presumably to locate Nadine or Curly for company.

Phoebe just squeezed Helga's hand before she went to join her boyfriend like she wanted to do before. As for Arnold he remained by Helga's side. Both of them not saying anything as they wandered away to spend time elsewhere alone in comfortable silence.


	28. Chapter 28

Lila was greeted at the door by her mother. "Good Evening, Mother. Thank you for inviting me."

Annabeth smiled at her daughter as she wore a light blue dress. "Hello Lila. Of course. Come on in so you can meet the family." Placing her hand around her daughter she led her inside where her husband waited next to her other daughter and son. Baxter was lazing on the couch as if he had better things to do. "Lila, this is my husband Jason."

Sticking his hand out, Jason smiled at her. "It is great to meet you finally, Lila."

"It is ever so great to meet you too." Lila told him back as she fought the urge to curtsy to him. On the couch she caught Baxter rolling his eyes at her.

Annabeth walked over behind her son and daughter. "Lila this is Zack and Jennifer. They were born fraternal twins."

Baxter observed the scene quietly as Lila acted once more like a facsimile of the person he really knew. She wanted nothing more but to have this perfect life when the girl was far from perfect. Lila was heavily flawed. Criminally so. He heard stories in how she was much more observant when she was younger, but now she was nothing but. Of course when it came to things that she took more of an invested interest in, Lila's plans always fell short. Severely short. You could see right through them. He did hear how Helga always thought she was fake from the very beginning. So it was evident that someone knew of Lila's number right from the get go.

Of course this was Helga. Baxter had to admit that girl was a cunning creature. Perfectly so. To hear of all the pranks she pulled when she was younger to how skilled she was at athletics. Quite honestly he couldn't be angry at the girl for the trick she pulled at lunch the other day. That appearance in her eye was thrilling and actually a bit embarrassing only to him. He was caught in her web.

"Baxter, come and join us for dinner." Annabeth cut through his thoughts as she smiled towards him.

Standing up he didn't have issues at all with his Step-Mother. In fact he thought she was a pretty cool person. Cooler compared to his own monster of a mother. He held respect for Annabeth while he held none for his own mother. As he walked over to the table he found he was sitting next to Lila. Something that displeased him a little too much. Still, perhaps he could imagine her to be a certain blonde.

* * *

"Well that couldn't of happened to a nicer guy then." Kyoyo chuckled at the story Helga told him. "You certainly don't lead a boring life."

Helga shrugged. "I do. I just manage to do some exciting things before you call me up."

Looking more closely at his girlfriend, Kyoyo smirked. "Well soon I'll be seeing you face to face again. I can't wait."

"Same here." She still didn't want to jinx anything by thinking too much about it. There was still a chance he wouldn't be coming. "What do you want to do when you are here?"

"Kiss you."

Blushing, Helga heard the pitter patter of both Arnold and Abner walking down the hallway. "I can't wait to do that either. Still is there anything else you want to do?"

"Maybe I would like to play baseball with you since you keep going on and on about it." To imagine her in shorts playing an athletic sport turned him on. "Also get a chance to see those beautiful legs on full display."

"I'm starting to regret that one night together now."

Turning serious, Kyoyo wondered what happened. "Why?"

Helga sighed. "Even though I didn't fully undress, I still shouldn't of done that."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should of stopped you, but I was very much turned on to be honest with you." She was still so young still and he now felt guilty for doing letting her. "I'm an ass."

"You aren't, but yeah I don't want to repeat that again."

* * *

Bob's eyes angrily focused ahead of him to see if that worthless girl will step foot outside that building. He knew he couldn't be 10 feet within her, but he still thought of ways of getting rid of her. His Olga would still be around if it wasn't for that girl. He knew it was true.

Seeing that annoying boy step outside had him gritting his teeth as he ducked in deeper into the alley. He didn't need that kid blowing this up. Bob wondered which room she was in so he can perhaps sneak in to end her that way. The thought of her eyes bulging out as his hands tightened around her neck had him grinning wickedly.

XX

Back at home Miriam was feeling unease. The way Bob was laughing in such a sickening way before he left without his vehicle made her wonder if she should of alerted someone to this.

Seeing an image of Helga in her mind, Miriam went over to the phone to dial the first number she could think of. "Uh hello, yes. May I speak to Miles or Stella? This is Miriam Pataki." Hearing a clatter of the phone she assumed they were getting them.

"Hello this is Miles. What is it, Miriam?" Miles voice came across very calmly.

She smiled just a bit still pleased that this was one of the people taking care of her little girl. "Miles I have reason to believe that my husband is somewheres around there. He left the house without his vehicle and he has been rather unhappy still about how Olga died. I would of called the cops but this is just a suspicion for now."

There was a pause on the line. "Don't worry about it, we'll handle it. Thank you for calling and we won't let him know that you alerted us. That is if he is around here. Please take care of yourself, Miriam."

Hearing the line click she assumed that Miles hung up. Placing the receiver down, Miriam placed a hand over her heart. "Please protect her, God."

XX

Bob heard footsteps behind him before a flashlight shone brightly on him. It was the cops. Whoever told on him was also going to pay like that girl.

As he was being brought to the other side of the alley towards the waiting police car, Miles stood on top of the Sunset Arms wearing his night vision goggles on him. Beside him stood Arnold looking worried.

"He was here to try something, wasn't he?" Arnold couldn't stop from staring at that spot. It was a good thing that Helga was still inside.

"I don't know, but him being here isn't good either." Taking his goggles off, Miles placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please keep an eye out on her. You both are very important and we don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I will. I promise." He never wanted anything bad to happen to Helga. Arnold would lay his own life on the line to protect her.

* * *

Helga sighed at Baxter coming up to her. "I can't even enjoy a weekend away from you. What the hell do you want?" She complained as she tried to force her eyes back on the water in front of her.

Baxter gritted his teeth as he chose to sit down near her. "I don't even hate you for what you did to me. Perhaps I deserved it."

"What the hell is your angle?" She bit out. First to hear that her own father was stalking outside the boarding house and to have this cretin here was just serving to annoy her.

Sighing he deflated. "Nothing actually. To tell the truth I enjoy chasing after girls whom I find interesting. Girls who don't seem like the others. Even Rhonda didn't seem like the others as much as she wants to follow fashion trends. Girls who follow fashion trends like that from Paris don't get down and dirty in the mud."

Perhaps another reason why Helga didn't mind being around Rhonda. The other reason knowing that she knew that, Rhonda actually had a heart in that body of hers.

Seeing her listening, Baxter continued. "Annabeth, my step-mother is pretty cool. You wouldn't think so given the fact that she gave birth to Lila. She knows of her faults and accepts them. She seems to accepts that others have faults too, but will only not accept it if it is too horrible."

"What's your point here?" Helga didn't want him around her for too much longer.

"Being around Lila I got to understand some things that I felt were sickening. I handled the whole Phoebe thing terribly wrong to the point where I can't blame a girl like you for not wanting to give me the time of day."

Turning her head towards him had her scoffing. "You think that is the only reason? I can smell a rat from a mile away. Lila was one and so are you. Also are you forgetting that I have a boyfriend?"

Baxter listened to her. "You are so different from any girl I have ever seen. You don't look like anyone else. You don't act like anyone else that I find myself a little obsessed." Watching her stand up he did too. "I will stop making my move on you, but Lila won't stop with that friend of yours."

Squinting her left eye at him, Helga glanced away. "Just like she didn't want to stop trying to get my family away from me and even Arnold's. Some people believe that I actually murdered my sister when I didn't. I didn't see that driver until it was too late. Lila believes I am also a murderer. I don't give a shit what she thinks." Turning her attention back to him she almost felt sorry for him. "I know she has no feelings for Arnold, but I do know she has feelings for you. I've seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking."

He ignored that. "You really are so pretty." Hearing her mumble something out had him pressing on. "You are. Every girl practically looks the same but you. I like how different you are. It's attractive and never boring."

Helga rolled her eyes at him before turning away from him. "Good luck with Lila. She isn't a total loss. She just lost her way at some point."

He considered her before sitting back down in the grass. It felt nice to sit right back and not deal with his younger siblings for now. While he did love them, he just didn't feel like being their cab driver at all hours of the day. Still what did he expect with nine year olds?

As Helga was heading home she spotted her own mother heading into the house with the same guy from the coffee shop. She sighed as she felt herself launching forward towards that house to knock on the door to find it answered by the stranger.

"Hello?"

Helga examined him to find that he had friendly hazel eyes, slight scruff on his chin, and brown hair with golden highlights in it. "Hi. I just spotted Miriam Pataki going in here. I'm her daughter, Helga."

The male smiled at her before allowing her inside. "I'm Darryl. I'm a friend of your mother's."

Nodding her head at him, Helga saw Miriam coming out into the room looking sorta ashamed. "I don't care what is going on here just as long as he is treating you better than, Bob." She started off with saying. "I just want to say thanks for calling up to say that Bob might be near the boarding house. That was big of you and I hope he doesn't know that you ratted him out."

Miriam shook her head. "He doesn't. He is mad, but he doesn't know." Stepping closer to her she wanted to hold her. "You know you are still better off with them than with me."

"I know." Helga spotted how Miriam looked slapped at that. "I don't mean to insult you, but you know you both really didn't act like my parents unless it was a convenience to you."

"I do know." Miriam hated herself for not being the best mother she could be to her like she was to, Olga. "I also want to let you know that I am looking out for you to make sure he never harms you."

Stepping closer, Helga examined her. "Is that why you haven't left him? Because of me?"

"Yes. I don't care if he leaves me with nothing if I divorce him. I just care about your safety." Miriam took a chance in placing her hand on the side of her face. "Why is it I never woke up enough to see what a beautiful young girl I always had?" Regret tore her heart out as she grabbed her to place her in an embrace. "Helga I'm so sorry for being a horrible mother to you. You are such a bright strong girl. I envy you." Pulling away she only had her focus solely on those vibrant blues in front of hers. "Never let anyone bring you down. Never. I want you to be happy always."

"A little hard to be when all I can hear is how much of a disappointment I've always been inside my head." Helga almost hated herself for confessing this in front of a stranger. "Also hard to erase the nightmares I experience night after night of seeing what happened to Olga in front of me."

Miriam grabbed her daughter to hold her tightly against her. "Oh my baby girl." Hearing Helga sob felt so foreign to her ears. Even as a baby, Helga refused to cry. "Have you been talking to someone about this?"

"Dr Bliss. She's fantastic. Also Arnold, Stella, and Miles are great at trying to ease me at night when I go through these terrors." Pulling back Helga glanced back at Darryl. "Sorry I interrupted your tryst here."

Miriam almost corrected her, but knew better not to. Helga was always a lot more observant. "I'm glad they are there for you, but if you want you can talk to me about it. I've been going through group to help me cope. Darryl is also in the same group."

Nodding her head, Helga smiled. "Well I hope it works for you. We both have our own healing to do I guess." Stepping back she waved at Darryl. "I'm gonna take off, but I just wanted to thank you for doing that for me. It meant a lot."

Miriam watched as she left the house quickly. Her hand went to her heart as she breathed it all in. She smiled finding that maybe this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Arnold felt his feet throbbing from being on his feet all day. Hearing Helga wander into his bedroom with popcorn and soda he smiled at her warmly as his feet remained in the basin soaking his feet. Accepting the soda he opened it to down most of it down intoxicated by the taste alone. When he was done he relaxed his eyes while he savored the taste.

"Didn't you drink at all today?" Helga hoped he was never like that if he ever decided to drink liquor.

"Yeah. More water than a I can shake a stick at."

Nodding her head as she redirected her head back to the television, Helga made her comment. "You must of been peeing like a race horse than."

As much as he loves her, Arnold couldn't believe that mouth of hers. Though the thought of quieting it with his lips over hers sounded very tempting till he almost sneered at a glimpse of her necklace. "You and that mouth of yours."

"So?" As if she cared about taking any baby steps in her etiquette. "If you want a lady than go for your Lila once more."

That made him sneer visibly. "Why in the world would you say that when I have no feelings for her anymore? As it is I don't want her anywheres near me."

She smirked. "I know that. I just love to tease you."

"I know you do."

Seeing a teenager couple making out extra heavily on screen, Helga decided to distract herself. "The cretin, Baxter came by the park to talk to me. He might of been sincere. Might of not been. Who knows? I just know it wasn't a long conversation."

Taking his foot out of the basin to wipe it dry, Arnold looked to her. "What did he say?"

"Mmm. Your foot looks like a raison." Helga teased as she popped some more popcorn in her mouth. "Eh things like he wasn't mad about that incident at school. Something on the lines that he deserved it. Also that he is attracted to girls who are different. Me being the most different or some crap. He said he'll stop making a move on me, but Lila won't on you."

Finishing with his other foot, Arnold pushed the basin away to lean back against the couch. "I'd rather play around in the sewer."

"Hmm, that's bad. Anyhow after I left him I spotted my mom going into some guys house. The guy I suspect she is having an affair with. Well I went up to that house to knock on the door and told her thanks for telling us about Bob being here. She says she is mostly with him because of me."

Seeing her mood change, Arnold placed his hand on top of hers. "Did she give a reason why?"

"To keep me safe." Her mouth formed a thin tight line before leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's nice and all, but she should be in a relationship that makes her happy. Have something that fulfills her."

He smiled at the thought process. "I agree. It might be noble that she is doing this for you, but she also needs to think of herself."

"Well I think because she thought more about Olga than about me is her reason for staying with him mostly. While it is to protect me, it is to punish herself." Helga rolled her eyes at the screen. "This movie sucks. When the hell did a teddy bear come to life?"

Grabbing the remote to turn the movie off, Arnold shrugged. "You said you wanted cheesy."

"I did, but not cornball." Twisting her head to take a glimpse at him, Helga knew he was thinking it again. "I still won't move in with her if she divorces his ass and she is much better. I'm happy right here. I feel a little more like myself than this monster version."

"You would visit her correct?"

"Yes, Arnold." She drawled his name slowly. "I'm not completely heartless."

Wrapping his arm around her, Arnold was proud of her. "I know you have a heart in that body."

Grabbing the remote from him, Helga tuned it to the cooking channel. "Cool! Cutthroat Kitchen is on."

* * *

Baxter was smiling as he exited from Zack's bedroom. Jennifer was always easier to put to bed compared to their brother. He was always demanding a story to be told. He hoped that the phase would end soon enough, but not likely.

"You are a really good older brother to them." Lila whispered to him from the guest room.

Nodding his head to that, Baxter continued to feel good about them. "They make it easy for me even when they are trying to drive me crazy."

Clasping her hands together so tightly she believed she would screw up her own circulation. "They don't seem to like me very much."

Coming closer to her, Baxter didn't want to, but he didn't want to hold a conversation across the hall. "Give up on that, 'Ever so' crap and they will get closer to you. Right now you are a stranger to them so it takes them time to get use to new people."

She sighed at his advice. "I see no problem in how I speak."

"You don't, but many find it untrustworthy. You never seen the look on their faces when you open up your trap. They are filled with mistrust." Moving to the other side of the threshold, Baxter rested his back against it. "How you are talking to me right now is more easy to take than that other crap."

Placing her head down, Lila walked further into the room to escape him. Maybe she shouldn't of said a word to him. "Good night to you." Hearing the door close she assumed he left her be till she turned to see him standing there. "What?"

Baxter narrowed his eyes to her in a very challenging way. "Why do you want to destroy someone who doesn't deserve it?"

"Am I being punished for something?" Lila was taken aback while being equally insulted.

"You should be seeing that someone has been obviously punished all her life for even existing." He stepped closer. "Tell me why you should be more considered and not her."

She knew he meant Helga. Jealousy ripped through her as another male fell for the ugly blonde.

Seeing as she wasn't about to speak up, Baxter pursued it. "That girl isn't a murderer. I see a girl that is living still under the shadow of her older sister. A sister she loves and had to see something horrible." That look of anger crossing the red heads face almost amused him. "I am defending her and I will defend you. I don't like you much, but I will." He saw the anger lessening then. "Her parents gave her up willingly. Something they wanted to do from the get go. Something that I caught wind of pretty easily from that stupid braggart father of hers." He saw the anger crossing her features again. "Don't defend someone who doesn't deserve it. That man willingly attacked that girl."

"I will since Robert Pataki has been ever so nice to me."

"Because I assume you are just like the perfect Olga Pataki. Well in manners alone. In grades, not so much." Standing up, Baxter kinda enjoyed the annoyance on her delicate face. "Did your father want to get rid of you? Did your mother? No. They both loved you. Yes your mother did too. She always hated herself for not being stronger in not fighting to get to see you. She delayed in having kids herself because she felt she failed as a mother to you."

Lila was slapped there with reality. "Really?" She squeaked out.

He nodded. "Yes. I hate my own mother. If you ever met her you would see how truly evil that bitch is." His perfect features turned ugly for a moment thinking about her. "She hit me a lot. Tried to throw me off the bridge just to kill me. I'm thankful for my dad. I'm thankful that he met your mom. I'd rather consider her to be my mom than my own evil bitch of a mother."

Stepping closer Lila placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. Please tell me she is out of your way."

A smile came upon his face. "She is. My dad saw to it. There are times I feel that I do the things I do because of me being related to her, but now I don't know. I know the reason why I'm attracted to someone like Helga is and I like myself for it." He noticed how fast her hand pulled away from him. Saw how quickly she put a gap between them. "Do you hate her that badly?"

Lila sighed. "Jealous I guess." Sitting on the bed she looked upon the almost plain room. "I always thought she had the perfect family. I knew she had the perfect sister. I hated her because how can someone like her have all these friends. When I met her she was such a bully, but I knew there was good in her. I wanted to be her friend and she didn't want to be mines because of Arnold."

"She had feelings for him and he had feelings for you." He surmised.

"Yes. I once did, but that fell apart and I only liked him. I did love his cousin and I still do, but his cousin loves Helga." Lila made a list. "Brainy loves her and is always following her around. Wolfgang is always hitting on her. Ludwig seems to really like her. You like her. Arnold is in love with her and she has this boyfriend that I hear is in love with her. It is like she has all this attention and I'm struggling."

Baxter examined the girl. "Because you are too busy not being yourself. At least that girl is being herself. Maybe in the beginning she was a bully for a reason because of family, but in truth, those friends saw something in her to still be her friends. Maybe you should just be yourself, Lila. Stop worrying so much about what others think about you. You might not have the same friends anymore or they may come back."

Getting on the bed next to her, Baxter took those stupid braids of hers and untied them. Loosening them up had him almost smiling till her stunned expression took hold before he told her to grow up. Watching her hands go back down to her lap, he ran his hands through her hair to see for once what she looked like with her hair down.

"Now you look like you are a grown up." He told her softly before standing up. "Good night, Lila."

Her eyes went down to her ribbons in her hands now feeling the urge to tie her hair up once more. Never in her life had she let her hair loose. Never had she wore anything different. Feeling strange she thought to try to fall asleep like this. Though it felt like she was going to bed naked without any clothes on.

* * *

Helga wasn't surprised to find her peace once again destroyed by the red headed devil sitting in front of her. She groaned at her before spotting Wolfgang coming forward. "Oh fuck me."

"Huh?" Lila was honestly confused before Wolfgang sat down so heavily beside her that she shrieked.

Rolling his eyes at her, Wolfgang turned his attention to Helga. "Come to the movies with me."

"No." Responded Helga quickly before turning her attention to Lila. "I'm not helping you get Arnold."

Wolfgang laughed at that one. "Even Football Face wised up with this one right here." He said hooking a finger at Lila. "Now go out with me and forget about this fake boyfriend of yours."

Standing up quickly, Helga made a dash away from them both. It was instant insanity in a matter of ten seconds flat from two people. As she ran around the corner she ran directly into another person making her fall right on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Helga?"

Of course it had to be Arnold, but thank god it was him. She was so thankful that she laid there flat on her back smiling up at the sky. "Finally I run into sanity." She murmured happily enough.

Moving to his feet, Arnold had to enjoy her like that. The full smile on her face. The way her hair was fanned out. "I take it something happened before this happened." Extending his hand out, Arnold smiled at how it felt when her hand took his.

It felt exhilarating to be lifted up so easily by him. "Yeah. First Lila and than Wolfgang stopped to sit at the table I was at. I don't know why Lila was there, but I assume it was because of you. Wolfgang wanted me to go to the movies with him."

"Oh than I can see why you ran away than. I was coming out here to get you anyhow for Phoebe."

Smiling at him, Helga nodded her head as they walked back inside to meet back up with their friends.

Wolfgang noticed that the redhead stayed where she was at the table. He wanted to ignore her. Wanted to leave, but even this was too good as he brought his face closer to her. His breath brushing against her ears as he took in that powerful perfume of hers. "So what's your angle this time? I remember you being such an innocent little twit. I remember all the boys were in love with you and now look at you."

Lila remained silent as she stood up not willing to dignify anything he wanted to say. Feeling his large hand wrap around her arm she felt herself being pulled back down. "Please. You are ever so hurting me right now."

"Ha ha ha. Oh that's rich. The girl refuses to grow up but I bet you are this little Lolita type." Laughing at her gasp, Wolfgang made sure to keep her rooted to her spot. "Yeah I know girls like you. You act all innocent but dress this way to get a mans attention. I know that is how you got Football Face to fall for your act."

His breath stunk and her lips fought to curl up in disgust. "Please leave me be."

He ignored her. "I bet you aren't even a virgin. Girls like you rarely are." Hooking his finger in the direction that Helga ran off to, Wolfgang wanted to drive the nail into the coffin. "As for Helga, that girl is as virgin meat as you can get. I personally like the bite on her."

Baxter wandered out of the building to grab some air just to sigh at seeing Lila being handled roughly by, Wolfgang. He saw how she appeared to be in pain from how he was grabbing her. Angry he strolled forward planning on removing her from that ass.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Lila." He said as he stood between them.

"I'm sorry Baxter. I just wanted to talk to Helga, but he stopped me." Lila told him as she tried again to get up. "Please Wolfgang."

Letting her go, Wolfgang stood up. "That's fine since I said what I had to say to her. You can have her panty waste." Hitting Baxter playfully in the shoulder had him walking off laughing.

Irritation laced through him as he sat down. "Come out for some air and I have to deal with that shit."

"Well no one told you to come over here, did they?" Lila snapped back. Standing up she wanted to hit him. "Next time you see something like that just don't bother in coming over again."

She was alone now. No friends at all as she stormed away from him. She burned all her bridges with her old friends because of her pettiness. She continued to walk until she was out of school. She didn't care if she got into trouble as she grabbed her ribbons from her hair to loosen her braids up. She just wanted to get away from everyone as she hopped on the bus.

XX

After school Helga went to the cemetery to find Lila on her knees in front of her sister's gravesite. Approaching she paid her no mind as Helga stood there to silently speak to her sister. She was aware of how Lila's eyes were upon her.

"I'm here to pay my own sister respect. I'm not a museum piece." Helga informed her curtly as she continued to look to the grave.

Lila was solemn before standing up. "Your father left some time ago."

Helga tensed as that information left a bitter taste in her mouth. "That isn't my father. He was never truly a father to me." Turning her attention to Lila she hissed at her. "And don't you dare try to tell me how he is. This is my sister. Mines. I don't mind you paying your respects to her, but I don't care how you also agree that I wanted her dead. You think I'm that much of a shit to want that? If so than get the hell out of here."

She looked to Olga's headstone. "I lost the only friend I have in this world. No one likes me anymore."

"And whose fault is that? Are you going to blame it on me? I know you've already tried." Helga backed away from her. "I can't do this in front of her. I can't. You stay while I leave. I'll visit another time."

Lila almost stopped her trying to tell her she was wrong, but she was right. She would of blamed it on her. Dropping back down on the ground she felt like the bitter weight of judgement from, Olga's spirit haunting her. "I lost my way."

XX

Arnold was surprised to find Helga in the flower shop talking to Mrs Vitello. Telling his boss that all the deliveries went smoothly he found that, Mrs Vitello was more into paying attention to Helga than his own words.

"Oh Arnold this young lady came by to say hi." Placing a hand under Helga's chin, Mrs Vitello happily examined her. "Oh I remember you when you were just a young little girl. Who knew you would grow up to be such a pretty young lady. What do you think, Arnold?"

Helga shook her head at him to try to dispel him from agreeing with her, but he just couldn't. "I do agree. She is very pretty, Mrs Vitello."

"See!" Beaming at Helga she went to pluck a flower out of a vase. "A pink rose for a pretty young lady."

Taking it, Helga sniffed it. "Thank you." Somehow she wanted to place it on her sister's grave instead of keeping it.

"Oh Arnold! You should ask this pretty young lady out on a date. Oh you both would make a lovely young couple."

Coming closer to pat Helga on the back from choking, Arnold than rubbed a circle on her back. "Thank you, but she already has a boyfriend."

Helga noticed disappointment seeming to age the woman's face up more as she looked to them for confirmation. "I have a boyfriend." Helga confirmed.

Clicking her tongue, Mrs Vitello soon replaced the disappointed look on her face with a smile. "Well just in case, Arnold here is quite a find. I think you both would look so adorable together."

Arnold needed to buy her something for that stunning advertisement. "So Helga what are you doing here?"

Thanking the elderly lady, Helga wandered in back with Arnold almost hugging him for safety. "I went to visit my sister's grave and Lila was there. I had to leave before she decided to try to guilt me or something. I just know I didn't want to deal with that in front of my sister." Waving her arms in the air had her feeling foolish. "I know my sister isn't really there, but still I just can't."

Studying the rose in her hand, Arnold smiled at it. "I don't blame you. If you wanted a serious talk you wouldn't want it there."

"Especially just in case of bloodshed. I can't chance that." Making a grunting sound, Helga studied the petals. "I know her mentioning my ex-father set me off. I hate that man."

"Do you hate your mom?" He wanted to test his theory out.

So much detail within the petal of a rose that it actually mesmerized her. "Actually not. I feel bad for her."

Arnold saw someone being sucked into what she was examining. He looked at how her eyes kept guard of that flower in her hand. "Did you want to go back to the cemetery after I finish up here?"

"Mmmhmm. Maybe I can place this on my sister's grave." Helga's voice sounded far away right now as she swore she spotted, Olga's face within the petals itself. It seemed to be smiling at her now. A ghost of a smile appeared on Helga's face. "I'd love that actually."

Nodding his head, Arnold went back to work with a few more orders to be set up for tomorrow to be placed aside. When he watered the plants and cleaned up, he and Helga left the shop to head over to Olga's grave.

He observed as Helga laid out the rose along with the gardenias she also bought from the shop. He smiled at how she laid them out in a pattern that appeared just as delicate as Olga was in her life. His head went up to the headstone that was so ornate that it seemed to want to shame others around the site. The Mausoleums were less than this and they were from wealthier families.

When his attention went to Helga who was now kneeling down in front of the grave, Arnold wondered if she was praying or saying something privately. Helga was a vision of being like an angel herself with how serene her appearance was. It was like a light was shining from within to glow along the path of many to follow. She was beauty transcending in his opinion. Even when she rose up to nod at him that she was finished, Arnold saw how that light continued to shine.

"I'm so happy that you are in my life." The words escaped him with her showing a bit of shock to it. Still he wasn't ashamed knowing how true those words were meant to be. How she should always hear something like that always.

Helga came forward not saying a word. Everything she said privately to her sister was still within her to the point of not wanting to lose it. Even as they went home. Even as they were both presented with a single letter addressed to them both from, Lila, she hardly said a word.

They ate together and washed up separately before they opened that letter to read together. Side by side they did it just so they can both take it in.

 _Dear Arnold and Helga,_

 _I've made mistakes that count for me losing all my friends._

 _Mistakes that I have myself to blame and no one else._

 _I lost the only friend I had in this world and I blamed it on one._

 _Helga knows I blamed it on her. I know she isn't responsible for it._

 _I know now that her family life wasn't perfect when for so long I thought it was._

 _I tried to frame her so everyone can turn on her and love me more, but_

 _I know that was ever so wrong._

 _I used Arnold to help keep friends. To make her jealous._

 _While I still loved your cousin, I still couldn't love you. I'm ever so sorry._

 _Lately with my mom back in my life and new siblings that I'm getting to know,_

 _I'm realizing more how horrible I've been. How I've lost my way._

 _Baxter even told me so. Yes he isn't as bad as many think he is. He has_

 _been as lost as me. Right now this is about me and to tell you how dumb_

 _I've been. I'm ever so sorry and I will try to change my ways. That is all I wanted_

 _to say to Helga, but I don't blame her for leaving. I would leave to after_

 _all I've done to her. All I've done to you Arnold._

 _I'm ever so sorry for all I've done and I will change. I will be who I was_

 _meant to be._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lila_

Folding the letter up, Arnold and Helga stared straight ahead not knowing what exactly to say. They sat there silently not knowing if this was a trick or not from her.

"We should take this one day at a time with her." Arnold suggested as he turned his head to Helga's nodding head.

"I will agree with you there, Arnoldo." Helga agreed almost too softly as her head turned up towards the skylight in hopes to see a star.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I turned this chapter into some more darkness. Keep in mind that in my other stories from Hey Arnold I didn't write Bob as the villain as I am in this story. I'm not a fan of the Lila character. Never was when she was introduced. So while I will try to make that character stray away from the dark side she put herself under, Bob is just now a plain ass mess.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. The part in italics in this chapter is Helga's dream.**

* * *

Ruth wandered up to Arnold with the fullest smile on her face. "I want to tell you my good news, Arnold."

Closing his locker up, Arnold turned to her wondering what it could be. "What is it?"

"Well yesterday after school this guy said I was a natural so he took some test shots of me. You should of seen me. I took some pictures of myself in lingerie and nude just so he can send them around to agents." Placing her hands on his shoulders she half bounced in the air. "I'm going to be famous. I can smell it already."

Giving her an odd look, Arnold smelled something funny in the air. "Was it just nude and lingerie shots?" She nodded her head. "Did you pay him?" She nodded her head again. "Ruth, you were scammed. He just took nude pictures of you and your money, but if he is going to send you pictures anywheres it will be nudie magazines."

"No Arnold. This is how business is conducted." Ruth tapped her finger to her lips. "Isn't that girl you love once a model."

Signaling for Helga to come over, Arnold decided to have her talk to Ruth. "Briefly and here she comes right now."

Looking behind her, Ruth whispered quickly to him. "Have you told her yet?"

"No."

"Oh. Alright." Straightening up, Ruth smiled at Helga. "Hello. Arnold says that because this guy took pictures of me naked and lingerie shots."

"Also he took money from her." Arnold added in quickly.

"Right." Ruth felt foolish now speaking to Helga about this. "Well he says that I'm being taken advantage of."

Helga felt sorry for Ruth. Really sorry. She truly wasn't a bad egg, just really naive. "You are. The only time an agent is supposed to take any money is only a percentage of what you make from a booking. He doesn't take it up front." Taking a deep breath, Helga had to lower her voice for her sake. "Did you sleep with this guy?"

"Yes, but he says it is completely normal." Ruth flashed a concerned look towards them both. "It isn't?"

Shaking her head, Helga groaned. "No it isn't. Ruth if you are to survive an industry like that you need to get to know it better. It will eat you alive if you don't. Research it before you go out there. If this is really what you want to do with your life than be educated about it."

Moving away from them to lean against the locker, Ruth felt stupid. "Can I get my money and pictures back?"

"You can try. I wish you luck there." Helga turned her head to Arnold.

"I really am stupid."

Arnold applauded Helga for holding back though he saw some soft emotion dwelling from her eyes. "You are just naive. Ruth I know you have what it takes."

"Yeah you have to in order to survive this horrible world." Helga was mostly griping about her own past life as the girl sent an cursory stare at her own friends. "What's the matter?"

Ruth crinkled her eyebrows together while netting her fingers. "They are my age and they don't know any better. They acted like it was normal."

"Some don't know." Helga told her honestly.

Nodding her head, Ruth pushed away from the locker she was leaning on. "Well thanks for what you said. I wish now I've known."

Arnold almost reached out to her to say something, but felt the words falling short as he looked to Helga. "You were really nice with her."

"Yeah well, she isn't all that bad of a person. She is just a little daft." Patting him on the shoulder, Helga wanted to get going on this day to get it over with.

* * *

Bob pinned her underneath him. The blonde was seen near the grave looking upon it, and in his anger he thought it was Helga. The eyes weren't right. They were lighter in shade which was the same with her eyebrows. Still it didn't bother him too much finding practice with this one as the girl pleaded with him. The girl's thin face was replaced with Helga's. While the frame of her body was the same as Helga's he took absolute delight in putting her in a strangled grip.

"I'll teach you. You won't get away from me anymore." Bob's eyes were turning red even as he heard the yelp from the girl accompanied by a crack from her neck. Going back on his knees to rest he smiled till he remembered that it wasn't Helga. "Great." He muttered as he stood up to survey the graveyard.

* * *

Seeing Helga visibly tremble as they were making their way out of first period, Ludwig felt concerned for her. "Are you alright?"

Helga really didn't know how to explain it as she placed her hand to her neck. Why was her neck feeling sore all of a sudden? Why did she feel this sudden rage? Glancing out the window her eyes went wide before heading to the teacher to whisper in their ear. As the teacher called the office, Helga looked back to Ludwig and to also see Lila also peering outside.

"Helga, I'm ever so certain you should stay within this building today." Lila's voice sounded tinny as she wandered closer to her.

Ludwig looked to where they were to see Big Bob Pataki outside the gate gripping the fencing for dear life. His attention was solely in this room it seemed prompting him to walk closer to Helga to cover her from view. "Are you going to contact Arnold?"

"Just texted him." Helga felt herself falling to the ground till a pair of strong arms reached around to support her. Tilting her head up she peered into Ludwig's concerned face. "I'm so happy you are on our side."

He could only smile even as Lila left the classroom. The teacher was telling the students in the next class to wait in the hall. As for Arnold he came into the classroom to see Bob still staring before he spotted Lila approaching him.

"What is she doing?" Arnold whispered before walking out of there.

"Huh?" Helga felt like she was slapped awake by his voice as she bolted a bit to see Lila going up to her ex-father. "What the hell?"

XX

"Mr Pataki, how may I help you?" Lila immediately wondered if this was the correct question to start off with. "It has been so long since I've seen you."

Bob barely glanced at her as she spoke. He didn't need to to judge that she was just here to waste his time. "Olga would be disappointed in you."

Lila felt startled by that. She never wanted to be that to her friend. "Whatever do you mean, Mr Pataki?"

"You siding with a murderer." Bob could still see, Helga in the classroom. Anger continued to course through him.

"But Mr Pataki," It was now or never for her. "She never would of wanted that to happen to Olga." Lila felt pulled back from feeling a couple of arms wrap around her as another pair try to reach out to grab for her. She looked at him in horror as he cursed.

Arnold brought Lila around him to shield her from the large man's attack. "Mr Pataki! What would Olga think of you doing this? What would she think of you wanting to harm her own sister? Her own friend."

Bob hit the fence as hard as possible bringing the clanging of metal against metal being heard. "You stay out of this kid."

"No!" Arnold stood his ground even as he spotted a squad car rolling up. "Helga is innocent. Please listen."

One of the officers came sidling up to him to announce themselves. "Mr Pataki. You are in violation of the restraining order against you."

Turning around, Arnold faced Lila. "What did you hope to gain by doing that?"

Lila felt like her body was about to fall apart from how nervous she felt. "I just wanted him to stop and leave. I hoped to calm him. I failed."

"Lila!" Baxter came forward to take his step-sister. "Come on."

"I think he wants to kill her, Baxter." Lila whimpered out before stopping to turn her head to Arnold. "Protect her, Arnold."

Arnold nodded his head as he watched her being led away by Baxter. Turning his head back to see the cop car pulling away had him rushing back inside to see how Helga was doing. At least thankfully she wasn't alone with, Ludwig and the teacher beside her.

"He really wants to kill me." Helga spoke softly to him as he came closer. "How's Lila?"

"I think Baxter will see to that. She's shaken though. She wanted to calm Bob down, but it didn't help." Taking her hand, Arnold nodded to Ludwig silently thanking him for sticking by her side.

Helga's eyes lifted up more as they made their way silently out of the classroom. When they got out they were met by a school counselor telling them to follow him to a private area. An area where they can both gather themselves, and if need be, do their class work there. As they sat there side by side, Helga couldn't help herself as she placed her hands to her neck.

"What is it?" Arnold was understandably worried about her as his hand still remained in hers.

She felt like she swallowed dirt. She heard screaming in her head before something more. "It felt so real. Before he was out there I felt I was being strangled. I felt like I swallowed dirt and could see his angry face."

That concerned him. "Did you fall asleep in class?"

"No. I was wide awake just working away. Ask Ludwig." Helga than thought of something. "Third strike and he's out."

"Meaning?"

"That was the term of the restraining order. He wanted to kill me." Turning towards him, Helga was seeking safety as one of their teachers wandered in. "Would Miles accompany me to the cemetery with me later? I know you have to work later."

He nodded his head. "My dad would do that. All you have to do is contact him."

"Ms Pataki, your Guardians have already been contacted about your father being here." Ms Witz told her as she sat down in front of them. "You are both welcome to stay in this room for the duration of the day if that will please you."

Hearing rushed footsteps, Arnold stood up having a feeling who that was as he went to the door to flag them down. Finding himself engulfed in his parents embrace he only had to tell them that he was all right before they rushed over to Helga.

"Oh Helga." Stella came over to her to wrap her arms around her. "I'm so happy you are all right. We should press charges on him today."

Helga choked at the thought. She was such a brave person until she felt so beat down that she could only just shake her head. "I'm not ready to face him."

Arnold got down on his knees next to her. "When you are we will be here for you. Do you know this, Helga?"

She could only nod her answer to him.

* * *

It felt like a fog as she wandered up towards where her sister was. Helga still couldn't erase the nagging feeling from the back of her mind that she should of been paying attention to some detail. She felt Miles beside her standing watch of her like some type of guard. The wind was whipping against them both as she neared the area she wanted to be at. Ahead of her was Lila. Helga didn't care today.

As she got up to the grave, Helga noticed something odd about the lay of the land as she questioned Lila about it. Lila was confused as she even looked down and around. Spotting a pink ribbon the feeling of dirt inside of her throat started to scratch at her. Her hand went to Miles arm for support as he questioned her. Still her worry was with the area as she found a grave that was readied for the next body.

Helga felt a magnet pulling her as she went to that grave. Behind her, Lila and Miles were worried about her as she continued coughing. Helga wouldn't stop. She just can't as she found herself standing above the grave. Another ribbon was there. The ground very much disturbed below.

Miles moved towards the front of the grave to catch sight of something before yelling at the girls not to move a muscle. Soon he had to leave the area so he can get a signal on his phone to call the police.

Lila turned to the side once she spotted it herself. She was horrified but even more so as she looked at the blonde in front of her. Grabbing her hand, Lila pulled Helga away but it only served to make her tumble onto the ground. Lila apologized to her, but Helga was caught up in a fog still.

Miles came back to pick Helga up and to tell Lila to come with him. The girl in his arms was like a statue as if seeing her own grave and in her own right she did. To see a blonde with blue eyes popping up from the ground was not anyones idea of a good time.

When the police came along with the crime unit, Miles still had a still Helga in his arms. She was still surprisingly warm given how still she was. Medics checked her out to see she was fine. Arnold and Stella came in along with Lila's family.

When Helga was left alone with Arnold she looked at him. "They won't believe me if I told them." She whispered.

"What's that?"

She shook her head as she looked down. "I know he killed her. Bob. Just because she looks a little like me."

He moved closer to her to wrap her up in his arms. "What else?" He believed her. This was too big to make up.

"I felt this rage. My neck felt sore and than I felt like I was choking on dirt. So much dirt. When I stood up I saw him staring at me from the fence." Her eyes sought him out. "Am I crazy?"

"You aren't, Helga. You are far from crazy." He assured her.

Lila came closer to where they were. "Helga?" Getting up into the Paramedics van, Lila examined her. "I hope this doesn't follow you in your sleep. I really wish this didn't happen to the girl, but at least she was found for her family's sake." She hoped that didn't sound stupid. "I'm glad you are in a place that loves you."

Helga lifted her face up to see the girl was trying. "I feel bad for her too and I'm glad you have a bigger family now." She tried to smile at her, but it quickly faltered.

"Take care of her, Arnold." Lila told him before getting out of the van to leave with her family.

"That was really nice to say to her."

"Yeah well." Helga drifted off as her attention went back to everyone bustling around outside. Her thoughts seemed to gotten away with the wind right now as she leaned against Arnold for safety.

* * *

Miriam wished that Fred didn't go down to get Bob released from jail. He violated his restraining order a second time. Also with him being held for suspicion of murder to a teenager found in the cemetery, Miriam heard Bob boasting how they didn't find any evidence. While he went on about not murdering anyone, Miriam held a strong feeling as she continued to listen to him.

She feared deeply for her daughter's life.

* * *

Stella was scratching her arm in thought. They had to run from La Sombra through the jungle. That was dangerous. Give birth to Arnold with an active volcano. Now they had to deal with, Helga's nut case of a father.

"Stella?"

Her head turned tiredly to her husband. "I couldn't sleep."

Coming over, Miles placed his arm around her shoulders. "Worried about Helga."

"Yes. I don't want anything to happen to her." Curling herself against him, Stella enjoyed the warmth of him.

He kissed the top of her head. "No one does. I believe Arnold is sleeping by her door as we speak."

A tiny smile met her face as she thought of her son's fondness over the girl. "I'm sure he is."

"He loves her after all."

Giving his leg a slight pinch, Stella knew he was like his parents. "Dreaming of them both getting married aren't you." She stated.

"You are too." He pointed out lightly as he enjoyed how his wife continued to curl up more against him.

Stella couldn't deny something like that when she fell in love with her when she was younger, and the girl still continued to wrap her up around her heart. "She is special."

XXX

Arnold found himself with another body going under the covers with him. Helga's cerulean eyes shone impossibly brightly still under the dim lighting as she mouthed her apology to him. Shaking his head to signal she didn't need to apologize had him wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you speak to Kyoyo?" Sometimes he hated himself for bringing his name up, but if it provided her relief and comfort he would.

Helga adjusted herself hoping not to hog up the whole bed. "Yes and he almost thought of cutting school short to come down here, but I stopped him. I told him I have a lot of people who are looking out for me."

What would her boyfriend say to her in bed with another guy right now? "You do and we'll all stick by you. I know, you know that school is important for him to keep going."

"I know." Yawning, Helga felt weak at doing this. "One day I'll sleep in my own bed without any problems."

"I know, but I want you to know that this doesn't bother me. I want you comfortable." Arnold assured her.

Cuddling against him, Helga glanced up towards the sky. "You always do."

* * *

 _Bare feet met against the cold wet ground as she neared the headstone. It was unusual for her to meet in a place like this instead of from the sidewalk._

 _The chill met against the bare flesh of her arms as she felt a siren call to look up at the face of the angel. An angel that transformed into her own sister as she descended down upon her. White flowing gown. Translucent skin and always impossibly beautiful in, Helga's opinion._

 _"Baby sister." Her arms went wide with acceptance while her voice spoke with love._

 _Helga stepped closer, but was still cautious of stepping on her grave. "Olga, why are you here?"_

 _A sadness crept on her face. A sadness that use to spell an eye roll from Helga, but now she stood there waiting on what she will say. "Baby sister. Beware. I was witness of a tragic and terrifying event. An event I didn't think possible of daddy."_

 _Was this Helga's own paranoia creeping in? Hearing a sniffling sound she turned her attention to a blonde crying into a ribbon. Helga stepped closer recognizing the face even as Olga placed a comforting hand on her._

 _"At least her family will know she isn't one of the lost ones." Olga's mouth looked strange whenever she use to have it downturned the way she did. "What you felt today was real."_

 _Stepping away from her sister, Helga shook her head. "No. I don't believe in that hooey. What that was is me probably coming down with something. That's all it is. If that kind of thing is true than it would of helped me to stop you from walking that day or something."_

 _Olga was her calm self as she wandered over to the crying teenager. "I was meant to go, Helga. It was my time. If I tried to avoid it than something even worse could of happened."_

 _"That's bullshit!" Of course she was going to protest this. "What is worse than that?!" Choking on her own sobs, Helga turned away from her ashamed. "You didn't deserve that at all."_

 _Feeling her arms wrap around her, Helga could tell that Olga was holding back. Hearing her sing a tune Helga felt taken back to when she was a baby. It was strange to hear after all these years. The one song she remembered that soothed her early shattered soul._

 _"I fell in love with you when you were born. I'm sorry I made you feel inferior when you weren't." Olga kissed her cheek. "Mummy is looking out for you and so am I."_

 _Bowing her head, Helga felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "The nightmares."_

 _Feeling a hand brush against her hair, Olga cooed to her in that tinkling voice of hers. "Those nightmares are just manifestations of the guilt that mummy and daddy put you through. You had nothing to do with my death. Listen to your friends. Listen to this, Dr Bliss. Listen to the Shortman's. I'm just sorry you had to witness it."_

 _The girl's crying was becoming more to the point it felt like she was making her own river. Helga took Olga's hand to lead her to the girl._

 _"I wanted to do so much with my life. Why?" Standing up on wobbly legs, the girl wandered off without another word._

 _Helga extended her hand out. "Wait! What's your name?"_

 _The girl continued to walk until falling into the same grave she found her in, Turning around to bury her head against Olga, Olga could only try to ease her mind._

 _"Only one person is to blame, Helga. Remember that. Justice will be served to that person." Olga spoke so sternly that she wasn't sure it was her own sister._

* * *

Slipping into her bedroom, Baxter sat on the side of Lila's bed to wake her up. Watching her jump in fright he grabbed her by the hand to bring her closer to him. "Shh." First confronting a psycho and than finding a body. Baxter knew she was fit to be tied. "It's just me."

"I'm sorry. I was having these awful nightmares." Pulling away from him, Lila brought her legs up. "What if he really harms her?"

Tilting his head, Baxter was surprised. "You're concerned?"

"Yes. The way he lunged after me I felt it. Than seeing that girl." Covering her face up, Lila started to sob. "It was ever so horrible, Baxter. Nothing like that should of happened to her. To anyone."

It was nice seeing this side of her. Readjusting himself so he can sit beside her on the bed, Baxter pulled her against him. "I know it was and I'm actually sorry that both of you had to see it."

"Mom stayed with me. I know she left after I fell asleep." Lila at least loved that. Having her mother's comforting arms around her felt almost like heaven. "It felt like a dream when she did that. Something I always wanted."

Smiling just a bit, Baxter understood. "Don't tell anyone this or else I will smother you right now." While it was a threat he had a good natured tone to his voice. "It was when she was first married to my dad and it was this horrible thunder storm. It was so bad that a lightening strike actually went right through the roof going into my bedroom. I screamed so badly that she was the first one in there. She held me telling me I was alright and said she won't leave until I felt better." He did a hiccup type of laugh at the memory. "My mother never did that. While so many hate their step parent for whatever reason, I was thankful to her at that moment. She gave me something I always craved."

Turning to him, Lila kissed his cheek. "I promise I won't tell anyone. It is a special memory and last night she gave me another."

He guessed she wasn't all so bad now that she seemed to be showing more of herself. Still, Baxter was bored with looking at her face.

"Your mother is something else, but tell me something." Baxter paused as he readied the question. "Have you forgiven your father for what he has done?"

Lila considered the answer as she studied her fingers. "I will. I know I will because he is a good man. He just took his protection too far."

Kissing her forehead, Baxter settled her back against him. "We should take a shower before school."

Lila smiled in his embrace enjoying how safe she felt in his arms. She knew he didn't feel the same for her, and that made her wish she looked a little different in order to attract him.

* * *

Helga and Arnold didn't speak to one another as they got ready in the morning or when they ate. Only when they were on the bus they sat there when Helga finally opened up her mouth to speak.

"I finally had a good dream last night."

It alerted Arnold in a way of hope for her. "What was it?"

Helga thought he seemed to be salivating. Even Phoebe as she popped her head up to look at them along with Gerald. To her they appeared like a couple of Prairie Dogs. "Well I was drawn to the cemetery towards Olga's grave. I went there and there Olga appeared like an angel. Also that girl was there, but all she could do was cry." The disbelieving look on her friends faces told her another story to her positive note making her roll her eyes. "I know that doesn't sound positive, at least that part, but it is the part with my sister."

Phoebe was brimming with curiosity as she looked to her sister-at-arms. "Do you mind telling us that part."

Smiling, Helga described the dream as vividly as she could. In the back of her mind she knew she would never of been this open about things before. It was obviously the effect of living under the roof of the Sunset Arms that has done that to her. Still as she told her dream she saw, Phoebe's smile seem to light up more.

"Oh Helga that does sound very positive indeed. Maybe it is her giving you a hopeful message. I know Olga would never blame you for what happened." Phoebe wished to hug her friend tight, but with a bench seat separating them, it made it impossible. "As for the girl, justice will be served to the one responsible."

Helga hoped so as she felt the bus slow down once more to let in another passenger. Seeing Eugene step in with Sheena behind him, she began to do a countdown sequence until the inevitable moment Eugene tripped on his own shoe laces.

"I'm okay." Came Eugene's weak reply to the world as he began to get helped up by, Sheena.

Gerald shook his head at their friend. "At least we can count on some things that never change. Right guys?"

Helga and Arnold smiled in response to that question while Phoebe nuzzled against, Gerald. As Helga looked upon the outside world passing by, she couldn't wait to tell Kyoyo about her dream. She hoped to have many more positive ones like that in the future.


	30. Chapter 30

Miriam knew why Bob had been sticking close to home since the last time he had been released from custody. She wasn't blind that he was being followed around still under suspicion of that teenagers death.

"Come on, Miriam." Bob was almost forceful as he had her come upstairs with him.

She knew he missed one of his many mistresses. She missed, Darryl as she complied to head upstairs with him to stop any of his own suspicion. As she passed by Helga's old room she continued to vow to keep her safe from harm as she soon walked inside her bedroom to lay on their marital bed.

* * *

Darryl saw the teenager as she wandered down the street with a petite girl next to her. He smiled a bit thinking that she showed a certain level of maturity when she showed up at his doorstep that one day. While he didn't speak to her, he listened to her conversation with, Miriam. Miriam who wanted to leave Bob, but didn't at the same time to make sure Helga was constantly safe from him.

While he could admire that, Darryl still wanted her away from that man. If anything, since that day Helga showed up at his doorstep, Darryl also wanted to protect her. He saw something within that girl that he couldn't help but love himself. It was like seeing his son in the form of a female. There was strength in her. Intelligence. It made him miss his son more.

As he thought about the two children, Darryl went back to Miriam. A woman he met at a bar than a group. A woman he began an affair with. Someone who hated herself for what she did to Helga. Someone who was correcting herself too.

His fist suddenly clenched wishing to strangle, Robert Pataki. He didn't deserve her. He didn't even deserve that wonderful girl who disappeared around the corner with her friend. No one deserved the light when they were such darkness. He wanted to head to her home to take Miriam from there. He wanted to demand that she live with him for now on.

As he did this he growled not knowing when he closed his eyes to find when he opened them, Darryl hadn't realized how much in love he fell in love with that woman.

* * *

Lila wandered into her house she had shared with her father for many years now. She thought it smelled of sadness as she wandered around to see that he was obviously sleeping on the couch for how many nights.

As she walked around she heard footsteps enter where she turned to face him. "I forgive you and I understand why you did it." Lila couldn't feel angry at him as she walked up to him to hug him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. I am so sorry."

Pulling away from him, Lila wanted to tell him at least everything so far to what was happening in the house. She wanted to talk about, Zack and Jennifer. Tell him how Jason is and stuff. She just wanted to talk about that.

* * *

"So what's on your mind, Shortman?" Phil inquired as he wandered over to his grandson while on the roof.

Arnold almost growled, but not at him at how easily readable he could be. "Nothing, Grandpa."

"Oh I can guess. A certain blonde. A blonde that lives under this roof. A real looker." Phil almost chuckled at how he cringed. "It is the same look that I gave when it came to Pookie. I know it was the same when it came to your father looking at your mother. We men in this family love a spirited woman."

He didn't know the half of it. Arnold almost knew all the stories between his grandparents. Almost knew them all between his own parents. He definitely knew them all when it concerned his own life and Helga's. Each time he listened to Helga talk to Kyoyo, he swore he died a little more each night.

"You never thought of Helga as a looker."

"She was just a little kid than. Every kid has their awkward stage." Poking Arnold's nose, Phil smirked. "Not you though. Her yes, but look at her now. She's one fine looking young lady."

The image of Helga standing there in his head with wind blowing through her hair, had him daydreaming. "Yeah." His voice was faraway.

Chuckling softly at Arnold fantasizing about his dream girl, Phil thought it was the funniest affliction that affected the men in the Shortman clan. "Well once you get your head out of the clouds, Arnold I will tell you that she isn't marrying that boy. It is too soon for anything like that."

"Still feels like I've lost her though."

"You only have if you never say a word, Shortman." Phil told him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "If I didn't say a word than your father wouldn't of come to existence and neither would you."

It was true enough, but will she hate him also for confessing to him?

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Miriam woke up to no Bob next to her. Feeling alert with worry she left the bed to search around the second floor before heading to the first floor. If he wasn't there she would have to see to where he was. She would have to alert someone.

Spotting light from the kitchen she went in to find him standing in front of it drinking to his hearts content. Miriam thought he appeared strangely under the light. Could of swore she spotted some dirt or blood on him making her clear her throat.

"Couldn't sleep, B?" She asked as she went to rub her eye in an attempt to make her appear sleepy.

Bob was distracted as he placed the milk away. "Oh yeah. I came down here to watch some of the boob tube, but when that didn't help I drank some milk."

Bobbing her head in understanding, Miriam came closer. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He studied her as if she popped another head out from her shoulders. When was the last time she even acted this alert? He could tell that her own thing was an act. "Nah. I guess I'll just go back upstairs to try to fall asleep."

"Oh. Okay." She watched as he strolled out of there not missing the fact that he was wearing regular sneakers on. She saw the fresh dirt being left behind making her hope he just went into the back yard, and that was it.

* * *

In the Heyerdahl residence, Helga shot up straight in her bed before rushing to the bathroom. Lifting the lid up on the toilet, she vomited into the bowl coughing as she did. It was the strange feeling once more. Pressing the handle to flush, Helga went up to wash her mouth out before falling back down to the ground. She felt weakness as she stared straight ahead.

Phoebe's head came in to look around the room before landing on her friend. "Helga?" Moving to the ground she placed her hand on her forehead. "Are you all right?"

Helga did a quick shake of her head. "Just the same feeling I had, but a little different." She placed a hand to her stomach feeling pain there. "I feel punched here very hard."

After hearing what happened in class before spotting her father, and before that girl's body, Phoebe had to wonder a few things. Sure she also wanted to discount it as well wanting it to actually be a simple sickness. "Can you describe it?"

"Fear." The pain just wouldn't subside. "My neck felt like someone was strangling me." She felt like her stomach wouldn't stop hurting. "And the feeling like someone was using me like a punching bag." Lifting her shirt up she spotted the large bruise to her abdomen. She hadn't hit anything.

Phoebe moved to touch it gently just to hear her friend release a sound of pain. "Did you run into something?"

"No."

"Did someone hit you?"

"No."

Once more the question was repeated. "Helga, did you run into something? Anything?"

Helga narrowed her eyes. "No, Pheebs. Sheesh. I didn't. I also didn't fall or get into any fights if you want to go around in circles with questions."

Phoebe didn't want to make anything out of a mole hill right now so she just sighed. "Maybe you should let Stella see this."

Leaning her head back, Helga hated this. "I hate being a problem to them."

"Stop it. You aren't. They'll want the same thing if it was happening to, Arnold." Phoebe went back down to that bruise. "Just let her look at it."

Slowly getting on her feet, Helga got a look at herself in the mirror finding herself looking like a horror show right now. All this shit started happening after being kicked out of her home.

* * *

It was a little over a week when she discovered the bruise on her stomach. Stella had lab work done on her and as Helga stared at where they punctured her arm, she just laid back on her side. This was depressing.

"Hey Helga."

"Hey Arnold." Hearing him come into her room, Helga looked over her shoulder to see a bouquet of daisies being placed on her nightstand. "Thanks."

"Sure." Sitting down, Arnold studied her unwilling to share with her about the news of the discovery of another body of a blonde at the cemetery. "Anything yet?"

Moving to lay on her stomach, Helga looked at her friend. "My autoimmune is showing normal still. The only allergies I have is to strawberries. They think it is my anti depressants since that is mostly the largest change to my diet. Well that and me actually eating more normally now. Still that's the only two changes. I'm healthy otherwise."

"So will you stop taking that medication?"

"Yeah so be prepared for any possible waterworks from me." Her attempt to laugh at that was cut short once she spotted a slight worry still in his eyes. "I also know about them finding another girl. I'm not thrilled with that one."

"Still think it's your dad?"

She shrugged unsure of what to think right now even as Arnold's phone began to ring. "Go ahead. I'm going to catch up on some work for your mom." Moving to grab her computer she watched as he wandered out to the hallway before fastening her earplugs into her ears.

"What's going on, Ruth?" Arnold asked as he went into his bedroom.

On her end she was beginning to feel foolish for even calling him up. "Look since you both gave me some great advice I'm wondering if it is possible to ask you if you think I would look good with blonde hair."

This was her little crisis? "Let me guess." He sighed wondering how sarcastic this all sounded. "You met another so-called agent."

"Well he gave me a card and everything."

"Did you sleep with him?" There was a very long pause on the line. "Ruth?"

"Yes."

"He wasn't an agent. You need to research this stuff better." Finding her hanging up the phone on him, Arnold plopped down on his couch before laying down on it.

XX

Pressing pause, Helga pulled up the icon to answer Kyoyo's call. Telling him to wait she shut her door before sitting back down. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How are you today, Beautiful?"

Smiling at him she told him in a nut shell what has been happening before lifting up her shirt a little just to show that the bruise was going away. "At least I'm good with getting rid of bruises quickly. Always a plus side with me."

"In spite of that bruise, your stomach still looks very kissable." Complimented her. "You always look kissable."

Blushing, Helga shook her head at his constant compliments. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't believe me? Well I'll prove it the very moment you see me." He challenged.

Brushing her teeth against her lip, Helga felt the fluttering within her at that thought. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh you'll see me try. There will be no stopping me at all, Helga." Kyoyo smiled at the way she laughed. The way all her teeth seemed to show as she threw her head back.

"Really? Well try the door." Helga wasn't about to make it easy for him at all.

Leaning forward, Kyoyo winked at her. "You know I can break through a door."

Smirking at him, Helga couldn't help but snicker. "I'm going to cut down on my anti-depressants. Want to be my happy pill?"

"With pleasure."

That might be a good cause to stop those pills. Now if she can have him stay here permanently after he comes to visit.

* * *

Stopping by the Pataki's residence for a delivery, Darryl was happy to be brought inside the house by her. Bringing her in for a full kiss, Darryl took full advantage of it. He felt he had been starving for far too long without her.

"I've missed you." He breathed out between kisses. "Leave him and be with me."

Miriam continued to return his kisses. "I have to keep Helga safe."

"I'll help you, but I want you to leave him." Feeling her pull away, Darryl felt frustration mount again. "Miriam."

She couldn't. "I want to. I really do. I need to keep her safe. Without me they wouldn't know where he is. As it is I think he is the one responsible for those girls deaths."

That was hitting the brakes very hard as his mouth dropped open. "Those girls found in the cemetery?"

"Yes. They have come here to question us about it seeing as it wasn't far from Olga's grave. There were footsteps leading away from that site." Miriam cringed at the questions that were asked. "I woke up one night and he was drinking from the fridge. When he left to go back upstairs he was wearing his sneakers which were dirty."

"Did you tell the cops?" Seeing the answer plainly on her face, Darryl sighed. She was afraid of him herself. "Miriam."

"He mistaken me for Helga last night." She remembered the loud slap he gave her before she got him to see it was her.

That worried him more as he took her gently by the hands. "Please leave him. I know you are worried about her. Hell even I am." Bringing her closer he heard a knock on the door startling her. "Shh. It's alright."

Nodding her head, Miriam had him follow her to the door where there was a Detective standing there. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

The man glanced between her and the male walking out of the house. It was fairly obvious that even the wife was having an affair. "Mrs Pataki, I'm Detective Henry Farmers. I hope you remember me from the other day."

"I do. Would you like to come in?" Hearing Darryl's delivery van drive off, Miriam let the Detective in. "Would you care for some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks. I just want to ask you questions. Questions that are free without your husband around."

Nodding her head, Miriam walked him towards the living room so they can talk freely.

* * *

Feeling a tickle on his face, Arnold swiped his hand at it. Settling his hand back down he felt it once more where he swiped at it once more. Over and over it kept happening until Arnold felt the details of what was being fanned against his nose before a giggle was heard. Opening his eyes he tried to grab at Helga, but she was too quick for him.

"Dinner." Moving away from him, Helga left his room.

He groaned while he slowly sat up not realizing when he fell asleep. Running his hands over his face to wipe the sleep from his face had him glancing at his screen on his cell phone to catch a voicemail. Pulling it up it was from Ruth.

"Um hi, Arnold. I do like understand what you said and all and I appreciate it. I did make the mistake of dying my hair blonde anyhow and well it looks stupid. My friends aren't any help and while your lady love could maybe help me, I need like an expert so you know anyone? Well like bye." With that Ruth hung up.

Sighing he left his room to head downstairs. Going into the dining room, Arnold whispered to Helga about Ruth leaving a voicemail on his phone. He swore he heard her eyes rolling in the room.

"Princess will know what to do compared to me. I'll contact her after dinner. She'll love a project." Helga told him in a matter of fact way. "I swear that girl is really prime material to be taken advantage of."

"I know and what's scary is the fact that we are younger than her, and we are helping her compared to her friends." Arnold told her as he sat beside her tonight.

"Well her friends don't know simple math so they'll be the end of her. Also you know how Rhonda love fashion emergencies."

Chuckling as he passed the potatoes to her, Arnold very well knew. Rhonda will complain at first until she dives head first into the task. It was always the same old song and dance from her.

Also it might be safer for Ruth to be turned back into her chestnut hair again seeing as someone is murdering blondes in the city. Especially ones who were teenagers. Helga cut into her steak as she tried to force her mind onto other subjects, but it was hard when it relentlessly went back to the same subject.

* * *

She wasn't expecting him at all, but to see him slip inside her apartment to startle her by placing his large hand over her mouth had her body tensing up. When her eyes settled onto Big Bob's she almost untensed up till she spotted the knife he slammed down on the nightstand.

"Oh calm down." His voice was its usual gruffness as he sat at the edge of the bed. "I need a little fun, Lacy."

Given that her name wasn't that, she wasn't about to correct him after last time. "Anything that pleases you, Bob." It was all in the name of having his last name attached to her one day.

Removing his clothes, Bob watched as she did the same. Perky body and fit as a fiddle. While Miriam still had a very healthy looking body for a woman her age, there was something to be said about a younger woman. The incredible energy of one as he laid down on his back to allow her to make believe she'll be the next woman he'll marry.

* * *

 _The Wait_

 _Been wondering what is making your skin itch so?_

 _Are you thinking of the impure?_

 _Are you in frustration?_

 _Peace? I doubt that._

 _It's not peace driving that sensation of the skin._

 _Excitement? Possibly._

 _But I have been doubting that so._

 _The body is tense though._

 _So many thoughts racing through._

 _My fingers want to scratch._

 _My mind is willing it otherwise._

 _I'm anxious._

 _Pondering._

 _Constantly wondering._

 _Us, as humans, are our own deadly weapons._

 _I must lay down._

 _I must breath._

 _Calm down._

 _I'm waiting..._

Helga closed her blue journal up after writing that. The blue journal she left for the more melancholy of thoughts that entered her head. Whether is was dairy entries or entries such as that, she had to leave it in this specific one. She could never leave it in the pink journal.

The pink was always reserved for love and hope. A journal she'll need a replacement for since she just used up the last page of that one too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks and yes Bob is gone off the edge.**


	31. An Angel Part 1

**A/N: This took some time to write and I have to separate into three parts. I let my fingers do the walking and I edited to the best of my abilities while helping my friend write out her story.**

 **Anything in Italics is what is happening in Helga's head.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

* * *

She wouldn't let it stop her as she pushed past the creaking gates. Her feet wandered up in their path towards their trajectory. She felt the air was always cooler here than outside the property knowing how this kept to its continued macabre feel.

As Helga continued in her strides, she clutched the flowers in her hands with renewed vigor. Her hair danced behind her in the wind. Her heart continued a beat that could rival any known band song. She should of let someone known where she was heading. She also knew she didn't want people to know. She still aimed to keep up her privacy.

Going up the slight incline to her grave, Helga finally made it up there just to look down before settling the bouquet on her headstone before stepping back. She knew she could talk to her sister even from her own bedroom, but it seemed like she could probably listen clearer this way. As lame as that might feel like right now.

"No bad dreams at least, but I have such strange feelings that involve, Bob." Sometimes it felt like the ground was forming waves like that from the ocean. "I think I've finally gone off the deep end, Olga."

She always noticed how it was always free of people in here. While before it would of been fine, now it was just plain unwelcomed. She thought to drift on to thoughts that were a bit too silly sounding, but alright to distract herself for now with.

"If you were here I wonder what you would say to me for having feelings still for Arnold while I have a boyfriend whom I'm in love with." Getting on her knees, Helga smiled. "Kyoyo is this handsome guy who lives in Japan. I told you before that he wants to be a doctor. He is kind and smart. Oh he treats me with respect, Olga. I love him." Her smile waned a bit. "Arnold is also this fantastic guy. Handsome. Oh Olga, he has gotten more handsome since the last time you laid eyes on him. He is still a sweet person. Still that do-gooder that can drive you up the walls."

Her eyes danced along the details of Olga's headstone wishing to touch it. She shook her head feeling foolish even as she tried to shake this feeling away. "This is stupid. I'm sorry to bring that up to you. I don't know how Arnold feels about me and I won't tell him how I feel. I've done that before and it didn't end up well. I'll just stay in a relationship with a guy who loves me, and I love back."

Somehow it felt decent enough to have her sister be a captive audience to her. It was both morbid and selfish of her, but seeing how Olga often wanted to flitter about in her own livelihood, Helga was often ignored. Still as ignored as she felt from Olga, Helga always did know she did happen to love her.

Getting up, Helga once more looked up at the angel that looked so much like Olga. "I hope you are seeing to a lonely child's needs. If you are than I wish you the best there." She could of wanted her to look out after her, but Helga knew better.

As she left to wander past that creaking wrought iron gate, Helga hated the chill that crawled up her spine at that sound. She almost wished she heard Curly's crazy cackling right now. She almost wished for one of her friends habits that would distract her temporarily from the prison within her mind.

She paused at the sound of the sound of a girl screaming as it made her turn her head quickly to see a few girls teasing the other playfully before they dashed away. Her heart began to pump once more. Something she had no idea where it stopped in the first place as she continued to wander down the sidewalk. She didn't want to take the bus home. She wanted to walk.

As she strolled down the sidewalk she thought of some things that she could do with, Kyoyo when he came down. She wanted to bring him to Dino Land. She knew he wanted to play sports with her so she will do that with him. A smile played up on her face hoping that his plans won't get waylaid at all. She missed the feel of him next to her. She missed it so much that a blush showed on her face.

Somehow the thought of him turned into heated thoughts of Arnold and her. That night together. The way they explored one another to the point of hardly no end at sight. She felt so heated that she halted on the sidewalk trying to stem it all away. Knowing exactly how your first love appeared nude was another way of weakening your knees.

Feeling a hand clamp around her mouth, Helga's eyes went wide at her sudden foolishness of being fully alone. She should of asked Phoebe to be with her. Even Gerald would of probably came since they started becoming more closer. Not Arnold since he is currently at work.

More thoughts entered her mind as she struggled to the point of being made to black out. A gruff huff was heard as they looked down at her prone body. Anger coursed through him as he examined her before picking her up to bring her away. It was finally time.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could to the boarding house. Her eyes were as frantic as her feet as she pushed herself to be fast. She didn't bother with a cab. Her car had been permanently broken down for more than a few years now. She didn't bother to even phone, Darryl for a ride. Miriam just had to reach the boarding house. In hind sight she should of gotten a ride from one of the cops that were supposed to be looking at her house.

Speaking of cops, why weren't they tailing Helga? Shouldn't they of been following her? Miriam told that Detective her suspicions. Told him that if those girls look enough like Helga and Bob has been acting funny than it had to be him. Of course they couldn't bring him in without enough evidence.

Miriam was pissed. Now her baby girl was gone. She could possibly be dead. Tears ran down her cheeks at the very thought as she ran up the steps of the Sunset Arms to bang on the door. When she was let in she was frantic with questions.

* * *

So much thought process was involved right now as he viewed Helga tied up to a chair. Her head was hung down from her still passed out. His lips parted into a sickening smile when he thought about hitting her in the car. She was still blacked out, but it felt so good to do it. With the others he killed them swiftly. With her, he'll take his sweet time in torturing her.

Hearing a sound from those lips of hers had him crossing the sparse room to slap her so hard that it stopped her from waking up. He still needed to form his plan. Right now this felt good to do. He could imagine the pain she'll be waking up to.

* * *

 _"Baby sis?" Olga's voice was so tentative right now as her hand reached out to touch her._

 _Helga mumbled something as her eyes remained closed. She felt like she was laying on the softest thing imaginable. She swore she heard soft music being played in the background as she tried to wave off her sister's voice. "Not now. Sleeping."_

 _Olga crinkled her forehead at this as she tried once more. "Please baby sis you must wake up."_

 _If she woke up than she'll have to face reality. "No."_

 _"At least talk to me." She begged._

 _Cracking her eyes open, Helga focused on her sister. "He has me."_

 _And it was dire. "I know." Olga said in finality. "You have to hold out until help arrives. Can you do that?"_

 _Sitting up partially, Helga was unsure. "He'll want to torture me to make my death slow."_

 _Reaching out to touch her younger sister, Olga felt bad. "I should of listened to you. If I did than I could of taken you away from there. I could of done something, but I didn't listen. I'm such a bad sister."_

 _This had to be a strange dream, correct? Helga wanted to pinch herself, but knew if she did she would wake up to a nightmare. "No, Olga. I knew you loved me in your own way. I forgive you."_

 _"But I don't 'forgive myself. How can you think that I'm an angel when I never helped you?" Olga pulled at her white dress she wore. "Who picked this out anyway?"_

 _"Bob."_

 _Hearing the deadpanned voice, Olga seemed to have sunk past the cloud more. "Oh." As she looked at herself more, Olga looked at her sister instead. "He has bad taste in clothes."_

 _"Well of course. His stupid lucky belt for every sale. I mean, HELLO!" Helga told her as she waved her arms around._

 _Olga almost chastised her sister for speaking illy of their father, but given the circumstances, Helga was justified. "You have to remain sleeping, Helga. If you wake up you have to think like me."_

 _"Seeing how I don't have a piano with me and Chopin and Beethoven doesn't have any words to their music that I could sing to, I'm pretty much screwed." Helga almost stomped her foot. "Is there a way you can at least go to someone else? Phoebe or Arnold?" Rolling her eyes she knew that was a foolish idea. "That was a stupid idea._

* * *

"It's an old Dodge pick up truck. He doesn't have any GPS or anything else to track him down. His Hummer was always stacked with plenty of electronics." Miriam was telling the Detectives. "He only uses that truck when he is doing something in the outdoors. Something where his own beloved vehicle won't get hurt."

"Hummers are built to take that stuff." Miles told her but figured to wave it off. "Sorry. It is obvious he doesn't want anyone finding him."

Detective Farmer barely registered what he said it seemed as he continued to keep his eyes on, Miriam. "And I need a description of this truck. Also the license plate if you know it."

"It's a faded orange and I can only remember the first half of it which was, WSP." Miriam answered hoping that was enough. "Will that be enough to find my baby?"

Writing it down his partner went to report it. "It should be, Mrs Pataki."

Arnold was standing there next to Phoebe with his hand against his face in thought. Leaning towards Phoebe, who was in an absolute panic still, Arnold whispered in her ear. "Did you tell Kyoyo?"

She did a quick nod. "He wanted to hop a plane but I stopped him. I have to have faith that she'll be fine." Turning around she hugged her friend. "She just has to be."

Hearing the quiet sobs, Arnold wrapped his arms around her trying to stop his own tears from forming. He tried hard to pinpoint in his own mind where she could possibly be. Arnold thought he was so good at locating her until he thought of someone better. "Brainy." It was like a lightening strike as he quietly untangled himself from Phoebe to go call him up.

Phoebe didn't think about that. "Do you honestly believe he could actually locate her? I know she has told me he has found her in nearly impossible places before, but what if she is already in another state?"

Arnold had to have faith as he heard Brainy's distinctive voice answer the phone. It wasn't a lengthy conversation at least finding it interesting that, Brainy had the same idea as him. "I want to come with you." He suddenly said.

Phoebe couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but from Arnold's expression in how it dropped, it wasn't good. Grabbing the phone, Phoebe spoke into it. "Please be safe, Brainy. Just tell us where she is and don't engage. Helga wouldn't want you in trouble either." Feeling the phone grabbed from her own hand, her mouth was held agape as she watched Arnold leave the boarding house. "Please be careful, Arnold."

* * *

"Wake up." Smacking her lightly on the side of her face, Bob repeated himself. "Come on girl, wake up."

Inside her head Olga spoke to Helga: _"Don't Helga. Keep your eyes closed." Olga's eyes reflected terror within them._

Smacking her once more, Bob sighed. "Wake up."

Inside Helga's head: _She was supposed to keep her calm. "He'll kill me anyway."_

Bob wanted to just get it over with, but it wouldn't do him no good after all this planning. "Girl!" His tone started to become more threatening.

Inside her Helga's head: _Olga feared she couldn't stop this. "I love you, Helga."_

Continued dialogue in Helga's head: _Helga actually hugged her sister first for once. "I love you too."_

Slapping her harder, Helga's eyes opened just a little as she moaned out in protest from the pain. Her eyes slowly saw his feet making her gulp as she slowly followed it up towards his angry expression. If possible, she turned whiter than the gown that Olga was wearing in her dream.

Leaning forward, Bob had a very sickening expression on his face. "Welcome to the living once more for the next hour."

She watched as his hand extended out to show her various goodies nearby. Goodies that were obvious torture devices for him. Her eyes blinked.

* * *

Brainy looked to his side towards Arnold. No, he wasn't surprised that Arnold was too stubborn to listen when he showed up at his house. Brainy wasn't even shocked that Arnold felt as well that, Bob took Helga out of the city. It was the strongest feeling they both held.

"You are in love with her." Brainy stated in the most obvious way.

Arnold drove the car in a possessed way. He didn't hear Brainy unless he had some sense to where she was. Hearing silence from him at the direction they were heading, Arnold felt Helga as if she was right in front of him.

Brainy shouldn't of said a word when he knew for a fact that he is in love with her. He almost smiled at the thought that she got the boy of her dreams to love her, but now she is with her insane father.

"I think Olga is with her right now to try to comfort her." Offered Brainy almost too softly.

Arnold heard that as he even tried to send word to Helga himself that they are coming for her. He also tried to send word to Olga to let Helga know. He knew his grandmother believed in this sort of stuff, so in a way, he did too.

"Let's hope, Brainy." Those were the first words he said to him in a while even as Arnold felt a pain to his cheek. A burning stinging pain. Clenching his jaw, Arnold adjusted his course.

* * *

Her eyes stung with that one. She wanted to say something, but always knew how he always took things the wrong way. Helga slowly turned her head towards him just to receive another resounding slap against the other cheek.

Bob almost grinned at that pained squeak. "I could probably sell you over seas. You aren't pretty, but I'm certain someone will pay money to have a virgin. I mean I'm sure you are a virgin. Who in their right mind would have sex with you?"

Hearing him bark out a laugh, Helga's head turned towards him thinking she'd rather die than be sold as a sex slave. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was like nothing wanted to come out.

He was tempted into putting his phone back on to take a picture of her. Helga was tall and in decent shape for someone so skinny. Most will think she's exotic. It will be a fate worst than death itself. "Yeah." Scratching his chin, Bob turned on his phone. "I will do that."

"Please don't."

Hearing that strangled voice from someone who was so mouthy before, Bob knew this was it. He scored big money with this. He'll get her off his hands, make money, and she'll be tortured in another way. Since she didn't say a word while she was facing death, Bob won in this way.

Holding up his phone, Bob was glad he didn't make her bleed. "Look into the camera. If you don't cooperate I'll kill your friend and that weird looking kid you live with."

Helga sniffed as she looked directly at his phone so he can snap an image. She coughed as he began to think aloud. "I never saw that car coming."

Bob reared back to smack her hard against the side of her face. "I know a perfect place to sell you to."

"I DIDN'T SEE THAT CAR COMING! IF I DID I WOULD OF YELLED AT HER TO RUN!" Helga screamed out hoping that he wouldn't retaliate. "You have to believe me. Yes I was jealous of her, but I loved Olga. I never wanted her to die."

Her image was sent silently as Bob turned his back away from her. "I don't believe you."

"You never did. Never in my whole life." Helga sighed in almost self defeat.


	32. An Angel Part 2

**A/N: Awesome reviews guys. Thanks a bunch. :)**

 **Once more what is Italics is happening inside Helga's head.**

 **Now on to part two of this portion of the story.**

* * *

"He's not answering, Miles!" Stella couldn't take this. First Helga and now Arnold went after her. "I refuse to lose my other baby."

Miriam gasped a little at hearing the affirmation there from the other woman. How Stella grasped onto her own daughter as if she was her own. She could tell that the woman's quiet vigil near the phone was her way of weighing herself in a way. She saw how Stella loved her daughter when she originally came here with, Bob to ask if they wanted to have guardianship of her. How Stella instantly held out her hands to grab that paperwork to sign. She saw it in Miles too, but in Stella, it was far more stronger.

Miles tried to calm her down, but he was also worried himself. His own grandparents seemed at their own wits end even as Phil spoke up finally.

"Arnold is a bright sensible boy. True doing this might seem crazy, but this is Arnold." Phil scanned the room that was full of friends and some police. "This is Arnold who helped save the neighborhood when he was only nine."

Gertie felt her hip almost give as she tried to move up. Something that Phil held her down for her own good. She wanted to go out and save her grandson and Eleanor. "Plus he loves her. He'll do anything for her."

Gerald held on to Phoebe since she finally settled down enough. Back and forth she went to talk to her cousin. Back and forth he had to calm her as he couldn't get through to Arnold himself. "I have faith in my man."

Detective Farmer went over to Miriam once more. "Does your husband have another phone that he owns?"

That was something that Miriam had no clue about. "Probably, but I really have no idea. As it is, I have no idea how many mistresses he has."

His eyebrow went up wishing he thought to ask that question. He felt like a rookie. "Can you give me the name of one of them?"

* * *

 _Olga tried her very best in consoling her sister, but she could see that Helga wasn't listening at all. Her father, the very one she loved, and looked up to would sell her baby sister. "Please Helga. Talk to me."_

 _What good was it for her to speak to her dead sister? Olga couldn't exactly come to life and tell Bob to stop this. Bob hated Helga with a passion. Blamed her for Olga's death and not even the drunk driver who killed her. What justice was this?_

 _Olga walked around her sister as she sat there. "You are stronger than me. You can pull through this."_

 _How can she when she is tied to a chair and there are various torture devices at the ready? Helga kept her eyes closed between consciousness and sleep. She was in and out right now. She needed to use the restroom, but knew he would most likely make her go right there._

* * *

Kyoyo was eyeing his plane tickets that he had for June. Phoebe had been keeping in constant contact with him since Helga's disappearance, and all he could think about is ignore her to go there. Will he make it in time?

His hand took the photo of them both. His eyes studied that beautiful face of hers. That smile that just lit up a room in his opinion. Raising the picture he kissed her image. "My love. I want you to hear me now. I want you to know that I keep thinking that I want to marry you one day. To me you are perfect."

XX

At the same time Arnold was thinking the same exact thing as, Kyoyo. _'We can travel together. I want to see you inspired, my love. I want to see you happy. I want you to get everything that you desire and more. Most of all I want to marry you and have children with you.'_

He turned the car right off the main road.

* * *

Bob's back was towards Helga as he looked to his phone in surprise. The bidding of this little demon was going up and up. Are these idiots blind? This girl didn't look anything like Olga to fetch this pretty penny that Helga was fetching. Still it was worth it as he watched it climb up. He could almost imagine the horrors this girl will soon go through at the hands of strangers.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Bob narrowed his eyes at her voice even as he almost chuckled at how the price continued to climb. "Go right there for all I care."

Helga refused to do that. "What would your buyers think to see me in that state?"

Dirtying the goods was not something that appeased him as he turned to face her. He had to now consider her request.

* * *

Veronica "Lacey" Collins sat there in front of the Detectives as they questioned her about Bob. "I've been sleeping with him for more than a year. I know he has been planning on leaving his wife."

That was a classic excuse from every cheater. Farmer studied the pretty naive woman in front of him. "Ms Collins, you have to know that you aren't the only woman that he is having an affair with. In fact there are ten more." He had no idea how any man can keep up with that many when the Detective can even keep up with his own wife. The other mistresses weren't the greatest of help, but at least they weren't as delusional as this one.

She made a face at the number. "That's untrue. His wife or you are making that up."

"We aren't. Robert Pataki's lawyer on the other hand, isn't. While we talked to the others, they haven't been much help. Since you are the only one he has said he is leaving his wife to you, we assume you know more."

Crossing her arms, Veronica refused to give Bob up. "Sorry, but I'm not helping you."

"Than you'll leave us no choice but to bring you in for aiding and abetting on kidnapping of Helga Pataki and concealment. Want to tack on more?" Farmer challenged with a slight tilt of his head.

Veronica weighed the pros and cons of this before handing out her response. "Fine! Look, I don't know much but I'll help in whatever way I can."

A smirk ghosted its way up onto his face. "Let's begin and I must remind you that we don't have much time."

* * *

Big Bob did a hefty breath in and out at the amount that Helga fetched as the bidding ended finally. Six million for someone so unworthy and so ugly was amazing for him even as he considered the note from the buyer.

He was to meet them at the docks with Helga in hand. From there they will have a practitioner there to confirm the validity that she was indeed a virgin. After it was confirmed, he will be paid, and Helga will be off his hands permanently.

Walking over to his, once daughter, Bob grabbed her by the chin hard. "This will be the last time I get to see your ugly face. You'll spend your dying days on your back."

She felt jerked around as he made sure to tie her hands out in front of her. Helga stood up shakily as he went to grab his keys, and as he did she eyed the table for anything to get a hold of. Feeling the heavy feeling of his boot against her, Helga stumbled forward as they made their way out of the rickety old cabin. A cabin she felt like filmed that Evil Dead movie in.

"You better of not whored yourself out. Most ugly girls will do that just to gain love." He pushed her forward more to guide her towards some bushes. "Have you?"

She was offended as she spat out. "No! I'm not type of person. Also my boyfriend respects me." Why in the world did she mention that?

Bob barked out a laugh as he guided her around a bush. "HA! Yeah right. A boyfriend. No one wants you unless they can trick you or pay for you. Lucky for me, someone is paying a really good price for you. That is if the doctor proves that you are a virgin."

Helga pulled her pants down hating to do this here as she went to the bathroom. Hearing that someone will be violating her had her shuddering as she spotted something on the ground. "You use to care about me."

He ignored her talking not wishing to listen to any of it.

Pulling her pants up as silently as possible, Helga continued to speak. "From time to time you did. We both enjoyed watching wrestling together." Seeing him ignoring her as usual she moved towards him. "It was still cool that you bought me those tickets even if it was to Rats. I still appreciated the thought."

Bob's eyes flickered slowly to the girl. "Let's get going." Feeling a stabbing pain suddenly hit him squarely in the eye, Bob yelled out in pain. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Helga ran off quickly through the woods recognizing it from long ago. Even in the darkness, it still held a familiarity to her as she ran fast trying to dodge anything that can hurt her, or trip her. As she ran, she tried to get the ropes off her.

"HELGA!"

She made note that he at least knew her name for once.

* * *

Miriam tentatively went upstairs to the roof where Stella was. To hear that the woman needed air had her needing to follow her. The thing that she hated as soon as she was up there alone with her is the fact that, Miriam felt still inadequate of being a proper mother. Stella obviously had the strength and the fortitude within her to do most anything, and still not crumble under pressure. Miriam crumbled away too easily.

Stella could see the woman out of the corner of her eye. Could tell she had guilt welling up within her that spilled out. "Once this is over with and once you get rid of that husband of yours." Stella held a deep pause as her voice remained firmly set. "Will you be trying to take Helga away from us?"

Stella reminded her now of a lioness about to protect her own cubs. Miriam almost backed away. "Helga doesn't want to leave you. That much I know already." Her shoulders sagged. "I failed her too many times. I'm not a true parent to her."

Her eyes remained focused ahead of her as she thought about her son and Helga. How she loved that girl completely. "I don't really regret what I said downstairs." Stella informed her. "I love Helga very much. I'm proud of her as much as I am proud of my own son. She is very special."

To hear the woman speak with such love in her voice, Miriam felt further ashamed by her own undoing. "I can tell."

Stella still couldn't be so cruel to the woman who birthed such a wonderful young woman. "She's strong and I know you know this too. I know you feel it in your heart that our children are safe. I still feel them both."

Miriam smiled very weakly. "She's afraid, but she'll fight him. That's Helga. She always knew when to fight."

Turning towards the woman, Stella placed a comforting hand on her. "I know. I've seen that girl in the jungle with my boy."

To see such a cunning display clearly written on Stella's face, Miriam really wished she would of seen that now. Wished she was more coherent enough to comprehend what was happening around her instead of passed out with smoothies.

* * *

Her feet were beginning to sting from running through the various litters of the woods. She fought to maintain not to yelp each time a twig stabbed her directly in her foot. Her lungs did burn from the constant running, and even if she was in good shape, she wasn't a long distance runner. Still hearing Bob far behind her fueled her ahead like a frightened rabbit as she continued to dash away. Her hands were still tied together so each time she stumbled it took more time to get up due to her decreased energy. Still she had to go.

Her legs were pumping. Her breath was huffing as she sped along. Tears were long dried on her face were felt from the lowered temperature of the woods. There were no woodland creatures that she didn't happen to stumble upon, and in a way she hated that. Why? Because it meant she was alone.

Stumbling down to the ground she tried not to make a sound. Helga cursed herself out in her head as she tried to get up, but felt herself sinking till a pair of hands helped her up. She yelped. She struggled till she was brought against someone whose scent encompassed her, and she knew him before he spoke.

"It's me Helga." Arnold whispered.

Helga saw someone else and knew it was Brainy by the way he was breathing. Feeling the ropes being snapped off her wrists she thanked them quickly. "He's following behind."

"When I find you I'm gonna-" Bob cut himself off as he fell into some thick bushes. "Son of a bitch!"

Arnold quickly dragged her along with him in a, partial crouched running fashion, as they ran towards his vehicle much further down. All three of them moved without a word even as Bob continued to make sounds behind them.

* * *

Detective Farmer was lucky enough to get a quick Judges order to unlock the second phone that, Robert Pataki owned under a different name. Seeing that there was an image sent of Helga on it to a source to sell her for sex slavery, Farmer felt sickened even more that she was bought, and were only able to find where they were meeting up with the buyer.

Looking to the family and friends gathered awaiting news he had to give the order to go out to the docks. The only other thing was to tell everyone else to wait there. Something he had a feeling would be hard for this group as he opened up his mouth to speak.

* * *

Brainy fell when his foot hit a thick root on the ground. He refused to make much more noise than his body already did when he went down. He refused to hold up his friends, but it was obvious that they didn't want to leave him behind when they came to him.

"Leave me." He pleaded. "Think about her."

Arnold grunted as he slung one of his arms around his shoulder. Helga did the same as she hissed out lowly. "Not a chance." Arnold and her continued on with now, Brainy's weight on them.

They all could hear Bob still behind them, but he was obviously more clumsy due to all the curses he issued out. Arnold was happy he parked a bit more at a diagonal than where they located Helga. Still that happiness waned out knowing they still weren't out of the woods since she was still in danger. Her own father selling her as if she was nothing. Darkness entered his soul as he tried to will it to go away. Helga needed the light even though he wanted to destroy, Robert Pataki himself now.

"HELGA!" Bob screamed out as branches were breaking apart.

Helga's eyes remained in the same determined position even as scared as she was right now. Even if Bob managed to get to her, she hoped that Arnold and Brainy can get to safety. She'd rather sacrifice herself than her friends.

From way behind, Bob was bleeding from the various scratches he received from all his stumbles he did since his chase. He wanted to strangle her before handing her over. He wanted to watch her suffer as she finally received her punishment. Seeing a bright shape to his left, Bob paused before rushing off again. He shook his head as he thought he heard the sounds of that murderer ahead. As he did he fell on his rump at the bright shape in front of him.

"This is a trick." Bob quickly got up to move past the shape to continue forth. "That little bitch will pay when I get her."

Helga was tired from her ordeal already. "How much further?" Her breathing felt rough.

"Not much." Arnold answered in the vague rather than the lengthy instead due to his own tiredness.

She almost rolled her eyes at his lack of answer as they continued on. She was so exhausted and felt stung. Why did she feel like something was stinging her?

Brainy felt like she was slumping down next to him. "Helga?" His voice was full of concern as he examined her eyes to see them becoming more half lidded. "Helga?" He quickly removed his arm from around, Arnold's shoulder to capture, Helga as she fell to the ground.

Arnold was only confused for a moment until he looked to her leg to see a dart implanted there. Reaching down to pull it out, he only had to glance back up to see the terrifying sight of Bob standing there with a gun pointed at them both. "Mr Pataki, please don't do this."

Shooting directly at Brainy knocking him out, Bob descended on Arnold. "All these years of coming between me and my plans." He despised this kid more than anything. "Influencing that one down there." Points to Helga. "No more. While I'm not killing her, I am ridding her."

"By selling her off to be someone's sex slave? What type of father are you?!" Arnold yelled out. "What would Olga think to you doing this to her younger sister?"

Infuriated, Bob took out his knife. His desire to let him bleed out slowly to death seemed to sate him a little. "I'm ridding the world of the one who murdered my daughter." He pointed to Helga. "That doesn't deserve mercy. This deserves everything she gets and I hope the person who bought her is a sadist."

Arnold shook his head. "You are the sadist. You!" His hand was behind his back as he dialed 911 hoping to get reception. "How can you do this to Helga, Mr Pataki? She misses Olga."

Bob laughed hard at that. "She doesn't miss a thing except some cushy money for her life."

He had to get him to keep talking. He had to delay this for Helga's sake. "She loves her. Can't you see through all this anger of yours? Do you want to sell your daughter? Do you really want to kill me also?"

Adjusting his knife, Bob smiled sickenly. "Yes and yes."

* * *

 _Helga was right back resting on that cloud once more. She felt the worry of her own sister even as her hand brushed against her hair softly. Moaning, Helga lifted her head up to meet up with Olga's worried one. "Am I dead?"_

 _Olga shook her head as worried etched her unmarred features. "No, but daddy won't be stopped. Arnold is trying to stop him right now."_

 _That brought her to her knees as she tried to get up, but found gravity was yanking her down. "Ulch. What was I hit with?"_

 _"Daddy tranquilized you, Baby Sister." Olga seemed to wonder now if she should refer to her father like that. The way she wanted to chew on her free hand seemed evidence enough. "I wish I can help."_

 _Helga tried to claw her way back up just to meet her sister's worried expression. "You are by remaining by my side. Even if I'm imagining you, I'm happy for it."_

 _Olga tried to smile, but it fell down so quickly. "What if you aren't imagining this?"_

 _This isn't the philosophy that she needed right now. "I need to wake up in order to help Arnold and Brainy."_

* * *

Arnold felt his body smack hard against the tree. Blood was coming from the wound he endured under the knife from where he went to strike Bob. While he managed to knock Bob down a few times, the brute was too stubborn. Way too mad to give up as he went charging after Arnold. His eyes flickered over to the helpless Helga willing to fight to the very end.

Getting up, Arnold felt his legs shake. He heard the words in his head from his grandma. Tips and pointers as he readied himself for the next assault. This man was nothing more than a bar fighter. He thought his strength was only in his size alone. Arnold felt nimble.

When Bob got very close, Arnold moved out of the way where he instantly hit him in the side. "Brainy! Helga! Wake up!" Arnold had to get them up.

Growling like a bear, Bob turned towards Arnold again. "I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

 _Helga's head turned at the sound of Arnold's voice. She heard the sounds of fighting happening and she worried about his welfare along with Brainy. "I need to wake up. Wake up!"_

 _Olga examined her sister as she tried to fight the effects of the tranquilizer. "You can do it, Baby Sis. I know you can." A small smile formed on her face at seeing her sister fight. "You are stronger than me. You always were."_

 _She almost stopped what she was doing to question her. All this time she wanted her to be prettier and more ladylike. She wanted to argue with her, but what was important was her friends. What was important was how Arnold was fighting against, Bob._

 _The love of her life was fighting for her safety._

 _That made her pause her struggles at that. She is in love with Kyoyo too. She didn't doubt her feelings for him. Grunting at her thinking about this now, Helga made herself wake up._

* * *

His lip curled up in pain from the punch he received to the abdomen, and the hurl Bob did to him launching him in the air. The man was mixing boxing with wrestling. He felt useless even as he tried to get up to still fight back.

 _'Helga. You are doing this for Helga.'_ Arnold thought to himself even as he smelled blood in the air. His blood.

Bob grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I've wasted too much time on you. I have buyers to still meet."

"Please don't do this, Mr Pataki. I know it is repeated, but she really doesn't deserve this." Arnold tried to pry off his hands from him. He tried to kick, but Bob wasn't caring anymore.

He grinned. "When she is on her back screaming with pain from her owner, you'll have yourself to thank for failing her."

His sick laugh made bile rush up his throat at that. Arnold felt more enraged even as he got dropped quickly to the ground by a yelping, Bob. Behind him was Helga holding a thick branch that she hit, Bob with on the back. Her head whipped around to locate another weapon even as her father stood up to see her standing there.

"RUN!" Arnold yelled out as he went to latch onto, Bob's legs. "GO!"

She stood her ground as she scanned how Arnold appeared so bloody. His handsome face was something that a special effects department looked to have a field day with, except this was real. All the blood and she was sure he had a fat lip and bruised eye for his efforts. Brainy was still knocked out so he was saved from this ordeal.

Seeing Arnold being grabbed and punched had her sickened. Helga hit him with the branch once more before quickly wondering if she fell asleep briefly by how, Bob's hand was around her neck. "Bob." She squeezed his name out past her lips.

Arnold ran up to him to hit him over and over again. "Let her go!"

Helga yelled as best as she could as Bob whipped out that gun.

* * *

 **A/N 2: And boy am I cruel to leave it like that in a cliffhanger, but in all fairness it would of lasted forever if I just kept on going. This is why it is in three parts.**


	33. An Angel Conclusion

**A/N: Tesera - Thank you for that review. My little minor grammar errors are mostly due to me always writing at 2 am because I'm an insomniac. If I'm lucky I get at least two hours of sleep a day so I'm like a drunk person just stumbling around in the dark. Don't worry, I know you weren't being mean in your review. I just wanted to point out why I make my silly mistakes. It helps to explain myself to others just in case they wonder as well. :)**

 **There will be a lot of back and forth on this chapter as well just to build up that annoying tension. Everything in italics is still what is happening inside Helga's head.**

* * *

Brainy opened his eyes to find that the area he was in was partially trashed. Lifting he head he scanned his surroundings till he spotted Arnold laying not to far from him. He got up quickly as he headed towards him, meanwhile searching for Helga. Kneeling on the ground he began to check for wounds on Arnold, and could only find a dart.

"Arnold." He slapped his bruised face. It was apparent that he fought Bob and lost. "Wake up."

Arnold groaned before his eyes opened just a bit. He felt terrible, but what was worse was the last image he saw. "HELGA!" He called out in a panicked rush as he stood up only to fall back on his knees. "HELGAAAAAAA!" He didn't let that stop him as he crawled on the ground. "HELLLLLGAAAAA!"

It was such a painful cry out from him that, Brainy thought it was best to be the calmer one as he examined their surroundings as best that he could. He spotted large footprints leading away from them making him place a gentle hand on, Arnold. "Follow the footsteps."

Arnold blinked as he glanced down before slowly getting up. He nodded his head as he did. Not like it would of done them too much good.

XX

In his truck, Bob glanced to the side to a very passed out, Helga. He made sure to really tie her up before cleaning her face up of blood. That girl really wanted to make sure not to leave. He laughed lowly at her pathetic escape before refocusing his attention back on the road.

He had to pass a message along to the buyer that there was a slight issue so they are a little held up. The buyer informed them it will be fine since they left an hour window open for him. The last message from the buyer told him what their exact plans were with her.

 **She'll provide plenty of entertainment for my men and offspring for my army.**

In other words, Helga will be on her back for a long time until they deem her unworthy of their needs and waste her.

Another low chuckle was heard in the cab of his vehicle as he continued his trek.

XX

Brainy felt concerned for both his friends as he looked to Arnold. It was obvious his injuries were much more severe than he was letting on. He was walking while stumbling. He was throwing up and coughed up blood a few times.

"Arnold, maybe you should-"

Arnold waved him off as he walked past his injuries. His side burned and ached. His leg felt broken even with him walking on it. His wrist felt torn. It was a combination that made his stomach sick, but he needed to get Helga back alive. Hearing Brainy cough behind him, Arnold glanced behind just to watch him begin to throw up.

"Brainy?" He felt concern etched towards his friend.

What Brainy didn't let him know or see was the massive bruise on the side of him. Something he didn't have before. Something that led him to believe that Bob did this while he was under. Clutching his side, Brainy continued on even when lights began to blind them as they wandered towards, Arnold's car.

"Arnold?" Looking behind him he saw his friend passed out. "Shit. Arnold."

XX

Helga heard the sound of an engine as it drove along. She could detect the faintness of the sea air hitting her nostrils. She heard the lowly growl of, Big Bob's chuckle. She had no idea what he was laughing about, but she was sure it was about her fate.

Her mind quickly switched to, Arnold and Brainy. How he shot her with that gun and how she was losing steam in her screams. The way Bob hit, Brainy and Arnold even as they were prone on the ground. It turned her stomach.

The sea air was becoming stronger while Bob's voice was almost full of glee as he spoke of money. The other things he mentioned almost made her hurl before she heard something of stunned admission.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

She wondered what he was going on about till he uttered the next words.

"Cops."

Helga kicked him right in the arm. Oh how foolish of him to position her in such a way. She knew she was tied up, and she hoped she could hinder his turning tail. She kicked him over and over again as, Bob tried to get her to stop.

"Fuck off!" She screamed as her eyes blazed with nothing but hate. "You deserve to go to hell!"

This was for her friends whom she didn't know their exact fate right now. This was for years of neglect and pain she had to endure under his rule.

"All I wanted to do was visit my sister. Try not to be ruled by fear because of you. Olga loved me and I loved her." She continued kicking him in spite of him hitting her back. She felt the truck sway from all that she was doing to him. "I hope my friends make it out of the woods because if not and you aren't already dead." She kicked him straight in the face knocking his head straight against the window. She smiled in a sort of glee as she watched his eyes closed tight. "I'll make sure you are."

She heard people yelling and screaming. She heard the notable sounds of the tires hitting the dock. She had a feeling what would happen next and she had to hope she was able to survive it. She turned herself around a bit to brace herself as best as possible before she felt the truck go air born.

On the dock, Detective Farmer and a few other officers watched as it happened. It seemed like it was in slow motion. Farmer saw someone else in the car hitting, Robert Pataki. He watched in horror at seeing the truck go air born before hitting the water. He ran towards the water quickly knowing that he had to save the hostage.

XX

The cab was filling up with water and Helga was next to her homicidal ex-father who was still knocked out. She was tied up, but not entirely as she angled her feet to test out the window lever. She moved it easily enough as she rolled it down, but it wasn't as fast as she wanted it to be. She sighed hoping to still be able to swim in spite of being this tied up.

She continued to roll the window down just to feel her pulse race at the sound of, Bob moaning. She tried to hurry it up as the cab continued to fill. Her tears threatened to spill as her stress levels raised up.

"Ms Pataki?"

Helga's eyes met the eyes of, Detective Farmer, but as soon as she moved to speak an arm went around her in a strangled hold while a gun was pointed towards the Detective. Helga squeezed her eyes shut as she felt more water engulf them more.

Detective Farmer was far more concerned over the hostage than himself. "Mr Pataki, surrender your weapon and let your daughter go."

She heard the audible click happening even as she met up with darkness.

* * *

 _Olga examined the prone form of her sister as she lied there. She wasn't responding at all._

 _Tears streamed down her face as guilt overwhelmed her. Olga knelt over her prone form as her head touched Helga's. Her fingers went through her soft hair hoping that will awaken her from slumber._

 _The sound of a harp playing frightened her signaling the end for most. Olga almost clutched on tight to a handful of hair. "Oh please wake up." She begged._

 _Helga's chest wasn't moving to tell the world she was breathing. Olga begged continuously as squeaking occupied her teary voice._

 _"Bring my baby sister back alive." Olga cried out as her head lifted up to call out._

* * *

Arnold's eyes woke up to find it light outside instead of dark. He heard the steady beeping of the machine next to him and the sterile atmosphere around him. He was afraid to know more right now. His worry was to Helga still. Where was she?

His eyes went to his parents who were steadily asleep near him. Their heads resting against the other making him wonder how long they were here. His other thought was how sore their necks will be when they wake up.

Soon multiple beeps were heard in his ear making him wonder if his machine was on the fritz. Turning his head, Arnold was welcomed with the sight of Helga laying in the next bed. A weight left him as he continued to look at that beautiful face of hers. They saved her.

On the next bed, Arnold saw Brainy laying there asleep. Arnold guessed that someone got special permission to place them in the same room together. He smiled passed the pain as he decided to remain fixated on her.

His incredible Helga.

Helga is alive and safe.

What happened to, Bob Pataki?

Hearing footsteps enter, Arnold lifted his eyes up to see Miriam enter. She stepped past the two beds to go to him. She had a gentle smile on her face and he swore she aged some since the last he seen her.

"I'm glad you are awake. You've been out for a couple of days." Miriam whispered. "Same with Helga. Brainy is just suffering from dehydration, but he has been awake, just very weak."

So he was out for a couple of days. That felt weird to him to be out that long. Feeling a gentle hand on his other arm, Arnold turned his attention to his parents who looked close to crying.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I had to get her back. Brainy and I have always been good at locating her in the past." Arnold told them. "How is she doing?"

* * *

 _Olga was on her bottom as she looked at her sister. She may of pushed her off her, but the way Helga held such dark circles under her eyes felt foreign to her. "Helga?"_

 _Bringing her knees up close to her chest, Helga wrapped her arms around her legs just to rest her head on her knees. She didn't know what to think. She just felt chilled to the core._

 _Witnessing how Helga was basically wrapping herself tightly into a cocoon to save herself from harm, Olga crawled back to her. "Please speak to me."_

 _Turning her head away from her sister, Helga felt stinging hot tears escape her eyes slowly. She was far too young still to experience all this negative stuff that happened. Now she hoped her friends were safe from harm._

 _Poor Brainy just wanted to get close to her in one way or another. Will he be fine to live another day just to breath down her neck?_

 _Arnold. She almost shattered at this thought. She hated the fact that she still loved him so much. He risked himself to rescue her, but that was Arnold. Her brave valiant, Arnold._

 _Phoebe probably told Kyoyo what happened to her. Oh her poor Pheebs and her amazing boyfriend. Someone she didn't deserve and yet she had him._

 _Olga had to keep making sure that Helga wouldn't stop talking. "I need to hear the sound of your voice."_

 _Without looking at her sister, Helga asked in a rather small voice. "Am I dead?"_

* * *

Her blue eyes opened in an almost tight slit. She saw no lights outside meaning it was nighttime. She heard the sound of machines and the faint sounds of people out in the hallway. Helga didn't want to alert anyone that she was up.

To her right was Brainy sleeping very soundlessly by how his mouth hung slightly open. Feeling like she was evading his sleep, Helga turned to her left to find Arnold deeply bruised even under the dim lighting. Her heart broke to see how much he fought against her father.

Bob! That bastard. Suddenly her limbs shook at the memory of him. Her neck felt like it was crushing in against her. She felt his arm against her like a python. She swallowed hard just to feel the memory of it all crashing against her.

The gunshot ringing out in her head. The pain. The darkness that entered her mind. Her wishing to see everyone she cared about for one last time. Her sister's face to offer comfort until it twisted into worry once more.

All this made her sleepy once more to the point she greeted the darkness again even as the heart monitor began to chime out an alert.

A nurse soon rushed in to turn on the lights in the room. She rushed to Helga's side to check her vitals before alerting a doctor on duty to come. The nurse ignored Arnold's voice behind her as she tried to aide, Helga. She ignored Brainy. This was her duty right now when the other two patients were cognizant.

Arnold's heart seized many times over at watching the scene. He watched as the doctor came rushing in to check on her. He tried to leave his bed but was restrained quickly. "Helga."

* * *

 _She was touching the area in which she was shot. Helga didn't feel pain right now, only worry. She glanced towards her sister. "Am I dying?"_

 _Olga shook her head not wanting to worry her. "Not at this time."_

 _It was an answer that was so vague to her. An answer that could mean anything. "You know I'm accustomed to the truth. I never farted out pixies and butterflies out of my ass. Tell me the truth."_

 _Olga was put back by her language. "I cannot answer that. It isn't my place."_

 _Helga glanced away. "I want to at least kiss Kyoyo one last time." Tell Arnold that she did at least still loved him._

 _"You will." Olga assured her._

* * *

When she woke up again she was in a room alone. No bed mates on either side. No one else in the room. Just her infernal machine beeping away. The needle that was jammed into her vein and secured there with tape she didn't look forward to having removed.

This can't be death, but if it is than it would be suiting for her. All she needed was a laugh track to laugh at her uncomfortable predicament. She sighed heavily just to test out the button on her bed. Hopefully a human will enter and not the devil. She was glad when she didn't wait for long when a woman who was plain, but seriously friendly looking came in.

"Am I alive?" Helga croaked out.

The nurse smiled sweetly as she came forward to assure her. Something where the follow up from her patient was tears. Tears that had her calling for the doctor to alert him too. Finding Helga's hand on hers, the nurse came down a bit. "Yes dear?"

"I'm glad to be back." It was perhaps the weirdest thing for her to utter out. Helga rested back against the pillow to breath a sigh of relief. Guess she wasn't meant to die just yet.

When after the doctor came in to speak to her, Helga found out she was not only severely hurt by, Bob, but by the Detective by accident. Helga couldn't fault the Detective knowing and remembering how Bob jerked her in front of him after he fired the shot. What was strange was to find out she had went into a coma because she flatlined. She trembled at that thought knowing why she was remaining between life and death.

What was nice was to see the Shortmans and Phoebe. To see that Arnold suffered from several broken ribs from his scuffle with Bob, hurt her heart. To see Brainy had at least a couple broken ribs, Helga apologized to them for being an idiot.

She began to cry. "I just wanted to visit her grave. I know it was dangerous but I didn't want to stop seeing her. I'm so sorry I've been nothing but a bother."

She didn't want to ask where Bob was. Was afraid to. Feeling a couple of different people wrap their arms around her, Helga didn't know that Miriam came into the room. Helga took her free arm to touch her face to find a few more wrinkles that weren't there before.

Miriam smiled at her daughter lovingly. "I understand." She pursed her lips for a second before speaking again. "Your father will never harm you again."

Helga was informed that Bob was in such a state that the Detective had to shoot him in order to save her. To find that he was dead brought a relief to her that she fell even deeper into the pillows as she let it all wash over her.

Helga looked up to her mom once more. "Is it okay if I still stay with them? I will visit you and stay with you on occasion, but I feel right under that roof."

It did hurt a little, but Miriam expected it as she nodded her head. "That's fine, Dear. I will most likely be moving into an apartment after selling the house. As for the business." She let it linger. "I might keep it afloat until I decide if I want to keep it or not."

In truth, Helga believed that Miriam had a better handle of the business in the short time she was running it when she was nine. "I have faith in you, but what about that guy?"

Miriam smiled. "It is all still so new so I'd rather take my time in it."

Phoebe stepped forward to happily hand her a ipad to borrow. "When you are done, I know someone who would love to speak to you."

Helga brightened up at the thought of seeing him. She already introduced him to Arnold and his family so now she wanted him to meet her mom. "Thanks Pheebs." Turning on the connection, Helga looked to Miriam. "Would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

Miriam felt honored to. "Oh I would love to honey." Her eyes saw Arnold look saddened by this.

Seeing Kyoyo show up on the screen, Helga grinned at him. "Hey."

"Hi Beautiful. Oh sweetheart, I missed you. How are you?" Kyoyo inquired in a very beaming smile. To see his girlfriend speaking to him again had him overjoyed.

Helga's eyes went every wheres in the room where everyone she cared about was there. "I'm much better now. I'm sorry I worried you."

Shaking his head, Kyoyo leaned a little forward. "Don't. I just wanted you safe."

"Kyoyo, I want you to meet someone. I want you to meet my mom, Miriam. Miriam this is Kyoyo." Helga showed him her mom.

Now he knew where she received her good looks from, but to him, Helga outshone her own mother. "Pleased to meet you, Miriam. Your daughter is one of a kind."

Miriam thought that he was a very handsome young man. "I am happy to meet you. Helga certainly is."

Helga's eye caught Arnold's as she smiled at him in silent communication. She did want to speak to him alone much later on. For right now this needed to happen.

She was alive and her father was dead. Nothing she was sad about at all. Nothing she didn't feel the need to worry about anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

It was nice to come home finally. Not nice to have a pile of work from school waiting for her, but Helga could manage it well enough. She was a little bit more happier to feel free from the double edge sword of Bob. Felt that Olga being there in mind helped get her through. Still as everyone told her they were glad she was back in the boarding house, Helga went upstairs to Arnold's room. Someone she wanted to see more privately without the hubbub of the hospital.

Wandering into his room, Helga went up to him to gently hug him. She still had to be careful of his ribs and even her own wounds. She held him happy to know that they were both alive still. Happy she had someone like him in her life. When she was feeling better, Helga would need to do the same with Brainy.

"You and Brainy did so much for me." She squeezed her eyes shut. "How did you find me?"

Arnold cherished this embrace loving every second of it. He didn't want her to break free of it. "Brainy and I have special gifts in order to locate you it seems." It sounded so egotistical, but it was accurate.

Moving slightly away, Helga brought him to his couch so she can sit down. It was tiring to stand up for so long after all. "I wanted to talk to you without anyone hearing." She paused in thought. "When I was first knocked out I think I was really talking to my sister." She maybe should of waited to talk to Phoebe about this. "You know what, just forget I said anything."

He stopped her from leaving. "Tell me, Helga. I won't make fun of you. You should know this."

Moving to get up just to close his door, Helga came to sit back down. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if it was real or not. To even say this to Dr Bliss would qualify me for the looney farm. You should see that check list they want you to answer before they see you."

"True and I have seen that list before." Arnold placed a gentle hand on her. "Just tell me what happened."

So she told him in the best way she could explain without her feeling like a deranged psycho doing so. How it felt to have Olga not even leaving her side when she needed it most. How it comforted her. How she sometimes did retreat into that space to be with her. It felt good to have family want to be there to keep her safe for once.

"Do you think it is possible that I was actually speaking to her?" Helga wondered out loud before shaking her head almost violently. "No! That's impossible."

Arnold felt it within him that it was true. "When my parents were gone all that time, I use to feel them with me still. Oh I know that they aren't dead, but it was this feeling of knowing deep within you. It is often those feelings that grandma gets at times. Feelings where I know she isn't crazy." His finger brushed against her skin. "To me, I think she was there when you needed someone the most. She was there for her younger sister. Something that you always seemed to have craved before."

"Yeah. Who knows?" Perhaps it was better if she didn't over think this right now. "How's the ribs?"

Sighing, Arnold adjusted himself to properly not make himself less sorer. "Well I won't know fully until the end of this week, but it seems to be feeling a little better. Not a lot, but it is okay. What about you?"

Shrugging, Helga seemed to melt more against the cushions. "Still weak. They always tell you to rest in the hospital, but how can you when they are always waking you up?" Her eyes went down to where their hands were still joined. "Still it is nice to come home."

"You really aren't going to live with your mother?"

She felt a bit more independent here. Not that she wasn't independent in her old house with them not caring about her. "I'm staying here. I love it here. I'll visit her and stuff."

Watching her close her eyes, Arnold wasn't surprised at how fast she drifted off to sleep. Getting up, he carefully swung her legs up on the couch so she could rest more comfortably. He was happy she was safe now.

* * *

When it came time to finally come back to school, Helga felt a little overwhelmed by everyone gathering around her to ask her questions. Feeling a hand wrap around hers, she looked up to find Ludwig leading her away. She almost smiled at her personal bodyguard it seemed as he kept people at bay.

"Brainy!" Helga called out loud enough for him to hear her. She smiled at him as he walked towards her. This was the other person she hadn't been able to thank yet personally.

Brainy smiled at her shyly as usual when he got close to her. "Uh, hi."

Stepping forward, Helga hugged him. "Thanks, Brainiac." Pulling away from him all she could see was his red face.

"Anything for you." He breathed in a few deep in and out breaths before he can continue. "We wanted you safe."

She was a little surprised that he decided to leave. Shrugging she went into first period with Ludwig beside her. They chatted as they wandered up to their seats, and continued doing so until Lila stepped in front of them with muffins in her possession.

Lila smiled shakily down to Helga. She was nervous to speak to her. "Morning. These are chocolate chip muffins. I wanted to offer you one to tell you I'm glad that you are fine." Sitting down at the desk in front of Helga, Lila felt so bad. "I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that."

Helga studied Lila. She appeared more beaten than she was. "No strawberry surprise in these?" Her voice lowered so no one can hear her except for her two companions.

"I promise that there isn't any." Lila watched as Ludwig took one to eat. She guessed he was, Helga's taster.

Ludwig nodded his head over to Helga. "Nothing dangerous."

Taking one as well, Helga tapped the top of it. "Why are you trying to be nice all of a sudden?"

"I was an idiot." Standing up, Lila wondered if it was best to speak more in private. "I don't have feelings for Arnold. I do have feelings for Arnie still. I unfortunately like, Baxter." She sighed while she twisted her foot. "I was very jealous of you. You are everything that even I wanted to be, and wanted to have. You did have the whole family with the perfect sister." Thinking about what her father wished to do with, Helga turned her stomach. "I just hate myself for everything I did and try to do to you. I feel no better than what your dad was trying with you."

Lifting her eyebrow up, Helga leaned back away from her. "Trust me in what I say here: Yeah there are some things that you did that qualified for a full face slapping, but you aren't close to him. You didn't try to kill me and than turn around to try to sell me for prostitution." Lila gasped at that one. "Yeah he actually sold me to someone for that."

Lila sat down again at that information. She was fully shocked. That would be torturous. Helga could be crude at times, but even she knew that Helga was someone who took pride in herself.

Putting her hands together in her lap, Helga almost sighed. "You did some screwed up things and karma did deal you a hand. I just hope you learn from it since it is a pretty fucking wasteful life. Look what happened to my father." The side of her mouth screwed up into a rueful smile. "Not that you aren't him, but I wouldn't want you ending up anywheres near that."

Wiping a little moisture away from the corner of her eye, Lila got up to immediately hug her. Hearing her issue a pained sound had her pulling away. "I'm so sorry."

Rubbing her shoulder, Helga waved the apology away. "You didn't know. I healed a bit faster than, Arnold, but I still feel it." Meaning where she got shot. "Also to warn you, I got shot twice so be warned. Phoebe isn't taking a chance in hugging me right now."

Fully understanding, Lila smiled at her. "That must be torture to her. I remember how she always wants to hug you."

Chuckling, Helga nodded her head. "You don't know the half of it. So it is me that has to be the first to hug someone when I feel like it."

After speaking for a little while longer, Helga went to open up her journal after Lila left, and Ludwig went to read his bible. Soon it will be June, and soon she will see Kyoyo. Still as she thought of him, Arnold's green eyes popped up. The memory of his lips meeting hers that one heated night. Feeling a hand gently touch her, Helga looked to her left at Ludwig.

"You are talking aloud." He whispered.

Meaning she must of been talking about, Arnold. Thanking him, Helga decided to crack open a text book instead to work on some stuff in there instead. Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

The house seemed to be filled with too many nightmares in itself. Miriam already had a few Realtors over to look over the place. She knew the place was now considered a fixer upper. She also knew that people might be scared away from the history also.

She sighed heavily as she stood in the hallway. Front door was open just to invite an easy getaway for herself. She hated this place now. She looked forward to pushing forward with her life.

Hearing footsteps entering, Miriam wasn't expecting anyone, but she loved who stood there. "My baby." She smiled at her daughter as she closed the door behind her. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Helga quirked her eyebrow up at her formality while she neared her mother. "I'm just here visiting. What's up?"

Miriam wanted to hug her, but felt like she would suffocate her. Years of neglect and now wanting to pay attention to her, Miriam wanted to envelop her in her arms. She wanted to give her so much love. "Had about ten Realtors here to look over the place. I can either fix up the place myself or have it listed as a fixer upper."

Seeing that the wallpaper seen better days, Helga hadn't felt like touching it for years. "Brownstones like this is often a good deal. What about the business?"

"I'm keeping it. I know the business pretty well. Much better than he did so I'm handling it, but under a different name. Money wise, everything is good. Nothing is in the red." Miriam informed her. "I will get an apartment that might be a three bedroom or a two bedroom plus a den."

Helga moved forward still feeling like she was invading this property. After so many years, it just never went away. "Just in case I come to visit?"

Miriam smiled hopefully. "Yes. I would love that. I just want the extra space for an office." Seeing how her daughter moved in such a tentative way around the space she had to wonder. "What is it dear?"

"For years I never felt welcomed here at all. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but it did." Seeing Bob's old chair, Helga felt hatred. She glared at it just wishing to destroy it.

Excusing herself, Miriam left Helga alone. Coming back she had a large butcher knife in her hand to give to her. "I give you permission."

Helga studied the sharp piece in her possession. Her mind remembered the many times her father belittled her from that chair especially. It was such a small gesture, but felt so needed as she stepped forward to stand over that THING. She eyed the ugly fabric. She could still smell him coming off that blasted thing.

Raising the knife in her hand, Helga struck down right at the headrest. Fabric ripping and tearing. Over and over again in various locations, she was lost in the whole menagerie of it all. Each word and look he gave her was being hit hard with the sharp blade.

From behind, Miriam watched her daughter go at it. Helga grunting and cursing at this man. Seeing the tears fall from those vibrant blues, Miriam covered her mouth as she walked a bit closer. To hear her talk to this dead person whom she hated had her tearing up.

"Why wasn't I ever good enough?!" The frame was becoming so exposed that it was a skeleton now. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I'M GLAD YOU'RE DEAD!" Dropping the knife, Helga fell on her rear as she continued to cry. "I hate you." She squeaked out.

Miriam wrapped her arms around her gently. "Anything else you want to destroy of his?"

Helga chuckled at that question as she lifted her head up to look at her mother. "That stupid belt of his." She hissed out.

Running her hand through Helga's hair, Miriam thought about that. "I give you free reign there, but do you think it will help you?"

She shook her head. "No, but what I will do is make something of myself. Something that I will be proud of."

"That's my girl." Miriam spoke in approval as she viewed this house. "I'll keep the more sentimental things that belonged to my girls. I'm giving the rest away to charity. I want to start anew."

"I like that idea." Helga thought the house had such a dark feeling always in it. It never was a home when she was young till the day she left it. That boarding house always felt like a home to her.

* * *

It was around ten at night and Lila could hear, Baxter in the hallway speaking to her mother. He decided to go out on a weekday date with a girl from school. Someone he deemed interesting in a couple of facets. Someone who had, Lila wandering over to her bedroom door to listen in to the conversation.

"How was your date?" Annabeth inquired sweetly.

"Oh it was fine actually. We are going out this friday to a movie so who knows." Was his response.

Lila frowned. He actually sounded hopeful. While he sounded cocky with other girls, this time he sounded more grounded. Her shoulders sagged as she relented into listening any further just to head back to bed. What was the use in this?

XX

Even though she asked that question, Lila still wandered over to where Helga normally sat alone at times. Today, she was happy she was there writing in her journal. Something that was interesting about her. She was very talented in her writings.

Judging how she appeared, Lila had to respect that she didn't fit the norm. Helga dressed the way she felt comfortable. She didn't care to fit in so it was always this, take it or leave it attitude. As she stood there observing her, Lila spotted the true unique spirit about her. How different she looked compared to many blondes around. Even Olga looked like everyone else.

Lila stepped forward towards her when Helga lifted her head up to see her. She waved at her hoping she wouldn't leave. She watched at how that blonde hair captured the light and made her shine like an angel. Still the wariness in, Helga's expression was not like one.

"Hello, Helga. May I speak to you?"

Helga considered her before pointing with her finger to sit down. "What's the haps?"

"I like Baxter."

"Um yeah, you did mention that." Helga drawled out. "Also I'm not someone with her head so far up her ass to notice something. While he did mention it to me, I did have to think about it." She almost hit herself for thinking about it. "He does love going for girls who have something interesting about them. Rhonda is rich and loves fashion, but how many socialites will be in the mud with you playing sports?"

Lila thought about herself. "I played baseball with you guys before."

Scoffing, Helga almost guffawed, but didn't want to attract the attention of, Wolfgang. "Yeah you played with us a long ass time back, but you fucking skipped to the bases. You also had the other boys mostly catching the balls. That boy was mostly, Arnold."

She cringed. "I'm ever so awful."

"You know for a former farm girl, you are surprisingly meek." Helga pointed out. She watched as Lila was stewing in front of her. "Act like a lady sometimes, but seriously!" Extending her arms out, Helga felt a pull in her muscle. "Take some chances."

Arnold wandered outside to locate Helga. Smiling at her speaking to Lila, Arnold loved how vibrant she got each time she spoke. How alive she appeared. He sighed in his loving response till he noticed a pained expression on her face. It was slight, but enough to bring him to her to sit down.

She felt weak after she pulled her muscle just now. She leaned against him thankful that he came out when he did. "I have a question for you, Lila." Her heart leaped at Arnold taking her hand. "If you managed to get him, and it doesn't work, what will happen after?"

Lila thought about it knowing that it would be foolhardy to do. Refocusing on, Helga instead, she asked. "What happened?"

"I am still not a hundred percent right now so I have to avoid certain things." Her eyes were feeling heavy. "I don't want to miss any more school."

Arnold had to assure her. "You won't, but the doctor did tell you to rest when you felt this way. The nurse knows about you so maybe you can go there to sleep a little."

Nodding her head, Helga told him to help her there. Hearing Lila offer to help too almost had her make a joke, but she just shrugged it off.

XX

After dropping Helga off at the nurses, Arnold stood there for some time till lunch was almost over. Leaving while she was sleeping, he went to her next class with a note telling the teacher were she was. The teacher was fully understanding telling him that she was all caught up. Also with her taking the initiative to do some extra credit assignments on her own, Helga was good there.

Heading to his own class, Arnold told Gerald what happened before their own teacher came in. "She dealt with a lot of trauma so the doctor and Dr Bliss said that this is perfectly normal."

Gerald frowned still. "Still odd though to hear since this is our very own, Hell Girl. She always acted impervious to most things." Seeing his friend's disapproving face, Gerald waved his hand at him. "I know. She was just good at masking a lot."

His eyes went between his book to the chalkboard. "I just hate it."

"I know, but Helga will pull through and be herself in no time. I know you care about the girl. Just have your ever good loving faith behind you in knowing this." Gerald perked a smile up hoping it would cheer his friend up. "Trust me. Helga is one strong cookie."

Arnold knew he was correct there. Helga was very strong. She just went through something deeply stressful so her body was still reacting to it.

XX

Helga woke up feeling a little bit better. Checking the time she saw she only had one class left for the day. Getting up slowly she smiled at the nurse who asked her if she was really fine to go. Telling that she was alright now, Helga saw Arnold walking through the door.

"He's been checking on you at every hour." The Nurse smiled at her.

It sounded like the woman was hinting at something more as, Helga neared him. "I feel rested."

Happy to see some color returned to her face, Arnold smiled at the beauty in front of him. "I'm glad. Ready for Algebra?"

"Yeah."

Leaving the office, Arnold wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to wrap his arm around her waist, but he just settled with walking beside her. "You are caught up with your other classes so they said there are no assignments. Also Phoebe got your book out of your locker since we do have work in this class."

Going to grab her book, Helga made a face when he kept it away from her. "You know I'm not crippled."

He loved that she snapped at him. He smiled at her. "I know, but please let me."

Mumbling something under her breath, Helga relented. "Fine."

She sounded like her grumbling old self right there, Arnold couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they entered class together. Feeling her poke him after they sat down, Arnold felt excited that she was doing this again.

"Ignoring me now?" She poked him lightly on the shoulder.

Arnold continued to smile until he felt something wet hit him in the back of his head. Reaching back to take a spit wad away he turned to face her as she appeared innocent. "Helga."

Hands clasped together like an angel, Helga turned her innocent eyes to him. "What?"

Holding out the spit wad in his open palm, Arnold asked, "Did you do this?"

"Nope." Still innocent.

Wishing to call her bluff, Arnold decided to take it one step further in making her confess. "Than I guess you have no qualms if I do this."

Helga watched as he brought the wad towards his mouth. Her eyes became wide at his boldness before smacking it away from him. "Fine! Sheesh." Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga almost sneered. "Just because we swapped spit doesn't mean I want you to put that in your mouth."

"I'm glad you confessed to me, Helga. Doesn't it feel good?"

She shook her head before lifting her book up to open it. "No it doesn't."

Turning in his seat, Arnold felt smug throughout the entire class period. It always felt a little good to one up her.

* * *

Helga had enough scars on her body from all the rough housing she had done over the years. None of that truly bothered her. What bothered her was staring back at her. It was stuff that mostly was in her head as she laid her eyes on where the scars will be. Scars that will remind her what she went through.

She stared at her skinny body in the mirror, but all she could see was the reminder of her injuries. She sighed as she placed a gentle finger on one. Her eyes closed as she pressed believing there was still a bullet in there, but there wasn't.

 ***Flashback***

 _Bob leaned down. "You know what they'll do to you." He wiggled his phone in front of her to show her the ending bid. "Do you want to guess?"_

 _Helga sat there knowing what will happen to her. She'd rather die right now._

 _"They really seem to believe that you are pretty." He slapped her against the face gently. "Nah. Oh ho ho ho. You were never pretty to begin with."_

 _She glanced away from him but he jerked her face back harshly._

 _"They want to believe that about you. That's fine. I want to believe all the torture they'll put you through. I'm going to smoke in celebration after you are gone." Bob chuckled._

X

She released a jerky breath at that memory. Grabbing her clothes to place on her again, Helga smiled into the mirror. "Well you are gone and this, so called mistake, is still here, Asshole." She hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright folks I will be honest but I didn't edit this chapter at all. I haven't been feeling good at all this week to the point of where I've been falling down more and stuff like that. My disease, while not contagious to others, it has deeply affected my body to the point where I don't know with way is up or down at this point. So for right now this will be the last update for a while. Also I will let you know that the story I'm co-writing with Everclear, "When a Caterpillar turns into a Butterfly" will also be on hiatus. With her and having a new baby and me like this, it will be a miracle if we turn out anything.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and understanding.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Not a hundred percent better but I guess I'll live. :) I still will be doing slow updates, but I thought I would post this update for now. Thanks everyone for the reviews.**

* * *

Helga plopped down right on the stoop steps right outside the medical center. She had just finished her appointment with, Dr Bliss. Her hand felt the spiral of the sketchpad that was given to her. Something that, Dr Bliss wanted her to express through a different form. Opening up the book, Helga ran her finger delicately along the paper. It felt thick. It felt like it was inviting her to press anything against it.

It felt almost too raw.

While she was feeling a little deranged.

She closed the book to place it against her. She was treasuring it now like it was her journal. Protecting it from harm. She almost smiled, but felt a little lost. The last time she actually drew something she was still in grade school. She wasn't, Arnold. He at least knew all sorts of mediums.

Her eyes refocused on the sketchbook as it called for her attention. Helga placed a tiny haunting smile on her face. This was all due to her session with, Dr Bliss. All due to the fact that she told her everything that she had been feeling. The abduction. The thought of her about to die. Knowing what her father was really planning on doing with her.

She had a horrible dream last night. Something that made her jerk up in her bed last night. Something in which her second dream was her sister trying to calm her. Helga was glad to see her at least. To see a positive rather than a negative.

Hearing the squeaking of the brakes in front of her, Helga got up quickly to dash to the bus. It was time to get home. It was time to do her job for, Stella.

* * *

Yet another admirer for, Ruth. Arnold never counted how many she had since he gave up his crush a long time ago. Still he guessed it was nice for her to get. He was just glad that she was his last stop for the time being.

Ringing the doorbell, Arnold waited patiently for someone to get the door. Hearing the door click open it was Ruth standing there in her underwear. She grinned at him before grabbing his wrist to bring him into her house. Arnold of course protested even when she placed him on the couch, and straddled him.

"No! You can't leave until you see it." Ruth took the flowers to place aside.

Arnold tried to avoid her breast rubbing against his face, but couldn't. As she sat there reading the note, Arnold just glared at her. "Why did you pull me into your house?"

"I found an actual legit-o-mite agent to represent me." Ruth started to bounce on top of him. "I even had my dad check his cretin-tionals. The agent is honest."

Receiving more bouncing from her, Arnold stopped her. The girl turned her large eyes on him seductively. "First of all that is great for you, so congratulations." Ruth grinned. "Second of all it is legitimate and credentials. Third of all, I am in love with someone else."

Ruth pouted. "I know you are. I just wanted to let you hear my good news since we are friends."

"Seriously, congratulations." Arnold told her honestly.

Reaching back to scratch herself, Ruth sighed. "This previous agent wanted me to have a boob job. As if! I think my boobs are perfect." Releasing her bra, she revealed her chest to him. "See!"

Looking away, Arnold would rather see Helga's. "Yeah they are nice. Please put them away."

"Oh god you are so cute." Jumping up and down on him again, Ruth than hugged him. "If you were mines, we'd be in that bedroom every day." Pulling back she got off him when the doorbell went off again. "Helga is so lucky to have you."

Getting up, Arnold smiled at her. "She isn't mines yet."

Ruth pursed her lips together in thought as she wandered to the door to open it up. Arnold was shocked she just didn't care who was on the other side. Seeing her open the door she squealed at the guy as she hugged him.

"Oh I love the flowers." She cheered. "He just delivered them."

It was the rich male, Arnold still had no idea about the name. He jut knew he didn't like him. Waving hi to him, Arnold excused himself.

"Let's go into my bedroom." Ruth suggested loudly.

Hearing the door slam behind him, Arnold shook his head at how crazy she was.

After work, Arnold always loved seeing Helga wandering towards her room. She was dressed in her robe from just leaving the bathroom. He privately swooned. Wait! Can guys swoon too? No matter, he was doing it at watching his dream girl walk into her room to close the door behind her. Wandering up to the bathroom he was still able to breath in her fresh scent she always wore. The slight tint of vanilla hung in the air. He smiled at the thought of her being his one day.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Helga's voice sounded very amused behind him.

Startled, Arnold fell into the bathroom to see her still in her robe. His fantasies went into overdrive to the point where he hoped he wasn't showing down there. "It smelled good so I just thought."

Helga seemed amused by his half hearted excuse as she stepped in. "Do you think this way when the others take a shower?" Grabbing what she forgot in there, Helga turned to see him still laying there. "Need help up?"

He felt like if he could angle his head properly, Arnold will be able to see past that flap. "No I don't think like this always." Scrambling up, Arnold sighed. "You won't believe what Ruth did today." He grumbled before moving past her.

She had a feeling this all wasn't about Ruth. Heading to her bedroom to change up, she went to his bedroom where she just wandered in. Seeing him half naked, Helga lifted her eyebrows up. "I should of knocked."

"Yeah, but it isn't something you haven't seen before." Arnold informed her as he went into his closet. "What is it?"

"So what did that little crack pot do?"

"I delivered flowers to her from another admirer. She answered the door in her underwear, and than hauled me in there. She put me on the couch where she straddled me just to take off her bra. She told me she was signed by an actual agent. Why she couldn't tell me with her bra on is beyond me?" Hearing her giggle, Arnold wandered out of his closet with a robe on. "What?"

She had her hand covering her mouth. "No, I can't." She just continued to giggle.

Rolling his eyes, Arnold came closer. "Please tell me."

Releasing her hand, Helga looked like a devilish little imp at that moment. "That is probably the only way she is able to think. She has to release her breasts from captivity in order to make the subject stupid in comparison." Poking him she just couldn't help herself. "Admit it. You love seeing a free peep show. I bet you loved seeing her free them."

Coming even closer, Arnold whispered to her. "Yours are priceless compared to hers." With that, he left her alone in his bedroom as he went to the bathroom.

Closing her mouth up, Helga knew he just said that to shut her up. Moving fast she went into the bathroom behind him. "Listen here, Bucko." She poked him in the chest. "I'm not an idiot here. That girl has more of a body than me, so don't give me that bull."

There she goes with demeaning herself again. Arnold narrowed his eyes at her. "Helga, even though I have seen you naked." He loved that blush that played on those cheeks. "I will still say that even when I haven't before, I think you are ten times more attractive than Ruth, or any other girl out there. If you want to tell me otherwise right now than do it." He stepped closer to her. "I dare you."

Swallowing, Helga excused herself from the bathroom to head back into her room. Shutting and locking the door, she rested her body against the wood. She breathed in and out. "Stop feeling this way about him." She admonished herself softly. "It won't do you any good."

* * *

It suited him just fine that, Lila was particularly quiet as of late. Baxter didn't need to hear her whiney voice as she spoke. Didn't need to see her generic looks that he had seen a billion times already from other girls. Nor have that personality that was mostly something that was the equivalent of running your fingers down a chalkboard.

It wasn't lost on him that she had feelings for him. Something he would rather ignore. It wasn't lost on him that she would come home looking a little sweaty. Something he didn't care to question. He did have to question something when he noticed the car she got into. It was the only question that popped into his mind.

Is she out of her fucking mind?

Walking over to his Step-Mother, Baxter hoped she at least met him. "Annabeth, do you happen to know who Lila left with?"

She smiled at him. "Oh she told me it was her friend, Rhonda. I told her to have fun, and to not come home late."

Lila lied to her own mother. Baxter thanked her before telling her he was heading over to his friend's house. As he left the house to go to his car, he muttered out, "Stupid fucking idiot."

XX

Lila found herself at a warehouse on the docks. Her date just had his arm around her as he cheered on his friends. As he did that, Lila saw how out of water she seemed. Every girl in there was dressed scantily. Most of them were grinding against their own dates. Some were kissing either one guy or several. There was heavy drinking happening along with smoking. Glancing down to her outfit, Lila felt like a neon sign.

"Come one." Her date guided her towards an area where he put her on top of a mattress. "Stay here while I get some drinks. Edmund! Stay with her."

That goofy sounding laugh started up. "Sure thing, Wolfgang."

Lila wondered what she got herself truly into when he sat down next to her. She tried to pry his hand off her leg, but he told her it would anger her date. All this just to forget about, Baxter.

"Drink this!" Wolfgang ordered as he thrusted a beer at her.

Lila swallowed hard. "I'm ever so sorry, but I don't drink."

Wolfgang sighed as he sat down to take a full swig of it. After he did that, he grabbed her as if to kiss her, but forced the liquid down into her own mouth. Looking at her sputtering from that, Wolfgang handed it to her. "It might be easier if you just drank it."

Nodding her head, Lila began to sip some of it. She immediately hated the taste of it. She wanted to gag.

XX

Baxter growled wondering where he could of taken her. Her parents would kill her if they found out. Stopping in front of the Sunset Arms, Baxter stopped the car, left, and ran up the stoop to ring the doorbell. He was actually so happy to see some sanity standing in front of him. Sanity that happened to look way too good at the moment.

"Helga, I need your help."

Giving him a critical look for a second, Helga relaxed. "What's the haps?"

"That idiot went out with Wolfgang. I don't know where she went to and I know that guy will do something to her."

Impressed that the guy cared enough for Lila, Helga lifted her phone up to contact Ludwig. "Hey there! I have a very quick question here. Wolfgang took Lila somewhere's and her step bro is looking for her. Do you know where that idiot caveman would of taken her?"

On the other end, Ludwig didn't take too long to answer. "Oh that's easy enough. There is a big orgy happening at the docks in a warehouse. I was invited to it. If she is there than she is in danger."

"Ugh. Thanks, Ludwig." Hanging up, Helga looked at Baxter. "He took her to a big orgy at the docks. Ludwig says she is in danger there." She felt Arnold's presence behind her. "Figured you would show up."

Arnold watched as Baxter sped off. "I should go down there too." Seeing her shake her head he was surprised at her. "You want Lila to be-"

Helga stopped him from saying such an awful word. "No I don't want her in trouble. Ludwig and Torvald are heading down there." Placing a gentle hand on his wrist, she added, "I heard Torvald over the line that he's coming with. They'll call once she's safe."

"Still I should do something."

"Call the cops. Say there is a wild orgy down at the docks. Worst thing that will happen in that scenario is that, Lila will be arrested." Helga told him. "Still the best thing for her is to be safe. I know she didn't sign up for that junk."

Arnold opened up his mouth to speak, but only had Helga putting her hand over it. He could only narrow his eyes at her.

Helga understood his do-gooder attitude, but he was playing with fire again. "Arnold, we just got out of the hospital from what Bob did. You are in no shape to do anything about that. Just call the cops and say that you have information about a party. Let them get involved."

She had a point. Nodding his head, Arnold decided to head into the kitchen to call the police on the party. While Lila wasn't an innocent person, she still was compared to, Wolfgang.

XX

Lila noticed something in her hazed mind about, Wolfgang and Edmund. She blinked back a few times to really see it as she laid between them. Noticed how they both met in the middle. At first she thought they were speaking to the other, but they were both kissing at times. It was odd till she heard, Wolfgang mutter a name out. He didn't think Edmund was him, he thought he was a girl. Lila almost laughed.

Almost.

She knew if she did laugh it would bring attention onto her, so she remained still. She felt sick wondering what was in that drink, Wolfgang forced her to drink. She hated him and thought she was safe. Safe until a hand snaked up her dress. Lila brought her hands down to prevent it from happening. Feeling hair thrown on her face, Lila brought it back to find it was a blonde wig.

"Put it on." Wolfgang barked out his order. "You aren't her, but you'll do."

Her stomach flipped as she examined the wig. "Who do you want me to be?"

No answer as she felt herself pulled back by, Edmund. The wig was forcefully put on her, and Lila gagged at how her arms were held back. Feeling Wolfgang's lips upon her, Lila hated herself.

Wolfgang laughed in a hushed way. "Oh don't worry. I just want to kiss you. I don't want to fuck you like this. It isn't any fun."

"This isn't any fun right now." Lila had to think of another thing to say. "I enjoy kissing you when I'm sober. You are a great kisser."

"That's good." He grinned at her as he ripped that wig off. "She's the only blonde I want. As for you, I will just settle with you."

Lila frowned till she heard the loud gurgling from both, Wolfgang and Edmund. "What's happening?"

No words were said as they threw up what they both have been drinking. Wolfgang cursed at whomever was responsible for the beer before grabbing her. "Throw up. I mean it. I feel poisoned."

She watched at how he turned away from her to throw up some more. Getting up, Lila moved to run out of there. She ran unhindered towards the door and through it. She ran loving the sea air as it hit her. She ran until she hit the edge where she threw up into the water.

Wolfgang ran out after her. Hearing her spewing into the water, he ran over to her to rub her back. "Oh man." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry girl. I thought it was just beer."

"HEY!"

Lila heard Baxter's voice rushing up towards her as she continued to spew. "Did you just think it was that? Why did you bring me here?"

No answer came from him when, Baxter punched him in the mouth. "Why else do you think he would bring you to a fucking orgy? Are you this stupid on a daily fucking basis?" He asked her.

Ludwig and Torvald came rushing over as they listened to, Baxter berate the little red head. Ludwig stood there as he told, Torvald to help him to the car. Wandering over to Lila, he brushed her hair back. "Right now she doesn't need that. She's sick obviously." Ludwig told Baxter.

Lila turned her head towards, Ludwig. "He says there was something in that drink. Something he didn't know about. Edmund got sick too. He might still be in there."

Nodding his head, Ludwig picked her up. "I'm taking her to the hospital. You go home and I'll bring her back. She doesn't need any more negative emotions coming from you." He told Baxter.

Baxter walked after him. "Excuse me? That girl deserves to have a sledgehammer driven into her head. She doesn't listen to anyone at all. She just wants to do what she wants."

Turning his head around to regard him, Ludwig countered with, "Sounds like someone who is speaking right now." Moving away back towards his car he was fortunate to spy, Edmund. "Yo, Edmund! Get in the car now! The cops are coming."

Edmund stumbled towards his vehicle where he fell into the backseat. Hearing the sounds of sirens going off, he ducked more further down in the car in a voluntary action. Wolfgang just groaned as he held his stomach. Lila's blurred out eyes decided to shut while she hummed away the pain.

On the dock, Baxter slipped into his own car to drive out of there. Knowing they were headed to the hospital, he did too.

XX

At the boarding house, Helga lifted up her phone to answer it. Not much was said before she hung up. "She's alive, but they are busy pumping her stomach out. Also they are doing the same to, Wolfgang and Edmund. They drank something that was added to the beer. Wolfgang kept apologizing to, Lila."

Arnold blinked a few more times. "Anything more?"

"Lila wasn't taken advantage of. Looks like she had no idea she was heading there. Also she was forced to drink that crap."

Arnold had no clue what was going on through, Helga's mind. She just was staring at the television set. "Helga?"

She knew he would wonder what she was thinking about. "Arnold, the thoughts that are going through my head right now is something I don't wish to repeat. I've had to live with enough knowledge of knowing of what, Bob wanted to do with me." She turned her head to him to hiss out. "Don't force it out of me. I feel bad for her. I do, but don't make me live with that memory that is already still there."

With that, Helga stood up to stomp out of the living room. Helga just wanted to put that whole past thing behind her. The more she thought about it, the more she hated as she threw open the roof access door to stomp up those stairs. She needed air.

XX

Lila wanted to go to her dad's house instead. She needed quiet, but first she needed to deal with, Wolfgang. Someone who had the longest face in the world right now. "Well I'm not the girl you want. Also the girl you want is with someone who she deems as special." She kept a smile on her face in spite of her misery.

Wolfgang couldn't smile back. "Eh, I just like her spunk. She's also nice to look at." He studied her feeling regret once more. "I didn't bring you there to try to rape ya or anything. I just wanted fun. Wanted to see how you'd take it. You are pretty, and I thought I'd give ya a try."

Lila almost felt a little insulted by some of that. "I'll take that for now. This will be a no for future dates with you though."

Shrugging, Wolfgang didn't find too much of a loss with that. "Sorry still."

Moving to kiss his cheek, Lila stepped away from him. "I appreciate it."

Baxter came closer just to find her shaking her head at him. "What?"

Lila moved past him. "I can't be around you right now." She said as she continued to walk towards, Ludwig. "Ludwig? May I have a ride to my dad's?"

Nodding his head, Ludwig asked if Wolfgang needed a ride, but all he got was him falling asleep on the chair. "I guess I'll come back later."

Walking with him, Lila felt a little better as stayed by his side. She appreciated, Ludwig even more as this mature version of himself. She loved how it seemed that Helga became far more cultured. Was she always that cultured or was this a new thing?

"So you don't wish to be around your mom?"

Lila sighed. "I'll be over there. Right now I just need quiet. I don't need my brother and sister running around right now. I need quiet for this pain."

Understanding what she meant, Ludwig kept quiet.

XX

Arnold stepped outside feeling guilty over bringing it up. The person who was supposed to love her, never did. The person who was supposed to protect her, never wanted to. Her father was evil.

"You are such an angel." He started to say to her. "You truly are, and I am proud that I've seen it."

Helga turned her body towards him. "Look, I'm not really angry at you. I'm just very angry at him. I can destroy everything that he held dear to him, but it still won't matter. Funny how I can probably forgive him for killing me." Her body deflated. "How would you feel if your parents tried to sell you on the black market to be a whore?"

He came closer. "About the same. My feelings would be pulled in so many directions like a taffy machine." Taking her hand gently, Arnold brought it up to kiss it. "I'd still be figuring it out like you."

"I'm also still so angry at him that it is hard to let go of it." Helga stepped closer to him. She needed to be held. She needed human contact. Feeling his arms gently enclose around her, Helga put her head on his shoulders. "I killed his favorite chair. I did a number on his lucky belt. There is still more, but it still isn't enough."

His hand went up and down on her back softly. "You living is enough payback. Each smile you produce will be a victory. Just imagine each accomplishment you achieve. Anything that is positive will be a huge middle finger to him. Anything positive will bring even a smile to your mom's face. Just imagine how even, Olga would react."

Helga smiled. She loved that. "I guess I can see it that way."

"I hear a smile in your voice. You just sent a middle finger towards him in hell." Arnold heard a chuckle. "We both know where he is. He attacked an angel and he will live to regret it."

Pulling back, Helga kissed his cheek. "I'll look at it like that."

"Sometimes I feel so useless around you. I think I make things worse."

She was surprised he would say that. Her hands went to cup his face. "We both say things sometimes that will make the other feel like shit. Thing is you do a lot for me even when I don't want it. Who else, besides Brainy, would run off to locate me? Who else would engage my own dad in a fight?" Helga kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Lots of things are forgivable with you because your goodie two shoe nature beats out the rest."

Arnold smiled at her as he placed her back in his arms. "You are an angel."

* * *

Helga spotted Lila walking with her tray in her hand. She scanned the lunch room for a place to eat, and seemed to settle for a table that hadn't been cleaned in months. All her friends looked towards her in a mixture of questions before, Helga called for Lila to come over.

Lila felt jolted as she heard her name being called. She felt surprised at, Helga calling for her attention. So timidly, she came over to stand at the head of the table. "Yes, Helga?"

Helga didn't answer. Phoebe did. "Would you like to join us? We have plenty of room."

Her eyes went over to everyones face. She swallowed hard as she spotted a free spot near Rhonda. Thanking everyone, Lila wandered to that spot to sit down. She felt her body shaking. She looked up to, Rhonda making her groan out.

"Oh seriously? Just don't pull any tricks and you can come back and join us." Rhonda sighed out even as she whacked, Curly's hand away from her upper thigh. Whispering to him, she said, "Not here in public."

"Then when?" Curly wondered knowing her own patience level.

Rhonda squeezed her thighs together. "Soon." Was all she said.

Helga shook her head at those two's, 'Not so private relationship.' Helga glanced up at Phoebe knowing she was thinking of the same thing. It was just ridiculous in how perfect those twos were for one another.

XX

Lila decided to play baseball with the rest of the group after school. She decided that today, she would act different. She wouldn't be so ladylike on the field. She would just have fun. She may of wanted a boys attention, but Lila wanted something more even as she slid into home base. It was strange and very exciting.

Helga nodded her head at her. "Well that was different for you. Now go sit on the bench." She told her before Arnold took the base to bat. There was always something so perfect about this view. He really did have a perfect rear. "Come on, Harold. Pitch the damn thing!"

Feeling the first pitch, Helga noticed that strange weakening sensation she still came across from time to time now. She didn't let it show as she threw the ball back. Over and over it happened, and Helga finally felt relieved when they were at bat. This was something she was allowed to sit out. She watched and cheered her team on.

When Sid hit the ball and it went towards Lila, Helga watched hoping she would miss. To watch her catch the ball and not toss it to Arnold at the next base, Helga watched as she ran towards that base.

"What does that girl think she's doing?" Rhonda asked.

Helga had no idea in what context she inquired seeing she was in rapt attention. She watched as Lila personally collided with, Arnold. She watched as they both landed on the ground. Lila on top of him as, Gerald called out on Stinky. Vaguely, Helga heard her teammates speaking as both, Arnold and her got up. Lila put her hand on his chest. She lingered there. She moved her hand around as that flirtatious giggle played up, and carried over to, Helga.

Arnold felt uncomfortable. That half lidded expression from, Lila. "Uh, Lila." She giggled.

"You developed more muscle since we dated." She moved closer to him.

"HELGA!"

Hearing Phoebe calling, Helga's name, Arnold turned his head to see Helga on the ground. He pushed away from Lila as he ran to her. "She was saying that maybe she should head home, and I noticed she looked very pale." Phoebe told him.

Feeling her head, Arnold saw it was normal in temperature. "I don't think she was ready to play ball yet." Lifting her up in his arms, Arnold rushed over to their home. His mom was home so he knew she'd get better in her care.

Phoebe opened the door up for him as she called out, Stella's name. Seeing Stella come in to see Helga like that, Phoebe told her what happened.

XX

Gerald had the intention of heading in after his friends. He saw that out of all of his friends, Lila seemed not so worried. Releasing a huff of annoyance, he approached her. "What's your game?"

Lila blinked at him. "Game? I am ever so certain I don't know what you meant, Gerald."

Back to the innocent act. "You know what I mean. I've watched you since you've come into town. Watched in how you strung my man around. Always made him believe he had a shot with you, and than snag it away."

Giggling, Lila cocked her head at him. "Oh, Gerald. We were in the fourth grade. That was different." As she continued her giggling it fizzled away. She sighed. "You're right. I know you are. I'm an ass for even acting this way when I do want friends."

Gerald was actually shocked to hear the girl curse. "How do I know this isn't an act?" He stared at her.

"You don't, but it is obvious I need more time away." She shrugged. "I've been confused lately, and honestly I need to figure out a lot of things on my own right now." Her attention went towards the boarding house. "I hope she gets better."

Gerald watched as she left quietly. She didn't say anything to anyone else as she left. Rhonda was standing there staring after the girl. He could see that she was washed over with disappointment. He saw how, Curly wanted to console her silently with his arm around her waist. Knowing that his best friend and girlfriend will need him, Gerald made his way to the boarding house.

XX

Her head was already spinning before she opened her eyes. Helga felt like she was wiggling around. She felt nauseous. She moved to her side as it assaulted her once more. It was this feeling like someone placed her on a Tilt-O-Whirl, and wouldn't stop the ride. She felt the muscles in her body. Each one that was injured, assaulted her.

"K-Kill me." She begged weakly.

She jerked at a tiny hand on her arm. A hand that reminded her of, Phoebe. "Helga, It's Phoebe. You passed out. Could you tell me what happened."

She sighed even as other shapes started to form in the room. Helga knew she wasn't alone, and understood why. "I ignored my body complaining. It wanted to rest, and I made it suffer." She adjusted herself. "It finally caught up to me."

Stella stepped closer to her as she brightened the lights some. "You are so lucky that you were with your friends. Please don't extend your body again."

"I just don't want to be weak." Helga couldn't take this weakness any longer. "I want to push past it."

"You will, but not if you keep what you are doing. Rest and don't stress yourself out. I don't mind the occasional games, but for right now I don't want you playing even baseball." Stella ordered gently.

She had to appreciate the caring she guessed. Helga nodded her head before falling back asleep.

When she next got up, Helga smiled at Phoebe laying next to her. Her protective little friend. Moving to get up, Helga was stopped from moving any more by her. "Need the bathroom and I wouldn't mind taking a bath."

Phoebe nodded her head. "Than I'm coming with. I don't want you passing out in the water." Spotting Helga wanting to object, she stopped her. "Do this for all of us."

Figuring it was better than an argument, Helga slowly removed her clothes before grabbing her robe. As Phoebe grabbed her shower caddy, they both made their way across the hall where she told them she was taking a bath.

In the bath, Helga and Phoebe were just making small talk as they silently tried to laugh. Helga still thought it was funny to hear how, Gerald thought he was still this ladies man. The smoothness. The romance. When all he did when he did all that, was to do a figurative slam in the face.

"I have to admit though." Helga told her in between her laughing. "Gerald does love you girl."

Phoebe blushed. "He does. I think it is so sweet when he is like that too."

Seeing one of her bullet wounds, Helga moved her hand over it. "I know I will never get over this." She viewed her body from this angle. It was an angle that wasn't any better. "I'm already ugly enough as it is."

Phoebe wanted to slap her friend. She knew this was a years worth of verbal abuse handed down to her. "Helga, you aren't ugly. You are very pretty in my opinion." She smiled at those glistening blues. "I never told you how much I wished I had your eyes. They are certainly incredible in hue." Her eyes went to her long legs. "You are tall, so yes you are on the skinny side, but I think you have perfect dimensions. Also those legs are beautiful."

Helga almost wanted to hide away at all of that. "Should I worry about you liking me too, Pheebs?" She joked.

"No, but I do hold a certain envy to you." She admitted. "I always wanted to be tall like you and bold too. I always wanted those eyes. While I'm certainly happy with the way I look. I just wish at times I could look a bit like you."

The warm water against her skin was so relaxing. She wondered how, Kyoyo will really look at her if she took her clothes off in front of him. Helga blushed at the thought. She already knew how Arnold viewed her. "Your cousin has already seen me in my underwear." She confessed. "I shouldn't of done it over webcam, but I did. He didn't pressure me."

Phoebe knew her cousin wouldn't do no such thing to her. "I had a feeling something would happen like that one day." She winked at her friend. "I don't think anything less of you for it."

"I know. I just needed to share it." Helga lowered her voice even more as she leaned closer to her. "Arnold has been flirting with me a lot. Telling me how my breasts are better than, Ruth's. I'm sure he is blowing smoke up my ass, but it is interesting."

She already knew how, Arnold felt for Helga. "So has he said anything else to you?" Phoebe almost wanted to press, but didn't want to give anything away.

"No. Just mild flirtations." Helga resumed her previous stance.

"I love my cousin and I love Arnold like he is my brother." Phoebe started out with saying. "I want you to know that if something were to happen with Arnold, I won't stop you. I want you happy."

Helga gave a side glance to her friend wondering if she knew anything more. "Well you know we already got freaky the one time. That is about it."

Pursing her lips, Phoebe was curious. "What is it like to perform oral on someone?"

She did a gasp sort of smile. "With someone that you have been crazy about in the past." She paused as she reviewed her words before saying it. "I wanted to take it all in. It wasn't hard for me, but that is me under alcohol."

Phoebe knew it was something more. She wasn't gullible or trying to sweep something under the rug.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I will finally address this one Guest that doesn't seem to like Arnold. Man there are times you actually amuse me with your reviews. It is apparent that you aren't a Arnold and Helga shipper.**

 **Yes I made it pretty clear in a few chapters that, Arnold and Helga did oral, A Lovely Gemini. As for Phoebe she spoke to Arnold quietly about it telling him that it is his turn to confess. Now everyone else is following suit.**

 **I'll have Arnold confess, but I'm working out how I'll do that.**

* * *

Arnold knew in July that Kyoyo was coming. It was all he could hear from her. He spoke to Gerald about it and even Arnie, and they both agreed that he should of confessed to her still.

 _"What I don't get is this guy here." Gerald stated to him in his room two weeks ago. "You are this guy who boldly went to find this girl. A girl that got kidnapped by her crazed dad. A guy who confronted this oversized gorilla of a man to save the girl he loves. This guy locates, finds, confronts, gets hurt, and it was all this bold stuff. No! It was brave." Gerald paused to calm his voice down. "And still he isn't brave enough to tell this same girl that he loves her."_

 _"I don't know what to say, Gerald." Arnold couldn't face his friend. He was right. He did something brave, but he is chickening out over one thing._

 _Gerald turned his friend around to face him. "Don't you even love the girl?"_

Arnold is crazy in love with her. He'll do everything in this world for her to make her happy. Even if the cops didn't manage to stop, Big Bob, he would of done a Liam Neeson by doing everything to locate her.

To think of Helga. He often found himself stopping to see himself in the presence of daisies. He bent down just to gingerly touch a petal against his finger. He loved how it felt. He loved to think of her smiling at them.

"Stopping to smell the flowers when you work in a flower shop already."

Arnold glanced up to the amused expression of, Baxter. "These ones are special." He noticed that the guy didn't ask him at all why. He just had this knowing smile on his face.

"It would look like something she would love. Every girl still loves the typical flower. She just happens to love something that so many call a weed." Baxter enjoyed that. "It is always nice to find the unusual and make it beautiful."

Standing up, Arnold studied him. "It makes you feel blessed when you are able to see it."

Baxter nodded at that. "Indeed." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked to the medical center. "Lila is going back to the farm. A few shrink therapy sessions and she found she was happier there. Zack and Jennifer want to join her at some point on the farm."

Arnold nodded. "How does her parents feel about that?"

"Annabeth was unhappy about it for a little bit, but she understood after they talked. Charles said that he wants her to feel better." He shrugged. "Can't say I'm too sad about it."

"Why not?"

"Lila is someone that I can't enjoy spending too much time around with. She bores me. Maybe with the whole farm thing she'll be back to where she should be. Who knows?" He shrugged once more. "Don't have sex with someone you have tepid feelings for."

Arnold cringed at that. "Never my intention to do so."

Baxter smiled at him. "Look I know that Helga is with someone in Japan. That's what I was told. The thing is this; I see two people who belong together. Maybe this guy is a fantastic person to attract her, but still." He waned away when he saw a little red head bouncing down the steps of the medical center. "I hear you both talk. You both flirt. You both finish each others sentences off. You are accepting of the others faults. Do you really want too much time to pass before telling someone worthwhile?"

Arnold just had to hear this from him? "I have been afraid of rejection from her."

"Pfft. For a guy who went to try to beat down, Robert Pataki, you shouldn't be this afraid." Moving a little past him, Baxter paused. "You know you would make a good team."

The past scum giving him advice? Arnold watched as he went across the street to meet up with, Lila. A girl who became animated by whatever she was talking about before they both left to his car.

"Yeah, yeah. So I'm a coward?" Arnold knew he was.

* * *

It was the last day of the school year. Sid, Stinky, and Harold were cheering about it as, Harold yelled out all the plans that he had for the summer. It was always the usual plans since they were all in the fourth grade. It was also the last day in Hillwood for, Lila. She did her farewells to the group before she departed. Something that, Rhonda didn't feel the need to throw a party for.

As they were walking out of school, Helga was walking between, Arnold and Phoebe. Gerald was naturally on the other side of, Phoebe holding her hand. As their friends ran towards the bus stop, they knew it wouldn't arrive just at that moment so they continued their pace. As they did, Helga and Arnold felt a meaty hand on each of their shoulders pushing between them before Wolfgang stopped them.

"Say, Pataki." His eyes roved up and down her frame happily. "Since I'm gonna be a Senior, you are going to be my date for prom."

Scoffing at him, Helga spat her gum out at his shoes. "Yeah right, Bucko. Now beat it."

Grinning down at her, Wolfgang wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Forget prom and come on over to my place then."

Sneering at him, Helga opened her mouth to speak only to see a fist flying up to, Wolfgang's jaw to knock him on the ground. Turning her head to, Arnold she couldn't believe it. Arnold was a tiger under his sweet exterior. "That's a good look you handed him, Arnold."

Gerald almost laughed, but thought it was best to leave once he spotted the bus coming. "It is, Buddy. Now let us all get our butts home."

All agreeing, they all dashed off towards the bus stop actually chuckling away. Sid and Stinky congratulated, Arnold. Harold couldn't stop laughing at Wolfgang still on the ground. A lot of their other friends were glued to the sight, but the four who were glued to the scene at the back of the bus: Rhonda and Curly openly making out in front of everyone.

Sitting down, Helga smiled. "Well finally. Princess is showing our Freak off."

Gerald nodded his head. "That makes Curly a happy man indeed."

"I certainly must concur, Gerald and Helga." Phoebe said as she felt his arm circle around her. Leaning her head against her favorite head rest, Phoebe closed her eyes in contentment.

Arnold remained quiet. He was so bold with other things, but not to admitting to how he feels. It was something that stuck with him all through his job that evening. Something that he thought would screw him up, but it seemed to help fuel his arrangements.

"Oh Arnold! I have a very attractive young lady here to see you." Mrs Vitello called out happily from the front.

He hoped it wasn't, Ruth. He hoped it wasn't even, Lila. Seeing Helga step in back, Arnold smiled at her. This was what true beauty was all about. He loved how sweet she appeared even in partial sweats. He adored how she carried a pack over to him to present it.

"Dinner." She announced happily. "Plus some cookies that I made. Your mom made the chicken and I just did the cookies."

He loved his mother's chicken, but to be fair, Arnold treasured Helga's. He also wanted to slowly eat those cookies. "Oh you're the best, Helga." Kissing her cheek, Arnold sat down on the stool.

Sitting down beside him, Helga pretended to shine her nails against her shirt. "Well this is me."

As they ate, Helga noticed he still was quiet from the bus. Her hand grabbed his to gain his attention as she pointed out to something she wrote on a piece of paper. She hoped he wasn't feeling guilty for punching out that creep. The guy deserved it.

Arnold sighed as he moved his other hand freely. It was like he was trying to jump start his brain, but it fizzled on him. It was in need of CPR. "Wolfgang did actually deserve it. He thinks that females are only used for one thing, and I hate that." His eyes scanned her up and down. "I especially hate how he is always going after you in this way."

Brushing her hand against his face, Helga knew he wasn't being sexist in helping to defend her. A long time back she would of got on him, but now she was accepting. "This is the greatest thing about having tits and a vagina, Bucko! You get cretins like that bothering you."

His eyes twitched at her being crude. "I know. I just want you to be treated with more respect." He hoped she didn't remove her hand off his face. "All our friends deserve that."

"Well that is a mighty sweet thought you got there, but for right now we have to tend to that lard ass again soon." Taking her hands back, Helga resumed eating.

He really wished that she didn't take her hands away from him. All he wanted were for them to remain on him for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The next day, Helga was with her mom checking out a Duplex across the street from her lover's place. Since her mom never placed a title on what type of relationship this was, Helga just deemed it to be that. What was an extra bonus of this tour was, Darryl joining in with them.

Miriam sold the house finally to a creepy couple who enjoyed the history. Helga had to wonder if they were about to have children chained up in that place, and tortured. Not that she was chained up ever, but she felt like she was at times.

"It is a two bedroom, plus a den." The woman was saying. "Everything has been redone since the last tenant, but feel free to look around."

Doing just that, Helga thought the place was nice. It did seem like her mother. It wasn't so big not to be uneasily maintained. Wandering into the bathroom, she checked the pipes before checking the kitchen for the same thing.

In the corner of the den, Miriam liked this place. The price was reasonable, and they wanted a female. Feeling Darryl's lips on her neck, Miriam turned to stop him. "Stop. My daughter is here."

"I know. I just hadn't kissed you in a while." Kissing her lips this time, Darryl couldn't wait to have a long moment with her alone. "I really like your daughter."

Helga stopped herself from wandering into the den. Seeing her mom acting cozy with someone else, and loving it made her smile. "Well I like you too." She smirked at them both jumping. "Hmmm why are you both so jumpy? Were you both about to have sex?"

"Helga!" Miriam blushed as she waved her off.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're happy." Stopping to gaze into, Darryl's eyes intently, Helga spoke slowly. "If you hurt my mother, you answer to me. Got it?"

Darryl really liked this girl. She was special. "You got it. I promise you that I won't hurt her."

Considering his words, Helga nodded her head as she continued to inspect the place. "You should get it."

Miriam hoped she would say that. Rushing over to her, she hugged her. "I wanted your opinion. This place is my favorite."

"Well than fill out those papers." Watching her mom leave to do just that, Helga wandered outside towards the sidewalk. She was exhausted just from looking at places.

As Miriam filled out the necessary paperwork, she glanced outside to see that Darryl was talking to, Helga. It was an animated scene as she watched her significant other laugh at whatever, Helga said to him.

After when she dropped Helga off at the boarding house so she can rest up, Miriam headed to Darryl's place where she spent time with him in bed. She smiled at the easy tenderness of him.

Hearing her phone go off, Miriam picked it up. She spoke to the other person on the other side for some time before hanging up.

She got the place.

* * *

Helga was sort of glad that her mother hired a moving company to pack up, and move her into that place. There wasn't much of a fuss for them both to have to deal with. She did bring dinner over, along with the Shortman's to break in her new place. Arnold gave her a potted plant as a house warming gift, and his parents gave her a whole new set of pots and pans. Miriam was happy to have all that company over, and loved that Darryl came over too.

Helga did spend a couple nights at her new place before ending up running back home. It was a nice full two weeks of all of that. One thing that she was in question of was where could, Kyoyo be. She questioned Phoebe, and her answer was he still had school to attend.

One weekend, Helga was a little late in heading over to the park to meet up with the others for a game. She just wanted to catch up on one of, Stella's files before heading over. When she told them she was leaving, Stella reminded her not to overdo herself still.

"I know. I'm the Umpire today." Helga called back. "I just use these set of lungs and nothing more."

Miles chuckled. "You and my mom have that in common. Loud lungs."

Shaking her head at that quip, Helga left the boarding house where her attention was grabbed to, Gerald Field. Today they allowed the little kids to play in it today. Smiling, she turned towards where she needed to go just to remain frozen.

Were her eyes deceiving her? Helga felt her heart beat pound so loud that it strummed in her eardrums. He stood in front of another person's house with his head cocked her way. That familiar way he always stood. The way he smiled. Feeling her feet move, Helga began to run in his direction. He came early.

"Kyoyo." He caught her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist. His chuckled at her enthusiasm as their eyes met. "You bastard! I hate surprises."

"Do you like this one though?" He questioned cutely.

She kissed him, It had been too long for this. She missed the way he kissed her. The way he held her as she brought her feet down to the ground. Pulling away, Helga slapped him on the arm. "No more surprises, Bucko!" She told him seriously.

He grinned at her. "Deal." Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kyoyo brought her against him for another full kiss. He dreamt of this.

XX

Harold was pacing up and down in front of him. His fist beating into his mitt repeatedly, while his brows continued to furrow more. "I'm gonna pound, Helga if she keeps us waiting a second longer. Oh I'm so angry at her."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Harold, just be patient. She just had one more file to do for my mom, and she'll be right down. Don't worry about it."

Gerald was busy relaxing on the bleacher stands along a barely contained, Phoebe. "Yeah! Just relax. She'll come, Harold. Don't worry yourself about it."

Taking the opportunity to file her nails, Rhonda wasn't bothered in the least as she waited patiently. Next she could just buff her nails if, Helga didn't arrive after she was done. After maybe she could paint them. As she was thinking of more stuff for her list, Rhonda dropped her file on the ground. While she thought that, Curly got very handsome over the years, what Helga was coming onto the field with was a model.

"Oh my."

Nadine's jaw dropped at the gorgeous looking Japanese male with, Helga. "Is that her boyfriend?" Her tone of voice was in awe.

Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer walking in with, Helga. Phoebe got up immediately to run out to greet them. Gerald turned his head towards his friend to spot the frown on his face. Phoebe showed him pictures of Kyoyo in the past, and he often spoke to him online when he was with her, but in reality the guy made himself feel like a slob.

Arnold watched as everyone went up to meet, Kyoyo. He knew this day would come. He just did. Now he had to watch the girl of his dreams in the arms of another. It killed him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be rude, but he knew he couldn't as he found himself bravely walking closer.

"Sheesh. Quiet up you yaps or I'll quiet them up for you." Helga barked out while raising her fist towards, Harold. "Don't test me, Pink Boy."

Kyoyo snickered beside her as he put a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Hey everyone. I'm Kyoyo Heyerdahl."

Harold pointed between, Phoebe and Kyoyo. "Hey! You both have the same last names!"

Rolling her eyes, Helga scowled at him. "Oh my. What a remarkable genius you've become, Harold." She said in a bit of quiet sarcasm.

"Really?"

"No!" Responded Helga. "I told you that he is her cousin. Don't you remember?"

Arnold stepped forward more to try to stop this from being a full round-about. "Perhaps it is just best to just introduce all of us to him, Helga." He suggested nicely.

"Fine, Arnoldo." Not one to be that sociable still, Helga let Phoebe do the honors. "Pheebs, please do it."

Smiling sweetly, Phoebe proudly did it. "Certainly, Helga."

Introducing, Kyoyo to all her friends, Phoebe felt even more excitement swelling inside of her. None of her other family members, except for the ones from Kentucky would visit. She knew it was due to cost, so that is why the ones from Japan never did. To have her cousin here and to have Helga reunited with him had her excited, but as her eyes fell onto, Arnold she knew that something might burst soon.

Waiting for it to be finished, Arnold came forward more. "Will you be playing baseball with us?"

Nodding his head, Kyoyo silently sized up Arnold. "I would love to if you could spare me. I have played before."

"Cool. What position?"

"I've pitched, played left and right outfield, been a catcher, and umpire." Answered Kyoyo cooly.

Telling him what positions are free, Kyoyo told him he wouldn't mind being a catcher. As Arnold turned to get gear for him to use he couldn't help but stew. "Yeah. You probably just want to spend even more time nearer to, Helga." He muttered out.

Gerald saw the steam coming out of his friend's ears so he made an excuse to talk to him. Running over to him had him clasping his hand on, Arnold's shoulder. "Hey buddy. You have to contain that anger. If I can plainly see it so will, Helga."

"So I have to act pleasant to, Mr Perfect?" Arnold bit out as he waved his hand out in frustration. "Look at how they keep holding hands and stuff. Is he afraid of letting go?"

Leaning closer to his friend to gaze into his eyes, Gerald just made his customary sound of disapproval. "Mmmm mmmm mmmm. You have it bad for her." Grabbing the gear that was needed, Gerald wasn't about to see him thrust it at, Kyoyo. "You know he's a good guy. I've talked to him and so have you. They just got reunited today so it is natural to hold hands. If you love her this badly than say something or forever hold your peace."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, Arnold turned his back to him. "Of all the cruddy things to say to me. You just had to say that."

"Yeah well, I do have a point." Leaving his friend to stew, Gerald went over to give, Kyoyo the spare equipment he could use.

XX

Playing baseball when it came to, Kyoyo going up to bat, Arnold could hear the girls on his team breath out a dreamy sigh as they watched him swing and hit a home run. Rhonda was fanning herself at the sight of him running the bases. While, Nadine wondered how much working out he truly had to do to get that physique he acquired.

"You guys know that you are on this team." Reminded Arnold a bit too much in a huff.

"Who cares?" Rhonda and Nadine spoke in a dreamy voice together.

Rhonda fanned herself. "I mean I'm crazy about, Thad, but by gosh I haven't seen someone look like THAT in a long time."

Nadine was tapping her lip in thought. "What about Lorenzo?"

"Oh Lorenzo is good looking. Thad is still way better looking that him, but this man here is so exotic. So gorgeous." Rhonda had to stop this, but as her head turned to catch Curly's jealousy, she smiled. "Time out!" Rushing towards her secret boyfriend, Rhonda crushed him in a kiss. "You have nothing to worry about. Nothing." She assured him.

At home base, Helga rolled her eyes at that display. "They make up and than they break up."

Hearing his girlfriend's bored voice, Kyoyo came closer to her. "That's sad."

Shaking her head, Helga smirked. "No it isn't since it just leads to making up again. They have been doing that for too long now."

"Want to do something much later on?"

She'd love to! "Don't you have jet lag? What about catching up with, Pheebs folks?"

Kissing her, Kyoyo knew she hated this public display of affection, but he needed those lips. "I came in last night so I have plenty of rest." Feeling her hit him, Kyoyo rubbed his arm. "Damn! I forgot how hard you punch."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, Bucko."

Her legs felt so weak. It was weak for a very good reason. Helga had him finally close to her, but as he drifted off to sit on the bench, she couldn't help notice how Arnold wasn't at all smiling once, Kyoyo showed up. Was he actually jealous of him? It couldn't be possible.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Alright I've been having one hell of some weeks health wise. Been in and out of emergency so this one chapter has been waiting in my queue waiting to be uploaded. Don't know when I'll be doing another upload of another chapter, but I know I should focus on my health. I'm hoping that one doctor will actually help me instead of deter me. If he does than I'm heading to another doctor.**

 **With the case of Helga, your self esteem isn't going to sky rocket just like that. I've been in similar situations where I've been knocked down so long that all you can focus on the negative. You may get some positive things from people, but it is within you to believe it. Trust me when I say that when you hear it long enough, it is a hard thing to simply knock out in a matter of minutes.**

* * *

Helga had a feeling that it was the flesh and blood version of, Kyoyo that put the adults at ease. Her mother thought he was the most thoughtful person she had ever met. That was close to, Arnold of course. Those were her words.

With Stella and Miles, they thought of him as a very well rounded person. This was also very a close version of, Arnold.

It all was sounding like a theme even with her. Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, and etcetera. She wasn't feeling depressed about it at all so while, Kyoyo was speaking to Phoebe's parents, Helga pulled her aside.

"Everyone keeps comparing Arnold and Kyoyo. How they are similar." Helga brought her more further away from the small group. "What do you think?"

The truth or not to tell the truth? Phoebe couldn't lie to her. Helga was an expert at figuring this stuff out herself. "There is slight differences between them, but yes I will admit how they are." She answered in almost a defeated way. "They are both incredible people, and they both can make you happy for a long time."

Helga's forehead crinkled. "Ugh."

"You were very lucky to find someone perfect when you were so young. Now look at your luck again, you also found another who is just as perfect for you again. Two people who I can see you marrying one day. Well at least one of them." Phoebe smirked. "One of them will surely keep you happy for a long time."

There was just a huge difference between both boys though. This difference was vast. One returned her feelings. Arnold shunned her. She knew in all fairness that he was nine years old and having your bully tell you very passionately that you are in love with them, qualifies you in being stunned. She was hurt by it then, but now she accepted it. She matured knowing the truth.

"You do know that I never dated, Arnold." Helga pointed out in a very dry tone of voice.

"I know!" Phoebe squeaked out. "I'm just saying. You fell in love with a great guy when you were three. Someone who is still great."

This wasn't helping her any. Helga needed to stop this conversation. "Yeah, well I'm dating your cousin."

It was a never ending battle right now, Phoebe felt in her mind. Arnold was far too chicken to say anything to, Helga. Helga had already confessed to him a long time ago, and now written it off because they lived under the same roof.

"You are on good terms with your mom now."

"Yeah, so?" Helga was keeping an eye out of, Kyoyo.

She had to approach this tactfully. "If you lived under her roof, would you still be thinking the same way?"

Helga stepped back from her. "That obsession did me no good. You know it and I know it. I wasted so much of my life loving someone who won't love me in that way." She was fighting hard not to raise her voice, but it was so hard given how passionate she always was. "So yes I would be still in a relationship with, Kyoyo. Do you not want me with your cousin?"

Reaching out to take her hand, Phoebe calmed her. "I want you with him. I just want you happy. That is all I want. You asked me a question and I answered it the best way I know how."

Spotting him approaching, Helga smiled towards him. "I'm happy."

Kyoyo smiled at his flower. He loved how that smile always lit up her face. "Is my Flower ready to go?" He inquired as his hand snaked around her waist.

"Yes." She responded before turning her head to, Phoebe. "Later. Have fun with, Gerald."

"Alright. You both have fun too." Phoebe told them as she watched them depart.

Walking outside, Kyoyo led her to a car Reba was allowing him to use. Opening up the door for her, Helga slid into the passenger seat. When he climbed in they immediately kissed before leaving to their destination.

XX

The petals showed such happiness that stood out among the rest of the flowers. Each flower had its different meaning. A different sentiment behind each. Whether it was from history itself of a famous person, or that of a past romantic interest. So many of these flowers could tell a story, or will tell a story.

The story of this daisy that he stared at right now was of love. So many thought of past Helga as nothing but a pain. Some thought of daisies as pains. A misunderstood plant where people just believed was a weed. Something that was the same with, Helga. There was also this hidden beauty that no one got to see unless you opened up your eyes. He opened them up to see her. A girl, who when she smiles, she lights up the world.

He didn't care if he got corny in his thoughts. This is how he felt being in love with her. Arnold loved being near her at any chance he can get. His sweet daisy. The girl to whom he'll keep giving flowers to.

Mrs Vitello, looked in on her employee. Each day that was the flower that held his attention the most. She had a feeling it was due to, Helga. The girl he lit up for when she walked into the shop with some food. When she was young, she was rude. Now that she was older, she found her utterly charming.

"The daisy symbolizes innocence, cheerfulness, and purity." She informed him as she approached. "Every day you stare at these as if they are her."

"She called them little sunshines coming from the ground when we were young." Arnold smiled at the memory of how sweet her voice sounded. "She sounded so cute saying that."

A soft sincere smile appeared on her face. "You're in love with that girl. Have you told her?"

Saddened by the question, Arnold felt deflated. "No. As it is, she is with her boyfriend right now."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No and I keep feeling like it is too late. Her boyfriend is actually this great person. I hate him because he has what I want, but at the same time I don't hate him." Growling, Arnold brought his hands up to place in his scalp to lean forward. He wanted to hide away from the world. "I love her. Me. I've known her the longest."

Young love always makes it seem like it is the final time of having it. "Listen to me, Arnold. My best advice for you is to just tell her how you feel. Just rip the bandage off. At least it is better to do it instead of living your life wondering, what if?"

Arnold should just began hitting himself against his face for now on. Each advice was the same, but with slight variations.

His eyes fell back onto the petals of the Daisy imagining, Helga's sweet face.

* * *

They were both enjoying an ice cream at the end of the pier that overlooked Elk Island. Sitting in comfortable silence, Helga was leaning against him while they listened to the water. It was peaceful and she wanted to sleep in his arms.

"Are you keeping up your training while you are here?" She wondered softly.

"Yes. I train with both, Uncle Kyo or Phoebe in their studio. I believe Phoebe is far more deadlier than he is." Kyoyo chuckled at such seriousness in his cousin's face. "Crouching Mouse, Hidden Serpent."

Helga smiled at that description. "Oh that suits her. That sweet tiny voice can turn into something far more serious when it matters." At the feeling of his finger brushing against her skin, she trembled.

Eating his cone, Kyoyo positioned her on his lap prompting her to yelp. "As if I would let you fall."

One arm went around his neck. "Maybe, but warn a girl, will ya." Finishing her cone up, Helga pinched him on the arm. "Ass."

One hand coming up to caress her face, Kyoyo lifted her chin up for a kiss. He felt her lips opening to allow entrance, and he took advantage of it freely. It was such an action that caused a strong intake of air that made him question who did it come from. Still as her other arm wrapped around his neck, he knew how perfect this still is.

Helga enjoyed the feeling of his tongue caressing against hers. The way his breath felt against her skin as they continued their dance. She was mildly aware of how the boards of this part of the pier shifted bringing such awareness of annoyance to her. It felt so familiar as her eye opened to growl into, Kyoyo's mouth as her eyes narrowed beyond them.

Unhappily, Kyoyo pulled apart from the kiss to turn his head around to take a gander at a very large male. Feeling the negativity he carefully took her off his lap so they can both stand up to face towards the two people. One he wasn't worried about. That one was a follower. The other one he had to assume was, Wolfgang. Helga painted a perfect picture of him.

"Wolfgang, I assume." He spoke assuredly as he went to hold, Helga's hand.

Wolfgang's eyes went between Helga and the taller stranger. "What are you doing with my prom date?"

Helga scoffed as she boldly spat on the boards in front of her. "As if, Flowbee. Don't you and Edmund have better things to do like make out in your room alone?" She knew it was like her poking at a hornets nest, but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes her filter settings weren't on.

"Hey! Who told?!" Edmund shouted from behind, Wolfgang.

Hitting his friend in the stomach, Wolfgang had him shut up. "Whoever said that is making stuff up."

She smirked. "Word got around after that party. Your friends aren't really your friends to say all that." She wasn't about to tell who told them.

Wolfgang decided to ignore her. "So who is this nerd? You do know that you belong to me."

"This is my boyfriend, Kyoyo. He isn't so imaginary is he?" Helga pointed out smugly. She was proud of her boyfriend to be honest. Guess most girls wouldn't be this lucky to have someone like him, love her.

Kyoyo held a ghost of a smile finally at how she sounded. She sounded actually proud of him. "No person belongs to one person. They only belong to themselves." He reflectively said.

"Ha! Sounds kinda fruity to me, Pataki, but I guess that's what you're after." Wolfgang said as he took a step forward. "Now let me show you what a real man is like."

Rolling her eyes, Helga noticed how Kyoyo was standing. He was ready for anything. "Perhaps it is time for you to take your boyfriend out." Kyoyo suggested kindly. Hearing Helga bark out a laugh he then spotted it. He saw how the guy went and charged him. He waited to engage him, but instead sidestepped it at the last second making, Wolfgang splash down into the water. "You know I didn't mean to point something as sensitive as that to you, but as it is, Helga is not your property."

Helga slipped her hand into his. "Let's get out of here."

Nodding his head, Kyoyo and her walked past, Edmund to make their way out of there. When they were well enough away they began to laugh as they got into the car to drive away. Feeling her hand take hers again, Helga fell back into comfortable silence.

* * *

Ruth smiled at him from on top of her stoop. She waved him up and at first he wasn't about to, but Arnold found himself in her company. He was lonely. The girl he wanted was with another and the girl he once wanted is desiring him. Arnold found himself kissed and caressed by her manicured nails. He should of stopped it. He wanted to even when she led him into her bedroom.

"Ruth."

She turned on some music that he hated. She stripped in front of him, and he laid there staring. Helga had a better body that her. Helga was a far better kisser than her. Helga was with another person right now.

He tried to protest again, but Ruth wasn't listening as she undid his pants. He could of stopped her, but all he could think about was Helga. "Ruth."

Ruth refused to listen to him. She was leaving soon to New York. She wanted one more chance with him. She felt his hands try to now stop her and all she could do was tie him up quickly. She hummed and moved her hands down to remove his pants.

"Ruth! Stop it!" He tried to shake his wrists out of this tight hold. The music went louder. "I don't want to hurt you."

He was bigger than any of her past boyfriends. Ruth was impressed as she blew against him. "You'll forget all about her." She promised.

Jerking his hips forward, Arnold glared at her. "Untie me now!"

Pouting, Ruth purposely went up to brush her breast against his lips to tantalize him. Feeling nothing but his head turning, she untied him and moved to sit away from him.

Arnold quickly put his pants on and turned the music off. "What the hell is your problem?! I'm in love with Helga!"

"But you aren't with her. She is with someone else. I saw her. If you actually loved her than you would of said something, but instead you came in here and kissed me." Ruth yelled back.

It hurt to hear that. "I was lonely and upset. I will tell her."

"When she is married?" She wondered before she sighed. "I'm really sorry for that. I really do like you a lot more than just a friend. She's lucky and I want you to see me. I want you jealous of the guys who come over. I want you to see me naked. I want to kiss you. I want you. I love talking to you."

Arnold stood there. "I feel nothing but friendship for you. I cannot feel anything more for you. My perfect girl goes by the name of, Helga G. Pataki. I will tell her how I feel. I will. She is everything that I want in a girl. Everything."

Ruth teared up. "I hope I get that one day from a guy, but I don't blame the guys for wanting her."

He tilted his head like a dog. "Excuse me?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ask around and you'll see that not only, Wolfgang had the hots for her, or even Baxter, but there were at least twenty more guys who fell for her."

"I know about them, but who else?"

"Ludwig." Her eyes went to his. "He's in love with her, but won't do a thing because of how she feels."

Arnold spotted her robe hanging on her door. Going to get it he handed it to her. "Please cover up."

Doing so, Ruth bowed her head in shame. "I'll be leaving soon."

"I do wish you a lot of luck out there." Arnold bent down to kiss her cheek. "I really do. Also one day you'll find someone who will be in love with you."

She couldn't form the words as she continued to sit there.

* * *

Why a bus ride? Though the twins didn't mind as they comfortably laid in the seat next to him, Baxter would often look out the window in thoughtful silence. He loved his brother and sister fiercely, and found himself always doing things to keep them happy. This time he was their escort to where, Lila was staying. It was a nice thing to leave his dad with, Annabeth with some time alone at home. Something he also found himself agreeing to readily.

"Psst, Bax." Zack had a bit of a harsh whisper always. Something never low or light. So many mistaken it as him being angry when it was really, Zack's past speech impediment acting up on him.

"Yes?" He answered a lot more lightly.

"Do you think they have pigs on that farm?"

He honestly had no clue. "I'm unsure. Ask her when you see her."

Nodding his head, Zack went back to cuddling with his sister. Something that he hardly saw most siblings do, but as he watched him settle back to sleep, Baxter pulled his phone out to take a picture of them. He pulled up a smile on his face before he saw a voicemail pop up on his phone. Curious, he listened to it just to find that his happiness ended.

XX

Lila was waiting for them at the bus depot. Seeing both her siblings yawning she giggled at how cute they appeared. Coming forward to grab their luggage she noticed something about, Baxter that didn't settle too well with her. It was this darkness mixed with sadness within those eyes.

"Lila! Do you have pigs on the farm?" Zack asked between a yawn and excitement.

"We do. Want to help me feed them tomorrow?" She offered.

"Yeah!"

Laughing, Lila even grabbed Baxter's suitcase surprising him. In the short time she was on the farm she regained her strength back, and love of hard work. "Come on then. I know all of you would want to go to sleep."

Jennifer grabbed onto, Baxter's hand to place her head against his arm. "I want a real bed that doesn't smell like bus." She complained quietly.

Chuckling, Baxter picked her up to walk her towards a large double cab truck, Lila was leading them to. "Oh I know. You love the smell of flowers and perfume in the morning." He teased.

Lila smirked. "I can't promise the smell of flowers or perfume in the morning, but Grandma's cooking does fill up the place nicely. You always need a full meal before doing farm work." She told them.

"Will she like us?" Jennifer inquired almost lazily as Baxter placed her in the back seat.

Lila smiled. "She will love you. Grandma Beth is the most friendly person around. We have so many visitors throughout the day that she welcomes. She has these award winning pies that you'll absolutely love. She is also someone who loves to have fun." Getting into the drivers seat she continued to speak. "She is just like our mother so trust me when I say that you'll love her."

Smiling at the fact she was putting them both at ease, Baxter belted himself in. He listened to the chattering of the twins as they asked all sorts of questions till they got to the farm. When he got there, he found them both asleep. "I guess you should show me where they will be staying so I can carry them in."

Lila smiled as she got out of the truck. Opening up the back door she took, Jennifer in her arms surprising Baxter. Not that she noticed in her own concentration of not waking her sister. Carrying her up the steps, she entered through the front door. Going down the hallway, Lila entered a room where two beds were set up. Placing her down, Lila left to retrieve their stuff.

For Baxter he took their shoes off to make sure they were comfortable. Hearing Lila come back in with their bags he was amazed at how fast she unpacked without any noise. Soon she came over with their respective pajamas so they can change them.

After they were done and she showed him to his bedroom, Lila smiled at him. "You'll meet Beth formally in the morning. She always turns in early at nine." She told him softly. "The bathroom is down the hall."

Nodding his head, Baxter finally thought to ask. "How do you like it here?"

There was a different smile on her. Something that lit her up. "I belong here. I love it here. I love helping out. I have made a lot of friends here in the short time, and I met back up with someone again."

"Oh, who?"

"Arnie. Arnold's cousin. He lives a lot further down, but I occasionally see him. He has helped me out here when we needed it. I've done the same for him, and a neighbor of ours." Breathing in a very satisfied breath of fresh air, Lila felt more love enter her soul. "I won't leave here again. I will for a visit, but other than that, I belong here."

He believed her. "You look incredible. Farm life is obviously doing you justice."

"It is. Also don't worry much about me bothering you since I'm usually outside all day long. I will eat breakfast maybe with you, but you will see me more times during dinner." Moving towards him to kiss his cheek. "I hope you have a really pleasant sleep. It is super quiet here."

With that she left his doorway to leave him alone to do whatever else. Baxter had no idea what else to think after that voicemail that prompted him to lay on his bed in abject misery.

* * *

Helga felt like she was floating on the stairs as she drifted upstairs. She vaguely remembered saying something to one of the boarders as she passed them, but her mind was elsewhere. Each touch and kiss from, Kyoyo was still felt on her. She felt herself smiling as she entered her bedroom and unclothed herself. She hummed as she placed her robe on, and grabbed her caddy.

Walking across the hallway to the bathroom, she entered still in her haze. She closed the door lightly and locked it. Removing her robe she placed it on the hook before heading to the shower to climb inside still humming in her head. Turning around she faced a shocked, Arnold.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelped before turning her back to him.

Covering up his, 'Package,' Arnold opened his mouth up to speak. "Excuse me? I was in here first. You just barged in here."

She knew he was correct, but was so embarrassed to admit it readily. "I wasn't thinking." Her face was so red.

His eyes scanned her backside appreciating her openly. Still as he did, Arnold moved towards the curtain. "You can have the shower now. I'm done anyhow."

"Um." Helga paused as she felt a little air brush against her body. "Thanks. Uh, sorry about, you know."

Smiling just a little, Arnold knew she felt humiliated right now. "It's fine. It is also my fault in not locking the door. Please enjoy your shower."

Helga waited to hear the door open up and close before knowing she was fully alone. Taking a step back, Helga went and rested her back against the shower wall. Thinking of Arnold now naked was in her mind. Soon that same old memory of their lips once meeting up in a passionate dance on, New Years was on her mind. Her body and mind became more alive as she found herself on the floor of the tub.

Just moments ago she was on Cloud 9 with thoughts of, Kyoyo, and now she was in Heaven with, Arnold. Her hands went into her wet hair as they clasped. Arnold doesn't want her. If he wanted her he would of said something. There is a difference between what they did that one night and now.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know I put the other side story simply because I needed a break from the main story. I couldn't think of something with Gerald and Phoebe at the moment so please forgive me.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Don't worry I'm sticking to the story and I have a couple more cliffhangers here. One on this chapter and another I know I'll be writing for the next chapter. I'm only up tonight because I'm just having that added benefit of being really sick to my stomach so I'm up and can't sleep. F you too body. I love my understanding family, friends, and a great boyfriend in being extra patient with me. Of course with this migraine constantly acting up and if someone flips the lights on me again I will throw something at you instead of hiss at you like a vampire. I just hate my body since it feels like poop.**

 **Does anyone have a spare female body lying around. Good working condition with no medical issues? I wouldn't mind having it so I can ditch this disaster zone. Sorry about me boring you guys to death here. Read on.**

* * *

Miriam turned her head towards her daughter who sat on the stool quietly listening to her. Miriam was nervous. Nervous about spending a weekend away with, Darryl. Also she was excited as she continued to spout on about her list.

"Well condoms is something I don't need." Miriam laughed nervously while her hand went to rest against her cheek.

That made, Helga actually move her face. While she knew her mom was getting busy with her boyfriend, she preferred not to actually know. "Hey mom!" She barked out loud so she could hear her. When she got her attention, Helga smirked. "I'd greatly appreciate you not saying those things to me. Yes I do know that you are experienced, but I don't need to hear it."

A different type of embarrassment overwhelmed her as, Miriam leaned against the counter just to put her hands over her daughter's. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just nervous. This is the first time for us to do this, and I want everything to be perfect."

Softening up her expression, Helga put her hands on top of hers. "It'll be fine. Darryl is much more of a find than that cretin you married before. He is also far more easy going. You will be great."

Frowning a little, Miriam pursed her lips. "As much as I hate your father for what he did with you." Helga tried to look away from her. "He did give me the greatest gifts in the world. He first gave me your sister and than you." Placing her hand under her chin, Miriam examined her daughter's face. "You grow more beautiful each day." Moving around the counter, she kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Hopping off the stool to save herself from her own embarrassment, Helga scanned her mom's luggage. "So far I see nothing missing. If there is something missing than go to a convenience store."

Nodding her head in assurance, Miriam's eyes popped open wider. "NEGLIGEE!"

Mouth dropping open, Helga listened to her mom's rushed footsteps out of the room. "Well thanks again for that visual mom."

* * *

His fingers glided across the piano while another tune came to mind. His eyes closed as he begun to sing while the face of a beautiful blonde popped up into his head. He thought of those blue eyes. That quick wit. Her beautiful features. Her quick mind. He smiled just a bit as the words drifted out past his lips unaware of someone stepping through the door with a violet romper on.

 _When I've been gone, when I'm right here_

 _The minute my eyes open in the morning_

 _Out on some highway, or pulling in the driveway._

 _Clear blue sky or when it's thunder storming_

 _My mind just can't escape you._

 _The first time I touched you, that's when I knew_

Helga stood there listening to him sing. She smiled at how soulful his voice sounded. How full of heart. She didn't dare interrupt him as she waited for, Kyoyo to arrive for their date. So she just stood there with her hand to her heart as she took, Arnold's voice in.

 _I want you to trust me, I want you to love me_

 _I want you to need me like I'm something you can't lose_

 _I want you to save me, I want you to crave me_

 _Even when I can't find my way to you_

 _If you ever once doubt, anything I'm about_

 _All it ever comes down to, girl I just want you_

Helga sighed softly as she heard the lyrics. Whoever he was singing about was a lucky person. Whoever he dreamt of too, was lucky as well. Still as she thought about it, she glanced down to her feet knowing that it was never her. Arnold only desired the fake. The oh so perfect, girls. The ones who held no brains in their heads.

 _When you get rattled, or you're coming all unraveled_

 _When you're holding everything together for me_

 _The way you revealed me, the way that you feel me_

 _The way you know I'm holding something inside_

 _Don't know what time has for us_

 _But as long as I'm here, one thing I'm sure of_

She knew then it was him just singing a song. All those girls were so selfish that they looked out for their own happiness and never his. They wanted him to give them everything, while they took it without giving anything back.

 _I want you to trust me, I want you to love me_

 _I want you to need me like I'm something you can't lose_

 _I want you to save me, I want you to crave me_

 _Even when I can't find my way to you_

 _If you ever once doubt, anything I'm about_

 _All it ever comes down to, is girl I just want you_

 _Yeah, I just want you_

 _Yeah, I just want you_

Helga turned softly away and exited through the door. She left him to his song and the girl he is singing about. A fantasy that is just a fantasy.

Arnold could of sworn he spotted movement. It was lilac with plenty of leg showing. He caught the scent of vanilla in the air that had him getting up slowly. Was she up there? Did she hear him sing? If she did, does she think it is about another girl?

Getting off the bench, Arnold went towards the door. He had to speak to her. Had to stop her from her date. He had to confess to her. He couldn't take the fact that she was in the arms of another.

Helga paused at the bottom of the stairs. Her head turned up towards the roof where he still was. Turning around, her foot stepped on the bottom step, and she paused once more. Her heart beat wildly as her foot came back down. She confessed to him last time, and her heart was broken.

Opening the door, Arnold began to go down. He hoped to catch her before she left. He had to. He had to bring her in his arms and confess. He couldn't take another day of this. She belonged to him and no one else.

Moving to the door, Helga opened it to step right through. Just at that moment, Kyoyo parked the car he was using. Going down the steps far more steadily she than went to the passenger side where she opened it up surprising him. She had to leave. She needed the space between her and the thoughts that were, Arnold.

Arnold ran out the front door to watch the girl of his dreams drive off with, Mr Perfect. Landing his bottom on the stoop steps, he berated himself silently for being so slow, and dense.

* * *

Helga watched as, Kyoyo made the food in her mother's kitchen. She was told not to help at all, and seeing that she really didn't feel like cooking, she let him take the helm. Right now he was making homemade sushi rolls. The only time she had these was when she was around the Heyerdahls, so this was pretty fitting. Of course he forbade her to look in the pink box that he placed in the refrigerator.

"So you do Ninjutsu. You are studying to become a doctor. You are pretty good at sarcasm, but not as great as me." Helga heard him chuckle at that. "You play guitar and violin. You sing." She had to admit that Arnold was a far better singer than him there. "You are pretty cool, and of course you play sports. Tell me something else about yourself."

Kyoyo smiled at her as he leaned forward to kiss her. "What I have to say is completely honest. I don't want to scare you."

Cocking her head, Helga squinted one of her eyes at him. "Just tell me."

"I am waiting till you are of age, but I do want to marry you one day."

Blushing, Helga grabbed her water to have something to do so she just began to drink it. This will be far more than anyone else in her life.

* * *

The time on the farm was nice actually. Baxter mostly spent it with Beth just helping her out. As for, Zack and Jennifer, they were helping out Lila on the farm. Lila was true to her word when she said that he would hardly see her really. Most of the time, Lila would come in to eat dinner, clean up, and go back outside to do some final things. Only once he saw her speaking to that strange guy, Arnie. Though out there he was completely normal. The one that wasn't was himself.

Wandering outside after she ran out after dinner, Baxter thought to lend a hand. Still as he glanced at his palms, he spotted a person who didn't do any hard work in their lives. Pausing in his inspection he heard, Lila speaking to someone which was one of the horses.

"Oh sheesh, Clive. What did I tell you about wandering off through the field at night?" Lila admonished the horse as if it could answer. "Oh I know what you were doing. You were just wanting to feel the breeze through that gorgeous mane of yours." She giggled at that. "I don't blame you. You do make a beautiful sight to see."

He came closer to find Lila smiling at the horse as she guided it into the barn. He watched from behind as her bottom swayed in those shorts she wore so often now. Slapping himself at ogling her, Baxter walked into the barn as she was busy brushing down the horse.

"Want help?"

Lila was still smiling as she groomed the horse. She felt at peace doing this. "If you want you can do the same to, Fred. That guy has been aching for a grooming haven't you, Fred?" As if on cue, the horse neighed its response. "His brush is right next to his stall."

Going over to pick up the brush, Baxter began to do it until she stopped him. Quietly she placed her hand on top of his, and guided his hand before releasing it. Thanking her, he continued to do his duty. As he did it, he felt relaxed himself. His nerves were more calmer since hearing that voicemail from his evil mom.

Patting Clive, Lila brought him to his stall to place him inside. "You are always a good guy." She told the horse before coming over to, Baxter. "That's quite enough. Fred looks close to passing out."

Glancing at the horse's eyes, Baxter saw that they were deeply half lidded. "Alright." Leaving the stall, he watched her close it. "Any closer in obtaining the man of your dreams?"

Shaking her head, Lila made a face. "I'm still young so I don't care right now." It was true that she stopped caring about that. Right now she was more focused on her own well being, and making her grandmother happy. "What about you?"

"No one in my life."

Nodding her head, Lila faced him. "You've been in a dark mood though. Why?"

"I already called dad up about it and he is doing something right now." He sighed as he walked further into the barn. "I got a voicemail from my mom before I arrived here. She threatened to kill me once she got out. Told me I shouldn't of been born."

Shutting the larger barn doors, Lila came up to him. "We can always put her in the rototiller. That could do some damage."

Seeing too many changes in this girl in the short time, Baxter actually laughed at that dark humor. "I'll keep that in mind."

Shrugging, Lila smirked. "I didn't want to apologize because I'm sure you've heard that to death. I'd rather offer something that will make you laugh or smile."

Grabbing her, Baxter embraced her. It was perhaps the first selfless thing she really did. "I appreciate that."

Pulling away, Lila shrugged once more. "Thanks for helping her inside. Also there is a fair coming up that I know they'll enjoy."

"Yeah they would."

* * *

Laying on her bed, Helga and Kyoyo were busy kissing. Their limbs were entwined as her arms were around his neck. She trembled at his touch when his fingers moved up and down her side. She wanted him to touch her, but feared she would go overboard. Still as his hand brushed against her legs, Helga raised them up more to wrap around his waist. It was her inviting him.

Kyoyo wants to marry her one day and she believed him. She felt his sincerity in his words as he spoke. He was offering her far more than anyone else. This prompted her to move to her back and loosen up the buttons of his shirt.

"Helga?" He wondered what her meaning was. He never wanted to rush her. True he wanted to see her naked, but he won't rush her into having sex with him. He would wait till their own wedding night if that's what she wanted.

Sliding his shirt down, Helga's eyes went to his. "I'm not ready for sex. It will be a long time for that."

He kissed those pouty lips. "Than tell me what you want. You know I want you happy."

Sitting up, Helga slid down the top of her romper to expose the peach bra she was wearing. Slowly she unfastened her clasp to her bra, and put it aside. Feeling the air hit her exposed skin, Helga laid back down suddenly embarrassed of the new scars on her skin.

Getting up himself, Kyoyo removed the rest of his shirt followed by his pants. Laying back down next to her, he kissed her bullet wounds. "Don't be embarrassed. Don't think less of yourself." He felt her trembling. "You know how beautiful you are?" Kissing her once more in the same areas, he lifted his head up. "You are very beautiful, Helga. Never doubt that."

She hated tearing up at those words and at the tenderness she was receiving. "I love you." Was the only thing she could say to that right now as she placed his hand to her waist to hint that she wanted that down the rest of the way too.

Doing as she wanted, Kyoyo kissed her stomach unaware of the fluttering feeling he was sending her as he pulled down the remaining clothes from her body. Looking up to examine his beautiful girlfriend, Kyoyo removed his underwear. "I love you too."

Reaching down to touch him, Helga brought her head back when she felt his hand between her legs. She moaned as she felt what he was doing with her.

Lowering himself, Kyoyo positioned his head between her legs. This is what perfection was made from: Her.

* * *

Arnold was fiddling around with his mug while in the kitchen. Deep hazy thoughts surrounded him still after watching that car pull away. He thought to call, Gerald. Still he couldn't bother him after years of too much angst.

Miles wandered into the kitchen to see his son appearing to be more interested in something else. Young love is nutty. "Your grandfather met the woman he married at a very young age. He didn't want anything to do with her, and one day he wanted everything to do with her." Sitting down, Miles reached for the mug of Arnold's to take a sip of the liquid inside. "For me, it took plenty of trial and error. Too many girls who were so perfect, but weren't really. It was a joke and your granddad told me so." He chuckled at that. "When I met your mom it was love at first sight. I knew I wanted to marry her. So perfect to me."

He smiled at the edited version of the story. Arnold loved how they met the girls they knew they were going to marry. Well his grandfather did eventually. "I know why you are saying this."

"It is time for you to say something to her. Kyoyo is a nice guy. He is a gentleman to her, but he isn't the one for her." Grabbing his son's hand, Mile squeezed it. "You are. You understand her better than him. You are the one that was made for her."

"Phoebe told me I should confess to her because she confessed to me before." He sighed. "I was close to tonight, but she left for that date."

Smiling, Miles leaned back. "Helga G. Shortman has a nice ring to it."

"Dad!" Arnold admonished before wishing it to be true right now.

"Hey I can't help it that we love her. That girl is a doll." Miles than changed his voice to light sarcasm. "True a doll with quite a lip to her, but still a doll. She's fantastic and we already approve her for you to marry."

"I'll confess when she gets home."

Shaking his head, Miles told him. "She'll be staying at her mom's since she is out of town. She is house sitting. She was over here because she wanted to change into something for her date." Raising his shoulders up, Miles couldn't figure out women still.

Arnold thought about her with HIM. That guy wrapping himself around her perfect body. Suddenly feeling sick, Arnold got up to dry heave into the sink. He could vaguely feel his dad's hand on his back as he patted him. All he could feel were hot tears escaping his eyes as the thought of losing her forever was now more clearer.

"Oh God. I lost her." Falling to the ground, Arnold began to weep harder. "I should of told her how I felt before. I should of. This is my fault."

Hearing his son suffer, Miles wrapped his arms around him. "You didn't lose her. You didn't. Trust your dad."

He wanted to. He really did, but all Arnold could think about was, Helga having Kyoyo's children.

* * *

In the morning light of her bedroom, Helga glanced over to Kyoyo laying next to her. She sighed as she slowly moved to get up and leave her bed. Hearing the slightest sound from him, Helga still left the room to head to the bathroom for a shower.

Last night's memory was in full bloom as she washed her hair. The way his hands and lips caressed her body. The way they kissed. Sighing once more, Helga turned to let the spray hit the back of her head. She didn't want to perform any oral on him. It was foreign to her while she went at it with gusto with, Arnold. She felt guilty for not doing it. Though she wondered if it was alcohol that drove her into desiring to do so with, Arnold.

No! She wanted to do it because once her hormones shot in, Helga always wanted to explore so much with, Arnold.

Still he didn't want her. Arnold wanted the stupid girls. Worthless ninnies.

Hearing the door open and a pair of hands wrap around her, Helga melted against him before turning around to meet his lips. Her body felt heated up as they began to explore the other. Her hand reaching for the soap and wash cloth to help bathe him. Her getting on her knees to help wash down there along with his member. As she did that, Helga watched at how the water moved against it. She was hypnotized.

Kyoyo watched the scene almost stopping her. Almost. His head moved back as her lips met that sensitive area. He moaned out her name as she continued what she was doing. His knees almost gave out. It was quick due to how much he loved her, and watched as she spit it out.

Cleaning him up again, Helga got up to do the rest of him before handing the cloth to him so he can wash her. As he did, Helga remembered how much she loved tasting, Arnold.

Feeling her legs being placed behind his shoulders, Helga was semi lifted up so he can pleasure her. She was so sensitive that she couldn't last.

* * *

It had been a few days since, Arnold last seen Helga. She had been sleeping at her mom's place for a bit. It was something he hated since he didn't get a chance to see her, but today he did. Though there was, Kyoyo.

Upstairs on the roof, Arnold was playing on the piano just playing random tunes again. He only sung in his head. Though all songs were dedicated to, Helga. She is his inspiration.

"Hi Arnold."

He openly glared at him. "Hi." His tone telling Kyoyo to go away.

Stepping forward, Kyoyo knew why he hated him. "Can't we at least get along?"

"No." Starting to play again, Arnold saw the cover being placed down on his hands. Getting up, Arnold got in his face. "Why did you do that?"

"Get over it. She loves me and not you."

Feeling that sting, Arnold wanted to punch him, but held back. "Trying to start a fight here?"

Shaking his head, Kyoyo didn't want that. "No, but I know the truth."

Getting up on the roof, Helga spotted the tension right away. Moving to stand next to them, she spoke. "What the hell is going on?"

Arnold turned his head to look at the object of both their affections. "You look great today."

"Thanks." She bit out. "What is going on?"

He calmed himself before he stepped towards her. "I told him I'm a better guitar player." Kyoyo told her lightly.

He's lying to her! Arnold loved that he did that. This guy wasn't perfect. He could just open his mouth up and let her hear the truth.

"Is that true?" Helga inquired as she looked towards, Arnold.

His eyes met hers, and he wanted to open his mouth to speak the truth, but somehow couldn't. Helga wouldn't believe him. "Yes." He had to pretend he was answering a question that he could speak the truth of. Helga of all people, knew when he lied.

Nodding her head very slowly, Helga turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Gerald just got here so it is time to go."

A double date with his best friend. Gerald will tell him everything. He may stop certain actions from happening too. "Well have fun."

"Well I guess you can call that girl you've been singing about." Helga suggested.

He spotted it. He knew he did. There was sadness in those eyes before she turned away. Does she really believe he has feelings for another? No! He will make it known that she is the only one he thinks about in that way.

XX

The movie in the park was a good idea. It was a silly old romantic comedy and as the girls left to use the facilities. Gerald was left alone with, Kyoyo near the bridge. Gerald liked the dude, but as the days went past, he saw it working out more with, Arnold than with Kyoyo. Would Helga actually be happy living in Japan? She seemed like she could for a short period of time, but for a long period of time? He couldn't at all see it.

"This is a great idea showing movies in the park. It is very romantic." Kyoyo mentioned as his eyes went to see the long line at the restroom.

"Oh it is. Anything to see Phoebe happy." Gerald turned to glance towards the water.

Looking between the line and the water, Kyoyo went into his pocket to fish something out. Holding it out, he called for Gerald's attention. "What do you think?"

Gerald wasn't expecting to see a diamond ring staring up at him. "I'm flattered but you aren't my type."

Chuckling, Kyoyo corrected him. "I'm planning on asking for Helga's hand for marriage tomorrow."

His eyes went large. "She's only sixteen! That's pushing things quite a bit, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but she knows that I do want to marry her." He stared down at the ring. "It is her choice, but I do hope she says yes. I remember that for so many years when, Phoebe visited, she told us all the stories from here. I was mostly fascinated with the parts with, Helga in them." He sighed lovingly at the thought of her. "When I finally met her it was love at first sight for me. That smile. That laugh. I loved talking to her for hours on end." Placing the ring away, Kyoyo looked directly at him. "I never told her this, but when she came back here I was depressed."

"That's nice and all, but she is still so young. Can't you just call this a promise ring?" Even as Gerald said it, he knew it wouldn't pass as one. It was a pure engagement ring.

Spotting the girls finally out of the bathroom, Kyoyo's smile grew. "They are finally free of the confines of public restrooms."

Stepping away from him to meet up with his girlfriend, Gerald lifted up his phone to call up, Arnold. "Look! I can't talk long, but I need to tell you something that is urgent. Kyoyo is planning on asking for Helga's hand tomorrow. So that means if you don't want to lose the girl, you tell her exactly how you are feeling. Also before you ask: He showed me the engagement ring." Hanging up with, Arnold asking more questions, Gerald made a slight face. "Oh buddy. You better get your act together."

XX

Telling Phoebe goodnight so she can spend some alone time with, Gerald, Helga was in her boyfriend's arms. They stood there wondering what to do next before they looked across the street at a certain place. Normally, Helga would never consider places like this, but tonight she wanted the alone time as she found herself walking into a room that was surprisingly very clean.

Wrapping his arms around her, Kyoyo kissed her neck. "You really sure about this?"

Turning around in his arms, Helga kissed him. "I just wanted to be alone with you. So I'm sure."

XX

Each time he closed his eyes, Arnold could only think of Helga married to Kyoyo. He thought of her far away in Japan where he would never see her again. He thought of her having a house full of children. Releasing a strangled cry, Arnold left the sanctity of the boarding house to locate her. Tonight they were in the park, but as he got there, there was no one there.

Running, Arnold went to Slausons where, Helga loved to have ice cream. Still she was not there.

As he kept running around, he spotted his best friend. He dashed up to him where he grabbed him by his arms. "Where are they?" Arnold shouted as he still looked around.

"Arnold, is everything all right?" Phoebe wondered in concern.

Glancing down to his other friend, Arnold went to her. "I should of told her earlier. I should of. Now Kyoyo will be asking for her hand for marriage and I'll lose her forever." Taking her hand gently in his, Arnold asked her. "Do you know where they are?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know about him asking anything. I do know how he feels about, Helga." Phoebe squeaked.

Gerald was the calmer of the two people as he began to talk. "Kyoyo showed me the engagement ring tonight. He says he wants to ask her tomorrow."

Picking up her phone to contact Helga, Phoebe needed to know where she was too. She was much too young to get engaged.

XX

In a Motel room, Helga and Kyoyo were exploring one another on the bed as they passionately made out. As they did, the screen on her phone continuously lit up while near, Kyoyo's discarded coat, was a blue velvet box peaking out from his pocket. It was as if the box itself wanted the person to propose soon as well.

Feeling his lips against her neck, Helga opened her eyes as she studied the ceiling. There was something missing out of this whole thing, and it was stars.

XX

Phoebe sighed as she shook her head. "She isn't answering. If she isn't answering than she is busy doing something else."

Arnold collapsed on the nearest stoop. "What if he already did it?"

"Doubt it. He made it sound like he had plans." Stated Gerald as he looked at his friend.

Placing her hand to her mouth, Phoebe remembered the reservation that he made. "He made plans to head to that really fancy restaurant that overlooks everything. It is obvious he is going all out."

"How does he have the money for all this? That ring wasn't cheap." Gerald almost wanted to pull his hair out.

There was silence for some time before, Phoebe responded. "None of you got it by how much I travel to either, Japan or Kentucky? No one?" It was kinda nice that no one, except Helga, figured this out.

Arnold sighed. The Heyerdahl's had money. Not a whole bunch like the, Lloyd's maybe, but enough.

Gerald studied his friend as hopelessness gave way to something else in his friend's features. He knew that look of determination. His friend was back, but he had to hope he will keep it up to claim the girl of his dreams. Making a slight face at that, Gerald couldn't believe he referred to, Helga as Arnold's girl of his dreams.

Standing up, Arnold put his shoulders back. He looked up towards the sky. "I'll confess how I feel about her. I won't waste anymore time." Wishing his friends a good night, Arnold marched back to the boarding house. "You always belonged with me, Helga." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Song: I just want you by Cole Swindell**

 **Helga hasn't had any sex with Kyoyo. Just heavy petting.**

 **Sorry but that Lila part was just a filler part. Sometimes my mind takes a serious vacation in the middle of a chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I gotta say that I love these reviews so much. Some of you hit the nail on the head when it came to Kyoyo and I congratulate you. I made as subtle as possible for a reason. Still she does love the guy.**

 **Now I'll be putting in Lila in there as a filler again, but mostly as a break in the main part of the story. I need to build things up because I'm rounding out this story so I can stop it at Chapter 40. The last part in italics is Helga reciting something she made up off the top of her head.**

 **I guess my health and this story are now mixing together to hopefully build that right amount of tension because that is when I had the worst part of my own pain.**

 **Alright, here we go folks. I edited it as best as I could. If you don't like it than blame it on medication right now.**

* * *

Phoebe entered the guest bedroom where, Kyoyo was still resting. Sitting on the bed uninvited she spotted the box sitting in plain view on the nightstand. Not a word was spoken between both cousins as she reached forward to open it. She prayed that it was something else as she opened it, but when she did, she had to speak up.

"She's sixteen. That is too young to think about this level of commitment." She began by saying as she maneuvered her body to see him more. "You are beginning to learn to become a doctor. There is just too much time until you both truly know about this."

Taking the box from her, Kyoyo understood why she was saying that. "I understand, but I have more pros than cons in this whole thing here. She's the one for me."

Sighing, Phoebe took his hand. "I love her like a sister. I love you too. Please understand that I know the truth, and I know it is far too soon."

Closing his eyes in thought, Kyoyo almost felt exasperated. "Is everyone wishing that Arnold will say something to her? If he really loved her, he would have. Think about it."

She wasn't about to bring him up. "He isn't a part of this. This is about Helga. I know her more than you do. I know she won't do this."

"We'll see, Cousin."

She felt that his confidence was now too overwhelming for her.

* * *

The Fair was fun at least, and Baxter was beginning to laugh at the amount of times, 'No' slipped from his tongue. Zack wanted to ride the rides that gave himself personal nightmares. Rides that elicited thoughts of, Zack and Jennifer falling out to their doom. He did let them ride other rides, and laughed at them trying to bump one another on the Bumper cars.

As for Lila, he spotted her talking a lot with, Arnie. They were both laughing and enjoying one other. It was something that didn't settle in, Baxter's stomach when he saw Arnie win her a prize. Seeing her kiss him on the cheeks as a way of thanks, Arnie took advantage of it by bringing her in for a real kiss.

"Baxter!"

Turning to Jennifer's voice, Baxter smiled at her. "Yes?"

"We want to ride the Tunnel of Love." Jennifer jumped up and down as she pointed towards it.

Curious, Baxter looked down to Zack. "Really?" He was a bit skeptical on why a nine year old wanted to ride that so badly.

"There's a girl that is heading on it." Zack twisted his foot around. His fingers twitched.

Sighing, Baxter agreed. "Go ahead and good luck."

Watching them rush over there, Baxter also spotted Lila heading over there with, Arnie. Shaking his head, he just stood there thinking.

* * *

Helga loved being on the top of this roof more than her old house, and even her mother's current residence. It held such a comfortable atmosphere at all times even at her most tense moments. The place up here was bohemian in its own way where it matched the much older residence of this building. She smiled at the piano before spotting the stray harmonica that, Arnold obviously left behind. Her eyes than strayed over to each element that made the roof an extension of this homey living space. It was a place that could even a garden to grow, and even that would probably become as unique as each personality down below her feet.

Smoothing her hands down the soft fabric of her black dress, Helga was very surprised to be wearing this. It was something that Rhonda insisted that she wore given the restaurant she'll be dining at soon enough. Helga balked at the thought of it until she did try it on. She found it different for her to wear, but it was strange in how it complimented her. In truth, she felt that this wasn't her body under this dress. For so long she saw nothing but just a rail thin girl with nothing to offer, but this dress offered so much more. She knew it didn't have any padding to lift her breasts or add to her hips.

 _Rhonda placed her hands on her shoulders. "You and this dress were made for one another. It's perfect." As her hand went into her faded pink streaks, she shook her head in disapproval. "Time to bring these back in."_

So with her streaks back in, they stood out more with the added purple against it. Helga was flattered even as Rhonda curled her hair slightly to give it a more romantic feel. It fit perfectly with the theme of the 'Slash Floral Bodycon Dress from Bebe.' This was something that Rhonda continued to tell her the name of as she was at her mercy. Not that she cared right now. She did love the dress personally. To her it didn't feel revealing at all.

As she was looking out on the skyline, Arnold popped his head out of his skylight to see a perfect vision. Slowly he left his room as if he was floating towards her. Perhaps he was with how he didn't feel his feet at all. Still as he got closer to her, Arnold didn't feel his fear any longer.

"You look spectacular." He breathed out.

Turning to face him, Helga blushed. "Not too much?"

Shaking his head, Arnold heard the music in his room begin back up. "You are absolutely perfect."

Her knees weakened with how he took her hand to bring her closer to him. Feeling his other hand around her waist, Helga felt led into a romantic dance she wasn't expecting, but couldn't deny. Her heart beat to a different rhythm from the music being played. Her eyes weren't meeting anything else in particular anymore. The first boy she loved wildly is leading her in a spontaneous dance. She knew now that all he felt for her was in the physical while he loved her as a friend. She had to accept this.

He moved his head so he can see her face. He wanted to take in those radiant blues when he confessed to her. Stopping next to the picnic table, Arnold's eyes didn't waver once. "I'm in love with you, Helga."

Her breath hitched. Her eyes widened. What did he just say? Her mouth opened, but nothing came out of her. She was speechless.

How can she make surprise look even more adorable? He wondered as he took her in. He knew he was just as stunned when she confessed to him a long time ago. He felt dizzy from the whirlwind of emotions she placed him under. "I know it's a shock, but it is true. I'm in love with you. I always have been."

Helga could hardly register what he last said when she felt his lips on top of hers. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air from the intensity of the moment. Her body both felt weakened and awake at the same time as their tongues met in a long passionate dance. Her breath hitched once more till her mind woke up to fully register that last part.

Pushing him away, Helga was unaware of when he got her on the table, but refused to fully think about it in favor of an answer. "You always have been. What do you mean by that?"

His lips still tingled from that kiss. His body was energized just by being next to her. "For seven years now."

Her mouth fell open at that. "For seven years you have felt this way?" Her heart seemed to give the big middle finger to life right now. "S.E.V.E.N years?" She slowed it down in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why? You knew how I felt about you and you just." She got off the table to walk towards the door to relative safety. "You went out with others. You went out with LILA!"

Stepping forward, Arnold felt so bad. "No amount of 'Sorries' will help right now. This I know, Helga. All I can say is that I was afraid. I was afraid that after I had you agree to that whole, 'Heat of the moment' deal, that you pushed it all aside forever."

Arnold loves her and she could feel it with his confession. Felt it with that kiss. "I need to lay down."

"I'll go with you." He offered.

She knew he wasn't mocking her nine year old self, but right now she flashed him another look of disbelief. "I never stopped how I felt about you."

His heart leapt up at those words. He stepped forward in a show of wishing to claim her again, but she backed away.

"He's here." She told him sadly. "I love him too. He is also very good to me."

Arnold took her by the hand. "You know we belong together."

She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. All she could do was retrieve her hand back. "I never thought this would ever happen to me. This is me we are talking about."

"Helga, you are incredible. You always have been. Just because you couldn't see it fully due to your past, that is the only reason why you couldn't." He wanted to hold her. "Helga, even if you father still managed with his goals, I would of chased after you to get you back." He took her hand again. "You are so worth it to me. You are the most worthy person that I'll run across hot lava for just to make sure you are safe."

Helga didn't want to cry. "I believe you. I do, but please allow me to make a decision between you and him. Please." Putting a hand on the side of his face, Helga smiled. "Right now, this is the hardest decision of my life, and while you are my first love. Someone that I will still do so much for. There is still Kyoyo."

He had to understand her position. "To be selfish, I hope you pick me. To be selfless, I want the best for you always."

Kissing his cheek, Helga turned away quickly to rush downstairs before she began to cry. Spotting Stella at the bottom step, Stella hugged her. "I had Miles keep him busy." Stella told her before she kissed her forehead. "You look so beautiful."

"You are like a second mother to me." Helga told her before departing quickly to her bedroom for her purse. Leaving her bedroom to head downstairs, Kyoyo was in a beautiful suit. "Hey."

Kyoyo was stunned speechless as he reached up to help her the rest of the way down. He scanned her in open appreciation.

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga moved to kiss Miles cheek before kissing a greedy Phil who came in demanding one himself. "Well I'll be at my mom's tonight so don't wait up." She told them before she left with Kyoyo.

Sensing his son, Miles turned his head towards him as he heavily stepped down the stairs. "I finally confessed to her."

Coming over, Gertie wrapped her arm around her grandson's arm. "Come on Kimba. Let me fix up one of your favorites."

"Thank you, Grandma."

Stella waited till they disappeared into the kitchen before she spoke up. "Helga didn't reject him. She just has to make a decision between two boys." Sighing she hugged her husband. "Is it bad that I want her to reject the boy she just left with? I want her with our son."

Phil had a hard time smiling. "Well I've seen those twos ending up together since the very beginning. I saw how smitten she was the moment your son put his umbrella over her head. Also in how those twos were constantly at one another over the years, and with him always talking about her. I knew it from the start." He cackled almost silently. "Reminded me of Pookie and myself at that age."

* * *

Lila turned her head sharply at Baxter leaping onto the swan just as it entered the mouth of the ride. Catching a glimpse of Arnie on the ground appearing rather perplexed had her looking back up at the prideful expression on, Baxter's face.

"Why did you do that?" She practically screamed. "Are you out of your mind?"

Innocent, Baxter held such a calm look on his face. "What? There was a maniac pushing on the mens side."

Astounded by his lack of sensitivity, Lila hit his arm. "Yes and it was you." Seeing the edge to where she could easily leap to, Lila stood up to move past him. Placing her foot on the side of the duck, she went to leap up just to have a pair of hands wrap around her waist pulling her down into his lap. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shutting her up with a kiss, Baxter made sure to give it his all as he took possession. His hand wrapped into her hair after he loosened up her braids.

Lila kicked him in his leg with the back of her foot before she pushed herself away. "I'm no longer a sex toy, Baxter. If you want that than go and find someone else at the fair. I want someone who wants me for me. I want someone who will appreciate me the way I should be finally." Crossing her arms, Lila looked away from him hoping that, Zack and Jennifer didn't catch any of that.

Sighing, Baxter scanned around at the cheesy setting. "I don't want you for that." He admitted. "I love you too much to do that to you."

That took it too far for her. "What a bunch of bullshit." Getting up, Lila tried to get off the boat once more just to get stopped. "You don't want me." Slapping his cheek, Lila did a much more quicker escape in leaving the boat, and escaping through the nearest exit door.

"Hey Lila. You alright?"

Turning around to find, Arnie strangely standing there waiting for her, Lila came up to him. "I don't know what to think anymore. That's all."

Taking her hand, Arnie led her away so she can talk about it.

Meanwhile inside, Baxter laid on his back miserable. He had been a jerk for her for weeks before he came out here. He deserved for her not to believe him.

* * *

The restaurant was too pretentious in her eyes. Her date was less so. Helga knew he was doing this to be romantic. She loved him for being this sweet. Examining the meal that was in front of them, she couldn't believe how steak could melt in your mouth so perfectly. Kyoyo opted for lobster and she had to admit that it actually looked good.

The waiter thought it was a magnificent thing to offer, but Helga had to decline it. Actually she hissed at the treat, while Kyoyo was his charming self by telling the waiter that she is allergic to strawberries. She was only a little embarrassed hissing as if she was a vampire being offered every horrid delight to destroy her.

"You really are the most beautiful girl in this restaurant." Kyoyo told her again. "Do you mind wearing that dress every day of your life?"

Making a sour expression at that, Helga shook her head. "The only dress I ever wore every day of my life was a horrible pink one up until fifth grade."

"Why was that?"

"My parents never thought there was a need to give me any new clothes at the time. As it was, I often walked in the freezing cold because my mother forgot to get my jacket from the cleaners for the umpteenth time."

Shocked, Kyoyo reached forward to take her hand. "I'm so sorry I brought that up."

She didn't want pity. "That's in the past. My mom is much better now about things."

"Even if you still live at the boarding house and not with her." Seeing how she glanced away to look outside, Kyoyo felt he overstepped himself. "I'm sorry again. I shouldn't say anything."

Sighing, Helga was still thinking about Arnold's confession from earlier. "I know you mean well." She knew it. "Honestly, I love living at the boarding house. I feel more grown up there. Heck! I've always been very independent most of my life." Thinking about her mom, she added. "It is still a new thing with my mom. With both of us getting along. Maybe I'll move in there one day or I won't."

"Phoebe always said how you always took care of yourself at such a young age. Don't you want some help? I don't mean in that way with parents. I just mean one day when you get married." Kyoyo heard music playing in the distance. Soon he'll ask her to dance.

Chuckling at that, Helga wanted to be sarcastic. "Well since this isn't the fifties, I do know how to put food on the table for myself."

Groaning, Kyoyo felt like he was screwing up so far on this date. "I know and I admire that. I mean in the whole fifty-fifty sense."

Reaching out to take his hand, Helga knew he was kicking himself for a while now. "Kyoyo, maybe one day I'll get married. I stopped thinking like that awhile ago. I'm playing that by ear until one day it happens, and some poor sucker wants to marry this."

"No one will be a sucker when they marry you. They will be very lucky."

Feeling heated as his fingers danced across her skin, Helga's eyes went down only to go back up to find his face to be replaced with, Arnold's. She knew it wasn't him, but it was jarring. "I can't burn these cheeks off with compliments like that."

Standing up gracefully, Kyoyo stepped towards her. "Than will you honor me in a dance?"

Getting up a little less gracefully, Helga and him went to the dance floor in the adjoining room.

* * *

Ever since she saw him coming through that barn door, Lila viewed him with contempt. Slapping him one more time against his face, Lila turned to head up to the second level to continue her work. She knew he would follow so began to speak.

"I knew that karma has came at me pretty hard. I know this by how many times it has hit me." Lila told him as she surveyed the area. "I'm fine with it now. I deserved it. What I didn't deserve is for you to mock my feelings for you by telling me you love me when I know that is a lie."

"A lie?"

She turned in surprise to find him up there with her. Her only escape was where he was standing. "Yes! I told you that I loved you and you called me ugly. You called me boring. Called me stupid more times than anyone can keep up with." She sniffed the air. "I know I deserved some of that, but the other half I didn't. It hurt to the point where I wanted to kill myself."

Baxter watched as she paused. Watched as her shoulders sagged in defeat. He took a step forward. "Is that why you went out with, Wolfgang?"

She nodded her head almost too hard as tears fell from her eyes. "I was tempted in going into that water. I was tempted in drowning. No one would have to bother with me anymore."

Coming closer, Baxter turned her around. "That isn't the answer."

"No it isn't. The answer was coming here." She had such a trembling smile on her face. "I've been happy here. I've been myself. No stupid schemes. Just me hard at work and making friends." She smiled. "I can't wait for school to start."

"And Arnie?"

"He doesn't attend public school anymore unless he visits, Arnold." Pulling away from him, Lila wiped her tears. "I hate that you lied to me. At least when you called me stupid, I knew it wasn't a lie." Moving past him she spotted the bucket she placed up there the other day.

Baxter watched her as she moved towards the far edge of the barn. "You belong here. Something about this place brought out this true you." He moved towards her. "You are so pretty and I'm not even lying here. I didn't realize that I fell in love with you until a week ago."

Lila closed her eyes at how soft his voice was. How it pulled her in. Feeling herself being pulled against him, Lila accepted his lips on her. She accepted in how he placed her down on the ground. She giggled when something poked him till she pulled a blanket to the ground. "Best use this."

Rolling his eyes, Baxter rolled her onto the blanket. "I love you, Lila."

* * *

Phoebe thanked Miriam before stepping into, Helga's bedroom. After hearing it from her cousin, Phoebe came over to see what was going through her mind. Stepping closer, there was Helga laying on her side just examining the ring between held up by her fingers.

"Come in, Pheebs."

Phoebe hated hearing her sounded so lackluster. So reaching the side of her bed, she went to lay on her side next to her best friend. "What happened?"

Helga's eyes were mostly on the ring. "He didn't tell you?" Still her voice remained the same.

"He wanted to, but thought it was best coming from your mouth."

Scoffing, a lone thick tear fell from her eye. "Meaning, he had no clue on what to say."

"Exactly."

Falling back into silence, Helga couldn't believe that her boyfriend proposed to her tonight. "Arnold told me he loved me before I went out on this date. All that time I am on this date mostly thinking about him." She twiddled her fingers once more to feel the ring against her digits. "He says he has loved me for seven years."

That shocked Phoebe. "Seven years? I understand fear, but he knew how you felt."

Moving onto her back, Helga needed to stop staring at that ring. "Fear is such a short word for such a powerful emotion. I can't even be angry for him for simply not telling me."

"True. Aren't you a little?"

"I was at first, but I quickly stopped that emotion pretty fast." Lifting her hand up to play with the ring once more, Helga felt confusion once more. "I can't even put this on me."

Phoebe stared at the ring. "Did you say yes?"

* * *

Baxter couldn't stop himself as he made love to her once more. This was far better than something so casual. He kissed her constantly as they made love. They talked the second time together, and now it was his forehead meeting up with hers as they made love again.

"I don't want this to end." She told them as a moan escaped.

"Neither do I." Moving to kiss her ear, Baxter smiled at her laughter. "I don't want this vacation to end."

That seemed to stop her. "What happens when you get back?"

He was now possessive of hers, but didn't want her to hate him. "You are mines. No one else is allowed to have you."

She chuckled. "A bit hard since this will be a long distance thing after you leave."

"We can work out the details." Kissing her again, Baxter continued to make love to her.

* * *

Arnold stared up into the night sky. Is she engaged now? "I'd assume that if she wanted me, she'd be here right now."

Gerald seemed to be nursing his soda as he listened to his friend. He had been here to pick him up when he mentally fell. "This isn't easy for her." He began to nurse his soda once more. If Gerald had any type of inkling to what was inside, Arnold's head, he would put that soda down. "I give her credit for having feelings back for you. That says a lot for her."

He almost kicked his best friend. "You act like she never had feelings."

"Oh I know she does now. I just need confirmation just to hear it."

Arnold saw him nursing that bottle again. Suddenly he wondered if he was really drinking it since it wasn't a bottomless drink. "Can you stop sucking on that bottle like it is your rubber bottle."

Hitting his friend, Gerald almost considered hitting him with the bottle. "Don't make me hope she is seen with a ring on."

Moving to his side, Arnold felt punched in the gut by that remark. What if she will be seen with an engagement ring on. He couldn't take it.

* * *

She stood too close to the ledge. She hated this roof for its coldness and aloof attitude. Her breath became hitched as soon as she realized in which direction she was facing. She was facing the boarding house. The memory of that kiss and confession just lingering in her mind. Of course she was sure that the air carried all of their words together. She was sure that everyone now knew what happened.

Her palm extended out so she can stare at the ring. It truly was beautiful. It truly didn't look like her style. Still as she eyed it, Helga could get use to it.

 _Who should I choose?_

 _To whom shall I chose?_

 _The one I've been in love with since I was three_

 _The one who wanted to still shelter me from the storm_

 _Or the one who wants to shelter me_

 _Two that I have met at two different low points of my life_

 _One that seemed to bring sunshine and rainbows with him_

 _The other one this sense of humor that had me laughing so hard_

 _Oh God, whom shall I chose?_

 _Who will make me happy?_

As she spoke those words, Helga turned on her heel to head out of there in a hurry. She informed her mom that she'll be right back. She rushed to her destination, and with a huff a breath, Helga fell to her knees to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here to visit. Still I'm grateful that you do visit my dreams." Helga told her sister.

She studied the gravesite to note that her mother was going to town with landscaping the area. She reached up to finally touch the tombstone. It was no longer worrisome. It was just an inanimate object.

"Arnold confessed how he felt to me tonight. Though tonight, Kyoyo said how much he loves me and asked for my hand in marriage." She paused to let it all sink in. "Someone wants to marry me. Can you believe it?" She laughed at that joke.

"Still, I always pictured myself marrying Arnold. Still." Pulling out the ring from her pocket, Helga studied it. "Marriage. I know I'm still so young to consider this, but it is tempting."

Getting up, Helga started to pace as a growl was released from her. She couldn't take this indecision so she decided to force herself to make it.

Very lightly, Helga placed the ring on her finger slowly. She was afraid of breaking it.

Seeing the ring on her finger, Helga gasped as she fell to the ground. "This can't be happening to me." She murmured.


	40. Chapter 40

**~~13 Years Later~~**

Baxter almost hit himself against the head as he watched his brother almost hit head first into the pig slop. Now an adult, Zack still acted like a child. Jennifer at least acted like an adult as she busied herself on the patio going over her college books.

"Seriously, Jenni! Get off your ass and come and have fun!" Zack shouted.

Jennifer turned up her nose at him. "No! I want to get a good job so shut your mouth up!" She shouted back.

"Leave her alone, Zack. At least she is thinking seriously." Baxter berated him as he inched closer to where his brother was.

Making a face, Zack turned his head to find an old pick up truck pulling up. Baxter could literally hear his heart thumping out of his chest at one of the neighbors hopping out of the cab in her cut off shorts, and halter top.

"Howdy, Zack! Want to have some fun?" The girl called after him.

Scoffing knowing the fun she wanted, Baxter grabbed his brother's arm. "Take this." Offering him a condom, Zack hollered with excitement.

"Thanks bro." Slapping his brother's arm, Zack went running towards the dirty blonde haired girl that, Baxter never bothered to get the name of.

From the barn, Lila smirked at Baxter still acting more of a father than a brother to, Zack. "Maybe it'll teach him responsibility."

Turning his head towards her, Baxter focused on the little girl next to, Lila. A girl that was almost identical to her mother except for the same hair color like himself. Heading towards his wife, Baxter kissed her. "Maybe, but I remember how tough it was for us after we learned you were first pregnant."

Making a sour expression, their daughter decided to make her way out of the barn. "Gross. I'm going where it's safe."

Being step-brother and sister, it was a bit of a scandal more in Hillwood than there. They weren't related by blood, but everyone in Hillwood had more unfavorable things to say about Lila than himself. The person who decided to not practice responsibility after telling her that he loved her. The person who was both scared and excited to hear she was pregnant. The person who willingly married the girl he once despised.

"Angela really hates it when we talk like that." Lila informed him as her arms went around his waist. "Still I'm happy you do because it tells me you still want me."

"Of course." He actually loved that Angela looked like the both of them. He loved her dead panned sense of humor. "Oh I promised to head over to Arnie's to help him with that stupid tractor." He loved that he stole Lila away from him as well.

Kissing him, Lila went to nuzzle against his neck. "Come home early so we can celebrate later." She kissed him. "I'm pregnant."

Pulling back, Baxter picked her up. "Please let it not be a handful like, Zack was, and still is."

Giggling, Lila shook her head. "We'll see, but still come back as soon as possible. I cleaned up in our special spot." Winking at him she hopped out of his arms to head towards the house to ready dinner up.

He was one of those few that felt like he didn't screw his life up by having children early in life. He came back to be with her. He worked odd jobs and paid for online courses for college to earn himself a degree. It felt interesting to know that the reason why he began to change was due to a certain blonde from his high school. A blonde that always spoke her mind.

* * *

Her hand drifted over her swollen stomach as she waited for her name to be called. Eyes wandering around the waiting room, she spotted some toddlers off in the corner playing in the office made, Kid section, as the parents looked on. There were few fathers with their significant others, but she spotted the obvious soon-to-be Grandmothers here and there. All of them looking as if they were making mental lists in their head on what to spoil the babies with. She smiled at that thought while her hand drifted across her stomach once more.

"Helga?"

Getting up, Helga felt like she had circus music accompanying her each time she did that. Each time felt comical to her as her arms fluttered around like a broken butterfly. She walked almost like the Penguin from the, Batman t.v series. She squawked like an actual penguin when she decided on a bath instead of a shower. Her own husband thought she was exaggerating, but she knew she looked like a clown.

"So Helga, where is your husband?" The nurse wondered as she walked her into the room.

Did the door shrink or did she get fatter? Helga almost wished she looked into the mirror, but refused to see herself right now. "I know he will be breaking some traffic rules to get here on time. He really wants to be here at every exam." A smile made its way finally on her face. He was definitely a fully involved father. "You won't believe what he wanted me to do to him last week."

Handing her a gown, the nurse couldn't wait to hear another story from her. "Do tell."

"We have this one machine that helps stimulate your muscles. Well it also lets you feel what it is like to experience labor pains." Helga chuckled. "He wanted me to attach it to him because he wants to know."

"I take it you did."

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed. "Well I attached it to him and started it off slow before went all out. Oh he was yelling so badly that someone called the cops on us." Chortling at that, Helga continued. "Well they came and we had to demonstrate what we were doing."

Laughing, the nurse couldn't stop imagining the scene. "Oh gosh. I wish I saw that."

"Well it was hilarious. They left all laughing after they felt bad for him for doing that." Helga shook her head even as the door opened up to show her husband poking his head in. "I was telling her about what you wanted me to do with you."

Groaning away, he just shook his head. "I know I'm being a wimp compared to what women go through." Feeling himself being pulled down by his necktie, he kissed his wife.

"See why I love him?"

Nodding her head, the nurse smiled. "Well you both make a wonderful couple. Now I know you will be excited to see how your baby is doing so, Mabel will be in very soon."

As if on cue, Mabel did come in. "Hello you both. Let us see if your little baby wants to finally show us their sex finally. I mean soon you both will be official parents."

Helga smiled as Mabel lifted her shirt up to put the clear liquid on it. "We thought it would be safer to paint the room a neutral color. We have bright colors here and there for decoration." Looking at her husband, she shrugged. "Sorry but I was the same way with my mom."

"That's fine. We can call this a surprise for us. It will all be perfect." He told her with another kiss.

Both watching the screen, they loved seeing their baby, but still no gender reveal just yet. Shrugging, they both left the office holding hands as her husband placed her in their vehicle. Helga was glad he got there since riding the bus sucked and she couldn't drive right now due to how uncomfortable it was.

"Why so late?" She wondered.

"Accident that happened at the intersection next to work. It was a nightmare trying to move past everyone." Reaching his hand over to touch her stomach, he felt this peace come over him again. "I never cursed so much in my life."

Feeling their baby loving their dad's touch, Helga closed her eyes. This felt more relaxing than her doing it herself. While she felt their baby responding to her touch, it felt even more special when she felt his hands on her abdomen. "Our baby loves that."

"I'm glad. I love doing it. I just wish I can be pregnant in your place." He told her truthfully. "Sometimes I feel so jealous that he get this whole deal. No I feel jealous all the time."

Putting her hand over his, Helga looked over at him. "Don't. I know you will be one involved father like you are a very involved husband."

He loved that while many believed she was the worlds most crankiest woman alive, he knew her true self. The one that loved deeply, and protected those she cared fiercely about.

* * *

Darryl smiled at the new spoils his wife had in the bedroom for Helga. Wandering in to wrap his arms around her from behind, Darryl kissed Miriam's neck. "You still have no idea what sex the baby is. They both don't."

"I know, but my baby girl is having a baby of her own. I just want to spoil it." Miriam told him lovingly. Picking up a onesie had her cooing over it. "They are so innocent when they are so small."

"Until you change their diapers." Joked Darryl as he moved away to pick up another outfit. "This one is cute. Maybe if it is a girl we get to see her in it."

Placing the onesie down, Miriam moved over to her husband. "You'll be a great grandfather."

Frowning, Darryl placed the tiny dress down. "Even if I'm not technically Helga's dad." His finger brushed against a rattle.

Wrapping her arms around him, Miriam kissed him. "You are more her dad than he ever was. Believe me."

"I can't help it. I still love my own baby that I lost." He sighed. "As for Helga, I can't help but love her like she is my own."

"You do know that Helga considers you pretty highly. Helga doesn't do that lightly." She informed him while she moved to separate some of the clothes again.

Smiling, Darryl grabbed her to pick her up. "I'm taking you out of here. You have plenty of time to be a grandmother. Right now your husband wants to spoil you rotten."

Throwing a onesie onto the bed, Miriam laughed as she was brought into their bedroom. She was with him two years before he popped the question at the pier. He tried to be so suave that night, but almost lost the ring in the water. When she saw that ring on the boards, Miriam hopped up into his arms to say yes to him before he actually popped the question.

* * *

It was time and Helga let her husband know with a strong grip to his arm. It was in the middle of the night, and she was already cursing far more than a sailor and a trucker combined.

Arriving to the hospital, he rushed to get a wheelchair for her, and placed her in it. She was already demanding an epidural even as a nurse came up to them acting as if, Helga wasn't in labor.

"Now there is no need for such language, Miss. Now if you would just relax and fill out these papers, we'll get to you as soon as possible." The nurse told Helga snidely.

Her husband didn't want to douse out this fire for once. This was a fire that needed to be fanned, and the perfect person to do it was his gorgeous wife. So calmly and albeit very proudly, he stood behind the wheelchair as Helga laid into her.

Were there police spikes in her stomach right now? Helga wondered as she openly seethed at a human being that had nothing but Cheeto stains on her fingers right now. "You listen here and you listen up good, Lady. If you don't get us into a room pronto, I'll be having our child right here in this said room." Groaning out from the pain, Helga breathed in and out quickly as she glared at this walrus in front of her. "I honestly don't want my child in this room where the first thing it will be introduced to is your idiotic face." Her fingernails scratched the armrest of the chair as another contraction bore down on her. "Now it is obvious you haven't dealt with a pregnant woman before but I will let you know something about this one right here. I will bite down on your head and spit it back out before I bat it around till I place it in a volcano."

Seeing the nurse step back and another nurse coming forward, Helga's husband smiled very smugly at her. "Now will you take us to a room or do I need to take out my camera to film my wife doing all that?"

Being told to follow them, Helga flipped the idiot nurse off as they were being led away down the hall. "Fuck the pain. He or she really wants to come and they want to come now. ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

XX

The birth didn't feel like a blur, but it might as well been. Helga was so close while she was in the waiting area speaking to the nurse, that the doctor compared it to a almost wild toboggan ride in how their baby was born. As she waited for her baby to be cleaned up and brought back to them, Helga looked up to her husband.

"Here he is." The nurse announced happily as she came towards them.

Bursting out in newfound tears, Helga accepted her baby as her husband settled next to her. "He's perfect like his dad." She loved how his lips moved. How his eyes tried to take them both in at the same time.

Touching their son, it was time to name him. "He is perfect. You know how spoiled he will get."

The nurse loved these special moments. Where it was all calm and the parents were finally introduced to their child. "So have you chosen a name?"

"We have." Helga looked up to her husband so he can tell her. It was a name that was already agreed upon.

"Phillip Anthony Shortman." Stated Arnold proudly. "We are naming him after my grandfather."

"That is a great name. Also again, congratulations." The nurse told them happily. "I'll give you some time alone before we bring you to your room, Mrs Shortman."

Nodding her head, Helga honestly didn't want to stray her eyes away from their son. "I wish Gertie and Phil were still around to see him." Laughing softly, she thought of something. "Imagine Phillip turning out like him. That would be a hoot."

"It would be." Kissing his wife first, Arnold went down to kiss their son. "Be happy he wasn't born with my head."

"I wouldn't of minded. My husband is perfect."

* * *

 **~~Flashback 16 Years old~~**

 _Helga approached Kyoyo with the ring still attached to her finger. She wanted to meet at the park and he didn't object as he looked upon her happily. It didn't escape her notice that he spotted the ring on her digit. It didn't escape her in how she saw him grin. Her chest tightened. Her breath hitched. She heard the encouraging words of her mom and even her sister. It felt great to dream of her just when she needed her the most again._

 _Kyoyo couldn't help but smile at this promising sight. She was accepting him as her future husband. She will end up in Japan as soon as she graduates. She will also be married to him and they'll have plenty of children together. He felt a bit smug in how this will affect, Arnold. He had the prize that he also wanted._

 _Kissing her lips, Kyoyo reached down to take her left hand. "You've accepted." He stated cheerfully._

 _This was going to be hard as she took her hand away. Helga's eyes went to that foreign looking object on her before her right hand came up to remove it from her finger. "I haven't." She said softly as her eyes remained down towards the ring. Lifting her head up, Helga met his disbelieving eyes. "I'm too young for this and plus." She took a deep breath. "I love you, but even I know it isn't a love that will carry on for years to come."_

 _He stepped back not willing to accept that ring back. "We belong together. We do. We were going to live together in Japan, have children, and grow old together."_

 _Crinkling her eyebrows at that, Helga stood her ground. "I do love you, but it isn't that type of love that you want it to be. I am sorry. I truly am."_

 _Spotting the tears, Kyoyo stepped forward once more hoping to stop them. He also hoped that it would help her change her mind. "I love you, Helga. You are so perfect that I can't imagine anyone else that I want to be with." Cupping her face, he lifted it up to kiss her on her lips._

 _The kiss felt wrong. It was so forced that Helga pushed herself away to place the ring in his hand. "I thank you for everything you've done for me."_

 _"This is about him." Kyoyo spat out as he grabbed her hand to put the ring back in her possession. "Isn't it?"_

 _The puzzle pieces were fitting together way too neatly as she looked at his attitude change. It was the same one she saw glimpses of. She didn't want to believe it due to what he has done for her, but there it was. Even Phoebe spotted it when she came over after he proposed to her._

 _"Put that ring on. You are going to marry me. You will come to Japan with me and we will get married." He told her. "Since I'm of age, I can marry you."_

 _Helga decided to keep calm. "Arnold is not one to openly hate someone unless he has a good reason. This is how he always has been. That night before our double date, I saw it. I spotted the lie you told." She held up the ring. "This is just to keep me on a leash. This isn't about respect. I thought you respected me."_

 _"I do, Helga. I really do." Kyoyo reached out to her only to have that ring placed in his hand again._

 _She shook her head. "Than why does that tell me otherwise? Also you forcing me now to get on a plane to marry you is the ultimate in disrespect." Sighing, Helga had already chose who she wanted to be with. "I'm sorry, but I have to end this. I do thank you for everything else you have done for me."_

 _XX_

 _Arnold was laying in his bed looking through the skylight. He wished upon a star and a shooting star. He sighed at the thought of losing her forever. His tear ducts seemed very prepared to release a dam full of water from them once he heard that confirmation._

 _"At least I told her how I felt." He sighed as that felt empty. Life would be so empty without her around. He was supposed to have her around._

 _"Yes you did, Football Head."_

 _He stopped breathing. It was a nickname she hadn't uttered since she told him she swore she won't. It was a nickname he missed badly coming from her. Only she was allowed to call him that._

 _Slowly sitting up, Arnold saw her standing there in a pink dress. It appeared to look so romantic and he hoped it wasn't to prepare for another date with HIM. "You are so." His words escaped him at how perfect she appeared._

 _Smugly, Helga appeared cocky. "Oh I know." She flipped her hair. "I look good."_

 _It was the first time she ever complimented herself in a extremely long time. Arnold smiled at that positive change as she brought forth a candle from behind her back. Watching her light it, Arnold then watched as she fiddled with his remote. "What are you doing?"_

 _Picking a selection that she knew was there, Helga smiled as romantic music began to play. Turning towards him, Helga started to sway her hips. "I haven't stopped loving you since I was three."_

 _Seeing her extend her hand out towards him, Arnold got up from his bed to approach her. Was this a dream and was someone about to rudely wake him up? Though at the moment he took her hand to bring her against him, Arnold knew it wasn't a dream. Though in truth, she is a living breathing dream in his opinion._

 _Swaying back and forth, Helga rested her head against his shoulder. This would be a half and half relationship with him. "I broke up with him."_

 _Arnold's heart grinned while he tried to remain calm on the outside. "Are you alright?"_

 _"It depends."_

 _"On what?"_

 _Lifting her head up to look into those beautiful green eyes, Helga smirked. "If the guy I always belonged with really wants me." Hearing the music suddenly shift into a tango, her head turned towards the stereo. "What the hell?"_

 _Grinning now, Arnold thought this was perfect. "I loved that tango we both did in fourth grade so I added that soundtrack in there." Quickly maneuvering her into position, Arnold started to move down his room with a surprised Helga in his arms. Reaching the end he dipped her. "By the way, I was flirting with you during this dance then."_

 _Her eyes widened before being straightened up. Quickly she regained her senses to match him as they continued their dance. "Thank goodness for no pool up here."_

 _Chuckling, Arnold shook his head. "No pool, but I do have one thing." Leading her around, he then lifted her up in his arms to carry her around as soon as another song came on. "I want to keep sharing my heart with you."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"Never stop calling me by, Football Head, and I'll kiss you as long as you'll have me." It was his promise that he hoped didn't sound so cheesy to her. "What do you say?"_

 _Her nose touched his. "I haven't tired of you after all this time, so you have a sure bet there."_

 _Slowly their lips met in their own romantic sense. Sitting down on his couch with her on his lap, Arnold finally got the girl of his dreams._

* * *

 **~Present Time~**

Out at the park, Helga smiled lovingly at the stroller holding, Phil. Each movement that he made felt so magical to her. Moving to adjust his lightweight beanie on his head, Helga smirked at it. She thought that how Miriam and Darryl came over to bring almost a boatload of goodies for him. It was so much from both, the Shortman's and them combined that Arnold had to move some of it to the attic.

"Hello, Helga."

Turning her head at the familiar voice, Helga didn't wish to get up to turn her back for a second away from her son. "Hi, Kyoyo. I didn't know you were here."

Sitting down at the farther edge of the bench, Kyoyo took the entire scene of her, and her baby in. "I told Phoebe not to say anything. I mean the last time we saw one another was when we broke up." He frowned.

"So now you are here for, Phoebe's wedding." She assumed.

"Yes. My family is out with them so I thought to wander around. There is only so much you can take."

Laughing at that, Helga bent forward to brush her finger against her son's cheek. "True, but if you have a good family, you want to take them in as much as possible."

Watching her attend to her son, Kyoyo's heart swelled. "No one compares to you." He breathed out. "I went out on dates with other girls after, but no one compared."

Shrugging, Helga leaned back as she brought, Phil up against her. "You do know that no one is a carbon copy of someone else."

"True, but I wouldn't mind asking you something if you allow me."

"Go ahead."

"Leave him and run away with me." He said to her in a hopeful voice.

Shaking her head as her eyes remained fixated on Phil, Helga told him, "My love for Arnold has never waned since I was three. It grows stronger and stronger each day. I married the man I was supposed to and have a child with him." She showed him Phil as further proof. "I was made the happiest woman alive thirteen years ago when I finally had my love returned. I was made happy to see my mother being this attentive and strong woman she always was deep down. There are things that I wish for and that was my sister to be alive just so she can meet her nephew." Kissing her son's forehead, she smiled when his little hand reached for her. "Now I hope you can be fully happy yourself."

She was so beautiful that he wished to steal a kiss from her, but stopped his urges. "Thank you." Looking all around had him curious. "Where is Arnold?"

"He'll be here soon. I'm meeting him here for lunch. I just got here really early to enjoy the place alone with, Phil." Hearing footsteps behind her, Helga looked up to find Arnold standing there. "Heya, Football Head."

"Hello, Angel." Kissing her, Arnold than shook Kyoyo's hand. "Hello, Kyoyo." Removing his hand, he sat on the other side of Helga to kiss his son on the head. "Sweet Phil."

Allowing him to take Phil, Helga gazed at the two men in her life. If Kyoyo wasn't here she would be pulling out her camera to take another shot of Arnold holding Phil.

"How are you doing, Kyoyo? I can guess that you are here for the wedding since Gerald gave me a heads up today." Arnold asked as his eyes met up with, Kyoyo's.

There was no smugness in those eyes for getting the girl they both wanted. If it were him, Kyoyo would be doing that to him. Frowning at some of his selfishness, he told him briefly how thinks were going leading up to the last part. "You truly are a lucky man, Arnold."

"I am, but I always thought I was." Making sure Phil was secure in the crook of one arm, Arnold held her hand. "I met her when we were three and we had one heck of a history together. Some good and bad, but mostly I'm just happy that she was always there keeping me on my toes."

"Well as cute as you are daydreaming, you did need to wake up." Helga added in cheekily.

Chuckling softly, Arnold noticed that Phil seemed very hungry right now with how he was reaching for his mom. "Phil seems to want to eat."

Taking him off his hands, Helga positioned him on her to ready herself. The whole latching on was still being learned between the two of them so it usually took a lot of fumbling on, Phil's behalf.

Feeling like a pervert in wanting to see that part of her body again, Kyoyo stood up. "It was a pleasure seeing you both. Also I'm happy for you, Helga. Happiness looks great on you." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he let go unhappily. "I shall see you at the wedding."

"Later, Kyoyo." Helga told him as she waited for him to leave. Loosening up her shirt top, she was shocked in how Phil latched on quickly prompting her to laugh. "Now I know the trick. He has to be really famished in order to latch on correctly."

Watching the beautiful scene lovingly, Arnold couldn't help kiss her temple. "I'm happy he is having lunch with us too."

She only smiled at that before she nodded her head towards the pack against the stroller. "Mind going into the side pocket and pulling out this brown envelop in there."

Doing as she wanted, Arnold leaned forward to reach in and pulled it out. Hearing her say to read it, Arnold did to turn his face towards his grinning wife. "Really?"

"Yeah. They are publishing my story." She sighed as she pulled Phil away to wipe his mouth. Feeling Arnold take him away she fastened her top back as he burped him. "I wanted you to know first."

Settling his son back into his arms, Arnold watched as she brought out their lunch. Coming back she took Phil to place him back in the stroller. Sitting back down, Arnold kissed her almost too passionately to the point of them losing themselves. Giggling, Helga pushed him away softly.

"You can have all of me tonight in celebration." Moving to kiss his neck, Helga smiled at the way he purred. "I'll let you rip off all my clothes." She added seductively.

His eyes caught the amused sight of their son. "That's a promise." Moving his head, Arnold captured her in another kiss. "How does it feel to turn your life into a book and now having it published?"

Her nose touching his, Helga opened up her eyes to gaze into his eyes. "Well it already feels like people have been reading about us all their lives anyhow. Or at least part of it."

Miriam was in full support of her releasing her story to Publishers. She thought it was something that was cathartic as well and hopefully a great learning experience for others. Helga occasionally had her dreams with Olga in them. Usually very positive. As for Arnold's grandparents, they did pass away together in the span of a few hours. It was while they were both in the first year of college when they heard. First it was Phil who was taken to the hospital. While he was in there, Gertie passed away on her way back to the hospital. When Phil was informed about it he had only one last thing to say, "Well I can't be without my Pookie." It was fitting in a way that they would leave this Earth together.

As Arnold became a Veterinarian, Helga became a writer. She got in more trouble just by reporting the truth instead of being forced to hide it away. After several frustrating months of that, Arnold told her that she wasn't happy, and he wanted her to do the things that did make her happy. One day, and this was still in the beginning of their married lives together, Helga announced that she quit her job to start an online website to post her articles down. Articles that she did occasionally got in trouble for, but after so much immediate backing up her proof to the truth, so many didn't want to touch her. On the side, she would begin writing about her life. Her crazy, unbelievable life. The only reason why it took so long for her to finally send it out was due to the part of, Bob. His kidnapping and what he intended to do with her, still lived with her prompting her to visit, Dr Bliss more as a friend than anything else.

"People will not believe that part." Helga mentioned to Arnold all over again.

He knew what she meant as they sat there still eating their lunch. "Well it is unbelievable and I was there too."

"Yeah." Feeling her head being moved to rest against his shoulder, Helga smiled. "You and Brainy charging in there." She snickered. "Saving the former bully. Only you guys would do that for me."

"We agreed that you are worth it." Placing his sandwich on his lap, Arnold went for his phone to show him a picture. "Speaking of him, there he is with a dog he saved just this morning."

Examining the picture of Brainy with the Golden Lab, Helga chuckled at how the dog seemed to be smiling for the camera. "Do you think anyone owns that dog?"

"I don't know and there is no chip on the dog. He says he'll put feelers out and if no one claims him than he'll adopt him. Allergies and all." Placing the phone away, Arnold watched as Helga stole his sandwich. "I'm not done with that."

Taking a huge bite of the sandwich, Helga pointed to Phil. "I'm feeding him so I need as much sustenance as possible to keep him strong."

Making a face, Arnold spotted her cookie still waiting to be consumed. Grabbing it he held it immediately away. "You say that all the time. First the pizza. Than the hamburger. The cookies, and now my own sandwich. What next?" He teased.

"Well you never see me eating your vegetables."

Holding both his hands up to mock her, Arnold continued to tease her. "Oh I'm allergic to them. Ohhhh get them away. Ewwwwwww. That is not food to eat if I can't hunt for it."

Hitting him, Helga quickly kissed his lips. "Tonight. You are all mines."

Reaching back to brush his hand up her spine, Arnold whispered. "I always have been."

~~The End~~

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I just did the first part just to play conclusion on that one. Not that I like Lila. This lets you know that she is just out of the way like she should be at all times. :P**

 **I wasn't about to fit everyone in there seeing it was mostly a Helga and Arnold story. Now you know that Phoebe is marrying Gerald since Kyoyo is there. I'll let you guess about the rest of the gang since I honestly had no idea what else to say except to use your imaginations. Not being rude. Just understand that I'm human and I can only do so much.**

 **Thank you everyone for all your awesome reviews. I enjoyed it. I have a feeling I will get one Guest reviewer spawning hate on me, but oh well. Now time to write something else and also co-write the Butterfly story with Everclear.**


End file.
